Into the Void
by YukitoHappa
Summary: Frozen Flames previously. Kurt has been acting odd and the professor is concerned. His body's growing weaker and the Key seems to be in his parents and his past. Azazel and Kurt centric! Plenty of Angst, family and trying to heal. Rated M. Nightcrawler in AU.
1. Birdsong and Burning Flesh

Quick note: Google if you don't know the characters. I have a bad habit of using all their names i.e Kurt is also Kurti, Mr Wagner (Vagner), elf, fuzzy and Nightcrawler. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Birdsong and burning flesh

Kurt woke up groggily to birdsong and the gentle glow of the rising sun. The way the pinkish rays that complemented the soft green leaves on the tree outside the window did nothing to cheer up the young mutant. To put it bluntly: he felt like shit. The night, which was usually his element, did nothing but torture him all night. The thick shadows reached out to him, taunting him, their crude caresses scratching at his soul. The nightmares had come strong and fast and, although Kurt couldn't remember much, the flashes of fire and blood had left him with a pretty good impression on what they were about. Oh the flames were so real he could still smell burning flesh in his nostrils, the scars on his body screamed out as he relived their creations. Kurt couldn't stand it for much longer.

Two weeks he had been unable to sleep and the rest of the institute were starting to pick up on it. He had found friendship for the first time outside his family and Nightcrawler couldn't bear to let them feel his pain. He didn't want to burden them. So he put on his face to begin yet another Kurti masquerade. After chucking on a plain black t-shirt and an old pain of jeans, he BAMFed down to the dining room where Ororo had decorated the table with every breakfast concoction available. Kurt absentmindedly reached for the large stack of pancakes and some orange juice as the rest of his 'family' stumbled in and began to follow suit. After commenting that Kurt's meal was twice as large as normal, even for him, Jamie and Rahne began chatting excitedly about school but it was still too early for anyone else to strike up a conversation. Usually Kurt took on the task of entertainer but he no longer had the energy.

20 minuets later, most of the team pilled into Scott's car and began to awaken after their hearty meal whilst Kurt slid quietly into the back. No one seemed to notice his lethargic attitude as they pulled up to the high school. Kitty suddenly realised she had German first lesson and tactfully turned to her walking dictionary.

"Hey earth to Kurt! Like wake up fuzzy."

"Ja, vas?" replied Kurt.

"I, um…like, you know you love me" Kurt tensed "Well, could you, like, gimme a few German sentences about going to the cinema….please?" Kitty pleaded.

Kurt groaned loudly before wordlessly grabbing her textbook and scrawling a quick explanation about her weekend; before the joker side of him slipped in a few words about her Kitty dancing around her room screaming out the latest pop CD she had brought. That CD had brought the rest of the mansion a lot of pain and ruined everyone's weekend. No song, no matter how crap, deserved to be screeched in that way. He handed back the book, his smile gently gracing his features.

"Here, Katzchen" Kurt said.

"Aww, like, thanks." She muttered before running off towards the sunrise.

Kurt sighed and dragged his tired form towards the science labs which, sadly, were at the top of the school. His heart had stopped throbbing in his exhausted chest a few days ago but his heaving body was still on the verge of collapsing. This is why he now moved towards class a few minuets earlier, to let his exhaustion catch up with the curriculum.

Sagging in his seat at the back of the classroom, Kurt laid his head tiredly on the wall as the rest of the students poured in. None glared at his pointy ears, his long blue tail flopped out behind him or even his dull golden eyes as they took their allocated seats.; however not even his image inducer could hide his half-dead corpse flopped on the table.

The teacher, Mr Herr, strode in confidently and scanned his class critically. In Germany, Herr is a polite way of addressing a male elder so when Kurt had addressed him as 'Herr Herr' on their first day he really didn't see the issue with what he had said. Obviously the language barrier made all the Americans in the room (98%) take this as an insult or something akin to 'Ha ha'. Now every science lesson Mr Herr insisted making a mockery out of him for this supposed 'insolence'.

"Okay then class, I though we would do a practical today so were all going to crack on with testing substances for ethanol…commonly known as alcohol." He added at for the sake of the less educated or awake in his class.

"Now Wagner, come and help me with the presentation" He sneered.

"Mein got, just Vundebar" Kurt mumbled as he dragged himself upwards.

"We. Speak. English. Here." The teacher mocked. The class sniggered in turn, hey, anything to get the evil prof off their backs.

As the teacher handed a solvent to Kurt and began a long winded explanation on tests they had already done, the elf began to drift into a daydream. The floor looked so inviting right now. So soft. Kurt swayed, feeling drained when suddenly the teacher brought a Bunsen burner toward the solvent. He panicked. Fire. All Kurt could see was Fire. He dropped the solvent in it's glass vile and screamed hysterically at the man, backing into the corner with every decibel.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH. Nein. Nein. Nein." He cried sinking into the corner, bringing his knees to his chest. "Nein, Bitte. BITTE, Nein" he shrieked at the very confused audience their expressions only adding to the boy's hysteria.

As he broke into sobs, Jean suddenly burst into the room (who had luckily been just across the hall taking biology and the whole floor could hear the commotion so she needn't waste time getting out of class) and assessed the situation.

"Mr Herr, turn of the Bunsen" she stated coolly as she strode other to the boy. Kurt's whole body was shaking uncontrollably, his chest heaving as he reached Hysteria. Mr Herr killed the flame as Jean took his shoulders and entered Kurt's mind.

_Kurt can you hear me?_ She thought.

_BITTE,Nein, Nein, ich bin nicht ein Damon Bitte nein ._ He rambled.

_Kurt calm down! Please theres no fire anymore Kurt. Relax _ she pleaded.

But he couldn't. All Kurt was seeing was the flames. The flames and the blood and the people. The scary men that had jabbed his seven year old frame with those horrible pointy things. His body was tired like that day, there was fire like that day and there was a crowd that hated him like that day. All Kurt could see was his most traumatic memory. What he didn't realise was that he had projected all this straight into Jeans mind who had linked to him to restrain him from teleporting and hyperventilating as his body couldn't keep up with either of those functions. She gasped as the nightmare consumed her. Valiantly Kurt took the strain off her mind despite being in panic. This caused him to loose consciousness and he collapsed just as Scott came in.

Darkness engulfed his mind but it didn't stop his body. Kurt faded to cries of: "What the Hell?" "Freaky" "Scott he's having a fit…help…..the…..vomited blood…home….professor…..oh God" it trailed off. At least the fire had stopped.

Xavier peered down at the boy. Kurt had been to unstable to put anywhere but the sofa in the entrance of the mansion. The foyer had turned into a miniature med wing. The young blue mutant lay out topless, in all his elven glory. It's amazing, the professor mused, that a boy in so much pain still managed to look so graceful and elegant. He wished Kurt could see himself as beautiful. The professor had been forced to look into his mind and saw that poor Kurt was trapped in another memory of Windzeldorf.

Xavier had just managed to stop the flames in time to save the poor child. Kurt had been brutally beaten to a bloody pulp and burnt at the stake like an animal. The crowd's brutalism had deeply shocked the professor; what kind of man had managed to justify repeatedly stabbing a child with a pitchfork? It was a cruel sight to see them beat a young one half to death but what scared him even more was Kurt. When he'd gotten the boy down all he did was apologise. It was frightening to see a seven year old apologising for being tortured and Kurt didn't stop until he fell into unconsciousness. No matter what mutant Xavier had rescued he had stayed strong but with Kurt he had been reduced to tears after carrying the poor child back to his parents. When he had set up his institute for 'gifted youngsters' he had immediately sent a letter back to Germany for hopes the brave Kurt would join.

The night crawler moaned softly, bringing Xavier back to the present. Suddenly Kurt resumed shaking and curled into a ball. This caused him to roll of the sofa and the disorientation sent him back into panic. Logan, who had been watching in a doorframe, silently strode over and took the elf in his arms. Then the whimpers came as Kurt slowly took in his surroundings.

"L-Logan….Pro-Professor…ugh…?" he moaned slowly regaining his body.

"That's right elf, you're here and safe" Logan comforted as the boy curled into his chest. Logan hated seeing the poor boy shaking so much. It scarred even him, a man whose heart was a hard as his indestructible metal bones.

"Wha-what happened. I was at school and….and then there was f…ffff-fire." He stammered, shaking in the Wolverine's arms.

"It's ok Kurt, I altered your class' memories to thinking you fainted- that was the best I could do- and that the girl next to you started screaming, thinking you were dead to explain the screaming." The Prof explained "Now I understand completely Kurt so I'm going to give you a few days off of school as there are only a few more days till mid-term break.

"Ja, Herr Xavier…Ja" Kurt responded, stumbling to his feet.

The two elders watched tentatively as he rose to his feet. Swaying slightly, Kurt began to walk off towards his room, still scared off being attacked. With a quick nod, Logan accompanied him, leaving Charles in his wheelchair.

After Hank had confirmed, the professor had realised something was wrong with Kurt. Well more than usual anyway. The boy had been eating three times as much food as his normal mountainous helpings but had still managed to rapidly loose weight. His tail had all but fallen of, the appendage no longer swayed to his mood and beneath his midnight blue fur, Kurt's skin had paled. Not to mention the recent mental breakdown and the fact his psyche had been screaming his nightmares at Xavier for the past week. All in all Kurt was suffering and no one knew enough about his body to help him. The child was dying and crying out for help no one could give.

"I'll have to find Mystique and contact his foster parents" he mumbled aloud, contemplating his last resorts. If only they had both of Kurt's biological parents to study. Maybe they could help Kurt?

_Be careful what you wish for _he thought to himself as a sudden RHWFT sound echoed though the house. Not a second later Kurt screamed.

_Shit. Bub come quick_ Logan thought desperately.

Ha ha, tis my first ever chapter. 3 reviews and I'll put up another. By the way I was kind of worried about writing this cause I've got 3 different story ideas I'm working on and this one kind of just flew off the keyboard. I am planning on more action and blood but I want to make this a good story so a few chapters need to be build ups. It's based on x-men, duh, evolution but I still think the Kurt in wolverine and the x-men is cooler and end up thinking of Kurt as a cross between the two, mainly with completely yellow eyes and shorter hair.

Sorry if I fail at grammar/ spelling. I did look through like 8 times! Promise!

Peace out and please review. 3:)


	2. Names and Nausea

Note: forgot to disclaim, but then again this is *FAN*fiction and the character's are Marvels infamous x-men so… yeah. Oh Sepharieth is mine. It's just him and the Keepers. This is very Kurti but you may have to squint for the first 500 words aka 1st few paragraphs.

Special thanks to my first 2 reviews! See footnotes!

Chapter 2

Names and Nausea 

The Dark Lord lounged gracefully over the dark oaken chair, watching the map laid out in front with little interest of the tedious conversation floating around him. The gorgeous throne was a simple wood but carved with the most intricate patterns the great artists had gently engraved into it's arms, like stroking a fatigued child's forehead. The large table matched the various seats encompassing it; midnight blue curtains blushed by the gentle sunlight that had just ridden over the Dark Forest that made the grey stone walls gleam like silver.

The Lord once again surveyed his company. It was obvious that his counsel were not going to let him get out of the throne room without listening to their worthless prattle. So what if Morgetti was complaining of the water resources being drained in the Northern Plains. The Lord had already finalised three conservation plans weeks ago which he could have explained if the fool had silenced his tongue.

_Simpletons _he sighed to himself. Being Leader was a strong position but very monotonous. He wished for more excitement. Suddenly a RHWFT soared into the air. A small, unstable portal had opened just above their heads. Before anyone could react, many more portals followed through, ripping into the air as if some spirit had spun a scythe around, appearing as rapidly as rabbits could breed. RHWFT RHWFT RHWFT. The room now resembled the inside of a beehive, small orange portals covering the surroundings so thickly, one might have mistaken it for wallpaper. The counsel looked startled, the Keepers grabbed their sword hilts and The Dark Lord rose slowly from his throne. Raising a three fingered hand into the air, the Dark Lord used his will to close the portals. His subjects breathed again, their sire was powerful and, when he chose to, was a brilliant fighter. No being had the power of their Dark Lord which is why he ruled supreme.

Suddenly, the Lord did something very unexpected. He yelped. A Man who was infamous for being stabbed by twelve enchanted swords, dipped in alcohol and set alight, without even so much as a wince. Collapsing to the floor, He gripped his head before curling into a small ball, tail wrapping protectively around his waist. This meant he was scared. The Great Lord was afraid of some unknown terror! It mortified his subjects. As blood poured from his mouth, nose and ears, the Keepers shoved the counsel out of the room and began tending to their Lord. As the Head Keeper, Sephareith, lent down to pick him up the Lord let out a whimper. Their Lord had actually whimpered. Recoiling from shock, the Keepers watched tentatively as their Lord arose. He pulled himself into a sitting position which was obviously from sheer willpower and tears filled his golden eyes as he slowly regained consciousness. Sephareith frowned inwardly- why was their Lord's mighty onyx orbs now a soft Golden shade? What had been so painful their Lord had not been able to endure? What happened to their Lord?

This last question had been apparently spoken aloud as two golden orbs settled on the Keeper's frame. Groggy eyes had immediately turned fearful and with a strange BAMFing sound their Lord had retreated to the corner of the throne room. The terrified ruler vomited a few mouthfuls of blood before squeezing his form as far into the corner as he could.

Carefully he voiced: "Vere am I? What happened? Who are you? Do you speak English? Sprechen sie deutsch?"

Their Lord had hated German! Sepharim remembered how he had claimed the language was no longer to be spoken around him despite his love of speaking it before he had left for Koln, something had changed him but the Keepers new their Lord well and knew it was more than just the language. It was a painful memory he regretted having. Now he had fallen back on it in Hysteria. This couldn't be their Lord!

Slowly, Sephareith strode towards their now cowering ruler. "Ja mein freund, but I prefer English." He tried softly "My Lord why are you so panicked? It is I, Keeper Sephareith and Keepers Lava and Brima who are ready to serve you. Pray, tell us what troubles you Demon Lord Azazel."

Their Lord turned "Ich…I-I-My name is Kurt. Please don't hurt me. I-I'm not a D-d-d-d-demo… I'm a mutant" he managed to choke out.

"What, My Lord you are a Demon. We all are. My Lord you have always been immune to the human's taunting and proud of your Demon blood. How could you say you… your name is Kurt? My Lord, Kurt is a good name but not yours. Kurt, meaning courteous, is not your name, it is the name of many great Kings and Saints Milord but your name, Azazel, is superior."

"NEIN" the unlikely shaking figure suddenly cried, looking ready to throw up again and die, "Mein name ist Kurt. I-It has always been Kurt. Kurt Vagner. It ist a vundebar name, my name, and I have never been called a Asha-sel before let alone a Lord."

"Milord you are Azazel. The name of one who sacrificed himself for his people, one who did not bow down to Adam for the fire in his heart burned strong. You namesake taught men swordsmanship and women beauty of the world. You were *strengthened* by all hardships and fought for the good of your people, thus you are the great Azazel. Please My Lord, Kurt is the name of a saint, a Human, not yours."

"Mein NAME IS KURT" he wailed before thrusting his knees to his chin. Kurt was afraid. After all the pain and the blood and the shaking God had finally sent him to Hell. All these demonic figures in dark hoods glanced wearily at him, their eyes full of mistrust, their legs begging to leap at him. Unbeknown to him, Kurt's skin was now red, his tail was sharp and he had to deal with a strange man who thought is name was a-Aza-shell. He had to get out of here. He had to flee the demon before him.

"Vat is a Azashell?" he tried in hope of distracting Sephareith.

"Your name My Lord, but t'is pronounced Azazel" was the automatic response.

"I am Kurt" he fought back. Again. He couldn't back down on this. He had enough of being taunted by others, being forced to respond to 'demon' or 'worm' or 'freak'.

"Fine My Lord, you are Kurt." Sephareith gave in. He needed to tend to his master's wounds not fight with a wounded psyche. Their Lord had never uttered such nonsense, not even in a fever or amnesia. Their Lord seemed like a man possessed. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"Kurt. Kur…KURT! Is it you, Prince Kurt of the Shadowland? Demon name Kobal, the right hand of Azazel and the joker of the dark ones. Is it you, Child of Azazel, Kurt Wagner?" The demons tensed. Had their Lord given himself to his son? Why?

"Um… My name is Kurt Wagner but I still don't know of a Azavel or a Cobat" Kurt whimpered as his rib caught in his chest. Standing slowly, he faced his foes for a fight only to see them all bow, their faces to the floor.

"Prince Kurt 'Kobal' Wagner, Son of Lord Azazel, Child of Night", they announced in unison. Kurt was about to protest when he caught sight of his hand. The three fingers were still there and healthy but the dark blue fur had been replaced by a brick red skin, tough and strong where he had been soft and velvety.

"Vas happened to me!" he exclaimed. Again the closest hooded figure spoke; "You have possessed your father's vessel involuntarily" he sighed. The Keeper was now fully aware of why the boy was in his father's vessel. Slowly the boy processed Sephareith's words.

"Zen, Vhere is mein… Vater und mein body?" Kurt asked, his accent portraying his worry.

"Sire, Milord is probably within your body as you are within his. This means you could not handle the physical strain of something in your own land and had fallen to desperate measures" the Keeper stated, fearful of how they could undo such a predicament without startling the young prince further.

"Vas?"

"Prince Kurt, your body is dying and your father is trying to save you."

…

Miwwwy- thank you for my first ever review! Special place in my heart for you ^^ sua incrivel ! 'sorry bout the spellin'

RandomstalkerNOWW- may have come second but still just as epic! Thank you for my second- ever review! I feel very special :D your in my heart too!

*ALL READERS* -

I hope this chapter was okay for you though I know it's not as epic as the first one. I googeled Azazel and Kurt to get some name meanings and then found a demon named Kobal who used to be the angel of laughter and wit before falling. This is too close to Kurt's cheeky side for anyone's own good so look into these guys if you want spoilers. I have always found names to be powerful, my own namesake being a Greek word for heaven and somehow relating to my birthday. If you look up your own name you should tell me if you have any funky namesakes and I might put it in the story! This chapter is a bit of a scene setter, as will the next be, but hopefully it doesn't bore you to death. Will get better :P and less setting the scene-ish.

Keep up the Kurti 3:)


	3. Portal Problems and Promiscuous Appetite

Thanks again mein freunds! Du Bist Sehr Sexy! Ja, thanks for reading!

Chapter 3

Portal Problems and Promiscuous appetites

The dark Lord- Azazel- woke groggily to a hairy brute's face. In mere milliseconds he recovered from being torn out of his vessel- an act that would have killed most- and spread out his art. It appeared he was in an average sized demon house that for some reason was covered by humans. This confused Azazel to no end. Why had a human summoned him? Wait- humans can't use demon magic! He teleported to the celling to assess these anomalies that had been powerful enough to steal his soul. Azazel was in a hallway of cream walls with the only decoration a silver chair with a bald man on and, of course, the hairy brute who had previously been holding him bridal style. They both looked up to him with fear and-and concern? For a moment Azazel became confused. Only his family and the keepers ever showed Azazel such a tender emotion. Suddenly the hairy one spoke.

"Elf, come down. Were not gonna hurt ya. Just come down, your hurt, we need to get ya to hank."

"Huh" Azazel scoffed "such a pathetic spell would not have harmed me in such a manner. I will do as I please and you will not talk to me in such a tone, brute. Furthermore, I am not an elf- I am a Demon."

"Now Kurt" the silver decoration spoke. "You know everyone accepts you at the mansion. You're not a Demon. You know you're injured. Now we need you to come down to the medical wing with us, please."

"Well at least the chair has manners." Azazel mused "however, I am a very proud demon and will not be labelled the same as a human outcast. Wait.. this place is a mansion? It's only half the size of a mansion, well, unless you count the southern Márgalshiz, but then any bigger and they would never get where they want. Oh… this is the human world, isn't it?"

"Chuck, what's wrong with the Elf-?" "-Demon" Azazel corrected. These humans needed to know more about the realms. Suddenly, a probing feeling reached Azazels mind. It was the bald man's mind. He was quite powerful to get past the nine barriers always around Azazel's mind. Then he suddenly realised- he only had three barriers! Like a human!

"How did you take down my barriers?" He snarled. The mind came deeper. In panic and frustration Azazel shoved his psyche into a memory of fire and blood.

*Everywhere there was humans, jeering, legions of them, suddenly a sharp spear is shoved through your chest- blood drowning your lungs and red water pouring from your eyes. As you lay on the floor trying to heal, barely breathing and conscious, repeatedly stabbed by holy spears, your wife and children are slaughtered before your very eyes, the world coloured as red as your skin-. *

Three seconds later the professor withdrew his mind with a scream.

"Chuck!" Logan cried. Azazel smirked and teleported. Logan rushed forward.

"Ugh… Logan, that wasn't Kurt" the professor mumbled.

"What are you on about, Chuck?"

"That was his father, Azazel. I met him once before. He- seems not to recognise who I am or that he is in control of Kurt's body but that was all I could glean be-before"

"Before what chuck? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, Logan. He only showed me… a… painful memory to throw me off course. Believe me it hurt him more than me. It was just a shock for me that someone could use their psyche that way…Now we need to find him."

Azazel, by some stroke of luck or humour, teleported into the kitchen. It was fairly large, plenty of pots, pans and other utensils decorated the spaces of wall between the many cupboards and a large table in the centre was filled with raw ingredients for cooking. Azazel immediately pounced on the meat, cooked it with his arts and dug into the food ravenously.

_Why is this vessel so devoid of energy? It's defiantly a teleportrer, that much is obvious, but it feels like it's about to snap in half._ Azazel thought.

After finishing everything but the oil laid out on the table, Azazel found the fridge and continued inhaling anything edible within a ten metre radius.

_Wait, this vessel is very similar to my own_. He realised. This must be one off my offspring then but all I can tell is that I'm blue and have a tail.

That narrowed it down at least. Only about 7 of his children had this appearance and two of them couldn't teleport. From the area of earth he was on he could only be inside Nils or Kurt.

"But who is it then?" Azazel cursed. All his children were very unique and accessing their memories required certain… delicacies. Azazel would not dare hurt one of his offspring unless it was for good reason. After all, he could barely see any of them with his limited access to earth and new assestion to the Dark Lord.

Suddenly Logan entered the room moodily. Azazel jumped. How had he not noticed the Brute's presence! Even a human child would have sensed it hours before Azazel just had. Azazel began to panic at his lack of control. Logan eyed the blue elf as he, or rather Azazel, began to shake uncontrollably. Azazel retched all over the table before collapsing in spasms on the floor.

He began retching again as the Wolverine helped his vessel- Kurt's vessel- into a sitting position. After about ten minuets Azazel started to dry heave and regain control over Kurt's body. His son had been dealing with this! All this pain went through his little one! His child! Azazel forced the body to teleport to the nearest bathroom and began to wash the blood and bile of his son's body. Logan had sniffed him out after twenty seconds but had enough sense to leave Azazel to it. He must had been projecting his thoughts round the whole mansion because when he finally emerged from the bathroom there was a black shirt and a black pair of trousers neatly folded in the changing area. Outside the Brute silently showed him to Kurt's room and left him to it.

It looked like wheels beat some manners into the mutant. Azazel observed.

As soon as the Brute- well Logan- (he had shown his loyalty) left, Azazel threw about eight wards around the room. Usually he would have throw five times as many around but he knew Kurt's vessel was on it's last legs. He found some incense, probably for Kurt's religious practices, and regarded it coolly. Magic was neither good or evil, it simply retained balance so technically didn't class as sin. That meant this incense was useable. Lighting 13 sticks and scrawling a quick note to his son's… companions… Azazel threw the black duvet cover over his head, to substitute for a robe, and reciting a few holy scriptures to avoid the purity harming him, Azazel threw a white scarf in the air and opened a large purple portal. Without a moment's further notice, he strolled through to the other Dimension where he would spend the next few horrific weeks healing his son's body.

Floating through this deep blue dimension tunnel, Azazel began to connect himself further to Kurt's body by linking to its memories. After a few hours of this Azazel and Kurt's vessel should be stable enough to return to the Nephilim Dimension and be reunited with their counterparts. The thought was almost soothing. As Azazel was bathed in his son's memories a sudden dread overcame him. If he could see Kurt's past, Kurt could see his and there was no guarantee he could bear it.

XXX

Hey all. Thank you so much for my eight epic reviews!

I know I should have posted this up earlier and I apologise! I just had a load of Literature coursework to get through and I really had to focus as it says I have a D at the moment :(

Anyways, Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I hope you guys are liking the Azazel take. Im going to try and focus on him and Kurt- more Kurti- in the Nephilim dimension as it appeals more to me.

So yeah, hopefully I'll have another chapter up next Saturday and I'll post up if it's going to be late!

Keep up the Kurti 3:)


	4. Rivers and Reunions

AN: sorry for the delay! And see the bottom for important info on the demons!

Chapter 4

Rivers and Reunions

Sephareith sighed dispassionately. Despite bowing down to Kurt- albeit he was a prince who deserved such courtesies- Kurt did not alter his behaviour and ignored their display of respect. If anything he was ready to bolt out of the door which, unsurprisingly, was what happened the moment the Keeper acknowledged the thought.

The Keepers quickly apprehended him though and forced themselves upon the Dark Lord's vessel. Although the body felt no harm at all, Kurt's psyche could barely fathom that these creatures were trying to help him. Panicked, Kurt cried out and thrashed around. He couldn't take it anymore!

"Take me home. Home. It hurts. Home!" he wailed, though Azazel's vessel shed no tears.

"This does not hurt My prince, we know this couldn't possibly hurt" Sephareith stated. He was actually correct. The Keepers hands were not really hurting Kurt. What was hurting him was the memory.

** Rough arms pinned a bloody nine year old Kurt to the dry muddy path. A small trail of dust slowly took on a more crimson shade as Kurti's blood mixed with the soil. The tall pine trees which usually safehoused the child only served as a barrier to any saviours the nearby town could offer.

_Though then again who would help me_ Kurt thought grimly, receiving another kick to the head. He could no longer tell the difference between his tormentors and the pine trees as the beatings blended likewise with his pulse. **

"It hurts. I want to home to Mutti." _Help. It hurts_ Kurt whimpered. "Don't hit me anymore! It Hurts!" he growled. Confused to as why Kurt thought they were beating him, Sepharieth slowly let go but the other two Keepers merely pulled the form into a sitting position. This did nothing to calm Kurt though who was already a slave to his nightmares.

Azazel winced as the full horror of the memory hit him. His child! His Kurt had been subject to this! He had been riled up enough over hearing about the German villagers nearly burning Kurt at the stake but to actually witness his baby being assaulted in his home enraged him. The memory here was before the boy had even reached a decade! If he even caught a whiff of these pathetic bastards that dare touch his child they would be subject to his fucking fists! HA! See if they can handle it! No, wait torture. He would resurrect their pathetic asses just to beat 'em to death again. Then again and then he would leave them to rot in a cell scared out of their wits and begging for forgiveness before he set his soldiers on them to rip their bloody limbs off! GAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

_Calm down!_ He growled inwardly. _Calm down!_ He couldn't get too focused on the past. There were more urgent things at stake. He had to move forward. To find Kurt! Slowly he collected himself.

Gently he eased his arts into the dimension – known as the Soul-stream because of it's main function as a bridge, or rather river, between dimensions- and used it to locate his vessel- there!- quickly he moved toward a portal, pried it open and ground his way through; Kurt's body screaming from the strain.

"Did it" he smirked as he landed on the floor of his throne room. Upon checking for any apocalypses that had happened in his absence his eyes fell to his own form on the floor withering and shaking in terror. Despite his disgust at looking so pathetic, Azazel raced over to the boy and linked their minds, careful to avoid Kurt's hysteria clawing at him, as they quickly swapped forms. The emotional strain on Kurt was unbearable, not to mention the fact his vessel was beyond exhausted from Azazels desire to get here, which subsequently caused Kurt to collapse in his Father's strong, brick red, arms.

"What did you do!" he roared at his son and the Keepers, Kurt for fainting and the Keepers for not protecting him.

"S-sss-sire, you're back in your vessel?" one of the Keepers queried.

"GRRRRR!" he bellowed.

"Azazel calm down, please." Sepharieth stepped forward. As one of the few beings Azazel actually trusted, Sepharieth slowly crept towards his master in the most submissive and non-threatening way he could.

"….Sepharieth…." Azazel began, gaining some self restraint.

"Yes, Milord" Sepharieth replied.

"Kurt…. Why is he so weak? He should have been safe in my vessel, he shouldn't be in so much pain…"

"Milord, I apologise. However, Kurt could not recognise us as enemies and we were not aware at first you had performed a vessel swap with him -you gave us no warning" he argued.

"Ugh. Ha… Sepharieth I do not blame you, well not entirely. Kurt is one of few of my offspring that does not know of our ways. He was not conscious of performing such a spell. What I want to know is why his vessel was-is- in such a miserable state and why his mind is in tatters. See for yourself, there are no real external injuries, his body is just exhausted from something. I-ii…." He faltered "I don't know how to heal him….."

"Milord…. Um, shall we take him to a chamber? Perhaps a healer could help us look him over?"

"….."

The head Keeper knew he had to take charge. Azazel was too focused on protecting his offspring, not to mention he was still recovering from being ripped from his vessel, let alone his journey and reunion with it.

"Milord, let us go to the chamber." Silence.

"Very well" Azazel slowly replied.

They strolled out of the back entrance to the throne room, consequently hidden by Azazel's throne, and began down the more private corridors of Azazel's home. Kurt was still cradled in his father's arms oblivious to the grand stone walls, the rich crimson tapestries and the dark oak furniture. Eventually Sepharieth opened a small oaken double door to the right on a hallway leading to Azazel's chambers. Inside there was a modestly carved four poster bed large enough for eight people to sleep in comfortably covered in elegant midnight blue sheets. The walls here were covered in oak except for the one directly opposite the doors which was a large glass door leading to a small balcony which held a dark blue deck chair. Opposite the bed was an enchanted fireplace which grew to life upon the party entering. Flanking the fireplace was two doors with tall bookcases on the other sides. One door led to a simple dressing room and the other led to a privy and a washroom. This door Azazel walked through, after gently laying Kurt on the Bed, before re-emerging with a cloth, bowl and some linen trousers. Sephareith being the only other person in the room turned politely and retrieved a cream silken shirt for the boy and a black shirt for Azazel who was still garbed in his black royal attire with red trim. The dark Lord, however, showed no sign of recognising anything but his son's need. Carefully, he quickly washed his son's unconscious form over quickly, trying his best to ignore the scars under his fur and changed him into the clothes Sephareith brought back. Following suit, Azazel changed into the black skinny jeans and clean white shirt his Keeper had brought him.

They both stared in silence at Kurt's tired form until a knock at the door. Only the sight of the Keeper's uniform stopped Azazel charging at the small modest girl.

"Brimastonne Crystalia" Azazel breathed, his instincts relaxing at the familiar figure.

"Milord" she bowed "I brought you some food. Leviathan has sent the rest of the counsel on their way. We informed them that your son was the cause of the portals but no more. They were not witness to his possession of your vessel nor did they hear anything- we had their minds searched. All of them are happy to postpone the counsel and the Count of Morgetti was informed of the conservation plans. He would like to talk to you privately on the matter as soon as possible. I also called the three royal Healers and Uphir is preparing his equipment; his daughters; however, are tending to Botis and Philatanus as Philatanus attacked the seer due to his vision of Phil making a mistake" She hated to bring up Philatanus, the trouble maker, but Azazel liked to be fully informed on his people's acts.

"don't let Philatanus hear you call him Phil, Brimastonne, I think he's gotten enough of my followers injured over that." Azazel automatically chided.

"well I want Uphir here as soon as possible with any help he needs. Also, contact Jillian for me and the rest of the inner circle of royalty and inform them of a meeting I will be having with them in a weeks time. Push today's meeting back three days and keep Botis from prophesising any more to Philatanus." The Dark Lord reeled of tasks absentmindedly as he picked at the meat Brima had brought him.

"Milord my sister is still in the north. Would you still want Jillian to join the meeting?"

"yes. She should be travelling here now anyway. It is still the same day as I left my body, no?"

"it is Milord. I will carry out your orders immediately." With a quick bow the young Keeper left.

Azazel finished the meat absentmindedly and was about to follow the head Keeper out of the chambers when Kurt sat up. The boy, although unconscious still, let out a small cry before encasing the whole room in a vibrant blue flame.

"shit, we got to wake him" Azazel cursed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello all. I'm soo sory I havn't updated in ages but I did write this instead of doing my revision so be proud. Yeah and on that note im atctually going to go study now :D Also this chapter has antother 500ish words on to hopefully make up for my lateness. Well I hope theres still people out there reading this, please give me a sign if you are (aka reviews)

Special thanks to all that have reviewed and also to Prieva who commented on chapter 3. To answer that question im afraid you will have to wait till next chapter but it's a preety simple explanation :D

And the RWHFT sound is basically a dark abnormal BAMF! Thanks for that question FNCALYM

Thank for the reviews!

EVERYONE!

Philatanus is a real demon name and he doesn't like to be called Phil. Please don't, I was lucky enough to find out before he got all angry at me. And Leviathan is also a demon name who was nicknamed Lava in the second chapter. Brima is Brimastonne Crystalia and her sister is an actual x-men character called Jullian. The count dude is mine. Oh and my spell check is having a fit at all these names so Sephareith is the Head Keepers name but I may shorten it to Septh If my sp checker still wakin out!

Review if you want more!

Merry Christmas to all you readers!

Keep up the Kurti 3:D


	5. Dreams and Delirium

Chapter 5

Dreams and Delirium

Kurt lay in a field of blue flowers. Some had faded to purple from his blood. No, the whole field was his blood! There were no flowers, just bluey-purple blood as far as the eye could see. His mother appeared, scarlet hair clashing with his innocent purple pool. She called him a failure! She was replaced by the mob, jeering and prodding him. Flashes of his cousins, his Uncle, townsfolk. His mother again. Kitty's horrified face as she beheld his true form. And then…..

Darkness. Kurt was enslaved to his dark requiem of silence. Magic danced around; sinful black magic: HE COULD NOT GIVE IN!

Suddenly Kurt awoke. He was in a snow capped mountain cave, aged three perhaps. A man in a strange hooded black and red robe kindled a fire.

"You nearly died little one." The man said without turning.

"Wh-why" came the blue fluff-ball's reply.

"Your mother has given way to dark magic, you must not be allowed near her. She tried to kill you, Kurt."

"She will come for me whether I like it or not" was the child's mournful reply.

"That's right, my baby" came a sickeningly feminine voice.

Screaming pain, seals welded to his flesh! Fire, Fire, Fire!

Azazel withdrew from his son's mind immediately.

"…Sealed!" his roar almost turned his invincible fortress into dust.

"Azazel" Sephareith warned. He knew his master's rage. He felt it too. Being sealed was the worst torture imagined. It was rumoured to being a mixture of childbirth, castration being burned alive and heartbroken all at the same time. The shock usually left the wielder in a vegetative state for the rest of their existence or killed the victim from the shock. It was, however, an unpopular form of torture as magic was more valuable than diamonds or gold in many, many realms. Who had conducted such a horror?

"Sire, you are in no state to halt the process…." Seph could see Kurt's seals were rebuffing his mind due to Azazel using magic and that the Dark Lord blamed himself.

"Too much is happening at once, Seth." Azazel faltered. " I will have to completely drain Kurt."

Sephareith was well aware that Kurt had a slim chance of surviving givin this state, although the method was often used on naughty children.

"Enough, I will perform the rite!" A new voice declared. It was none other than Uphir, the physician.

Everyone knew better than to perform lead healing when Uphir was present. He was the most capable by far. Quickly runes were constructed and the other two demons were banished by the elder. Azazel took to pacing and napping in his chambers, Sephareith moved on to ensure his Lord's castle ran smoothly and efficiently. After a few hours of tension, Uphir allowed the Lord back into his now unconscious son's chamber. Here Azazel was paralysed by worry over his child; and Uphir was able to heal his Lord.

Four hours later, Kurt awoke groggily to the night and a now peaceful castle. Azazel had since returned to his chambers and Kurt was alone; only remembering his scrap with the keepers. Exhausted and ready to faint again, Kurt fought his way back to consciousness. He found he was unable to teleport resulting in a whine and with a soft moan sat up. Surveying his surroundings, the best escape seemed to be the stairs. Of course, the wall immediately received the brunt of Kurt's weight as he yelped with the strain of movement. Determined to be silent, Kurt gritted his teeth and half-dragged himself to the door.

At the yelp, Azazel had of course awoken, but the lack of noise made it difficult to pinpoint what had awoken the Lord. Suddenly a clash summoned the red-skinned demon to the hall where his son Kurt had collapsed into a suit of armour. This was tedious. Half-tired and groggy, Azazel grabbed his son's arm in a attempt to help but a sickening crack of Kurt's wrist made the walls echo with his screams. Azazel silenced him with magic and 'ported them both back to Kurt's chambers. Despite Azazel bearing the brunt of the strain, his son still managed to dry heave on the carpet.

"Little one…." Azazel tried to begin.

^who are you?^ Kurt projected his mind into his fathers.

^^You can talk telepathically?^^ Azazel thought surprised.

^This is the first time without ze Professor^ Kurt managed to fight the hysteria in his chest to find answers.

^^Well, I am your father, Kurt, and no doubt you've noticed your health isn't at its best which is what has lead you to discovering my being. Now this is the important bit: you have been sealed, Kurt. You can not be left unsupervised, not be allowed to teleport and not allowed to attempt magic. Understand?^^ Azazel's low growl issued was more fearsome than any scream or shout, yet as Kurt began to process the information his own growl roared though their connected psyche.

Kurt struggled to process the information. ^Father? Even if ve both have und tail und defects I have only Mr Wagner as mein Vatti. He watched over me and raised me as a good catholic. CA-THO-LIC. I am not a Demon like you! Und vhy on earth would you vink I use magik? I may be a mutant but I am not evil! Now, I am going home to ze x-men!^

"Like Hell you will, you dumb shit!" Azazel growled aloud.

Kurt flinched but he began to bamf anyway only to screech in pain. After rolling in agony for a few minuets, Kurt raised his thorax from the carpet and faced his father.

"V-V-Vas have you done?" He questioned, no fear in his tone.

"Nothing, little one" Azazel laughed sarcastically "I only went and saved your life! You by your own accord entered my realm, swapped our bodies and joined the demons. Kiddo, you used magic. BLACK MAGIK of the ancient demons: a spell many children revert when close to death. Your soul connects with a parent's vessel whilst they take care of your body or the threat abandons your own vessel. You should be damn grateful I rescued your body at all! You see Kurti you a bit too old for that spell, it shouldn't have even been possible with your aura's size. Little baby!" he teased "A big scary demon like you should have learnt to use their magic by now, but you have some fairly strong… barriers so your stuck as a little baba for now. You wont be able to go back or even teleport two metres! A Reckless, stupid inexperienced demon is what you are and you can either whinge about it or kick your ass in gear and work on those 'barriers' else your never going to ge-"

Azazel stopped mid-rant at the sight of sparkling golden tears falling of his son's eyes like waterfalls of El Dorado. He would have said "Man up plebeian" if it wasn't for the fact he wasn't even paying attention to Azazel. Softly venturing into his mind, Azazel found his son wrapped up over the word, the one word which had tortured his soul more than any physical beating: DEMON. The Dark Lord sighed and carried Kurt to his bed. Strangely, the fuzz ball didn't protest. After Azazel had healed his arm, a event which should have at least intrigued someone so unused to magic, Kurt turned towards his fathers face.

"So…They were right. I am a monster? A-A-Dee…." He trailed off.

Azazel then understood. Kurt had no memories of him, and few of his mother. The boy had grown up alone and confused in a different realm from his people. Gently Azazel rebuked Kurt.

"Stupid boy. There's a difference between Demon and demon. Little one, demons are not evil, we are not the demons humans mistake us for, in fact, most of their 'demons' are in their own petty musings. Child, you should not feel ashamed, here, a Demon is indeed a noble being to be-not a freak or a anti-theist or a monster. Your God would not think you a demon either, would he?"

Kurt absorbed the speech thoughtfully.

"Now…" Azazel breathed " I'd like some fucking sleep after all this, little one. Just so happens I've got a shitload work more than pillaging villages and burning under holy water. -I'm joking!" he chuckled at Kurt's horrified face. Standing up to go he felt a slight tug on his tail. Ignoring the fact he now had a right to cut of his son's own appendage for such blatant disrespect, he turned and humoured his uncultured and naïve offspring.

"Yes, Kurt?"

He could feel Kurt's mind had alrady slipped with exhaustion and shock.

"S-S-Sleep. I don vanna. Nein, V-Vatti! Stay" two golden orbs pleaded with the red-skinned demon.

"Seventeen is a bit too old for sleeping with parents, ne?" He mocked sliding under the midnight blue covers.

"Vatti, stay?" Kurt tried again.

"Till your fever resides. You've slipped into delirium quickly, little one. Now rest easy."

But Kurt had already slipped into sleep.

Authors note:

Hey all. I feel soo bad for not updating in a good six months! AS levels have been a fair bit time consuming, plus I felt a lack of readers to the story. Luckily a few amazing comments restored my confidence so I wrote this chapter. I know Azazel is being a bit soft, but after all of Kurt's shizzle I felt a breakdown was necessary. Im planning on showing a different side in the daylight ;)  
>Thanks for reading! Keep up the Kurti 3:)<p> 


	6. Grapes and getting started

Chapter 6

Grapes and Getting started

Kurt awoke groggily to a soft blue sun and a soft yellow one. For a moment he was confused because there's no such thing as a blue sun or two for that matter but soon his attention was taken by the beautifully lavish chambers he had arisen in. Then he remembered everything. The devil, Azazel, claimed to be his father and Kurt found he was drained too much to walk let alone teleport to safety. He settled for taking in the rich midnight blue tapestries and the fireplace and was about to explore the bookshelves when his bed sheets began to move.

"mrrgg…" came from a large bulge in the humungous four poster bed. Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a red spaded tail slip back under the covers.

^W-Why am I sharing a bed with him?^ Kurt wondered.

^^because you asked me to.^^ came a gruff voice in his head.

"w-what?" Kurt almost squeaked.

"Son, that was telepathy. You asked me to stay last night so I did. You don't remember?" Azazel questioned sleepily.

"J-Ja"

Azazel frowned slightly.

"I see… Well, shall we break the fast, Kurt?"

"B-Break za fast?"

"I suppose in the other realm it was said 'breakfast.'" Azazel sighed.

That woke Kurt up. He leapt out of bed so fast his body lost control and he swayed into his fathers' arms.

"Ha- hold it little one! You're still under the Drain"

"Drain?" Kurt slurred.

"Yes, no sudden movement kiddo. First let's get you washed and dressed hmm?"

"W-why are you so nice?" Kurt dared to ask.

"Because even I know when someone is too weak to stand. No point in kicking a dragon when it's down. Now lay back down, I'll get Seph."

With a swift motion, Azazel pushed Kurt to the bed and teleported. Kurt frowned at being compared to a dragon but let it slide as part of this weird world. The room was still a perfect mixture of dark oak wood and rich midnight blue fabrics except for the now messy bed Kurt lay atop of. A figure in a black hooded cloak entered the room, causing Kurt to instinctively to jump on the top half of one of the bedposts and bear his fangs. Unfortunately, the act was too much to keep up with and a few seconds later Kurt tumbled back onto the bed like a discarded plushie.

"Milord!" The hood exclaimed.

"Vas?! You talk?" Kurt exclaimed.

The cloak understood her ambiguity and removed the hood to reveal the face of Nightcrawler. Except, this face was more feminine and had dark opal eyes. She wore a black military jacket and a loincloth-like skirt, both trimmed in green. Yet despite all these differences Kurt could have sworn he was looking into a mirror.

"You look like me." He exclaimed again.

"Well, we are both high ranking demons Milord, blue fur is expected. Of course colour has nothing to do with status but blue is a common colour to be in this realm." She quickly explained. "Well, anyways, Milord, I am Brimastonne Crystalia but most know me as Brima. You, sire, may call me by any name you wish." A short bow.

"Now you are a prince and have the highest authority in the land bar your father, The Dark Lord and sometimes an elder sibling, Sephareith or an elite member of the inner circle; however, simply defer to your father and assume everyone else is here to serve you."

"Umm, so you are a servant? I thought you said you were a high rank?" Kurt questioned.

"To you I am a servant, Milord. However, my sister is of the inner ring and by association to kin I am high ranking so I serve only royalty. There are three main rankings: Low level Demons, Middle level demons and higher level demons. Anything below a LLD is akin to an animal or enchanted object and anything above a HLD is an aristocrat. We are both aristocrats; however, you are royalty whist I am a lower aristocrat. The level above me is Lords and owners of cities or large corporations and the level above them is Royalty. Yet as I am a Keeper if I work under a royal's jurisdiction I am able to overrule aristocrats."

"…"

"Ah, my apologies Prince Kurt. Simply put, I am here to serve you and you are a higher rank than everyone but your father."

"So, Brima? Und you are a Keeper?"

"Yes, Milord"

"Okay, und Keepers are trustworthy." Kurt decided.

Brima blinked. She had not talked of the many treacherous aristocrats yet Kurt already knew Keepers were the only demons he could trust outside of his family.

"So… Milord. I am here to ready you for the morning meal. May I?" Brima announced blushing.

With a nod from Kurt she quickly removed his shirt and trousers and picked him up. Both blue elves where blushing profoundly.

"Wait! Vas are you doing?!"

"Milord, you have to stay still. Whilst under the drain you can not bathe alone." She said walking through a few doors to Kurt's bathroom.

Kurt was still in a pair of black shorts and Brima was doing her best not to look at him. The bathroom consisted of two areas. The first was a raised platform with a carved oak chair, a marble shelf of white fluffy towels and a basin with a pitcher on a stand. Opposite this collection was a shower cubicle slightly lower than the basin area with three marble walls and a shower door of folding glass. Then of the entire area was five or so marble steps leading to a pool adorned with marble columns and connected to a giant waterfall (although a marble barrier was there to stop anyone falling through) which was connected to other levels. Kurt stared in awe at the place.

"This is your private bathroom sire but there is a larger public bath if this is not to your liking" Brima commented at Kurt's stunned expression.

"Nein, zis is wundebar! Like a swimming pool!" Kurt exclaimed, causing Brima to flash her fangs in a grin.

She set Kurt down in the chair and turned on the shower before turning to the pool. Kurt took the hint and removed his shorts, entering the shower and closing the door. To his surprise the glass immediately fogged over, giving him privacy.

"Cloths and soaps are in the well, sire" came a distant voice. There was indeed a small well carved into the marble with a selection of toiletries. Kurt washed over with a Mint smelling bar and stepped out to find Brima still facing the pool. He grabbed a towel and dried off before finding a white bathrobe folded over the chair.

"Um, I have ze robe on." Kurt commented shyly.

With a brisk movement, Brima folded the shower door away, which immediately defogged, and turned to the young lord. After her face turned purple with a blush, she picked up his used towel and led him back to the bedroom. She set the towel on a chest at the end of the bed and led Kurt through the other door. Here was a circular room of mirrors bar four archways leading to rows and rows of clothes. In the centre of the room were a pedestal and a small blue sofa. After helping the half mobile Kurt to the sofa, Brima disappeared down one of the 'wardrobes'. She returned with a bundle of clothes and hung them all on a bar in front of the pedestal for Kurt to choose.

"This is from the casual section of your spring attire Kurt. The other three are winter, summer and formal. The spring and winter attire are both acceptable in autumn so there is no section for fall."

Kurt eyed the three outfits. All where a mixture of black, white and blue. He settled on what looked like black skinny jeans which stopped at his heels rather than covering half his fawn like feet; black footwear which felt like socks but had a shoe like look; and, a plain black shirt with gold trim and elbow length sleeves. The colours suited him perfectly and the jeans even had a carefully made hole for his tail.

Once dressed, Brima led Kurt through hallways and staircases towards the dining Hall. Both knew Kurt wouldn't be able to handle teleporting too well at the moment.

"You will be sitting right of your father at the top table and you will be served three courses. The first is probably closest to Japanese rice and miso soup in human terms; the second will be a selection of meats and vegetables; the last will be closest to ,um, pot cakes I believe" Brima explained.

"Pancakes?" Kurt questioned.

"Ah- yes. Except here we call them thin cakes as they are not cooked in pans. Now, etiquette wise: start with the chopsticks and then the knives and forks, using the pair closest to the plate last. The drinks can be consumed in any order and if you drain the chalices they will be refilled by servants. Do not eat till your father starts but whatever you do, copy someone like Uphir; The Dark Lord's etiquette isn't exactly a good example!"

They entered through two large medieval doors to reveal one long oaken table at least 50 metres long and a smaller table at the top end making a giant 'T' shape. Brima led Kurt to a intricately carved chair to the right of what must have been the throne (it's back was highest in the room) and 'ported to a chair in near the middle of the long table. Kurt did his best not to stare at the rest of the room's inhabitants despite that only a handful of them were not staring at him. All were close to Azazel and Kurt's disposition rather than humans although some didn't have tails, some had wings some had horns and so on. There were Demons in almost every shade of colour too. Most of these exotic faces stared at Kurt with wonder rather than the shock or disgust Kurt had expected.

After a few minuets of this strange torture, Servants teleported into the room and strode over to the tables with large platters filled with bowls of rice and soups. Kurt was practically drooling over the food as his bottomless pit of a stomach hadn't eaten since Azazel raided the institute's kitchen. Speaking of the devil, he teleported straight onto his throne with a low sounding BAMF, and let out a large yawn as a servant adjusted his black and red trim shirt for him.

All conversation fell dead as Azazel held up a hand and began chanting a strange babbling chant. Kurt recognised some of the words from Latin and Germanic dialects but didn't really understand it. Suddenly, Azazel took a chopstick-full of rice and lifted the bowl to his mouth before declaring "Clean!" to which everyone else began to eat.

Luckily Logan had taught the whole institute how to eat with chopsticks and Kurt eagerly joined him in eating exotic foods any time of night or day so he was able to manage the rice fairly easily. He took Brima's advice and found most demons held the bowls to their mouths than ask for spoons, so he followed suit.

It could have been a normal breakfast say for Azazel. The man had gulped down three bowls of soup, eaten all his rice and was now contently picking at a bunch of weird grapes, throwing two at unsuspecting victims for every one he devoured. Several threw the grapes right back at their Lord, others simply ignored him or opened portals that sent the grapes flying back at him. A couple ate the grapes themselves between conversation and their prescribed meals. One young demon threw a grape back at the Lord only for it to fly straight for Kurt. Some unwritten rule had made most of the demons leave Kurt out of this play till they could tell he wouldn't be offended so a fair amount of them gasped when the grape went straight for Kurt's face. He caught the grape between his chopsticks and assessed the fruit. It was heavier than most grapes and changed between pink and purple in the lights.

"Zis is edible?" Kurt spoke for the first time.

"Ha-yes, kiddo. Le Muscavic Bonbon. Try it!" Azazel allowed.

To Kurt it tasted like a lemon but not strong enough to offend the taste buds. After eating it without complaint, most of the breakfasters laughed and turned back to their meals. After the first course the other two were uninterrupted by grape frenzies, and Kurt even found the courage to ask for another plate of thin cakes, much to the servants' delight. After the grape incident everyone was wide awake and lively about the day, spreading a happy atmosphere about the hall. Some demons had left after the second course and now but a few remained. Azazel stood up and motioned to Kurt to follow out a small door behind the large throne.

The room held a large window, a desk, chair and some books. Azazel motioned for Kurt to sit and turned to the window.

"Now little one, you have eaten your fill of food?"

"Yes, it was Sur Gut!" Kurt replied happily. Compared to the institute, he was actually allowed to eat his fill without looking greedy. All the other Demons had eaten just as much.

"Then we will begin with removing some seals hmm?" Azazel grinned.

Kurt frowned "Vat, so I can teleport again?" he said carefully.

"Yes, but not between dimensions, your body wont be up to it. And… any offspring of mine should learn to use magik. You are an elite Demon, Kurt, and now you have returned home I intend to make you a halfway decent demon Prince before you leave."

"V-VAS? Your son? Magik? Demon prince? I know nozing of zese things." Kurt stated. "I do not zink calling you mein Vater is appropriate anyway, especially with all za evil demon magik crap you're on about."

"Oh, really?" Azazel flashed his fangs again. "Ha ha ha! Last night you were all "Vatti, Vatti" with pleading little eyes! Hand on my tail!"

Kurt burned purple.

"The last thing I remember was getting my body back." Kurt huffed.

The Dark Lord stopped laughing, turned to his son and surveyed him carefully. The boy wasn't lying but he should have a better memory than that.

"It appears one of the seals is affecting your memory. I am your father Kurt, and this is the realm you were born in." Kurt would have spurted out his drink had he had one for Azazel's sincerity alone was convincing. "I see you can truly not remember so we will have to work on freeing your mind."

With a grin he teleported them to a dark windowless room and chained the stunned Kurt to a table. Whilst his son struggled aimlessly, He removed the boy's shirt and two keepers teleported in with a large box of candles. They drew pentangles and ancient runes on the ground before lighting candles at each point. One of the keepers placed a thick rubber band in Kurt's mouth.

"It's going to be close to an epileptic fit, if that helps. Have you ever seen one before?" he questioned.

Kurt nodded, a hard gesture to spot amidst all his struggling.

"Kurt" Azazel warned. "I don't know how your even alive with half these seals upon you; however, it's going to be an extremely painful life with these in place. Moreover, we can't remove them all at once, I'm afraid, it will be too much stress to handle. So this will be a regular occourence and you will submit. Hopefully we can remove enough today to help you access your most basic of powers."

At the thought of being able to teleport again, Kurt settled down. Still the whole chained and gagged in a dungeon drama made him feel uneasy.

Suddenly a White hot pain ripped through his body. And everything went blank.


	7. Memories and Magneto

Chapter 7

Memories and Magneto

Azazel frowned. Again his son was in pain, this was a cycle that should have never begun. Kurt was in pain and his memories were flooding in. Azazel feared that his recent failings were because of a timer placed on his seals. If so, how long did they have to save Kurt? Without a second thought he delved in to Kurt's mind.

Inside was flames again. There was always flames at the front of Kurt's unconciousness. It was almost as if he was dammed to always be burning- like a true monster. Except Kurt could never be a monster. Even a blind man knew the colour of Kurt's soul: White. Azazel decided the important thing to do was find Kurt and then recover their shared memories.

Delving into the flames, Azazel swam through petty thoughts about food to deep thoughts about life and philisophical discussions: all the thoughts wandering around in the brain. Eventually, Azazel spotted a small boy. Floating towards the child he realised the boy was just like Kurt but not Kurt. He had deep blue eyes and a small mop of bluey-black hair upon his head. He wore a plain black t-shirt and jeans and had no fangs, fur or tail in sight. Azazel sighed- this was Kurt's prefered form? Then he realised he was not alone. The boy stood with a man, he was tall and had locks of black hair with a red shirt and black trousers. Then it dawned on Azazel: this was a mirror. Looking left he saw the real Kurt with fangs, tail and yellow orbs intact.

"Hello Kurt" Azazel said.

"Hello…" the child did not look away from the mirror.

"What do you see, little one?"

"Me and my daddy. He's just appeared."

"That is me."

"I know, but you look better in the mirror."

"You have not yet seen my real appearance."

"If you are my daddy you wont look the same as mirror daddy. You will have a tail, and fangs and weird fur!"

" I do. Yet I like my tail and my fangs and my weird skin. I am Azazel, I am a Demon and I am proud. You are Kurt, and I think Kurt looks better with a tail."

That last bit got him. Azazel knew every Demon loved their tail. Suddenly the image in the mirror faded to become a real mirror image of the Demons.

"Oh." Said Kurt.

"Oh?" Azazel mused.

"Who are you?"

"I am your Vater, your dad, your father."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, daddy."

"you gave her a special hug?" Kurt questioned.

Guessing the meaning to be more than a 'hug' Azazel nodded.

"By her do you mean mummy?"

Kurt nodded. "I only call her her."

"Whys that Kurt?"

"because her scares me."

"Who is her, Kurt?" Azazel pushed.

Without thinking the boy spoke. "Mein Mutter." Suprisingly the first german uttered in his mind.

Then the two were dragged into Kurt's younger memories. In fear, Kurt moved his arms and Azazel complied to pick him up. The two landed in a scene of a small german Hut. A toddler sized Kurt was on the floor playing with a teddy. He was silent, unusual for a child, and only moved the bear's paws slightly. Suddenly a woman with bright red hair and pale skin strolled in. Both Kurt's flinched.

"Kurt, stop playing around." She scolded. Kicking the boy on the way, she went for some alcohol in the cupboard. The boy stayed stock still whilst she swigged the bottle.

"Magneto is coming round today. I want you to go get ready."

The boy was silent. "NOW!" she roared. The child scrambled up his teddy and fled upstairs. Azazel was shocked. He had rescued the boy and given him to trusted friends after his birth. The Wagners were his human associates, who offered to raise his child knowing Azazel's appearance and duties would probably lead Kurt to a difficult childhood than that which could be spent in the countryside. How had his mother gotten the boy so soon? When Azazel had found Kurt he assumed the child has been kidnapped that same day, not for years. The child had crawled up the stairs, tail holding teddy, into an atic room. This room appeared to be his. There was a small carboard box with a couple of books and a horse figure and a small matress in the corner. There was also a chest which Kurt dived into. After a few moments the boy emerged in a black leather suit, tail tucked away and glasses over his bright golden eyes. He teleported outside to where his mother and Magneto were waiting. They stopped talking.

"Hello Kurt."

"Hello sir."

"Today were going to begin advanced training." The cold man's eyes flashed.

The child screamed as the metal fibres in his suit clenched tighter.

Outside of the mirror the Kurt in Azazel's arms was shaking uncontrollably. Azazel hugged the boy tighter.

"It's okay little one. No harm will come to you." Suddenly both Kurts stopped panicing. Azazel was taken to a new memory.

It was after he had fought Raven and chased her off. Kurt had been badly hurt and lay trembling in the cave. Azazel had hugged him and uttered those same words.

"But she will be back." He trembled. Both in memory and present.

"Kurti, I am your father. I vow no harm will come to you." He stroked the boy's hair, repeating what he had done years ago.

Both Demons returned to the other side of the mirror. Azazel felt his body tugging back at him. The inner Kurt was happy. He flashed the man a small smile and watched him fade away.

Azazel opened his eyes. He was laying on the rune with Seph watching him.

"how did it go Milord? Kurt stopped screaming about an hour ago."

"How long where we gone?"

"Three."

"Hmm, then sufficent time. I found Raven had gotten to him earlier than I thought. She wasn't the most appealing mother to say the least. It seems she and a human were also experimenting on him. Yet he has come to terms with his image and we found a memory of me he ussed as a soother. He found that himself so I feel just by being expossed to our magik he will heal. I will avoid interfearence."

"I see. Anything else you wish me to write down?"

"Magneto is involved."

Seph paled at the name but continued otherwise.

"Oh, and Sephareith?"

"Yes Milord?"

"I feel Kurt should live here a few years, which means he should be enrolled into school."

"Milord?!" Sephareith exclaimed. "No royal child has ever been to school! They have all been home taught."

Azazel took a deep breath.

"Yet, Kurt is a smart boy. He was born with english but at age four learned german. He also knows latin and spainish and itallian from self study and Japanese and Chinese from… Logan. He is top in most of his classes and highly agile. His reflexes you saw at breakfast and he managed to observe our customs and act accordingly. Sadly he is inclined to a religion, yet he is still open minded which reassures me. The only thing this child lacks is social intergration with our kind. Surely no greater proffessor can teach him that than a school?"

"Point made, sire. Still, he should have additional tutoring outside of school in our ways. I am sure american, human education has excluded us."

"Point made, Sephareith." Azazel mused.

Both men turned to the boy unconcious before them.

"He will wake soon. I think he will benefit from a more lavish room."

"Yes sire."

Kurt awoke in a small room with a lush cream sofa, a bookshelf and a Sephareith. He was on the balcony as two of the walls were complete glass. Azazel was strangley absent. He had a ivory throw over him, which slid off like a satin ocean when he stood up. Waking up tired in unfamiliar rooms was becoming a reoccourance.

"Milord is at dinner, would you like to join him?" Sephareith asked without turning.

"Um, Ja." Kurt replied hazily. He was hungry but he worried about seing his father again. The man was a stranger, or rather the devil, who Kurt had apparently met but couldn't remember. Yet, recent events meant he was hungry and only food could satisfy that.

"What bothers you?" Sephareith turned.

"I-I don't want to disturb him." Kurt whispered.

"Sire, believe me, your father enjoys your presence. He has few children or lovers he can spend time with due to the realms. He treasures his family but I am sure you can imagine the complications of raising your offspring when you have red skin and a tail. In fact, you are one of the few with our appearance, so being in this realm is acceptable. Yet some of your siblings would not be able to breathe here, let alone live. Additionally your father has duties here preventing him from leaving the realm often. So, if you wish to make an excuse that can not be one."

"Hes za devil. You should make him sound more scary." Kurt joked.

"Sire, your father is indeed the most feared in all of our realm and yours. Yet in this realm, he is also the most loved and respected of all our warriors. He could not rule otherwise."

"Oh, well I barely know him. Zis is all new to me Sephareith"

"I understand sire. I myself have only met my perents a few times. Yet, that is our culture, no matter what our family's feelings we are not destined to grow up alongside them. You are a catholic, no? Your God surely has a plan for you then."

Nightcrawler eyed the demon thoughtfully. He had a dark green fur and purple eyes which gave nothing away. His tale had a crumpled tip but his elogence and the black uniform of the keepers ensured this deformity only added to his power. Yet he was able to deffer without difficulty and support the royals as they needed. Kurt had landed in a strange place but after the last few months of agony he felt the pain slowley ebbing away. The people here respected him and no one had attempted to attack him yet. His father- prounound for evil- had been nothing but caring and supportive.

"I suppose I should try and eat with him. If you think hes okay with it." Kurt attampted.

"Sire, you projected your thoughts into me. I heard everything." Sephareith beamed.

"oh, how do I turn that off?"

"If you didn't want me to know I wouldn't have heard. I do not pry into my superior's thoughts. Do not fret, no one can read your mind here. Now we shall go to Azazel, yes?"

"Yes."

Kurt was teleported by Sephareith to the Dining hall. There were less people this time but a small episode had caugjt the room's attention. By small episode, it was Azazel holding an assasin's arm pulled freshly from the socket of the demon squriming in agony next to the table. Kurt was shocked. Not at Azazel's brutality or the assasin's arrival but at the immense anger and pain rooted in his father's eyes. Like a true demon they were onyx black but seemeed to burn with all the intensisty of a furnace.

The assasin stood up in an attempt to complete his mission but a Keeper was on him, dislocating his other arm and dragging him away. The moment he left the chamber however, another appeared sending a dagger towards Kurt.

Hey everyone, what can I say? I really let this story go. But today I am going to pick it up again! I finnished College and will juggle writing, chores, boyfriend and work for the next two months until I can find if my unniversity will accept my grades And whether they will give me a dorm or not- which I would appericiate considering living at home will be impossible if I get in :L

Anyways, a big thank you to everyone who keeps reading this story and I'm sorry to have left it so long ^u^


	8. Spies and School

Chapter 8

Spies and School

As the knife soared towards Kurt a red blur appeared before him. His father. The sound of the knife impaling Azazel's chest resonated in Kurt's ears. The dinner court gasped and all swiftly retreated from what they knew was now inevitable.

"Prince Kurt" Sephareith began, dragging the boy towards the wall.

"Ja" he whispered.

"Your father is about to act like a 'devil' as you humans would say. You should not watch."

Azazel surprised everyone by speaking then. "Kobal, don't watch."

Kurt didn't know who Kobal was, but Sephareith immediately placed his hands onto Kurt's face.

The harsh snap and the sound of rain splattering was enough to signal to anyone what had transpired, but Kurt was still glad he didn't watch. After some scurrying sounds and someone crying, he was allowed to see.

Azazel was stood there, blood soaking his royal attire. The blood on his face matched his skin perfectly, to the point Kurt had the thought this man had stained his skin with it. Kurt felt genuine fear his priests had preached of for aeons against his father's race. This was the Devil. Still, watching the monster grin and lick his fangs to the taste of his own blood, Kurt knew Azazel wasn't evil completely. It wasn't that black and white with his actions. He had shown restraint and affection to Kurt and the young demon knew his God would treat Azazel's soul the same as any human. After all, despite his faith, had Kurt not been treated as a demon many times? These thoughts flashed through Kurt's mind rapidly as he trembled at his father's power.

The blood was cleaned, Azazel changed clothes and an awkward meal resumed. Kurt's body was still recovering and required a lot of food but he felt his stomach churn at the thought at what had transpired. He stared at his plate until all that was left was him and his father.

"Kurt" The Dark Lord began. "I'm sorry about what had happened. I assure you no assassin can reach you in under my protection. It will not happen again."

Kurt remained silent, a slight tremble showing how attentive he really was to the conversation.

"Kurti, was this because I killed him?" The concern and gentleness of Azazel's tone did not match his words.

"Nein. It was avoidable but I suppose you being kind would have caused more to come and harm everyone. I am more scared of how angry you were."

"Little one, they had heard of your Drain and had decided to try to kill you. What father wouldn't be angry? Living with me was bound to put you in some danger, but I had stupidly believed you would be safe. My own failings were the main reason for my anger, not a killing intent."

"Oh…" Kurt reflected. Even the gentle Professor had a nasty side when someone threatened his loved ones.

"At any rate Kurt, despite what has happened, I still wish to enrol you into school. Some Keepers and Keepers in training also attend the school but I feel a formal guard would get in the way. Additionally, the school is for Aristocracy, so it is already heavily guarded."

"Um, will they know I am yours?" Kurt questioned.

"No, if you wish to tell them you can but I will allow you to remain an average student if you wish. Of course, if you become powerful your fame will grow and the same if you choose to take a place in the court." A smile glimmered in his eyes as he suggested his son's integration with his people.

Kurt began to eat the cold meat before him. "What about my powers?"

"They will return. I have removed some of the seal onto you but we will have to wait until you are fully recovered before removing it completely. The seal has always killed or destroyed its victim's mind. You, son, are the first to survive and continue as normal; however, it appears now you are turning into an adult the seal is becoming more aggressive. You can begin to access low level magik at this point in time but I would suggest you train carefully as your magik is untrained and will possibly defy your will."

"So, the seal was a good thing?"

Azazel looked at his son with pure shock on his face. "Kurt, the seal is the worst thing one living being can do to another. Those that survive lose all their magik and most often beg to die or do it themselves."

Kurt opened his mouth only for a messenger to teleport next to Azazel's hip, one knee lowered in a hurried bow.

"My Lord, I have urgent news."

At that point Kurt found himself being sent away. Brima led him back to his chambers and after a long bath; Kurt sat on the edge of the balcony. Tail swishing; a full moon bathed the blue mutant and the mountainous forest landscape below. Kurt couldn't help but wonder of the institute, of his friends and of his strange discovery of this new place. He puzzled over the seal, the drain his father put on him and of how the inhabitants of this realm viewed him. He slipped of the balcony to the deck chair which was again a carved wooden item. The moon was so beautiful tonight.

**ll **/Indeed/ A flash of a woman's voice sounded. A red hand touched her blue and her second hand drew up to encase his. His other red hand trailed down her long black hair, revelling in the softness.

/ You glow in the moonlight like a blessing of the stars/ She laughed, fangs flashing. **ll**

Kurt woke up to two bright suns poking into his consciousness. Before his eyes adjusted to the light, a shadow fell over him. Eyelids fluttering, the shadow turned into an exasperated Azazel and a panicked Brima.

"I'm so sorry Milord. I had looked everywhere but hadn't thought he'd be outside."

"Well, at least we found him. Even with yesterday's events, I'd rather you not burst into my chambers claiming Kurt's kidnapping until you are certain."

"Vatti" Kurt moaned. Azazel glanced worriedly at his son. What state was his mind in now?

"Yes"

"Where is the moon?" He questioned.

Both demons couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's innocence. Waving Brima away, Azazel sat down next to his son.

"The moon will be back tonight, little one." He smiled.

"But it was right here! And the woman too."

"What woman?" Azazel frowned.

"She was like me. Blue. Long black hair. You said she glowed like a star."

Azazel frowned. "A dream, Kurti." Azazel reassured him. "Now, time for school. I have a job to go to as well today, so settle in nicely for me."

Kurt nodded and his father teleported off.

After a demon sized meal was eaten in his room, Kurt washed and changed into his new school uniform. Tight black leather suit with yellow stripes in the same places as his x-men attire's red stripes; black sock/boots again; and, a black cape with hood which wrapped around his shoulders elegantly.

"You can wear the cape inside or take it off, it doesn't matter." Brima reassured. She was still dressed in her Keeper uniform, leading Kurt to the Palace entrance.

"Umm, Brima, how old are you?" Kurt dared.

"Ah, Milord, it's not polite to ask." She replied tentatively.

"I, um, I vanted to know what sort of aged people I would be with. Everyone here looks pretty young."

"Well, I am 52 years old and I left school at around 30." Kurt looked shocked.

"Most demons will stay in school till around 40 years or so, when their childhood ends. Of course, ability can make you leave earlier. I only got out early because I was recruited as a Keeper."

"So, am I the youngest?" Kurt questioned.

"No, not at all. There are several demons your age at this school. Once you get to 25 years you enter a second stage school until you reach 35. Then the last 5 years is a bit like university in your realm."

"Am I in the youngest school then?"

"My Prince, demon children won't start school until 10 years of age. At 15 years of age you begin advanced learning in a sort of high school. Most graduate at around 25 years old and enter employment in the lower classes. You will be in this stage of education. Besides, appearance and maturity of demons at your age till 40 are nicknamed "teenagers" by your father. I think that will make more sense to you as he coined the term from your realm."

"Ja, but I thought you were my age! I feel a little stupid."

"My Prince, any of us would be the same if we travelled to your world. And, until the Dark Lord told me, I believed you were around 50 years of age myself." Brima blushed.

"um, danke?"

"Anyways, see that black tower?" Brima pointed to a small town in the distance with a black tower sticking slightly to the left.

"Ja, is that the school?"

"Nyx Academy. Teleport to the gates and a Keeper named Balan will greet you. He does not know you are a prince but that you are to be protected like every other aristocrat there."

Kurt hadn't teleported successfully in a long time. He supposed that was why there were Keepers at either end of his school run. Taking a breath, he focused on the black tower.

BAMF!

He was in the air above the black tower. Seeing a grand gate below him, he teleported down to the ground. A couple of students looked over to him and walked along, but most seemed to ignore him completely. A purple skinned boy with black eyes approached him. He had spikey black hair with red tips and two small red horns. Kurt noticed he had the same uniform on.

"Balan?" He asked.

"Sup?" The boy replied. "I'm cool with Bal." He winked.

"I'm Kurt."

"Weird name. Brima told me we would get on well because your Dad said you were a trickster." Balan said the entire accusation seriously.

"Wha-I,I, I'm not!" Kurt retorted. "I play tricks sometimes but-

"Great!" Balan gave him the thumbs up. "I am a trickster too! But I get it; you want to be good when you study too."

"Ja…" Kurt was shell-shocked this kid was so open with him.

"I was told you were a transfer student so you can hang with my friends and me before the opening ceremony."

Balan took Kurt to a small collection of trees. A serious boy was sat underneath, who seemed to be tuning a cello. His skin was a pale green and he had two black horns sticking out over his ears like someone out of a sci-fi movie. A girl was next to him with lavender skin and two small, folded wings sticking out her back, plaiting her long black hair. The girls' uniform included a black loincloth type skirt coming of the belt of the suit with yellow trim.

"This is Murmur, he likes music and Kali, her mum is famous!"

"Could have given me a better introduction!" the girl huffed.

"Hey, my name is Kurt!" Kurt felt nervous; this was his first time at a school he didn't need to hide in.

"Kurt!" A voice shouted. The blue elf balked. A green skinned girl with a red, messy ponytail hung upside down by her legs to a tree trunk.

"I'm Mania!" She grinned. Her straight bangs were hanging off her face like horns due to gravity, but she had no appendages abnormal of a human.

"So, Kurt, you have just a tail?" Kali began.

"Um, Ja, does that mean anything?"

"Not particularly. Most boys have horns though." Kurt couldn't figure out what she meant by it.

"Have you never met a boy without horns before?"

"Don't worry, Kurt. It's uncommon for a guy not to have horns but there are a lot of guys who don't." Balan interjected.

"Where I come from, no one has horns." All of them gasped at Kurt's matter of fact attitude.

"You are pretty exotic then." Murmur mumbled.

Kali blushed and looked away, Murmur went back to tuning his cello-like instrument and Balan and Mania asked Kurt about his old school. Luckily, when Mania asked about his friend's powers he had the whole institute to reference.

Suddenly a bell tolled and the students stood up. There was no particular order in the entrance hall so Kurt and his new found friends grouped together. They all seemed oddly opposite of each other so Kurt was perplexed at how they all became friends at all, let alone so quickly. Kali seemed rather arrogant, but judging by Balan's introduction, she was part of the higher classes. Looking around the room, most students were green skinned with a few purple and blue. Kali had been correct as well, most boys had horns but a few had just wings or a tail.

The headmaster stood to introduce his new year of eager students. This man had a dark green skin with slicked back black hair. Like most of the men he also had horns, his burnt orange in the shape of a stag's. However, rather than look ridiculous, as he might in the human world, Kurt realised they made him look very powerful. Adjusting his black suit, he introduced the top student of the year.

Surprisingly, this was several students. Murmur had been the best overall, giving a monotonous speech on the resolve and determination a successful student must have. He held two titles of best academic and best musician. The best magic-user was a Kali-looking girl without the wings and with short hair. The final student Kurt couldn't remember her area of expertise, nor the rest of the ceremony. He sat transfixed in fear and shock.

Red hair. No appendages. Blue, scaly skin.

The spitting image of his mother.

A/N

Hey all! First off, a big thank you to my two reviews on chapter 7! QueenOfSpades137 and Snickerdoodle22 are the people you can thank for the completion of this chapter so quickly :3

Also, thank you to everyone who has read chapter 7! The day I posted it I was worried no one liked or followed my story anymore (and my traffic stat view half with each new chapter :L) but then I had 82 views in one day and that made me feel amazing 0w0 Chapter 9 may take a little longer, but hopefully you can bear with me ^^;;; I won't take too long this time ;)

Story-wise:

Azazel is going to become a bit more aggressive I think. He is the devil and his original marvel personality is pretty evil. Still, his daddy side always melts me so I tend to focus on that a bit more.

Skin colour will be a fairly central part of the fiction. As its not human skin colours, I kind of want to explore a little racism alongside the class issues I was going to add. I want to know if any of my lovely readers will object (if your skin is red/blue/green/purple please don't take offense ;) ) but I intend to go through with this.

The whole fic is taking a while to set up, but eventually this will progress into a more M rated piece, hopefully, violence and torture wise. I was tempted to add some sexual connotations but I feel presently this would sully the piece and draw away the plot that I have built up. However, I will probably make a more XXX fic after this one. After all, father and son relationships and the Nephilim Society is what I really want to focus on :3 Again, any of your opinions would be most appreciated as I am stuck at a crossroads on whether to add any sexual elements into the story. I may just save it for a side story :S

Right, that's a lot of note, but message/review suggestions and if I like them I may include them ;) I want to try and draw some cover art too, so 1) the pic might change and 2) This may bite into writing time :3


	9. Books and Bonds

Chapter 9

Books and Bonds

Kurt froze at the woman before him. How did his mother get here? Why did he only just remember her at all? Did she see him? Does she remember? Is she going to extract revenge? What about the bad man? Was he here too?

BAMF!

Had Kurt been able to see the hall as he teleported, he would be relieved that only Balan and the Headmaster seemed to notice, the later immediately sending a Keeper the news. However, Kurt had only managed to teleport outside the entrance hall since he hadn't seen where he was going. He gripped his head and tried to breathe.

Breathe! Breathe! Breathe!

Suddenly, a voice broke into his panic.

^Kurt, what happened?^ It was his father.

Still, Kurt couldn't answer, he was too busy trying to breathe.

^Kurt? Kurt!?^ Azazel's impatience and worry resonated strongly in Kurt's mind. Suddenly, they had connected psyches and the blue elf could vaguely make out some officials debating over a map. Additionally, Azazel could see into Kurt's memory of the red headed woman.

^Calm down, Kurt, that is not your mother.^ At that, Kurt's panic attack immediately ceased.

^She is a member of the Medusa Clan. She will grow snakes from her hair eventually. She can't shape shift at all. Relax, and carry on with school.^

^^Ja, sorry I panicked^^

^…. It's ok. Next time, ask the keeper boy.^

As Kurt felt The Dark Lord's mind separate, Balan touched his shoulder.

"Hey, I figured you were upset, but did you run off to talk to your girlfriend because Nina got to you?" Balan grinned.

"Huh?" Kurt was genuinely confused. A girlfriend?

"Well, I know you mind linked with someone, you obviously haven't learnt how to hide it. Plus, everyone thinks Nina is hot so don't worry if she makes you go crazy!"

The two boys exchanged awkward smiles. Kurt didn't feel up to explaining to Balan just yet. Suddenly, the doors burst open and students began to fill the courtyard. None of Kurt's new friends made any fuss about his mysterious disappearance, well, Kalti was huffing but that equally could have been due to the fact Mania hadn't let anyone get a word in edgeways.

"So Kurt" Kalti finally managed "What is your timetable for today?"

"Umm, I don't know." He admitted with a purple blush. Balan laughed loudly.

"Oh yeah. I've been carrying your stuff the whole time without realising!" Pressing his belt buckle, a small portal opened. Kurt copied the action as Balan piled a load of books, a bag which was possibly a P.E (Gym?) kit and a pencil case into this strange new portal. The two tapped their "bags" shut and Balan held out some paper to Kurt.

"Monday: Maths, Ancient History, Latin, Magic 2, Art, Philosophy, Chemistry." Kurt read out. He hadn't picked any choices but the other gave similar results.

"I'm in Maths, Latin and chemistry with you" Balan grinned.

"We have ancient history today, Kurt." Mania grinned, wider than Balan, jumping for joy.

"Looks like you have Murmur and I in Art and I chemistry as well." Kali remarked.

"So, philosophy and Magic I'm alone zen." Kurt finalised.

"Well, you are in Magic 2. Very few demons get into that group at all." Balan explained.

"Whats the numbers mean?"

"Ugh" Kali sighed. "Magic 1: Telepathy, telekinesis and divinity. Magic 2: Teleportation and Dimension manipulation. Magic 3: Healing and Restoration. Magic 4: Elemental. Everyone learns 4, 3 and 1. Only those who can prove they can teleport get into magic 2. However, you are a Bluey so it's expected really."

"A Bluey? You mean my colour?" Kurt questioned. The rest of the group fell silent.

Murmur, oddly, explained over the silence. "The colour of a demon often determines their magical power as certain colours originate from different clans. Blueys are the most magically adept, with very few over coloured demons mastering teleportation. Your colour is very rare, and it proves you have royal blood. The next-"

"-But hey," Balan's usual cheerful disposition was slipping as he struggled to change the conversation "Colour doesn't really matter, and it's kind of a sensitive topic. Plus, next lesson is only a few minutes away and we all haven't changed!"

"Changed?"

"Kurt, you act like you live between the suns!" Mania giggled. "We are in ceremony clothing! We only wear it during official events and then we wear our usual uniforms again!"

Still trying to grasp the oddities of his first day of school, Balan took him to a changing room. They ended up in uniforms resembling Japanese schoolboys- t-shirt, black jacket with gold trim- black bottoms. The girls ended up with black sailor tops with gold neckties but kept their loincloth skirts. Everyone kept their belts of course. Kurt had to admit the ceremony uniforms were grander, and these uniforms were more comfy for everyday wear. Walking down the hallway, Kurt felt an odd sense of normality. Like he belonged. He could swish his tail back and forth, walk around without his image inducer on and even laugh properly to Balan's bad jokes because no one here would find his fangs weird.

First lesson maths was as normal as any school on earth; Balan teamed up with Kurt and they went through some algebra. Second lesson with Mania proved to be surprisingly quiet as the girl was cheerful but hardworking. Kurt managed to learn a lot about the origins of the green demons, with more detail on what seemed a simple village life surprisingly on earth. Third Lesson Latin, Kurt surprised everyone as he fluently held a conversation with the teacher. Lunch, of course, was the most fun, Kurt and his friends spread under the trees with various snacks from the canteen.

Then came the lesson Kurt had been feeling nervous about. He found the class easy enough, Murmur following him most of the way, before entering a fairly unusual room. Most of the demon classrooms had a chalkboard, a wall of books sometimes at the back, various class displays between windows and oak benches similar to a university lecture hall. However, each class only had around twelve students maximum, which Kurt found was the main reason everyone learnt better. This classroom was a bit different. There was still the bookshelf wall and a smaller chalkboard but there was one round table in the middle of the room with five chairs around it. Two of these were occupied already by two blue skinned boys. Both had the same shoulder black hair and fringe and violet eyes. Obviously twins, the only way to tell the difference was their right ears. One had a small yellow stud whilst his twin sported an orange. Kurt left a seat between them before awkwardly sitting down. They had smiled at him briefly, before continuing to read their textbooks. The teacher appeared to be late so Kurt copied. Then she came into the room.

Nina.

Kurt couldn't help but feel uneasy in her presence. Even though he now knew she wasn't his mother, the girl had a strange aura that upset Kurt. It oddly reminded him of Kitty a fair bit. She gave him a shy smile and copied the class. Kurt tried to stay focused on his book and managed to read a few pages on what portals/dimensions were. As if no one knew. After 10 minutes, a blue skinned male entered the room. He wore the Keeper uniform and looked extremely familiar to Kurt.

"I am Professor Leviathan." The man began. "You are the only blue skinned students currently in your year and have been automatically enrolled into Magic class 2. If any other student shows the ability to join the class, despite their colour, they shall. Additionally, any of you who has not produced some form of dimensional manipulation after a month you will no longer be enrolled in this class. However, it is extremely rare to develop dimensional manipulation, only a few Blueys have managed. Tests have shown you should all have higher magical qualities than usual due to your background. The hope is that you will come to master the art of teleportation and be able to adeptly move between our realm and the human's in order for our race to prosper in both dimensions. However, not having this ability is normal and by no means a failure. However, spies, couriers and teachers all rely on the information that is brought back from teleporters in order to keep our realm sustainable. Now, dimensions, or portals…" The man began to relay the first section of the book.

Kurt stole a glance at Nina. Her red hair was slightly wavier than it had first appeared, with the ends of her hair sticking together to form scales. She had since brought them into two bunches and Kurt remembered her hair was destined to become snakes. She was only another student, Kurt reassured himself.

Professor Leviathan continued the lecture for around 20 minutes before dismissing the class. The rest of the time was supposedly spent training individually. As the boys began to put away their books, Nina stood.

"You should all know now, I am probably going to beat you all. Then the Dark Lord will make me his Wing and you will all have to work for me." Her statement would have been hilarious if it wasn't for the determination in her eyes. The twins glared at Nina and slowly rose in unison.

"But you don't have wings." Kurt blurted out. The twins immediately relaxed and held their smirks. Nina's face turned a deep shade of purple.

"How dumb can you be? A teleporter can "fly" to the next dimension and aid the Dark Lord. What the hell did you think they would be called?"

"I think teleporters would have been fine." Kurt retorted. "Besides, can you actually teleport yet?"

"Can you?" Nina snapped. Kurt paled slightly, faintly remembering his mother's rage. This second of fear was enough for his body to automatically teleport outside.

BAMF!

Kurt found he had landed nearby to the class; he could still see Nina's shock at his demonstration. Before he could revel in his success however, Kurt heard a muffled scream from round the back of the building. Porting onto the roof of the small two story building, Kurt peered into an alleyway between the two structures. He saw two green skinned boys grinning whilst a third was creeping his arm and tail up a schoolgirl's top. His other hand was firmly gripped over her mouth and by Kurt's perception of her drooping eyes, she was about ready to faint. He teleported down. All three boys then found themselves hanging off the old flag posts.

"Oi, what are you doing, Bluey?" The perverted boy shouted.

"Keeping your lecherous hands off an innocent lady who doesn't want you."

"She deserves it- that violet bitch should be happy we have the time of day for her." The left one spat. Kurt ignored them and picked up the girl coughing in the alleyway still.

"I-can-walk." She struggled.

"Still, I can get you to the Nurse's office quicker." Kurt reassured.

As they walked out of the shadow, the girl spoke. "Thanks, Kurt." Before he could ask how she knew his name, lavender skin and a long black plait jerked his memory. Suddenly, the three boys propelled themselves upward and off of the flag poles, landing perfectly on the ground.

"Kalti, you whore! Come back here and please me like a violet bitch should!" The perverted one glared, resulting in Kali shaking.

"I bet your father's on his knees as we speak, pleasing the scum of the town because no one else would buy him!"

"Why are you being so mean?!" Kurt yelled, fury rising. "What's wrong with her skin colour?"

The trio laughed loudly.

"You're a Bluey kid, the highest class. Yet if you defend IT then you might as well paint yourself purple! She's scum!"

BAMF! Kalti was propped against a wall, Kurt's jacket round her shoulders.

BAMF! Kurt's fist connected with the perverted boy's face. The second boy swung for Kurt but he dodged. The third; however, gripped Kurt in a headlock. The second stamped on his tail, gaining a whimper from Kurt. Worse than a kick to his groin. The second did that anyway, earning a manlier grunt and a kick from Kurt. The first then slammed his fists together, engulfing his hands in flames.

Fire. Kurt's worst nightmare and greatest fear. For the first time in the fight, Kurt felt genuine terror.

Yet, just as the boy went to punch Kurt, several swords pointed to his face. Five Keepers had surrounded the boys, all with a menacing glare. This included Balan, who was also pointing a sword with the Keepers but still in his school uniform. The three boys stood to attention, one hand behind their back and one in front. Only Brima lowered her sword.

"Names." She snapped.

"Zapan von Schmit." The perverted boy.

"Zeper De Lapan." The second brute.

"Veper Von Darkwood." The third.

"Why are you attacking, this is a no magic zone outside of lessons." Brima showed no sign of caring for their family names, but the three were actually sons of extremely influential nobles.

"Didn't you just hear me? I am a Von Schmit!" Zapan retorted.

"A soon to be dead Von Schmit. I don't care about your name, I want to know why you attacked."

The boy paled; obviously his name had been his trump card in the past. "The violet girl was giving me and my friends' trouble, and then the blue boy attacked us on a misunderstanding. So naturally I fought back because we didn't know if he'd listen to reason or not."

"And, what is your side of the story?" Brima's voice had significantly softened when addressing Kurt.

Suddenly, everyone saw Kurt's face. He was still in shock from the fire. Everyone was confused as to why Kurt was paralysed. Brima placed her hand onto Kurt's shoulder. He didn't notice a thing.

"Milord? Kurt, what's wrong?" Brima was too focused to notice everyone's shock at how she addressed Kurt as her Lord. Azazel had warned her Kurt would be extremely unstable.

"Kurt, please answer me. What do you see?"

"Oh Brima…" Kurt said slowly, softly almost. "You should run now." No emotion.

"Why is that?"

"They are coming for me."

"Who is coming Kurt?" Brima grew even more concerned.

"The villagers. They have torches and pitchforks and rocks. They hurt Mutti and they are going to cut off my tail." Kurt shock, his eyes staring into nothingness. Brima's own tail throbbed at the imagery.

"There not here anymore Kurt." Brima tried.

"But the fire. Brima they burn us at the steak! When it burns it's so hot, but the rest of you feels so cold."

Brima paled, Kurt really went through something so traumatic? It sounded like her childhood horror stories, of humans who burnt and drowned demons and witches. Suddenly, blue flames encircled the party.

"See, they got us." Kurt said. "Try and ignore the smell. Bubbling flesh smells the worst, worse than when Vatti hasn't washed after working."

"Milord, please, you are making the flames." The flames dimmed slightly.

"I know, it's my fault. I'm just a demon, I should die. Still, I'm so evil because I don't want to die. I'm sorry."

"No, Kurt, it's just your magik. Please calm down. You are at school, please relax." Brima couldn't risk another magical outburst from the boy. Fire seemed to trigger his seals and the magic that constantly fought them.

"Umm, he's a bit weird." Veper dared to comment.

"You wouldn't even last a tenth of what this child has been through!" a Keeper snapped.

"Why didn't he use a vessel swap if it was so bad?" Zeper asked.

"Oh believe me he's trying to." A new voice growled. Everyone's jaws dropped as their ultimate leader appeared. His tail was swishing frantically and blood streamed from multiple holes on his face.

"It's the Dark Lord?!" the three boys gasped.

"You three are the cause, I presume? Yare Yare, he never even lasted a day without using magic. Balan, the girl over there will need assistance."

"Thank you, sire." Balan ran towards the unconscious Kalti, who he had been hoping to get to for some time.

"And you brats will be severely punished." Azazel growled. He leant down and pulled Kurt into his lap.

"Brima" Azazel said.

"Yes Milord?" Brima stood to attention. "These three will need their memories of this episode removed."

"Ah, but they are very high rank. Their family mages may detect it."

"I will write to their families personally" He reassured the Keeper. "More importantly, leaving this place will be hard. I'm at the edge of a forced vessel swap, Kurt's seals are going haywire and he is possibly going to turn into a living bomb capable of blowing us all the way to the next dimension. Knocking him out will only make him more uncontrollable. Brimastonne , I will leave you to it."

"Yes Milord." Brima nodded.

Azazel teleported as far as he could, which impressively was the woods next to his back courtyard. Kurt began to thrash at the result of teleporting. Wrapping their tails together, Azazel rocked Kurt in his arms the same way he calmed all of his children. Kurt's eyes drooped.

"Come on little one, I can't Drain you again." Azazel figured now was the time to test if Kurt's soother would work or not.

"No harm will come to you. I am with you. Calm down." Azazel tried.

For a moment it seemed like nothing had happened, then Kurt's eyes flickered and his dull yellow eyes brightened to a soft gold again.

"Why am I here?" Kurt paled. "Is Kalti ok?"

"Your friend is fine. You on the other hand nearly blew yourself up once a boy tried to use fire." Both could feel Kurt flinch at the memory of fire.

"I can send you back to school if you wish, but personally, I think you should stay home."

"Nein, I want to get through a day." Kurt huffed. The effort of regaining his will shone through like a beacon, no matter how hard he tried to stop it. Azazel frowned, the boy was nearly a man by human standards and most demon children became independent around the age of 20 anyways. Still, this was a prince who was severely wounded and probably going to blow himself up whenever he saw fire. He had been wrong to send Kurt to school so soon. Azazel had naïvely thought school would help regulate him and that starting on the same day as the rest of the school would have made Kurt adjust better.

"What subjects are left?" Azazel asked.

"Umm, art, philosophy and chemistry." Kurt recalled.

"Right, you can go to the first two. If you tell your teacher about your issues with fire, you can go to chemistry. You can come home any time Kurt, believe me I'm serious when I say that. It would save the entire population if you did."

"Ja, I promise, if it's too much."

"You were only supposed to teleport once today, so since going over your limit is a possible factor, I'm going to have to port you over."

They teleported outside of the Headmaster's office and Azazel made sure to call Balan before teleporting home. Kurt had a strange feeling. His Germany parents were nice, and he defiantly loved them but Azazel was different. His love was almost instinctual, his protectiveness stemming from the weak bond they had begun to build on. It was almost like making up for lost times. Feeling their tails intertwined and ending up in his father's arms made Kurt feel like a child again, receiving comfort he wasn't really used to. His Germany parents had let him know early on that he was adopted and he received comforting pats and hugs but never an embrace like Azazel had given him. Maybe it was because he was so weak at the moment.

Balan entered the room looking flushed.

"Hey buddy" he smiled.

"Hey" Kurt replied. He knew Balan knew about him now.

"For a first day, you sure do cause some dramas!" Balan smiled. "But now you know my secret and I know yours, my prince. I'd prefer it if we kept it quiet though."

"That's fine Balan, it was kind of embarrassing for me earlier too." Kurt admitted. "How is Kalti?"

"Ah" Balan blushed. "Thank for saving her earlier. Kalti will be fine. I just feel bad it wasn't me to rescue her."

"You like her?" Kurt smiled.

"Y-Yeah. That's another secret Kurt! She's a childhood friend, so I doubt she even notices."

The two boys grinned and Balan left Kurt in the art room. "I have Human studies now, so I'll be in the next block. Promise you'll still look macho if you need my help." Balan reassured.

"Is this because you're a Keeper?" Kurt asked.

"It's because we are friends" Balan smiled. "This morning I was told I had to wait for a teleporting blue foreigner; that was all I knew when we became buddies."

"Ok then." Kurt smiled, somehow he really trusted Balan. "Catch you later."

Entering the room, Kurt found a few sofas, easels, tables and a small sink. Most of the students were already working, a few were sat on the sofas talking or relaxing which the teacher didn't mind at all.

"You must be Kurt, my last student." A green skinned teacher with black swirls along his face smiled down at him. His hair had been left a natural shade of black but his cream ram horns were also featuring some strange make-up.

"Hello" was all Kurt could think to say.

"As I said earlier, by the end of the week you have to create one piece of art around our buzz word: bonds. I don't mind how you spend your lessons here; you can even skip if you can prove you can do the work. Here is a sketchbook; they help most students with initial ideas."

Kurt took the sketchbook and headed to the sofa area. Kalti was still in the infirmary but Murmur was sat near an empty sofa, moving a ruler around his sketchbook. Kurt sat on the sofa and began with a mind map. He put down his families: his Germany family, his circus family, his x-men family and Azazel. He couldn't really think of anything else so he flipped to the next page and started to doodle. The class was pretty relaxing and Murmur ended up giving him a few ideas towards the end. Kurt decided this was one of his favourite classes.

Philosophy was next, which Kurt found easily as it was taken in the courtyard central to the school. Despite the school blocks surrounding it, the area of trees and rocks and benches was rather serene. Each of them was given a book of a different theorist and told to read it. At the end of the week, they would have a class debate. Again, although not particularly eventful, Kurt enjoyed his lesson. However, what had transpired had left him weak so in the end he left halfway through the lesson to go to the infirmary. Neither the teacher not any of the students seemed to mind. The Professor even gave Kurt some condensed notes on the first section of his book.

Once in the Infirmary, Kurt was taken to a selection of 6 beds and a nurse brought him a glass and a pitcher of water.

"We were informed of what happened Sera. You are simply exhausted so you just need to rest. We will wake you at the end of the day." The nurse bowed and left.

"Sera?" Kurt questioned.

"It's an old term, just a way of addressing you because she didn't know your name. Usually at the first Sera people give their names. A bow is pretty normal here as well, as I figure you don't know much about politeness in this land."

"Thank you, Kalti." Kurt smiled.

"I should be thanking you really. I don't remember much, but I still have your jacket." The white curtain next to Kurt suddenly rustled, and he took his school jacket from the lavender hand.

"Kalti, can I ask why those boys were so...?" Kurt dared.

Kalti sighed deeply. "Because of my skin colour. My mother is a Bluey, just like you, and she is very well respected as a powerful demon. However, my father is a true violet, which is the lowest rank. He was originally a slave until my mother brought him. Most slaves and servants are purple skinned because they have little to no magic. I myself am a pretty high level magic user, but people still hate me for the colour of my skin."

"That's horrible." Kurt was about to talk of humanity's diversity but remembered the slave trades and the fact mentioning he was half human could be awkward for Kalti to understand.

"Wait." Kurt paled. "You have slaves here? How does the Dark Lord allow that?"

"Because he has a lot of nobles who enjoy slaves. Additionally, he is not a Bluey, but red-skinned which is rather confusing."

"Is he the only red-skinned demon then?" Kurt wondered.

"No, but it is extremely rare, and can come from any background. The only colour you can't really be here is purple. Most purple skinned girls are sold off to men, so those boys figured that I'd be happy to submit to them. Luckilly, my mother will be able to sue their families."

"Oh." Kurt couldn't say anything else really.

"Don't worry; since the Dark Lord discovered slavery, a lot of laws have been put in place. Like, girls must be at least 25 before being sold for pleasure and if only one parent is purple skinned they have a right to freedom."

"Still slavery is wrong." Kurt stated.

"Don't worry Kurt. I'm going to be the first lavender skinned official in the Dark Lord's court. The last Dark Lord was a selfish Bluey so there was no hope. At least now we have a Lord who wants to change his people for the better."

"That's a nice dream, Kalti, I hope you make it." Kurt said lazily, soon slipping into his own.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello guys ^^ a super long chapter for you all because I couldn't find anywhere good to stop.

And Kurt's friends may have gotten a bit muddled last chapter so here are their profiles:

Name/ Skin/ Hair colour/ Eye colour/ appendages

Balan/ green/ black with red tips/ purple/ red horns

Kalti/ lavender/ bluey black/ black/ purple wings

Mania/ green/ orange/yellow/ none

Murmur/ green/ blue/blue/ blue horns over ears

I have them all drawn so hopefully no more mistakes ;) Additionally, I will post them on my DA account so you guys can see them :3 ( ~Hikarumangaluv )

PS. I'm going to start trying to add dimension to the demon society and I think I will introduce a couple new OCs but they are really begining to pile up, ne? so just two more girls! ;) Also, I might add a mini-fic of Kurt looking into Azazel's memories at a later date or have a few more Azazel-centric chapters, how does that sound? ;) Please tell me what you guys think! ^_^

It's really late now, so goodnight ;) Keep up the Kurti loving guys ^_^ And I love all of your reviews so thank you x


	10. Dreams and Disasters

A/N:

If anyone wants me to post a drawing of a character in my story or an OC, please tell me I will try and upload the ones I have already made on DA ^^ And thank you if you are still reading 3

Chapter 10

Friendship and Fears

Kurt woke up to a beautiful song. He was in a cramped box room with a sheet and pillow beneath him. A girl's blue legs dangled off the window sill. He looked up.

He woke up.

Kurt was back in "his" room, the blue curtains only betraying a tiny amount of light to prove it was morning. He was alone in his bed as well.

"How quiet for a Tuesday…" He wondered aloud.

The blue elf suddenly leapt from the bed. TUESDAY! SCHOOL! Kurt ran in such a hurry he tumbled straight into Sephareith.

"Ugh, Was?"

"Milord?!" Sephareith looked around the room for danger. "Why were you so distressed?"

"I'll be late for school!" Kurt jumped up and swayed slightly.

"Please, sire, do not exert yourself." Sephareith smirked.

"Was ist so funny?" Kurt cocked his head like a confused puppy.

"Sire, it is a Tuesday, there is no school. How many days of human school did you have?"

"Five, Monday to Friday."

"Prince Kurt, our school days are Monday, Wednesday and Friday. There is no need to worry." The man was barely holding in his laughter.

"Oi, don't snigger like that, how was I to know?" Kurt huffed. As Sephareith broke into full throttle laughter Kurt pushed the man. Sephareith's wrist snapped against the bedpost and his laughter quickly turned to worry. As the man sped out of the room, Kurt saw a blur of yellow.

Kurt suddenly felt a rush of guilt. Had he offended Sephareith?

Kurt threw on a black t-shirt that covered his modesty with his grey pyjama bottoms. Leaving his room, Kurt began walking along the hall. However, without a keeper or his father, the place quickly became a maze. Kurt ended up just taking the staircases, hoping he would end up on a more recognisable floor.

Suddenly, he heard voices.

"The new slaves are coming soon, I'm scared." A feminine voice rung out.

"Why? They are just purple skinned like us, as always. You can't hate your own race, surely?"

"I curse the fact I was born purple, but it's mainly I'm scared of being replaced. The Dark Lord let me stay here as a maid rather than sending me back to the streets. What if he decided that I had lived a good enough life here and swapped me with another girl? I can't go back to that life, Ican't!"

"Calm down." The other voice pleaded. "You get paid here, surely you have savings? Besides, The Dark Lord will not throw you out. He has never taken a purple girl to his chamber, nor has he dismissed anyone so why would he now?"

"But you are a man. Things work differently for us women. When I was still a slave there was even a blue skinned girl being trained! Masters do not care for the laws; there are always a noble rich enough and sick enough. I'm getting older as well, so if I end up going back they will get worse." She burst into tears, "Please, scar my face! Don't let me go back to that life of pleasing men!"

Kurt turned the corner. The two purple skinned servants glared at him in shock. The girl had long green hair and was almost on her knees, gripping the man's arms for support.

"Sire?" The man squeaked.

"What is your name?" Kurt asked.

"Blad, sire. This is Des."

"Des." Kurt said simply. "Don't worry about what is to come. If things get that bad, please come and see me about working here. I will owe you a favour anyways."

"Will owe me?" The girl lifted her head.

"I'm lost." He blushed.

Both servants broke into smiles and Des wiped her eyes.

"You are on the servant's level, sire." Des began. "This level is where we prepare meals and wash items. Below is our living quarters and above is the ground floor, where the food hall and throne rooms are located. Above them are various study rooms and conference rooms. Three levels above that is where you're chambers are."

"Ah, thank you, Des." Kurt smiled.

"Sire, Des has to report back, can I take you anywhere?" Blad queried, leading the young prince to a corridor.

"Um, kitchen? I haven't eaten breakfast yet so…"

"Sire, it will be noon soon so what would you like to eat?"

"umm, How abo-

-UAGH!" Kurt gripped his stomach in pain and fell to the floor.

"Sire?" Blad was confused. Luckily, Sephareith appeared.

"Boy, this is the Prince. What were you doing to him?"

"Nothing, Lord Separeith, I swear! He said he was lost and hungry, so I was about to get him some food." Blad trembled. Attacking a royal meant certain death for him.

"Oh, he's hungry? In that case, could you bring some sort of meal to his chambers?"

"Yes, sire."

Kurt awoke, Sephareith's face staring at him.

"What-?" Kurt balked.

"Sire, you shouldn't wonder off without a keeper. You could be lost for days if you ended up in some parts of the castle."

"But I had made you mad, I wanted to apologise." Kurt pouted.

"Sire, I wasn't mad. I was just in shock." He seemed to waver at his confession. "Please, if you call, someone will fetch you. Once you have been here long enough an aid will no longer be needed. Besides, your father has summoned you for noon and you have little time to wash, dress and eat."

With that, Sephareith handed the boy a tray with an assortment of strange food. Some of it Kurt recognised from school, but being cautious had gone for food he remembered from his breakfast. It looked like a fruit salad by Kurt's guess, bar the slices of meat to the side.

Suddenly, Kurt felt very drowsy. He tried to question Sephareith but just ended up being scooped into the Head Keeper's arms.

"Apologies, sire. We need you immobile for a while. You won't be harmed at all."

Kurt didn't really trust Sephareith's words but knew he didn't have a choice. Again, Kurt was powerless to an elder, being carried around like a child. It wasn't a state he was used to or entirely comfortable with.

"Why am I paralysed?" Kurt fought.

"Sire, it is just anaesthetic, no harm will come to you."

Suddenly Sephareith's face began to waver. This was an illusion.

"Who are you?" Kurt struggled, before slipping away into darkness.

Azazel sprung up out of his chair, nearly knocking the table of maps over.

"Sire, whatever's wrong?" Sephareith asked.

"Kurt has been knocked out." Azazel felt himself hyperventilate, his demonic instincts surfacing. His generals looked on in confusion, till Seph dragged Azazel outside.

"Sire?"

"Azazel?" He wasn't answering.

"Zazel, snap out of it." Seph tapped his face.

The red skinned demon had a look on his face Sephareith hadn't seen in a long time. Pure terror. Nothing could hurt Azazel more than finding his child dead. And Seph had seen enough dead children in his time.

"Seph, I can't let it happen." Azazels breathing picked up. "Not again, it can't happen again. How will I find him?"

"Where did you last sense him?"

"Servants quarters, a guest room, the gardens."

"Zazel, I've got keepers following the perpetrator right now."

"Damn! If only we could vessel swap right now!" Azazel cursed, teleporting the two of them to the southern gate. Luckily the Keepers had cornered the kidnapper by a small Gazebo. Surprisingly a woman, she sat with Kurt's unconscious form between her legs, propping his head against her chest like a pillow.

"A Succubus?" Azazel breathed relief, Succubae didn't kill their demon prey, just devoured their energy. Still, she had a strong barrier around them both to begin her feed. Plus she was technically an endangered species and a high magic user. No one could get past it.

"Wait, Succubus, he's under a drain!" Sepharieth yelled.

"But he's so tasty already" She moaned slipping a hand up Kurt's shirt. His eyes flew open with a start, but his drugged body stayed numb. He couldn't move.

"This is the prince, you could be imprisoned." Seph warned.

"It's his fault, I came here as a guard but he gave of such a scent! This is how I eat too, don't make me starve!"

"Ahh." A blush burned into Kurt's cheeks as she slid her hands over him. She began to stroke his face gently.

"My, my, you can wake up after all that. Your power must be great indeed." She swooned.

"St-op." Kurt panted out, defenceless. All he could do was whimper as she moved in for a kiss.

"Wait." She grinned wildly. "You've never been kissed! So pure, so tasty!"

She bit down on his lip, eliciting a whimper.

"Azazel." Sephareith reminded him. "If you break the barrier you could kill Kurt in this state."

The demon Lord clenched his fists. "I'm working on it."

Kurt let out a cry as the Succubus licked his ear and a whimper as her hand slid to his trousers.

"A shame you're so protected. My kind can feed of off someone like you for years." She grinned.

"Nein… Bi-tte." Kurt struggled to move. Not much happened in the way of movement.

Until she bit down on his shoulder, sucking in the blood wildly.

It burned so much Kurt started screaming.

All Azazel and the Keepers could do is watch.

After she had drunk a fair amount of blood the succubus screamed in happiness. Kurt began to drop again, his blush deepening.

"Kurt?" Why hadn't he tried to move yet?

"Seph, she wasn't feeding off him, she poisoned him."

They cursed as she used Kurt's blood to teleport away. Her silhouette was seen in the distance.

Sephareith balked. "She really was trying to kidnap him. Keepers follow after her."

Immediately four took off, capes flapping in the wind. The rest began to run.

Azazel stood there for a long time, calming his breathing. When he was ready he teleported straight to where he felt Kurt's aura.

There was no Kurt, but the Succubus using his power perched on a tree branch.

"Let's make this one a fight to the death, king." The succubus grinned.

Kurt woke for once from a dreamless sleep. Looking up he saw a strange girl smiling down at him.

"Was ist this place?"

"Not a good place I'm afraid." The girl replied. She had sky blue skin and a blonde pixie. Kurt hadn't seen blonde hair since earth. She was essentially in a jewelled bikini like the other girls in the room. Just the other girls were more blurry.

Kurt tried to move again "Ach!"

"Careful, I think you've been poisoned." She whispered.

"How can you tell?"

"You didn't have any signs of putting up a fight. No one enters the improba trade willingly."

"Improba?"

"Usually female slaves."

"How long was I out?"

"Three hours since you've been here."

"Are we the only blueys?"

"Yes, as you can imagine we will fetch a high price even as illegal items."

"Can we get out of here?"

Her pale blue features strained with worry. "We could, but I would need to borrow your power a little."

"I don't have much more to give."

"Just enough to free these chains from me." She pleaded. "They seal my power."

"Ok. Take some then."

"Thank you." She sat his limp body against the wall and pushed her lips, slowly, gently onto his. Technically this was Kurt's first kiss, the Succubus had only bit him.

Then she took his hands, drawing the least amount of power she could.

As her chains clicked off, Kurt felt the rush of his first kiss. This strange girl with her elven ears and tail just like Kurt's was strangely beautiful.

"Right, let's go." She took a stip of Kurt's trousers and tied his hands together before hoisting him over her back.

"Tell me if you start slipping. And sorry I took your first kiss but at least it holds a lot of power. I'll repay you by freeing you."

Before Kurt could protest or ask how she knew this was the first kiss he had had, they teleported outside, the strain causing him to loose consciousness. The strange girl started to run and jump parkor style towards the tallest tower in the area.

They almost made it too, till a blood drenched demon teleported in front of them.

Azazel.

"Tsk." The girl teleported Kurt over to a rooftop. By the time she put him on the floor Azazel had already caught up, drawing dual swords from pocket dimensions.

"Never seen someone so angry." The girl commented. Looking closely however, Azazel was so consumed by instinct that the girl knew she wouldn't be able to beat him.

Pulling her own dual swords from a pocket dimension, she took up a fighting stance.

Azazel swung at her with such force a lesser demon would have been instantly killed. As a teleporter, she had to rely on her talent every few seconds to miss the precise, deadly blows.

Several gashes were bleeding profoundly from her arms, legs and chest. He nearly took her tail off a few times too.

Eventually Azazel threw his swords aside and it was clear he was powering his fists into balls of lightning. The girl knew this move too, but at her level Azazel would kill her and half the town.

Suddenly, a golden flash passed. The girl blinked and saw Sephareith take a swing at Azazel.

"Zazel snap out of it." He growled. Demon parents could kill everything when their young were threatened. And lately Kurt was causing Azazel's instincts to over react.

"Who are you two?" The girl called.

"Not now child." Seph yelled as Azazel went in for a kick. It connected with Seph's side, slamming him into a wall. Quickly he raced back, grabbing his electrically charged fists an aiming for a kick to his solar plexus.

"Child, wake Kurt now!" He barely managed before Azazel's fangs ripped a chunk of his shoulder off.

Suddenly, Sephareith's green skin disappeared. His true blue skin shone through, pale like the girl had. The rest of him was cloak and blood.

The girl pulled Kurt into her arms.

"Hel."

It was the woman from Kurt's dream. Her face glowed like a star. But not anymore.

Her face was pale, her swollen belly empty of both entrails and Azazel's unborn twins.

One was Red, one was blue. Both girls.

All three had been burned, cut, beaten. Their arms and legs ripped from their bodies, no longer anywhere to be found.

No clothes, no dignity, no life.

Kurt's red fists clenched in anger.

"Hel. Hel. Hel. HEL!" He roared so hard the moon herself shook.

The grass was stained red with the corpses of the guilty. That night humanity created the devil from their own evil, naming the place Hell after the devil's cries.

Kurt felt his own hands snap the neck of a man, and the man's spear jutting from his side. Then, he felt himself being dragged into darkness.

Suddenly Kurt was dragged into his own dream. He was no longer red, but his fuzzy blue self.

He was a child. Running through the snow. Struggling to flee.

Flee from what?

He looked back. A woman was there. Human. Ice cold eyes he couldn't see but somehow he knew. Her black choppy hair dancing in the wind as she forced a void against a monster.

"Kurti." He heard a moan. He was holding a girl's hand. Except she was blue too.

"Kurti."

"Kurt."

"Kurt please wake up."

Groggily, Kurt's golden orbs fluttered open.

There was the girl again. Her blonde hair decorated with speckles of red.

"Sky?" He asked.

"How did you know that name?"

"Sky." Kurt smiled before letting his eyes droop.

SLAP.

"What was zhat for- Mein Gott!" Kurt complained, his cheek glowing purple.

"Your father is in trouble." She glared, pointing to the fight.

Azazel had lost his left arm and from the wound a considerable amount of blood. In his other hand and tail he held two swords, using an intricate spinning dance to obliterate his opponent. A few keepers lay scattered, barely even able to enter the fight let alone make a stand against their Lord.

One blue skinned man was pinned by his tail sword, but quickly teleported so all Azazel stabbed was the remains of his cloak.

The stranger's skin was a pale sky blue and he had a chopped white blonde hairstyle a lot like Sephareith's black hair. His tail was off though. It was the same as Kurt's except for a crumpled tip. It was him.

"Sephareith?!" Why was he blue?

"No, get your father's attention for now." The girl insisted.

All Azazel looked like right now was an angry one armed beast. Any sense of reason was lost when he stared fighting the succubus.

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Azazel, stop it!" The demon kept attacking. It wasn't working. Kurt thought hard, what calmed him down when he was riled up? Well, when he was little and had been teased there was the songs…

He started to sing:

"Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.

Der Vater hüt't die Schaf.

Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein,

Da fällt herab ein Träumelein.

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!"

Suddenly, Azazel stopped attacking.

"Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.

Am Himmel ziehn die Schaf.

Die Sternlein sind die Lämmerlein,

Der Mond, der ist das Schäferlein.

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf! "

Azazel just stared at his son. It was a strange sight to see a red demon stand as serenely as Azazel was. A lock of black hair had fallen over his face and his arm was still dripping blood. The only sign of movement was his swishing tail and the occasional blink of his black eyes.

After what felt like hours Azazel changed. His eyes softened slightly.

"Kobal, are you safe?"

He was looking right at Kurt, so the boy just nodded. At that Azazel smiled and collapsed into Sephareith's arms. This was the first time he had actually fainted and Kurt was terrified.

"Will he be ok?" Kurt rushed over.

"Yes Milord. This guy sunk Atlantis." Sephareith smiled. "Just being dragged from his body, reviving his almost dead son and dragging his body back through dimensions, fighting assassins and panic attacks ready to blow up half the kingdom and running a country certainly exhausts a demon. Remember it's all happened quickly. Oh, and he had to grow back an arm." Sephareith nodded to Azazel's arm which had miraculously grown back to the wrist.

"The hand takes a bit longer."

"I see." Kurt nodded.

"Hey, bluey." Kurt spun round. The Succubus had Sky in her arms unconscious.

"Give her back!" Kurt shouted.

"No chance, besides Daddy won't be able to help you now." She drew a spear.

Kurt went to pounce, but a blue hand held him back.

Sephareith stood up, still propping Azazel on his shoulder. "Leave now."

The keeper uniform made the Succubus pale. "This isn't the end."

As she flew off Kurt snapped at Sephareith. "How could you let her take Sky? Why didn't you just take her down or do some-

"Kurt." Sephareith snapped. "I have just fought the most powerful demon in all the realms for several minutes. Not to mention the Succubae aligned with the one you just met. Then I have an unconscious King and a weak Prince that if taken could plunge our land into war. They knew what they were doing, that girl was the least of our worries."

"But you let them take Sky." Kurt whispered, tears falling.

"Her name was human?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I called her Sky." Kurt slammed his fists in annoyance.

"Well what did you expect Kurt? I can save one of you easily, two at a stretch. But with so little magic left I could not have saved three."

"So why couldn't I have gone after her?"

"She drained you Kurt, and poisoned you. Plus there's your Father's drain acting on you, your problem from the human realm and your abuse of teleportation even though you need rest. Not to mention you are a baby in this realm! You need to know your limits." The Demon was breathing heavily after his rant.

"Fine. But I need to get her back, I owe her." Kurt glared with both determination and stubbornness.

"I'll send the Keepers after her then." His golden eyes fogged over.

Balan appeared once Sephareith seemed to snap out of it. "Hey Buddy."

Kurt was too annoyed to answer.

"Well, talk or not, just jump on my back." He turned around ready to give Kurt a piggy back.

"Was? I can walk fine."

"Please, just do it." Balan pleaded. It wasn't his fault. Kurt sighed and climbed on. Not another word was said as Sephareith and Balan headed off towards the castle. They ran so fast not even a Demon could see them but it still wasn't as powerful as teleporting.

When they finally got to Azazel's room Balan silently slid Kurt off his back and walked off. Kurt followed Sephareith in but the man strode straight into the bathroom.

Kurt decided to follow and Sephareith didn't protest. The Keeper just placed Azazel in the massive pool-bath and began to wash the blood off of him.

"Umm… Can I help at all?"

"It is fine Milord. I think turning away will be enough for your father. He wouldn't want you to see him weak."

"But naked is fine? Just not unconscious?"

Sephareith laughed. "Zazel is fine with people seeing him naked. We're Demons, not shy little girls. Just to see him weak probably unnerves you and Azazel wouldn't want that."

"I've been meaning to ask, what's with the Zazel name?"

"Ah that. We are simply on close terms."

"You didn't call him that to begin with." Kurt frowned.

"Our relationship must be kept secret. As I was unfamiliar with you I kept my guard up."

"What about you being blue? Or blonde?" Sephareith had put back on his green disguise magik.

"Do not talk of this again Kurt, but I am indeed blue. I hide myself as green because otherwise my true identity would be revealed and all hell would break loose. Your father does know of this though."

"How did you meet Azazel?"

Sephareith sighed heavily. "So many questions. We met in heaven as children."

"What? How were Demons in heaven?" Kurt balked.

Sephareith laughed heartily and water splashed. "Our souls might have. No, I met Azazel in the palace. He's been long gone now, but I was a prince and Azazel had been brought in from the desert. He was a red demon so he was adopted by the King Bel and into my family. We are legally brothers."

"You're my uncle?"

"Yes, also your Godfather."

"Wait, I was christened? But you're demons?"

"We wanted you safe. Kurt "Kobal", son of "Azazel" and prince of the Nephilim. You were baptised in the House of God after the Demon ceremony. There was a pagan festival too that Margali held for you on earth I believe."

"Oh." Kurt didn't know what to say. "What was Azazel like as a child?"

"Mischievous. But very clever and loyal. Once I released Cerberus into a market place and Azazel took the blame and the punishment. I really owed him one for that."

"What about before he was with you?"

Sephareith sighed for a long time. "I don't even know exactly. He was found in the desert crag with the corpse of a Demon and goats' bones. When we first met he was rather quiet too. It's best not to think of it. Although Zazel used to be sick eating fruit or looking at the sky or anything too colourful."

"I never knew."

"Sometimes I think he'd of been better of there Kurt. He's gained and lost so much since then. But no more of this."

"Wait, one more thing." Kurt begged. "Why is Azazel the Dark Lord and not you?"

"Well, one I owed him. Two, we'd of had to fight to the death for the title and I didn't want to kill or die from a brother. So we went to earth and had children, lived through many ages and eventually when the time for one of us to come into Lordship, only Azazel went back. Eventually he asked me to return with a guise and I accepted. Reveal me and both of us could be killed by the nobles."

"Well, isn't there any way to stop it?"

Sephareith smiled sadly. "Sadly, we would have to be either mates or our children to marry and mate. Neither is possible at present."

"You couldn't fake love?"

"No little one. A mate is your true love, and ours are both in the human realm. When you find yours you will see why we cannot lie about it."

"Why are you not with her then?"

"She died, protecting you and our child. I'm waiting till she is reborn, us Demons always are, as are mutants."

"Are you saying Mutants are Demons?"

"I can not say anymore to you Kurt, if you ever wish to return to the life you had on earth."

Kurt decided Sephareith had ended the conversation. Luckily a loud groan from Azazel halted any awkwardness.

"Zazel?"

"Mmm, brother? Is this water?" His left hand, now fully restored flapped weakly at the pool water.

"Yes Zazel. I was washing off the blood."

Azazel's eyes were fogged over and his face scrunched in confusion. "Blood?"

"We fought Succubi and you lost to your instincts."

Azazel looked even more confused. "Why were the Succubi fighting us and not the angels?"

"What is the era in your mind, brother?"

"I don't know."

"Where are the humans?"

"I do not know, building pyramids?"

Kurt was pretty worried. Did Demons ever show weakness or was he over reacting? Slowly he cleared his throat, trying to speak. "Umm, Sephareith? Is he ok?"

"He will be Kurt. It takes a while for you to remember everything when you're as old as us."

"Kurt? A human name?" The demon turned, showing no recognition.

"Your son."

"Which son?"

"Kobal, your youngest."

"Was Fenir not the youngest?"

Kurt was shocked he had siblings. "I have a brother?"

Sephareith shook his head and motioned for a towel. He helped Azazel dry off as the man just went between hissing at a headache and staring at Kurt.

Finally in a pair of black trousers and on the bed, Azazel started to talk again.

"Why the fuck did I remember this." He growled.

"Where are the humans in your mind now?"

"Invading the blue painted humans. No, the fat Tudor is ruling them."

"Well you're getting there." Septhareith grimaced.

"I forgot again didn't I?"

"Yeah, well I sliced through your left arm from the shoulder, and you're overdue on magik reserves."

"Ahh, like a hangover." Azazel grabbed his head.

"I don't understand zis at all." Kurt shook his head. "Will he really remember everything?"

"Yep Kiddo, slowly and painfully. I'm guessing you're pretty damn important for Seph to let you here."

"I'm supposedly your son." Kurt was a little angry.

"How old are you?"

"Nearly nineteen."

"Hmm, so once I get to you I'll remember everything."

"You could act a little more worried."

"You know this has happened a few times already, and I'm in the year 1752."

Kurt sighed loudly and walked towards the door.

"Wait Kobal."

"My name ist Kurt." Kurt spun angrily straight into Azazel's outstretched hand.

Kurt saw a woman on top of Azazel, stabbing him repeatedly. She was a nun. Azazel wouldn't usually kill a woman, but she'd just killed five of his children and his lover along with her church. Their corpses burning just behind her. The man had pinned down his arms and legs, but they didn't count on his tail slitting her throat. Then he teleported himself and several of the mens' limbs went with him. He just laughed as they all bled out on the floor.

Azazel was with another woman now, she had a kimono on. Short black hair and she was smiling, rubbing her belly. Another woman entered with her hair to her ankles in a beautiful red kimono. She was holding a small girl, normal looking bar a red spaded tail. A little boy ran in behind her with similar features. The woman died of illness, but Azazel didn't get back till the children had been forced to kill each other. The older boy had won, but stabbed himself from shame as the humans jeered.

Then Kurt saw something really weird. He saw his mother panicking, throwing him over a waterfall and Azazel grabbing the bundle of blue. Being in Azazel's mind he was holding himself, looking at big baby yellow eyes and a small three fingered hand clasping his red tail. Suddenly the memory shifted and he saw himself aged three on the verge of death in his father's arms. A deep gash was in his leg and purple bruising around his hands legs and tail. He was coughing blood and crying.

But he couldn't find it in his own memory.

"Kurti?" Azazel called. He found his father looking worried.

"Ja?"

"Best not to touch me till I remember everything." Azazel stared him down.

After another thirty seconds or so Azazel stood up. "I'm up to speed. Guess I spilled we were brothers though."

"I already told him whilst you were unconscious." Sephareith bowed low.

"Azazel?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"What happened in the desert?"

"I'm not talking about that Kurt. Besides, our recent closeness in psyche's could seriously hurt one of us."

"Brother, I'm off to heal myself now. Do you want some food sent up?"

"I'll be fine Seph." Azazel grunted, flopping down on the bed and turning away from the two.

Kurt stood there a few minutes, not really knowing what to do.

"Kurt, it's been a long day. Come here and nap?" Azazel was still turned away.

Kurt complied, even though it was weird. Suddenly Azazel spun round and took Kurt into an embrace.

Heaving a sigh, Azazel whispered. "At least not everyone I love is dead."

With that he turned around again, and began to snore slightly.

"Well that was weird." Kurt voiced. As protective as Azazel had been, he'd only hugged Kurt if he was trying not to blow up. That was the first hug that seemed to be for affection.

Speaking of weird, the past few days Kurt had ended up in a demon world where anything and everything happened within a few days.

The strangest thing was though, that Kurt felt that he really belonged here.

A/N: So we got a 5200 word count here :O I know I'm crazy But anyways, I started uni and got swamped by work and one day discovered that I had written half a chapter on my laptop for this fic. Finishing it off has been pretty hard and I'm so sorry to everyone I kept waiting. Please comment ! Also I may change the title soon, Frozen Flames was originally just a temp title, but I find naming the story comes towards the end.

Also, I am halfway through a couple of other chapters too, so not too long this time xD


	11. Swords and Silhouettes

Chapter 11

Charles frowned deeply, taking of Cerebro and pushing his chair slowly out of the room. It had been three days and there had been no sign of Kurt. Or, he supposed, Azazel, who somehow ended up not just possessing Kurt but fully pushing his mind out of his body. The professor didn't understand it at all.

He went to the control room, the rest of the children were still safe. Training against lasers and robots, but safe. He rolled up to a door and slipped inside to another control room. This one was exclusively his and he kept security cameras around the mansion. He even had it set up in the students' rooms, although the footage was automatically deleted after a week unless Charles saved it. Of course, he had saved all the footage of Kurt's father's arrival. He scrolled back to the morning, frowning at Kurt's lethargic state. One of the children stepped on his tail but all Kurt did was whimper. Luckily they apologised, but Kurt's lack of, well anything, scared Xavier. Then he got to the part Kurt was shaking and screaming at some unknown terror. Suddenly the body went still, but then Xavier really saw Azazel truly possessed his son's body. The tail moved again, his posture was more proud, even the way he looked at wolverine was as if he felt he dominated the man.

As the tape showed Xavier recoil from Azazel's memory, the man flinched. Azazel had made him relive a terror that saddened the professor, as he knew it hurt Azazel far more at the time. The scariest part of the footage was when Azazel ended up eating everything in the kitchen. Kurt had been eating but his body hadn't seemed to absorb any of his meals. Not even Azazel had managed to eat properly, as Kurt's body vomited up his meal. The man was shaking, but Xavier knew Azazel was more worried about the condition of his son than to be scared of Logan. He teleported, something Xavier now realised Kurt had refrained from doing these past few weeks. Then the bedroom camera showed Azazel making what Xavier could only presume was a spell before the camera went black.

Xavier suddenly felt a commotion outside. Locking up the security room he wheeled himself as fast as he could towards the foyer. He was frustrated he couldn't put more of his energy into finding Kurt.

"Charles." A blue mutant nodded in greeting. Despite half the x-men surrounding her in an attack position, she looked unconcerned. Perhaps that wasn't the best way to describe it, it was more she was so blinded by rage that she didn't care of anything else.

"Raven." Xavier greeted his sister gravely.

"Don't suppose you've seen my son?" The last part she screamed as she launched for him.

Of course Jean threw up a telekinetic field around Xavier, which actually broke three times. Eventually Raven calmed herself.

"I'm so sorry, Raven." Charles said, taking her blue scaled hand.

She paled. "Don't you dare tell me my son is…." She couldn't finish.

"No, I think he's alive." Charles frowned again. "But a few days ago, Azazel possessed him and teleported off."

"Verdamit, a vessel swap." She growled.

"A vessel what?" Kitty blurted out.

"Kurt was sick, wasn't he?" It came out as a whisper.

"Yes, but try as we might we had no idea how to help him." Charles sighed.

"Azazel has done something called a vessel swap. Actually, Kurt did that himself." Raven sighed.

"What do you mean Mystique?" Logan growled.

"If… well, when someone like Kurt is sick or badly injured or in a situation they might die, the body can send out a telepathic distress signal to the parents. Of course, I'm… not quite like that so it went straight to Azazel. The whole action seems almost unconscious, and neither would have been able to do it unless Kurt was close to dying. Azazel's body was safe, so Kurt took over and Azazel was sent into his son's body to clear up his mess. I bet the idiot still used Kurt's body as if it was fine." Raven growled.

"Well, until bub decided to vomit."

Raven sighed heavily.

"Raven, do you know where Kurt is now?" Xavier saw her cringe.

"He's with his father, who last time I checked was back in the demon dimension."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azazel moved in a way that was best described as dancing, as two twin swords danced through the air, killing thousands upon thousands of imaginary foes. Kurt sat on the side-lines, watching his father move around the garden with wonderment.

Eventually he stopped, teleporting to his son. "You wish to try?"

"Ja." Azazel practically beamed, handing Kurt on of the swords. His three fingers grasped the hilt clumsily.

"Ah, perhaps this is too advanced if you can't use my grip." Teleporting, Azazel brought back two wooden katanas. The grip was still difficult, but at least if Kurt was to drop the sword it wouldn't cut him.

Thirty minutes later Kurt lay panting on the grass, Azazel grinning down at him.

"From now on, we can practice together before we break the fast?" His voice was hopeful.

"Ja, but maybe not every day?" Kurt panted out.

"Ah, yes. Maybe not on school days." Suddenly, Kurt found himself teleported to Azazel's bath. The man was probably putting away the weapons.

"Hello, sire." Kurt suddenly jumped.

"You scared me Onkel." Kurt glared, but he saw the blue man glow with the title.

"Remember its Seph in public."

"Ja, but this is not public, this is the bath." Kurt frowned. Seph was just sat in the bath/pool against a marble railing.

"We're family Kurt, we can bathe together without it being weird."

"It's weird for me, I'm almost an adult."

"Not until you're ninety you're not." Azazel teleported behind him. The man was stark naked and Kurt nearly screamed.

Azazel saw no problem with the fact however, teleporting above the bath and landing with a splash.

"Childish as always." Sephareith splashed him. Kurt now realised they were completely different with each other in private.

The two began splashing each other, Azazel even teleporting water above Sephareith. The blue man in turn tackled Azazel underwater.

Eventually, Azazel yelled over. "You joining us, Kurti?"

Slowly, Kurt took off his clothes and slipped into the water whilst the two 'adults' were splashing each other. Sure, the x-men often took showers together after training, but Kurt usually just teleported to his private bathroom.

Thinking about home only added to the weight on his heart. It had been three days since Sky had been taken off. He needed to get her back.

Kurt was finally relaxing into the bath when a voice invaded his head.

"Well Kurt, you killed all the targets, but you didn't do it quickly enough." The silhouette of a man stared down at him.

"You know what that means?"

Kurt felt his body try to protest when a horrible clamping feeling seized his body.

Azazel and Seph turned from their game to see Kurt slip quietly underwater. The red demon teleported over, lifting his son's head above the surface of the pool. Kurt wasn't moving, but his face was scrunched up in pain.

"Can you get in his mind, Zazel?"

"I'm not sure Seph, he's having a flashback. I think me going in might stop his memory flow."

Kurt felt the pain tighten. The silhouette stroked his face with the back of his hand.

"Good job your mother won't be around to see this." His pearly white smile the only thing Kurt could make out. Then suddenly a hot pain ripped Kurt in half.

Azazel watched as his son woke from the memory. The first thing he did was panic and fight the water. Then as Azazel lifted him onto the steps of the pool he gripped his father's body tightly and sobbed.

"No more…." He cried.

It wasn't the same sobs as when Kurt was little and he'd fallen over. It was the sobs of men who had lost everything, the ones that begged Azazel to just take them away. It was a cry that meant the person really couldn't take anymore.

Seph understood too, looking sadly at the child. He brought two towels, one already wrapped around his waist.

Azazel still managed to warp a towel around as well as hold Kurt. The boy was far too skinny.

"Little one?" Azazel began. "Kurt?"

"Ja." He choked out.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I…" Kurt started to shake, before breaking out in sobs again. "Something happened."

"What happened, little one?" Kurt's pain was crushing Azazel's heart.

Kurt's sobs faded away and he slumped heavily against his father, trying to breathe.

"I can't say."

The pain went to his head again.

"You're not to tell anyone, or I'll kill your mother and you."

Azazel frowned, he had been in Kurt's head. "Who was the man threatening you?"

Kurt's face went white as a sheet. Then he teleported. Azazel sighed as the two brothers dressed, Seph holding clothes for Kurt.

"Do you sense him?"

"Yes. Luckily he went to his room." Azazel frowned, teleporting across the room to Kurt's. He was by the bookcase, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Kurt, whatever happened he can't get to you here. He can't get to this realm, let alone the palace or me." Azazel leaned down, putting his hand on Kurt. The boy's knees were to his chin, his hands over his eyes and his tail between his legs. He was shaking terribly.

"V-Vatti." The sound was so broken, so defeated that Azazel let out a whine. He had no idea what to do.

"Kurt, let's get you dressed." Sephareith held out a black t-shirt and grey shorts. Kurt let them put the t-shirt on him but thrashed around as they went for the shorts. That's when Azazel saw the marks on Kurt's thighs. They were hidden with Kurt's fur, but there was no doubt Kurt had been whipped. The circular burns that were most certainly from a cigar almost sent Azazel into a rage. But he remembered his son's state of mind.

"He was taught to fear fire long before that mob." Seph frowned at the burn marks.

"Indeed." Azazel linked minds with Kurt. He calmed down enough for them to get the shorts on. Azazel went to slide his tail through the tail slot when they both had a new memory of Kurt's flash up.

The assailant was a silhouette again, who was laughing at his handy work. He'd tied Kurt to the bed using his tail.

His God damned tail.

Azazel watched the memory of Kurt trapped there for nights on this disgusting old bed, straining to reach the water bowl placed too far for him to reach without putting his tail through more agony. Then as the silhouette roughly undid the knots in little Kurt's tail, he lit up a cigar.

"If you move, I'll tie you up again. No screaming."

He'd started at the knee and worked his way up Kurt's leg. Obviously the child's leg was so small that only four could be made before the man reached the hip.

The most haunting part for Azazel was that Kurt didn't scream. It meant he had had practice.

"Vati…" The child hissed as the man started on the other leg.

For the first time in a long time, Azazel let a tear pass along his face.

Kurt's tail had been successfully put through the tail hole, and the boy sobbed quietly into Azazel's arms.

"Zazel, I'll take over for today. Balan will get Kurt's work. The two of you stay here." The man flickered back into his green skinned disguise and walked off.

Azazel sat down on a plush royal blue armchair, Kurt still gripping him tightly. The man didn't know what to do. These past few days had been nothing but constant torture and reliving painful memories for Kurt. Eventually the boy stilled, falling into an exhausted sleep. Azazel just held him for the rest of the day, wishing that he had had the right to hold Kurt through his childhood.

"Forgive me Kurt, I thought you'd be safer without me."

Around the evening time, Seph brought up some soup and bread for the three of them. The two brothers ate their meal quietly, discussing the documents Seph had taken over for the day. Then two yellow orbs sprang from under the covers as Kurt began to wake.

"Vater." Kurt acknowledged. "Onkel."

"Kurt." Azazel smiled.

"Want some?" Sephareith offered the bowl.

Kurt just drunk the lukewarm soup and lay back down.

"Little one…" Azazel trailed off.

"Vatti, something happened to me. I started to remember today but… I don't think I vant to remember."

"Kurt, when you were born your mother and I were in a group. It was your mother's job to seduce a Baron. At the time, I had angels after me and could not put you both at risk. I was there for your birth, but an hour later I had to teleport rapidly to avoid them finding you and killing you. Obviously, your mother grew tired and the staff saw you. She was forced to throw you over a waterfall, but I teleported and caught you. With the angels on my tail I knew there was no way I could keep you, but once Raven blended in I lost her. Much of your little life has been a whirlwind. I thought I left you in safe hands…"

"Oh."

"So, I heard you were taken in by Xavier, I figured life with an Uncle would be good."

"Onkel? Who?"

"If he has not told you after all this time then I don't know what to say."

"Who?"

"Charles Xavier, he is your sister's brother in the same way Sephareith is mine."

A/N: hey, not as long as the other one, but 1: I do have a lot of exams and 2: I need to start bringing in some more characters. I've introduced you to most of them, but they need to come into the picture more.

*** I have a good idea of what I might change the title to, but if anyone wants to comment what they would name this fic then I would be really happy ***

Also Scarletnightcrawler, I am English, which may explain some spelling issues, but also have a disagreeable spell check and I'm in a family of dyslexics (mum and brother are officially but I might be too.) I do wish there was an easier editing tool on FanFiction because I also write on Wattpad and on their system you can edit really easily (A lot of 1D fans though…. And werewolves…) Glad you like the racism, I know no society is perfect. I was pretty unsure how to incorporate it, but Kurt deserves to be an elite somewhere.

I'm also really itching to start up another fan fic about Azazel raising Kurt from babyhood, losing him and finding him at the Circus. I want to add more x-men to the story as this fic here features a lot of OC (but I hope they're good OC 0w0 )

If I take too long, I suggest you read "All this and Heaven too" by Sheherazade's fable as its long, but it's a beautiful story about Azazel being a Russian mutant raising Kurt in the mountains, and its Amanda and Kurt, which I prefer to Kitty. And if anyone knows of some good fanfictions about Kurt, Azazel or Kakashi (Naruto) please tell me ^.^

Remember to comment with a title idea if you have one! 3 Ja ne x


	12. Xavier and Xenophobia

Chapter 12

"So, you really think that you can summon a demon?" Xavier looked at Raven as if she'd just grown a second head. Although as he ran a mansion of mutant children he should have expected it.

"Yes." Raven frowned. "But probably not Azazel."

The two were currently in an outhouse owned by the mansion, sat either side of a dusty old table. Wolveriene was in the corner of the room lighting up a cigar.

"Will they be able to help us get Kurt back?" Xavier looked worriedly.

"Depends who we end up calling. I've never done this without Azazel here."

Both looked down at the object laying in Mystique's trembling hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you honestly have no idea?" Kali starred at Kurt.

"I never even knew I had an elemental preference." Kurt starred back. "What are you guys then?"

"Kalti's water!" Mania hopped around.

Balan sighed. "There's Heaven, fire, water, wind and earth, by the way Kurt."

Kurt nodded in thanks as Mani began to hop around him excitedly.

"I am earth." Murmur surprised everyone from talking suddenly, but the quiet boy just went back to tuning his instrument.

"I'm earth too, and Mania is-

"Fire!" She giggled.

Kurt paled a bit but remembered to keep relatively calm.

"So, how did you figure it out?"

"Well its either your first spell or if you can't remember then you can consult an Elder scroll." Balan shrugged.

"Elder scroll?"

"Originally, there were only 5 of the scrolls, one for each element. Nowadays you can just use a shred of doom scroll and it works just as well."

"Kurt." Kali frowned. "Didn't your parents ever tell you what your first spell was?"

"umm, no."

"You don't ever talk about your parents Kurt." Mania, for once, stood still. Balan blushed.

"Vell, I don't know about your parents either."

"My mother is Shiva, She's a noble in The Dark Lord's Court. She was named after my great grandfather."

"My parents own a sweet shop." Mania bounced around. "And Murmur's family are healers!"

"How would you know that, no one's ever been to his house?" Balan looked confused.

"We're dating." Murmur spoke again, still focusing on his instrument.

As if to prove it, Mania ran up to him and kissed him on the check. Murmur kissed her back but then went straight back to the cello. The other three just gawked at that. Mania was too fast and Murmur was too much of a loner for anyone to think they'd end up dating.

"Well…" Kali dragged on. "Let's get some doom scroll from the teacher in the elemental class later."

With that a bell tolled and everyone went inside. Kurt looked at his schedule.

"We have 'physical education' together too." Balan grinned from over his shoulder.

"So do we play sports or something?" Kurt asked, as the girls waved goodbye.

"Sports? Yeah, I suppose." Balan trotted off to the changing rooms three steps ahead of Kurt and Murmur.

Kurt found it very odd to be in a locker room. Back at the institute he usually changed in his room, and at school the professor had written in a false medical note to keep people from damaging his holo-watch. Kurt peeled off his uniform and put it in a locker, pulling out a black t-shirt and shorts from the pocket dimension on his belt.

Then as he walked into the gymnasium he got the biggest shock of the day.

"On-" Kurt stopped himself.

"On what?" Balan looked confused.

"Ah didn't mean to say that." Kurt grinned. "Just Sephareith is here."

In his green disguise, Sephareith was clad in a black leather suit with green trim.

"A lot of Keepers teach at this school, it's a specialist academy after all." Murmur sighed. The boy had just said the most words Kurt had ever heard from him in one go.

"Hello students." Sephareith announced to the boys. "Today is your introductory lesson into weaponry."

"We're going to fight?" Kurt was confused.

"Yep." Seph smiled. "There's a twist though. It's a free for all, then the winner takes on me."

Now the rest of the class seemed as confused as Kurt.

"Oh, and no active magic. Passive is fine."

"He means no fireballs or lightning bolts or ice shards." Balan shook his head. "This can't be your first language."

"Its not, German is."

"German? Never heard of it." Balan frowned in confusion.

"Right, you can begin." Sephareith smiled.

Immediately the wall of the gym opened up to reveal a vast array of wooden weapons. Kurt grabbed the only thing he could use, a sword. Balan took nunchucks and Murmur kept his Cello.

"Wha-?" Kurt glanced at the boy, who now wielded his prize possession as a club. Immediately a boy with nun chucks knocked him out. Balan had taken out two boys, and was moving onto the third when a boy swung a wooden machete at Kurt. He blocked with his sword to see Zapan grinning wildly.

"Let's dance, blue boy."

The two clashes for what seemed ages when Kurt remembered what Azazel had said in their morning sword fight.

"Remember your own tail can hold a sword too."

Kurt flug the swords to the side and locked arms with Zapan. He didn't have a tail.

"Stupid move much?" Zapan snorted, just as Kurt's tail got a grip on the sword and whacked the boy on the back of his neck. He crumpled at Kurt's feet.

Quickly he moved on, taking down opponents. Balan had been surprised by three boys at once and had been taken down. He otherwise would have probably won.

Kurt whacked the last boy to the ground, panting with exhaustion. The clock on the ceiling had said 2 hours had almost passed.

By now most of the boys had recovered, Seph was healing anyone who hadn't. When he got to Kurt he just stopped.

"Was?" Kurt said in German by accident. He knew he was slipping now.

Sephareith motioned to the rest of the class sat against the wall. "You won. Now you can fight me."

Kurt went pale. The rest of the class was now watching. "We're gonna fight?"

"Yes." Kurt's mind flashed back to Sephareith fighting Azazel, taking his arm off.

As Sephareith went for him, Kurt teleported to the roof. The class burst into chatter.

"Did that kid just teleport?"

"A teleporter."

"He's gonna be the next wing!"

"Who is he anyways?"

"Wait, where did he go?"

"Silence class." Sephareith said exasperated. He held a wooden sword similar to Kurt's. Kurt then teleported right above his head to strike when Sephareith spun round with lightning fast hands and grabbed Kurt's wrist.

The other hand held the sword tip to Kurt's throat.

"So class, today I learned none of you know how to pace yourselves. Hopefully you'll remember when you know you'll be fighting many, unless it's a war, you should pace your energy. I suppose only Murmur got close to passing, as he reserved almost all of his energy and purposefully let himself loose." Sephareith shook his head. "Remember, pace yourselves and choose your battles wisely. Last of all, technique before power. If you trip up after a fancy kick on the battlefield Belial, then you'll die."

"And Kurt. If you want to teleport you can, but the sulphur gives you away. Learn to dash in future." Seph spoke quietly.

"Right, Class dismissed." With that Sephareith grabbed his cloak and left. Murmur went of quietly as Balan and Kurt went towards the showers.

Right as Kurt turned on his shower, the water froze solid. Kurt was pretty impressed.

Balan sighed and melted the ice at a touch. "Keep away Zapan."

"Why doesn't Bluey just teleport the water?" Zeper smiled.

"Yeah." Veper smiled awkwardly.

"It doesn't work like that. When you freeze water it isn't a liquid in the middle." Kurt said. Strangely that fact alone shut them up.

The boys showered and left, when Murmur popped up again with Mania in tow.

"Hey guys." Mania grinned. "We should hang out now!"

"Sorry, I can't. Band practice." Murmur pecked her cheek and walked away.

"Sounds cool." Balan agreed. "Where should we go?"

"I don't feel like going to town." Kali frowned.

"Let's do a house visit then!" Mania grinned wildly.

"Whos?" Kurt asked.

"Draw lots?" Balan asked, pulling out a collection of sticks.

All of them grabbed one and pulled. Kali sighed in relief. Mania looked disappointed slightly.

"Oh, it's me." Balan looked lost.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked. His friend looked bothered.

"Um, I live in the palace." Balan looked at the group awkwardly. Kali seemed impressed. Mania was bouncing with excitement and Kurt wondered how the hell he and Balan lived under the same roof and he hadn't noticed.

"Are we allowed though?" Kali looked unsure. Balan threw Kurt a stare and he realised he'd have to get Azazel to agree. As Mania jumped on Kali in excitement he felt for his father's mind.

^Vati^ Kurt tried calling out with his mind.

^^ Kurt, did you call me? ^^ Azazel was confused.

^Ja.^

^^ It sounded like a whisper. Try focusing on me next time.^^

^Ja.^

^^So… is there a reason you're trying to talk to me?^^

^Can I bring friends over?^

^^… Kurt, Balan lives with us.^^ His voice was extremely amused.

^Ja! I know, I know^ Kurt spluttered. ^But our friends want to see his home.^

^^Ah…^^ Azazel's voice echoed off ^^That's fine, just don't teleport them over.^^

^Sure, danke.^

^^Bye.^^

"Kurt? Are you listening?" Kali looked worried.

"Ah, sorry I was just talking."

"Oh, to your mother?"

Kurt felt his heart tighten. "Nein, mine Vater."

"What?"

"My father."

"Anyways, did he say its ok?" Balan made the question ambiguous, but Kurt knew what he meant.

"Ja, I'm allowed to go."

"Cool." Kali whistled and two skeleton horses ran up to them, pulling an open top carriage. Kurt tried not to be amazed and climbed in with the others, Kali and Balan facing him and Mania next to him bouncing.

"The palace, Pergo!" With that the horses started. Kurt had never taken any method other than teleportation between Nyx Academy and the Palace, so he enjoyed finally being able to see the town. Most of the houses were huge, almost as large as Xavier's mansion. There were old fashioned shops and a large market next to the road, demons even trying to entice them as they rode past into buying things. Then there was a beautiful view of mountains and the hints of towns in the distance. That's when Kurt realised they were on a giant mountain themselves. They went through a longer stretch of blue leaved trees with strange rainbow coloured fireflies and a waterfall before arriving at a white marble bridge. The horses stopped as a Guard was about to question them, Kurt subtly raised his hand. The guard paled and let them through without a word.

"Wow." Kali laughed. "I never knew you were that important Balan."

"Uh… thanks, but I'm really not."

They pulled up to the palace entrance, winding around a white marble fountain with golden water. Kurt had never been around this side of the palace.

"Just how big is this place?" He wondered aloud.

Balan laughed and Mania said "Yeah…" for once awestruck herself.

They got inside and Kurt became nervous. He should probably tell the girls the truth. His stomach tightened even more as they got to the floor below his room. Balan's room was pretty nice but plain. The furniture was all a dark wood and the bay window had a green cushioned seat but the bed was just dressed in plain white linen. There was a chest at the end of it and opposite the bed was a bookcase, a desk and a chest of drawers with a pitcher of water in a bowl was on top.

"You wash with that?" Kali pointed to the bowl.

"Yeah, when I don't have time to bathe." Balan looked embarrassed.

"Where's all your stuff?" Mania asked.

"I'm not really supposed to have anything more than clothes or books." Balan shrugged but opened the chest anyways. Inside were defiantly a boy's things: comic books, various snacks, horn polish and random pieces of jewellery alongside a textbook and a pair of knuckle dusters. There was also a black box Kurt picked up. Pressing a button it started to play music, a lone violin sound. Balan placed it on his nightstand and pulled out the snacks. Mania pulled plenty out of her bag as well and Kali pulling out a set of cards.

Kurt had thought it would just be a card game, but some of the cards were just plain red. He found out when you lose they all screech at you. He dropped out of the next game and just sat of Balan's bed watching him. Kali and Balan stayed on the floor for another round and Mania was tucking into her sweets and reading a comic. They all still talked to each other though, so the mood was comfortable. Then a servant came in, the one Kurt had helped. She smiled happily then she stood in awe a little at Kali, who was with the prince despite being purple.

"Yes?" Balan asked.

"Umm, you're all invited to dinner." She bowed and slipped out.

"Aww, that's so cool!" Mania fist pumped. "We might even see the Dark Lord!"

Kurt felt himself physically wince and Mania calmed down. The three watched him.

"Hey guys." Kurt announced. "I should probably tell you now…" He trailed off.

"Kurt, you've been holding it in ever since we came here. Just tell us we won't be mad." Kali smiled.

"I'm… I'm…" Kurt took a breath again. "I live here."

The two girls smiled knowingly. "We knew, you were as nervous as Balan."

"Well, I'm also pretty important." Kurt could feel himself blush.

"How important?" Kali asked.

"Umm, probably second or third."

"What, your ring of nobility?"

"No, in the palace." Kurt had no idea how to say it.

With that he heard Azazel teleport in and he felt slightly crippled. The girls gasped and Balan dropped to one knee.

Azazel just grinned.

"Mein Vater." Kurt announced. "Father."

Kali and Mania stared.

Azazel motioned for Balan to get up and turned to Kurt. "I didn't think it would be that hard to say."

"For me it was." Kurt frowned.

"Anyways, you're all at the head table. Even you Balan. Just thought I'd tell you myself so you wouldn't be late, Prince Kurt." He grinned devilishly.

As he teleported away, Kurt sighed. "Why did he invite us all to dinner?"

"Well, it's kind of a custom for the head of the house to invite guests to dine with him." Kali's voice was unusually soft.

"Wow, the Dark Lord huh?" Mania smiled. "He really was as red as blood."

Balan just smiled. Kurt went and changed out of his uniform and into a black shirt and trousers. Balan had swapped his school uniform for a Keeper uniform and the girls did girly things with makeup and enchanted hairbrushes. Kali's hair ended up in a bun with a braid wrapped around and Mania's pretty much stayed the same.

Kurt felt like it was his first day here again, as everyone seemed to stare at the head table. Except, the head table had been made slightly longer for his friends. Everyone seemed to watch Kali a bit too much for Kurt or his friends' comfort. Azazel came in and chanted, before everyone began to eat.

Kurt found the familiar scent of food settled his stomach slightly as he began to eat. Mania was similarly stuffing her face, but Balan once mentioned it was a family trait for something. Everyone settled into a buzz of conversation, but the servants did stare at Kali a bit too much when they brought out the second course. Well, other than the servants, Kali was the only other purple-skinned person in the room.

It seemed someone wasn't happy with that when a leg of some animal flew towards Kali's face. It halted in mid-air however, before slowly drifting over to Azazel. It then flew with alarming speed into a blue-skinned noble's lap.

"Duke Bile." Azazel announced. "This isn't breakfast, don't throw your food."

The now silent crowd laughed slightly. Duke Bile stood up.

"Well I would have happily eaten my meal in peace if it had not been for that abomination who appears to have sparked up at your side, Sire."

"Duke Bile, you have a daughter, yes?"

"Yes. Ishtar is her name."

"Well when Ishtar brings her friends home, what do you do?"

"I welcome them, Sire." He gritted his fangs as he knew where this was going.

"Kali is daughter of Shiva. She has direct blood to a Lord of old. She is as noble as you." Azazel stated slowly, as if he was explaining to a child.

"But she is purple-skinned! She's pretty much human." The Duke's face got darker with rage as he spat the word 'human.'

Kali raised her arm. Azazel nodded and she clenched her fist. Suddenly the Duke doubled over in pain.

"You know, Duke Bile the seventh." Azazel dragged out his name. "I like a woman who can fight her own battles from time to time. From what I hear, Kali is naturally affiliated with water. That's probably why the blood within you is causing you so much pain. Still, it's quite impressive, as a lot of blood isn't water and from what I can tell, someone with a lesser skill in magic would have accidentally killed you by now."

"I understand." The Duke chocked out.

"Well, you can come back upon the next full moon. Luckily for you that's only a week. Kali…" Azazel just let her name hang.

Kali understood and dropped her grip.

"Now, can we all get along?" Azazel smiled at the crowd as the Duke hurriedly left. "By the way, I apologise for Duke Bile's rudeness, Kali, forgive him."

Her face was hesitant but elated Azazel had not only stood up for her, but let her show off some strength.

"Of course, Sire." She smiled slightly.

The room fell back into chatter as Kurt remembered something.

"Azazel."

"Yes Kurt?"

"What's my element?"

Azazel almost burst out laughing. "It's easy if you think about it."

"Hmm." Kurt hummed.

"You can teleport Kurt. Which means you can disappear into the void."

"Void?"

"It's another name for the Heaven element."

Kurt supposed that did make perfect sense.

"But every Void elemental, like you and I, get a second element preference."

"What's mine?"

"I'm not sure Kurt. I'm not sure if you've used spells before."

Kurt put a piece of cake in his mouth, wondering what these elements would mean for him.

A/N:

Hello :3 So, I've been manically writing chapters and loving it ^.^ However, my birthday is in two weeks and it is also wedged between two psychology exams of mine :'(

So, I may have to go off for a while- don't despair though, I'll write after that (even though I have to casually work as much as possible and get as close to £3000 as I can (realistically more like £800- half my pay is for the bus there TTwTT) so I have a place to live in my second year ) So hopefully, I can really add to this story with the stress of uni gone.

I do want to thank all of you for reading this, especially any readers who have been following these chapters since I first put up the story. I really appreciate every comment and every read. I am also determined to complete this story as it's my first story I posted online 3

As I said last chapter, I'll also be changing the name of this story. I have an idea, but if anyone wants to suggest any other idea's I'd love to hear them.


	13. Friends and Flashbacks

Chapter 13

"So, when's your demon friend gonna show?" Logan growled. He wasn't religious, but neither did he wish to deal with the occult.

"Be patient." Mystique snapped.

"Raven." Xavier tried to warn and soothe his sister at the same time.

After a while she spoke again. "Maybe because we're not demons we need to shed some blood."

Logan immediately took out his claws and scratched Raven's wrist, letting the blood pour on the object. Then the wound closed up and black smog filled the room.

"Hello, Rex ventre." A voice sounded.

"You better pick a new nickname before I strangle you." Mystique's fists clenched.

"What's that mean?" Logan asked.

"Its Latin for King's womb." Xavier explained.

"Then, perhaps mater principis is better?" The demon hissed.

"That's fine, so you know of Kurt?"

"Yes, he was assassinated." You could hear the demon's smile in his voice.

The three mutants went into a state of shock.

"Well, if it hadn't of been for the Dark Lord's interference."

"Dark Lord?" Xavier questioned.

"Azazel's name over there." Raven waved off. "Now, what's your name demon?"

"I go by Timor."

"Timor, can you get us to the demon realm?"

"For a price."

"Name it." Logan said.

"Your souls."

"No." The three said at once.

"Ah, I figured as much. The Dark Lord would have taken them back for you anyways."

"So, what do you want in return for getting us to the demon realm?" Xavier tried again.

"Angel tears, wine and the undergarment of a virgin girl." The demon cackled.

Logan immediately threw a brown bag on the table.

"His isn't wine, but its good quality. I'll take you there, but the other two…"

"Well, I know what I'm going to do." Raven got up and left. "Charles you can find the tears."

Charles sighed and dialled a number on his phone. "Hello Warren, suppose I can ask a favour?"

30 minutes later, Warren came into the shed, followed by Mystique.

"Professor, what is she-"

"I'm sorry Warren but we are on a rescue mission and Raven is helping us." Xavier tried to explain.

"He is an Angel, but I want his tears made for me!" The smoke hissed.

"What is this fog?" Warren paled.

"A demon." Logan grunted.

"Warren, we need to make offerings to get to the demon realm. Nightcrawler was… spirited there a few days ago." Charles was tentative.

"Oh, then I understand." Warren looked grim. "Give me a container."

Five minutes later Warren came back red eyed with a small pill case half full. When Xavier put it down on the table the demon cackled.

"For the final offering?" It sneered.

Mystique put a pair of pink lacy pants onto the table and the demon burst into laughter.

"Raven, whose are those?" Xavier blushed deeply.

"The ghost girl."

"These are not a virgin's." The demon laughed. Whilst Logan and Charles were flushed by embarrassment and anger, Raven flung a dark black pair onto the table.

"Who-?" Warren paled.

"Rouge's. She cannot touch a man without them collapsing."

"Hmm." They could hear the demon frown. "She sounds like a Succubus, but these are virgin. I'll take both just in case."

"So, our entrance to the demon realm?"

"It will take a month, but it will be done." Timor agreed. "Duke Bile is in possession of a teleporter, I will have to get his permission before a portal can be made."

"A month!? What will happen to the Elf?" Wolverine extended his claws.

"Calm yourself. The prince is protected. My promise will be kept."

With that the fog parted and warmth returned to the room.

"Logan, this is all we have to go by." Xavier frowned.

Raven cleared her throat. "Demon months are by the lunar cycle. The next full moon is three weeks away."

"We wait three weeks then." Charles agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are getting better, Kurti." Azazel smiled down at his son, who was laid flat out on the grass panting.

"Ja… I… lan…ded." He faintly motioned to where Azazel's shoulder had been scratched. They had begun using swords after a week of training but it had taken Kurt forever to even touch Azazel with the tip of a sword.

"You know very few ever get to scratch me Kurt. You could probably fend off an assassin now."

Even though Kurt's lungs were struggling for air, his heart swelled at his father's praise. As he was helped up by Azazel, Balan and Sepharieth came over to greet them. Both looked happy but Balan had a large handprint on his face.

"Balan, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Sephareith just slapped me hard when we were sparring open hand."

"You two spar as well?" Kurt looked surprised.

"I have to train for Keepers that I believe worthy of taking my place. Balan is the second of mine." Sephareith explained.

"Who's the first?" Kurt asked.

"My daughter." Sephareith frowned.

"I have a cousin?" Kurt looked happy but Azazel and Sephareith both looked grim. Remembering his dreams of Azazel's dead children, Kurt kept quiet.

"In any case, you and Balan should probably get ready for school." Azazel mentioned.

The two boys nodded and Kurt teleported them to the bathroom. It was still weird for Kurt to wash with others, but he had realised this was the norm and it was nice to have company.

"Oh, Kurt, what was your score on the maths test?" Balan asked, pulling on the last of his uniform.

"Umm, 98%. You?"

"Just 87%. I'm surprised you score so high in maths, art, Human studies and languages but are terrible with history and demonology."

"Why's that?"

"Just a weird mix." Balan shrugged. "Usually those good at maths are good at history and bad with languages, and vice versa."

"Ah. Well I learned a different history and as you saw last time I can't even do anything to a doom scroll."

"Don't worry, the teacher said that if you can teleport then you are most definitely a void user, remember?"

"Ja, but Azazel said that I have a secondary typing."

"Well, you'll find out soon enough." Balan grinned. "Oh yeah, we're starting a new language today."

"What's that?"

"Modern Human German and old Germanic. That's your native language, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope you'll help me out. I'm terrible at any languages other than Latin, English and Ancient Demon."

"Ancient Demon?"

"The stuff your father says before breakfast. It's our original language, but the Dark Lord made everyone learn and teach their young English."

The two began to walk towards Kurt's usual teleporting point to Nyx Academy.

"It's a pretty popular human language."

Balan shivered slightly. "Humans creep me out. I've heard their skin is orange, brown or pink and they have no extra appendages or magik!"

"Yeah, well most of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Some are starting to mutate- their skin goes blue, they gain powers and wings and all sorts of differences."

"Kurt, have you seen humans before?"

Kurt swallowed. "Yes."

"That's so cool!" Balan smiled. "My buddy's seen humans. Must be part of the teleporting privilege."

"I suppose."

The two teleported over to the school and their conversation ended. People looked at Kurt with awe- he was the only student that could teleport at the academy and that left him pretty popular. Murmur had gone off to band practice again, but Kali waited at the gates for the boys.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Where's Mania today?" Kurt asked.

"She's sick. She's a fire demon so I'm guessing she burnt herself out." Kali shrugged.

"I can certainly see why." Balan smiled. Kali blushed at that; she seemed to every time Balan grinned.

"So, in elemental magic today," Kali smiled. "We're going to learn how to control lightning."

"That sounds cool, we just got to get through Human studies first." Balan sighed.

"Bad luck." Kali frowned sympathetically. "Well I have a Latin test to go to."

"Good Luck." Kurt waved her off.

"Thanks!"

The two boys sat together as the teacher entered the room. Ms. Noir had never been to the human dimension, but Sephareith said she'd been trained in what the other High level demons knew of the realm.

"Hello Class." Ms. Noir frowned. She was a pretty dismal teacher. Most of the students had gotten out notebooks and looked at her expectantly.

"Today we will be learning about Human history, specifically medieval times where despite our existence on earth being very limited, there was a surge in both Christianity and a belief in demons, witches and consequently a large amount of bizarre punishments."

The teacher ranted on and Kurt saw everyone scribbling away, but he'd simply written down 'Medivial times Earth. Christianity, strong belief in demons.' He didn't really need anything else.

"Kurt." Ms. Noir frowned, tucking her green hair behind her ears.

"Ja, Ms. Noir?"

"Why are you not taking notes?"

"I already know a fair amount of what you've been saying." Kurt shrugged.

"And how would a pretty little demon such like you know about humans?"

"I read History books and I've had to study human history."

Everyone found this weird but Kurt had realised this too late.

"How many wives did Henry Tudor have?" The teacher quizzed.

"Six."

"How many of them lived?"

"Only the last outlived the King, the others were divorced, beheaded and Jane Seymour died from childbirth."

"Which wife was considered a witch?"

"The second, Anne because she had an extra finger. She gave birth to Queen Elizibeth the first."

"And Queen Elizabeth the second?"

"The current Queen of England."

Most of the class watched in shocked silence. Kurt had occasionally shown exceptional talents in the first few days of school, but he had tended to stay quiet in class.

"That's amazing." Ms. Noir noted.

"Yeah, but when Mr. Verin asks you to name the previous Demon King you draw up a blank." Zapan growled loudly in the corner.

"Zapan, he was just nervous." Balan fought back.

"Nein." Kurt turned around. "I won't pretend I know everything. I do not know much of Demonology other than Azazel is the Dark Lord. I've never had to study it before."

Zapan and his cronies busrt out laughing.

"That's like asking how many fingers I have- its common knowledge."

"Not for me." Kurt frowned back.

"Now boys, let's get back to the lesson. We still have to translate Chaucer from old English."

Kurt turned back around to face the board but later during art he still heard Zapan still complaining about it. Kurt just tried to focus on his new project. The teacher had made the buzzword 'terror' and Kurt knew that meant he was going to paint his most fearsome memory of being burned at the steak. Last week he had painted a red hand holding a blue, and whilst no one guessed him and Azazel was the inspiration, apparently red demons were symbolic of change and prosperity so it was a creative choice.

"Ah Kurt, this is you?" The teacher pointed to a teenage Kurt, with tattered clothes and rope across his chest.

"Ja, tied to a steak."

"And this space here?" Kurt couldn't help but admire his teacher's painted horns.

"Um, flames."

"Oh, like the horror story we tell the young?"

"Yeah." Kurt answered even though he knew of no such story.

"Well remember flames are a light source, so shading should be modelled around them."

Kurt nearly cried from boredom in German. Everyone was learning 'Guten-tag' and one to ten for the whole hour. The teacher had also asked why Kurt was sitting out when he replied in perfect 'modern' German that he didn't have to relearn his native language. So the teacher gave him some ancient Germanic to go over and her hardest German test. Kurt nearly laughed at that, circling a couple of mistakes before writing a short essay introducing himself and discussing his school routine. The rest of the lesson he helped Balan learn some extra German, including swear words.

"So if that's your first language, did no one speak Ancient Demon to you?"

"What is Ancient Demon?"

"It made Old Germanic and Latin and Greck."

"Greek."

"Yeah, Greek." Balan shrugged. "But most people over 300 speak it fluently in this realm. Where did you grow up as a kid?"

"In a secluded little forest near a waterfall." Kurt said seriously.

"That makes sense actually, since The Dark Lord can't keep children."

"What do you mean?"

"Back when demons ruled the earth, Azazel helped human men build weapons and Human women to use cosmetics. However, many humans regarded Azazel as the devil because of his red skin so when he took human wives, or even demon wives, the humans would slay the woman pregnant or take the children. Even in this realm he tried to have a child but the concubine was assassinated and he gave up."

"Concubine?" Kurt didn't want to hear his father slept around.

"Azazel likes human women, but his father wanted him and Prince Seth to create more heirs."

"Who was Prince Seth?"

"You're kidding, right? Prince Seth Avium, first blood son of the old King Motre."

"Never heard of him?" Kurt could see this was a big sign he was a 'country' kid.

"He was the King before Azazel and his foster father. Azazel killed him and his foster brother Seth to claim the title of The Dark Lord around a hundred years ago. How could you not know this?"

Kurt suddenly realised this was Azazel and Sephareith. "Oh, I knew this, but I just never knew his name was King Morte."

"Guessing he was grandfather to you then." Balan smiled. "Hey, what's grandfather in German?"

"Großvater." Kurt realised he vaguely remembered a grandfather figure before. He sat through most of lunch quietly mulling over it whilst Murmur had gone off and Balan was busy trying to impress Kali with making and thawing little icicles. He managed most of his meal, which today was fresh pizza and a Greek salad of olives and leaves.

He was still mulling over it when he realised he was in the gym with the rest of the students, trying to make lightning.

"Now Lightning is a form of void magik, but if you are affiliated with fire or wind it should also be easier. Earth users may find they create wood by accident and water affiliated may find it impossible but don't worry."

The class murmured and went off to work on it.

"Kurt." The trainer called. "Why don't you try: Imagine the power flowing in you and the manifestation of lightning on your hand."

Kurt's mind was still elsewhere but he realised it was incredibly easy to create lightning. Sadly controlling it was a different case, as it spiralled of towards Balan. The green skinned boy caught the lightning ball and held it, static passing between his tiny horns.

"Sorry."

"It's ok Buddy." Balan winked. "Earth negates lightning pretty well. I just can't spark it up."

"Balan, get a feel of Kurt's lightning. Focus on looking at how the magik Kurt used appears compared to the earth you just manifested." The trainer pointed towards the soil around Balan's feet. "Feel how your magik tries to naturally negate the magik and do the opposite when conjuring."

The lighting in Balan's hand disappeared but a small spark started up again after a few seconds. Most of the class clapped and Balan and Kurt ended up playing 'lightning catch' for the rest of the lesson.

The two teleported back to the Palace afterwards but ended up in Kurt's room. Balan took up the armchair as Kurt flopped onto the bed, pulling the covers over him.

"You ok, Kurt?" Balan looked over.

"I'm really tired for some reason." Kurt yawned.

"Probably from making all that lightning." Balan laughed. "Well I've gotta practice German and see a couple of Keepers about the stock, so we can always hang out later?"

"Thanks, I'd rather nap." Kurt got up to see him out the door before collapsing.

"Kurt?" Balan asked.

The boy hissed in pain, the rest of his body seizing up. Kurt was slightly panicked. This had recently only happened at night or late in the evening, and he had thought it had lessened.

"Kurt!" Balan went to touch Kurt only to be forced back by a surge of electricity.

Balan knew he had to get Azazel. He sped down the stairs and into the war room, getting down on one knee so fast he got carpet burn from the rug.

"Sire… Kurt." He dared to glance up at various angry nobles as he panted out his message. Azazel teleported immediately and Balan sped up to Kurt again before the nobles could berate him.

Azazel had stopped the electric aura around Kurt and laid him back on the bed, the boy clutching Azazel's formal black and red trim jacket. His tail had curled around him and he was struggling to breathe.

"Kurt?" Balan asked quietly.

"Nicht-" He hiccupped. Balan realised how vulnerable Kurt's voice sounded.

"Sire, is he-?"

"This happens" Azazel sighed, for the first time looking scared in front of Balan. Suddenly Kurt seized up again. Azazel rubbed his back whilst Kurt cried.

"Bitte nicht mehr Großvater. Nicht mehr."

"It is ok Little one." Azazel sighed. Not from exasperation, but from sadness. "No harm will come to you here."

Balan didn't think he should watch such an intimate moment, but he didn't want to interrupt. Then he remembered that word. Großvater.

"Sire." Balan tested the waters. Azazel's tail flickered but he kept his eyes on Kurt, rubbing his back gently.

"Sire, Kurt said Großvater." Azazel finally looked up.

"You're right." Azazel seemed surprised. "Grandfather."

The two stayed with Kurt until after twenty odd minutes of sobbing, the physician was called in. Uphir frowned.

"You know knocking him out will not help his healing, it will prevent it."

"I know." Azazel sighed.

Uphir took out a small pouch of powder. "One teaspoon to water will help calm him, but it will not sedate him. I've prescribed him too much lately, he needs to readjust." The old man walked out and Balan went to get some water. He added a teaspoon of the powder to one and he handed it over to Azazel.

"Thank you." It was not what Balan expected, but it made him happy to help in some way. Azazel managed to get Kurt to take a sip, but his breathing was still skewered. He set down the potion and let Kurt moan into his shirt.

"You don't have to stay Balan." Azazel started.

"Sire, with all due respect Kurt is my closest friend and I have never seen him act this way before. I don't want to leave but I will at an order from the Dark Lord." Balan managed to keep eye contact with Azazel but felt the fear his own eyes probably reflected.

"No, you're welcome to stay. Kurt's done this ever since he came here and we have no idea when it will stop."

"Is there a pattern?"

"The first few days there was none, but recently it's been at night. I fear this is a rebound."

I fear. Balan doubted few were privileged to hear that from Azazel and that made those words all the more terrifying.

"Sire, is Kurt sick?"

"Balan." Azazel glared over to the boy. "This is not to ever, ever be repeated." He paused. "Kurt was sealed by someone as a child, but it was never lifted. It grew from a mild restraint to a torture device when his magik finally had to surface."

"How did no one notice sooner?!" Balan was shocked.

"Kurt didn't live with demons, Balan. He lived on earth."

Balan screamed. He couldn't help it but he screamed. He shock a little, and tried to dispel every horror story he had ever heard about humans. He looked over at Kurt, defeated and shaking and realised that Kurt wasn't a terrifying human, but a terrified demon. Humans had tortured him.

"Humans did this?" He managed to whisper.

Azazel had watched Balan freak out, but remembered demon culture exaggerated the humans' brutality.

"Yes. Humans have not burnt people at the steak for hundreds of years, but when Kurt was fourteen they made an exception."

Balan paled.

"Nowhere has ever been truly safe for my son. You know of the nobles who hate me for taking the throne, and there are humans who are beginning to show talents similar to magik. Not to mention the Angels have managed to keep me from checking up on him."

Balan was confused, the world was so dangerous for Kurt in every single scenario?

"Nowhere was safe?"

"You know most of my children perish." Azazel said with a disgusted voice specifically aimed at the murderers of his many attempts for family.

"Nein." Kurt croaked.

"Shit." Azazel cursed.

"What's wrong?"

"He shouldn't be having another flashback. He usually has a flashback, cries and settles."

"NEIN!" Kurt cried out.

"Balan, call Sephareith for me."

The boy sped out and Azazel felt his panic grow. Kurt was getting worse.

"Nein." Kurt whimpered. Azazel saw he was half conscious and it worried him even more what was happening.

"Nein! Nicht mehr Meister." (No! No more master)

"Meister?" Azazel didn't know whether to cry or yell. He chose the latter. In a fit of anger, Azazel spat out the German.

"Who Kurt? Wer ist dein Meister?" (Who is your Master?)

"Ah." Kurt snapped under the strain. "Nein! Nicht mehr Meister." His eyes followed some invisible force to the right. He nodded, tears pouring.

"Ja Meister, ich werde ein guter Sklave zu sein, ich verspreche es."

Azazel stared in shock.

"Ich bin ein guter Sklave."

Sephareith frowned in the doorway. He'd sent Balan off. "My German isn't great, but 'I'm a good slave' definitely isn't what I'd expect I'd hear from anyone after Ancient Rome, let alone from Kurt."

Azazel felt his self-control slip. He grabbed Kurt's shoulders roughly. "His name Kurt. Ich will einen Namen. A name!" He felt his rage rise.

Kurt didn't understand. "I'm Sklave? Am I Slave?"

"No, you are not a slave."

"Azazel?"

"Yes." Finally some recognition.

"I'm Azazel." Kurt looked up at his father.

"What?" The red man froze.

"Meister's Azazel?"

"No, you're not Azazel." Sephareith answered for the real Azazel, currently shell shocked. He had been completely paralysed.

Kurt began to panic. "Who? Wer?"

"Who?" Sephareith repeated.

"Who am I today?"

"You're Kurt. Every day, you are Kurt." Even Sephareith was starting to get freaked out.

Suddenly Kurt let out a cry and a circular rune span around him before shattering.

"A seal broke on its own!" Sephareith was astonished.

"Meister… Großvater." Kurt cried weakly. "Nein."

"He blacked out." Sephareith motioned.

Azazel just sat there in shock. Sephareith touched his arm and the man flinched back, cradling Kurt.

"Zazel, Kurt's blacked out."

"Not quite." Azazel mumbled. Kurt was still conscious but delirious. Only half there himself, Azazel focused on getting the potion into Kurt's system in some sort of attempt to make it better. Kurt took the drink in painfully slow sips, but a few minutes afterwards his tensed muscles relaxed and Azazel laid him down into the bed.

"I-"

"Zazel?"

"I'm going to earth. I need to talk to Margali."

A/N: Unlucky chapter, thus why I've rushed it a little. Hopes of making 14 quickly.

My ideas for a new title:

"Into the Void."

"Portal Blue."

I like both and am stuck, but if you guys want to mention any other ideas I'm open to suggestion. Eventually I'll put in a new title but give a few weeks' notice before clearing it. Or like many of you lovely readers, you could fav me ;) (I'm on someone's favourite authors list and it makes me so happy :3 (I'm up with Sketzocase too- and she is just the best for Kurt-Azazel fics :3 Sadly most of her stuff isn't on her page anymore though.))

Also, apologies for bad spelling but I'm typing these out and then updating ASAP whilst I still have my little bursts of creativity again As for the German, its google translate gold, so apologies to any bilingual readers. For those who can't read German, its meant to be feverish but the gist is Kurt's calling himself a slave and talking to someone called 'Master.' **Foreshadowing powa!** Its 2am over my way, I'm outta here 3


	14. Mysteries and Mothers

Chapter 14

It was a weird predicament. When Azazel had angrily forced open a portal and landed on earth he expected one of his usual spots. He did not expect to land in a room with a large mahogany desk and towers of books neatly stacked into shelves. Nor did he expect to see Logan in the corner of the room and the bald man in the wheelchair looking at him in shock. The surprise made his rage disappear until an enemy appeared.

Angel.

Azazel growled at the man, immediately changing his stance. "How did you know?"

"Know what? Who are you anyway?" Warren said stunned. At the same time Xavier and Logan had recovered from their shock and were desperately trying to make sure Azazel didn't teleport off.

"Funny." Azazel mused, cursing his luck at not getting his swords before he left.

"Warren, best ya leave." Wolverine jutted his head to the door. The man looked a bit offended but left quietly.

"Can we help you with anything?" Xavier asked tentatively. Azazel took in his surroundings. Xavier frowned at the regal man, in his black jacket with red trim Azazel looked very professional but to Xavier that professionalism was mixed with the skill of fast moves and clean kills. The man was slim, but beneath that blood red skin, Xavier noticed his well-defined muscles. He was not a brute, but an effective fighter. He didn't know whether it was entirely safe for Kurt to be with such a man.

Azazel turned to Wolverine. "This is America, yes?"

"What's it to you bub?"

"I'm in a hurry."

Azazel took in a deep breath to teleport when he saw Raven, in all her blue and red glory. Her beautiful golden orbs widened in shock and Azazel couldn't help but admire the way the sun made her skin sheen. He opened his mouth to say something when his teleportation zapped him over to Germany.

Luck was on his side when he saw it was not only night time, but also near the circus. Azazel walked up to the trailers reviewing what he knew. He had kept Kurt for two years, giving him to the Wagners after. Age five, the two had been murdered and Kurt had been hurt and running form Raven. After that it was Margali that took the boy in till the stake incident, which afterwards led the boy to that mansion.

He reached Margali's green caravan, laden with detailed artwork. He knocked and a blonde girl answered, around Kurt's age. Her hair was long and flowing, but she was wearing jeans with a fitted pink vest and leather jacket, unusual for a circus girl.

"Margali." He said, covering the girl's mouth as she went to scream.

"Azazel." She greeted dryly.

"Girl, can you make yourself scares?" The girl nodded ran into the bedroom.

"It has been a while." Azazel greeted.

Margali sat at the end of the caravan fashioned into a sofa, leaning over the table and nursing a tumbler. Slowly she lifted her head and eyed Azazel coldly.

"I want nothing to do with you." She took a swig.

"I am here about Kurt."

The woman slammed her drink, her flowing skirt bouncing with the movement. "That murderer can rot in hell."

"Murderer?"

"Of my eldest, Stefan."

"Kurt would Nyet do that." Azazel felt his Russian language kick back in now he was on earth again.

"Stefan is dead, as are six children."

Then the girl walked out of the room, defiantly looking at Azazel. "Kurt is no murderer."

"Ji-"

"Amanda, mother. It's legal now. And its time you realised Kurt is innocent and Stefan was crazy." With that she stomped out.

"My daughter leaves for America in two weeks." Margali took a drink again. "What is it you want?"

"Did Kurt ever mention a Meister?"

Maragli looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Kurt has never had a Meister, unless you count the Ring master."

Azazel knew she was telling the truth.

"I want to know who took my son after I gave him to you."

Margli sighed deeply. "He was seven or so. Adjusting to our life well, although he had been caught up in a mob and some bullies he was happy enough in the confines of the circus. Then the ring leader took him from the acrobats and placed him as a freak in a cage. I couldn't do much, and the child was being tortured. Then a woman approached me, her skin turned blue and she claimed to be the boy's mother. So I said yes, I detected no lie. He comes back to me at thirteen, Stefan dies a year later and I leave him to a mob."

"You let my child get burned at the steak."

"I thought he had murdered mine." Margali glared back. "And it wasn't the first time he'd been tied to a stake. At seven a bald man brought him back to me burned and frightened."

Azazel nods, before teleporting back to the mansion. He was angry at Margali but he needed to find answers.

He needed Raven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell do you mean he just appeared?" Raven screeched.

Azazel conveniently demonstrates as he teleports back into the office. Immediately he clamps around Raven's neck with his strong red arms.

"Azazel please." Xavier begins, but Azazel's tail flicks in annoyance. Raven struggled to breathe.

"One chance to tell me everything." Azazel warned.

"Let me go." Raven fought.

"Who is the man my syn calls Meister?" Raven paled and Azazel released her.

While she coughed Xavier tried to talk some sense into Azazel. "What do you mean Meister? Kurt never mentioned anyone like that to us."

"Kurt did not remember such things." Azazel spat. "But he was dying from the spells that made him forget. I taught you them only, and I mean ONLY if you could release them!" Azazel yelled at his former lover. Yes, it was defiantly former.

"Zae, please." Raven's throat was raspy. "I didn't hurt-"

"Name. What is his name?!"

"Let me see my son first!" She screeched.

"My syn. MY SYN! You have not cared for him once since he was born. You threw him into a -waterfall!"

"It was water or the mob!" Raven yelled back. "And you caught him!"

"And then what? Hmm, two years I raised him alone. Two years! Then Angels get on my tail, I have to abandon my syn." Azazel struggled to keep English over Russian.

Raven obviously hadn't known. "You know where I found him? Locked in a cage where the WHORE you gave him to was happy to give him away!"

"I have talked to her." Azazel's voice lowered dangerously. "And she does not know of a Meister. Who is he Raven?"

"Wait, wait wait!" Xavier began.

"Stay out of it Charles!" Raven warned. Suddenly Azazel turned, looking carefully at the man. His rage visibly lessened.

"Xavier. I'm glad you took in my syn." He cleared his throat. "I told Kurt you are his Uncle, and you have my thanks. Have you watched him since the stake incident?"

"Yes, well the second one. It took a few years for him but we got him to school and he made friends here."

Azazel nodded in respect to the man. "And he never mentioned a Meister?"

"Not once." Xavier nodded.

"Once." Logan corrected. The three turned. "We'd been fighting the brotherhood and Kurt had tried teleporting Quicksilver around till the kid felt sick, but the kid was a machine and beat Kurt the whole time. Eventually Kurt managed to drop 'im in the water but he fell in too. By the time we fished 'im out he was half out of it, but he said Meister repeatedly like he was terrified of something."

"Quicksiler?" Azazel was more demanding an answer.

"Pietro-" Xavier began.

"Magneto's brat." Raven interrupted.

Azazel frowned. That was not the Meister; Magneto's son would have been a child himself at the time.

"Raven." All rage had been subdued in his voice. "Was there ever a man you left to care for Kurt. Friend. Babysitter."

She actually seemed to think this over.

"No. He was trained by me and cared for by the brotherhood. But he went straight back to Margali."

Suddenly a portal opened and Sephareith crawled out, panting. Azazel gave him a look.

"It's harder for me." He said as way of explanation.

"Azazel's brother." Raven introduced dryly.

"Why are you here and not with Kurt?" Azazel asked.

"Kurt needs you back. Uphir fears the worst and I've got Balan and half the court asking questions."

"I'm trying to find-"

"Kurt has woken up." Sephareith almost growled. You'll understand when you see him that seal breaking by itself did some damage."

"I'll be back." Azazel growled towards Raven. "You find this Meister."

With that the two demons went back through the soul stream and into Kurt's room.

Azazel knew exactly what Sephareith had meant. Uphir was trying to coax Kurt back into bed, but the boy remained curled up in the corner shaking and whimpering. Upon Azazel's entrance Uphir sighed and turned.

"Kurt is not speaking. He's deteriorating. I think he was using your magik to heal. Do not leave this realm again. The potion is on the side, adding a leaf will knock him out." With that the Physician left.

Sephareith ran off to try and bring order back to the castle, and Azazel was left with Kurt. The boy showed no sign of anything besides fear. Azazel brought his hand to Kurt's face and the boy let out broken sobs.

"Kurti." Azazel sighed.

"Kurti."

"Kurti."

A good hour passed before the boy's sobs grew fainter. He was pale and weakened but he would start up whenever Azazel tried to shift or move in the slightest. Once then sun had set and the lights automatically flew up, Kurt allowed Azazel to hold him in the corner. After that Azazel stood up, and Kurt didn't instantly burst into tears. Azazel thought they were progressing.

"There's a good boy." He soothed. "Let's get you comfortable."

But as Azazel strode towards the bed Kurt began to hyperventilate. Putting him down on the bed didn't help either.

"N….N….Not-the-the-bed…nein….nicht…das…Bett" Kurt struggled to breathe. "Bett…tut…!" He said at an alarming speed as his breathing became more rapid than laboured.

Azazel scooped him up with the duvet and took him to the edge of the bed, wrapping his son in the sheets but trying to give him space to breathe.

"The bed doesn't hurt Kurti."

The boy answered by sobbing. "mein Schwanz tut weh!"

"Your tail hurts? Where?" Azazel went to move it but Kurt whimpered and cried out more broken sobs.

Then Azazel remembered Kurt's flashback, of the silhouette man tying his tail to the bed and he cursed himself. Right now a bed meant a broken painful tail and starvation.

"What if we go to a room I have?" Azazel suggested. "The bed has no bars, just a headboard. We could sleep in that one, just sleep, and then we will wake up and you'll be safe. No harm will come to you."

Kurt nodded and clung to his father. He was lucky Kurt was still slightly underweight from the seals before he came. The two went to a guest room and Azazel let Kurt take his duvet. He wrapped the boy in his duvet before pulling the spare bed's duvet over the both of them.

He finally slept after the sobbing quietened.

Azazel woke at dawn, rolling over in the unfamiliar sheets. Kurt was in the corner, wearing just his school uniform trousers and a green blanket. He was sleeping quietly sat in the corner. As Azazel got up, he noticed that Kurt's duvet was missing and could only wonder at what had happened. Then, Kurt's eyes flickered open, his golden orbs eventually resting on Azazel.

"Morning Kurt." The boy just stared. He didn't cry or flinch or anything. The boy was numb. Azazel was partially happy Kurt wasn't protesting, and partly worried at his complete lack of response. He carried the boy into the bathroom but no response was made. He left Kurt on a chair whilst he showered, before helping Kurt into the shower himself. He dressed the boy and took him down to the throne room for breakfast. Luckily everyone mistook Kurt's lethargy for being tired still.

Still, Azazel saw the servants chatter worriedly when they took away Kurt's untouched courses and the Dark Lord knew that gossip would spread. Kurt didn't care much, not even when Balan greeted him and Azazel knew how much the two had bonded.

Then as half of the court began to leave the room Kurt stood up. This was odd by normal standards but when Kurt let out a shriek the remainder of the room looked on in shock. Lightning expelled from his body and the boy's face took on a blush. Azazel extended a hand and the lightning output swirled into his hand. Kurt took a step forward and fainted flat on the floor.

Balan rushed over to him. "He has a fever."

"Brilliant." Azazel grumbled. He'd been caring for Kurt like this long enough for the shock to wear off. He spent the rest of the day watching over Kurt, who laid in a fever, worrying if this would ever end.

He bathed a cool flannel over Kurt's head as he went between states of blank stares and clutching the royal blue sheets of his bed. He rambled incessantly and made no sign that he ever understood what was going on.

Balan often watched over him as well, fetching bot Azazel and Kurt food and water, and allowing Azazel to feel comfortable enough to leave for the bathroom occasionally.

Towards the end of the day, Kurt seemed to have one moment he was completely lucid.

"Father." He roused Azazel from his doze. His golden orbs were looking directly at him. Balan was dozing in the corner too. Azazel sensed a greater power starting up.

"Kurti?"

"Something is coming."

"What do you mean?" Azazel stood, only to see the life drain from Kurt's eyes and his body plop back down onto the bed. The boy's fever was worse, so Azazel tucked him back into bed and woke Balan.

"Watch him."

"Of course, Sire." Balan sleepiliy rubbed his eyes.

Azazel went to the Keeper headquarters to see Sephareith quietly ordering one of his underlings- Levi.

"Azazel, I have word from Brima. Jillian fell pregnant and cannot return. However, Brima will be bringing all the information back with her. She should return shortly."

"Good." Azazel nodded.

"You weren't here for that? Is it Kurt?"

"Yes. He just became lucid before collapsing. He said something's coming."

"That's not good then?"

"Prophesising is something more reserved for angels." Azazel frowned.

"You forget just how close angels and demons are." Sephareith reassured him.

"The point is I can't tell if he's getting better or worse."

"Well, he took a seal off himself; maybe Kurt is building power to release himself from the rest of the seals. You said yourself he'd heal most likely from just being around our people."

"Yes." Azazel sighed. "I wish I knew who the bastard Meister was."

"That will come with time."

"Yeah, that fucking disease will need time to prepare for his judgement." Azazel frowned.

"You know Raven will come here soon as well now she has seen you."

"Chances are she was already planning to if she reunited with her brother."

"Point made." Sephareith nodded.

"By the way, have you worried for Ayame at all?"

"Of course I have." Sephareith snapped. "Not a day passes where I don't think of her and with how we found Kurt I am all the more eager to find my daughter and keep her safe. But Kurt comes first, he's in too much danger."

"We will find her, brother." Azazel put his hand on Sephareith's shoulder lovingly and the two brothers sent their silent prayers out to their children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Balan looked sadly at Kurt. His friend had been shouldering and hiding all this pain.

"Come on Buddy, you can pull through." He whispered to his feverish friend, hoping for a response.

Kurt's eyeballs moved rapidly in his strange dreams, but that was the only sign Balan had till morning.


	15. Remembering and Retaliation

Chapter 15

As Kurt slept in his fever, he began to remember. Drips of his memory splashed into his mind and he felt like a headache that had been around forever was finally easing up. It was odd, like dreaming awake and the burning was so real but so far away.

XXX

Kurt felt a little cold outside the tent, but he was eager to see his father. Then he heard a teleporting sound and happily ran over.

"Vatti!"

"I have a present for you." Azazel smiled.

"Vatrushka!" Kurt cheered happily, immediately eating the sweet bread.

His father pulled softly on his ears. "One, two, three for luck. Happy Birthday Kurti."

XXX

"Kurt, you have to stay hidden for me, ok?"

Kurt nodded fearfully. He'd only just woken up and everything was confusing. He watched his father teleport rapidly around the forest and away.

XXX

"Look at this." A man laughed, grabbing Kurt by the scruff of his t-shirt.

"This explains why the devil was staying here so often." Another man spoke.

"And the campfire remains."

"Flugel." Kurt stared at their large white wings as they took off into the sky.

"Is that the German for angel?"

"No, Angel is Engel. He's probably on about our wings." The two had their conversation interrupted when Azazel teleported in front of one and stole his son back.

"Vatti." Kurt nearly cried with happiness till he saw how wounded his father was.

"Let's go. I have some family waiting to meet you."

XXX

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Mrs Wagner looked down at her son. She would have bent down, but the doctor had warned her about her back.

"I miss Vatti."

"Vater will be awake soon enough." She smiled.

"Nein, my other Vatti."

"Should we go pray for him?"

"Ja." Kurt pulled out his rosary, smiling softly.

XXX

Kurt screamed at the Wagner's corpses. The blood was staining the wooden floor of their little cottage and the metal knives were floating above him ominously.

"You didn't have to kill them Erik." The blue lady grumbled.

"Why don't you go look for a drink?" The man with the helmet motioned to the kitchen.

"Mutter und Vater…" Kurt couldn't finish. He felt his anger rise and tears fall.

"They won't be coming back. Use this anger Kurt, use it to fight the humans."

Kurt felt the power surge through him, and he was teleported to a land of ice and snow.

XXX

He was dying; the cold had made him unable to feel his arms. But maybe that would be nice, to not feel all the grief inside. To forget what had happened to Vater and Mutter. He fell into the snow, no longer able to push on.

"Are wa nan desu ka?" He heard a voice. It was pure and happy but it sounded a little broken, Kurt thought. He let himself black out.

XXX

"Aya-chan, Kurto, dinner time." The woman called over. She had short choppy black hair and ice-blue eyes. She had rescued Kurt in the snow and taken him in. She had no problem with his appearance because her daughter was the same. She ran down the stairs with Kurt in tow, her long blonde hair coming out of the ponytail her mother had tied it in and her tail almost wagging in time to Kurt's.

XXX

Aya flinched as one of the rocks hit her face, scraping it. Kurt managed to chase off the children, but it didn't stop Aya from shedding a tear.

"What did they call us?" Kurt hadn't managed to learn this language completely.

"Sky demons."

"You're not a demon. You're my Sky." Kurt grinned, infecting Aya with happiness.

XXX

"Keep running Kurt!"

"Mother!" Aya cried, as Kurt's grip on her hand tightened. Aya felt herself getting more and more upset until BAMF.

Kurt found himself back in the cottage, the bloodstains still faint. The horror of his adoptive parents' murder came to hit him full force again.

"That little trick will come in handy." The blue lady held up a black whistle.

XXX

Kurt felt himself barely able to stand, so how did he withstand the man's cigars melting his flesh and setting fire to his fur? How did he stand any of it?

"Say my name."

"M-Meister."

XXX

Meister was touching his tail. It was so sensitive to everything, and he hated the way the man stroked it.

"Oh, Azazel." He sighed, stroking the tip.

Kurt shuddered when the man grabbed the back of his neck and went for the whip.

"You'll thank me one day, for training you." Kurt heard the whip long before he felt the welts rear up.

XXX

A bald man was crying over him, but Kurt didn't understand why. Maybe it was because Kurt was a demon?

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kurt mumbled, but this only seemed to upset the man more. He let his eyes close.

XXX

"You nearly died little one." A man in a robe spoke.

"Why can't we be together?" He moaned weakly.

"It's not safe to be with me. I'm taking you to someone I feel can keep you safe."

XXX

"Stefan, stop hitting your brother. He's got to perform today."

"Fine." Stefan mumbles. "But this fight is on tomorrow Kurt!"

"For the last slice of pie?"

"Yeah, winner gets the last slice for the next three weeks!"

XXX

Kurt was in the cage, he'd forgotten what it felt like to stand up. The children grew bored of throwing their rubbish at the bars.

"That's a boring demon!"

XXX

"Open your legs Kurt."

"Nein."

"Would you rather we did this on your face?" Meister held up the cigar. He knew the hold he had on Kurt.

Slowly, Kurt opened his legs. The inner thigh almost had no fur on it.

"Good boy, one day you'll thank me when you have amazing endurance." He thrust the cigar like a knife into the child.

XXX

"Brother, how could you?"

"They were demonic Kurt. They had to be stopped."

"They were children." Kurt felt his heart snap as he saw the little bodies in the water. One little girl was only two years old, the purple ring around her neck probably only made by one of Stefan's hands. She was too small. Far too small.

"They were demons, and so are you!" His brother lunged for him and Kurt felt his power appear. BAMF!

He looked around to see Stefan hadn't stopped. He hit his head hard on the fountain edge, falling into the water. Kurt went to help him when he heard a woman scream!

"My baby!"

XXX

Meister smiled down at Kurt. "How are the drugs? Luckily, it only paralyses your body not what it feels." He slid a hand over Kurt's stomach. He trembled at the cold steel of the knuckle duster.

"What's my name?" He punched Kurt in the gut.

"Mei…ster." He hated this man, but he feared him so much too.

"You've got to use your anger." He said, landing another punch. "Use it to fight, to win!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azazel was carefully eating his rice as he surveyed his subjects. Gossip had begun to spread across the room and it was beginning to bother Azazel. He heard the two nobles whisper.

"The prince is cursed." One sniggered. "As is our king."

"Indeed." The other smirked. "Although to produce such a weak child makes me wonder if Azazel is really as strong as he claims."

"Maybe it's the mother." With that the two nobles laughed loud enough for Azazel to snap. He called across the breakfast table to them.

"So you two think openly insulting my son is fine now?"

"Well, it's more of stating our observations of what a pathetic son you appear to have." The horned one smirked.

"Well maybe you'd like to reserve your observations-"

Azazel was cut off as Kurt entered the room with a small wisp of a BAMF. A second BAMF and Kurt was on his throne next to Azazel with the horned noble, repeatedly bashing his head against the chair back. Azazel, although he felt the man deserved it, realised this wasn't normal retaliation and pulled Kurt off of the now whimpering demon. He focused on negating his son's teleportation and holding him down when Kurt managed to squirm around and drag his fangs along Azazel's right bicep to his wrist.

Someone in the crowd gasped.

"Nngh." Azazel grimaced. Sephareith came in nursing a moderate amount of bruises.

"Seph." Azazel let formalities slip as Kurt bit back into the wound.

"Kurt woke up exactly four minutes ago. He's been like that since. I think he's going through defence mechanisms, but this one is certainly the most dangerous for us."

"Defence mechanisms?"

"Regression, lethargy, retaliation." Azazel felt a blue tail whipping his back heavily enough to break his skin.

"So what's next?"

"Sire, I think this is the last one. Kurt's been catatonic and now he's exploded. Another seal might break."

With the shock of that news, Kurt managed to teleport back to the previous demon and began pounding his head into the floor. The blue flames made a return, now mixed in with the electricity, surrounding the room. Realising his son had given way to instinct, Azazel tried a new tactic; he muted all signs of life from the noble from his blood flow to the sound of his heartbeat.

Kurt dropped the body and stared at it, obviously unable to comprehend the illusion in his rage-induced state. Stupidly, a Keeper ran to restrain him. Kurt ran on all fours towards him and teleported at the last moment, spinning around behind the keeper to execute a perfect slashing move. With a sword that would have been an instant kill. The keeper, Azazel saw to be Levi, executed his signature zig zag dash to punch Kurt straight in the gut. The boy stopped the punch with his fist and he sunk his teeth into Levi's neck. Poor Levi screamed as his flesh burned. Azazel knew this was a demon's way of asserting authority.

Sephareith held down Kurt's elemental outbursts and Levi managed to pull away, sacrificing a large chunk of flesh. Kurt went back on all fours, leaping up to the pillars along the walls, dashing around. Just as he dashed towards his next victim, Sephareith realised.

"Lord Schmerz, run!" It gave the noble just enough time to dodge and Azazel just enough time to grab Kurt by the tail. The boy yelped and immediately spun to attack his father. Azazel grabbed one fist and wrapped his tail around the other.

"Kurt! Snap out of it!"

"Nein, Ich muss kämpfen!" The boy growled. (No, I must fight.)

"Why?"

"Ich bin wütend!" (I am angry.)

"Kurt, you don't fight just because of anger!"

"I can't control it!"

Azazel realised this was the first time Kurt had ever expressed anger. He had held it in all these years, afraid of other's power and anger and afraid of his own ability to feel, to act on the same emotions that had caused so much pain. The same pain he didn't want anyone else to feel.

"Breathe. Think of the garden, your friends, something important to you."

Kurt was trembling with the effort of trying to restrain his anger.

"Kurt." Azazel said softly. "Calm for me?"

It seemed like eons but Kurt eventually stopped trembling and fell out of Azazel's grip. A seal helix spun from Kurt and a shattering sound echoed of the light and the pillars. He sagged to his knees, Azazel still gripping his wrists. Despite Kurt's obvious show of strength, the nobles began to stir.

"He needs to be punished! He nearly killed me." Lord Schmerz glared.

Kurt stood, looking regal even thought he had just a black t-shirt and shorts on. He seemed to have come under a realisation and a complete personality change. "I attacked you, because I saw you. Saw into your soul, I saw all those things you did and wanted to do. How you wanted to make a girl scream under you."

"What wrong with that? I can bed women surely?" Schmerz looked flustered.

"She didn't want it from you. You knew this but you wanted her anyway." Kurt frowned. "That girl… she's mine."

"What?"

"She's Sky. I want her." His tail flicked in anger, and Azazel had to place a hand on the boy's shoulder. This sudden personality change worried him.

"Sire." Everyone could see Kurt wasn't lying as Schmerz visibly trembled. "I don't know what-

"Silence." Kurt looked down at him. He strode over and placed a hand upon the demon's head. Seconds later the demon dropped down unconscious and Kurt turned to his father.

"I want a sword."

"You won't get one." Azazel frowned back. Not when Kurt was this unstable.

"Father, she saved me before." Azazel was surprised at the change in address. "She fought you as well, before Sephareith did."

"So you mean we owe her a debt." Azazel stated. He knew the demon court was waiting for him to take control or for Kurt to take over.

"Yes." The boy exuded confidence and nobility, completely out of character.

Azazel sighed loudly. "You're too unstable. We'll go together."

Kurt just nodded in agreement.

"Sephareith, can you clean up this mess?"

"Of course, Sire." Sephareith bowed.

"Can you teleport me too? You seem to have a destination planned."

Kurt nodded. "Of course."

The two teleported far north. Azazel found it was Lord Schmerz's castle.

"I need to get to his bedroom, would you know where?"

"Sadly, yes." The two found themselves in front of a circular King sized bed. A small girl was sleeping lightly on the bed. She had wavy purple hair and lilac skin.

"This is not her." Kurt frowned.

"The girl you were looking for?" Azazel questioned.

"She was blue skinned and blonde. She had a tail and he last saw her in this room." Kurt looked confused.

"Well it was your first time forcibly entering someone's mind." Azazel attempted an explanation.

Kurt suddenly rocked forwards, groaning and holding his head.

"Kurti?"

"I'm fine. This adrenaline is going to run out soon though."

"And you'll go back to how you were?"

"I don't know." Kurt replied honestly. "I just hope I won't be catatonic or blathering like a baby."

"Well I hope that mad fury of yours doesn't return."

"But we should use anger to fight?"

"No, Kurt, anger makes it harder to fight." Azazel shook his head. The girl then started to groan and she opened her eyes. On seeing the two unfamiliar men she jumped and a clink of metal was heard. Azazel looked questioningly at her.

"Can you move?"

"No." She whispered.

Azazel pulled back the blankets to reveal the girl was naked and her neck was on a chain so short she couldn't even sit up. The most worrying thing for Azazel was the blood all over her legs.

He returned her modesty and broke the chain. "Your name?"

"Myr."

"How old are you Myr?"

"Twenty." Azazel smirked slightly. Slaves were illegal under twenty five. That meant he could take her away from this torture.

"How about I take you to my castle instead? You'll get freedom and a bath." He tried to joke.

"My master wouldn't be happy."

Kurt growled loudly. "Listen here. No one is your master other than you."

"But you don't understand, Master-

"I know." Kurt didn't need to say anything else; the pain in his voice was obvious. Myr seemed to realise she wasn't alone.

"I'll go with you." Myr decided. "But please keep me from him."

"Myr, you'll be safe at my palace. He comes to visit occasionally, I won't lie, but I don't plan on letting him see you."

Azazel went to help her up and Kurt handed her his t-shirt. She put it on but the blood was still visible.

"That's an awful lot of blood."

Myr looked down in shame. "I think I lost him."

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"My baby." She looked crestfallen.

"I'm guessing he beat you hard then." Azazel thought it was best not to pity or sugar coat the facts.

"Yes. It was his, but when I told him he made me drink alcohol till I was ill several times and then he started hitting me and then all the blood came out and I'm sure the baby is gone." She was crying softly towards the end.

"Let's go back." Azazel said, teleporting the three of them back to the throne room.

Uphir was tending to Lord Schmerz. "Leave that shit, Uphir. His unborn child might still be alive."

Azazel motioned to Myr on his left.

Uphir saw the blood. "Come on then girl, let's get you to a bed."

She visibly paled at that.

"I will not hurt you child." Uphir reassured. "One of my daughters could come with us?"

"Please…" Myr couldn't explain what the act meant to her.

Lord Schmerz growled. "She's mine Azazel. You dare dishonour the old laws?"

"No, but I'm certain there was a law forbidding girls under twenty five from entering the trade, unless to stay with family. Getting a twenty year old forcibly pregnant is illegal under my reign."

"That bitch was fourteen when I first took her." He spat, knowing the façade was up. Azazel punched him hard in the face.

"Laws aside, that's just plain sick." Sephareith sounded what he hoped was everyone else's opinion as well.

"Indeed. Put him in the dungeon till I have time for him." Azazel commanded.

Azazel teleported Kurt, Myr, Levi and Uphir back to the rooms Uphir used for healing.

"Jahi." Uphir called and a woman came in. Her eyes flashed when she saw Azazel, but she turned to her father.

"Yes."

"This girl, Myr, may have lost her child. I need you to tend to her, she isn't comfortable with men."

"Of course. Myr, let's go to a private room." The two women went off.

"Azazel, would you like me to heal the bite marks?"

"Levi should go first." Azazel respectfully inclined his head to the blue demon panting on the bed.

"Why isn't he healing?"

"He's not a powerful demon like us Kurt. Not all demons can instantly regenerate as fast as us."

They looked down at the man who Kurt now realised was his teleportation teacher back at Nyx academy.

"Can you teleport?"

"Yes." Levi winced as Uphir began to clean the wound. "Not as rapid as you though."

"There are not many teleporters in our realm, so Levi is talented enough to be a Keeper from his gift. However, by demon standards he is quite sickly."

Levi frowned at that. "My mother was hunted in the war, but just because I had a bad start it doesn't mean I can't be a Keeper."

"Of course, of course. Stay still child." Uphir tsked. To him, everyone was a child.

Kurt felt a sharp pain stab through him again. He tried to hide the pain but his face twisted with the effort.

"Kurti, if you're in pain you should get it treated." Azazel frowned.

"It's nothing."

"It is something child." Uphir interjected. "If you are this powerful, I presume another seal broke?"

"Yes, in the throne room one did." Azazel knew Uphir tended to eat in the hospital wing.

"Then your memories will begin to return to you, slowly and painfully." Uphir warned Kurt.

"I… I have already begun to see things." Kurt looked ashamed.

"It will get worse before it gets better. You may wish at times you had remained under the seals." Uphir bandaged Levi's shoulder.

"No, it is better I know the truth even if I don't like it." Kurt realized. "I don't want to spend my life in denial of the memories that shape me."

"Good answer." Uphir chuckled, now moving on to Azazel even though he was almost fully healed.

"Do you know what will happen to Kurt?" Azazel asked.

"He will break down. Depending on what his memories are controls how upset he will be. Trauma is not an easy thing to recover from. Reliving multiple traumas' at once will create a terrible strain on the mind. You children should realise how incredibly fortunate you are that Kurt has lived at all."

"I know." Azazel nodded gravely.

Suddenly Balan ran into the room. Seeing the two senior demons he got into the Keeper bow on one knee.

"Rise Balan. What's wrong?" Azazel asked.

"I…just… wanted to see… if Kurt was alright."

"I'm fine Balan." Kurt smiled over. "Levi not so much."

"Levi." Balan greeted softly. Levi smiled softly.

"Hello little brother."

"You're brothers?" Kurt was shocked. Although Balan and Levi didn't even share skin colours, he noticed.

^Neither do we.^ Azazel said gently in his mind.

"We are half-brothers by the same father." Balan quickly explained.

"Who is your father?" Kurt dared to ask. The two brothers looked grim.

"He is Lord Abd, Sire." Levi eventually said, his distaste obvious.

"Kurt." Uphir interrupted. "Have Balan take you to bed. You'll need the rest."

"What?"

"Quickly child, go get some bed rest."

Kurt was still confused but he nodded at the man and exited the room with Balan.

"Azazel." Uphir called before the man could follow them, motioning Azazel into his office.

"Yes Uphir?"

"Heed my warning. Kurt is on the edge. He looks powerful, healthy even, but beneath that he is only just beginning to heal. Expect the boy to regress quickly and violently. He may even change rapidly like he has these past few days."

"I will, Uphir." Azazel always respected his elders. "Just, can you tell me if Kurt will be ok?"

"I cannot promise this, child. However, your son resonates with your magic, so the boy will need you to heal. And a father's love is always craved from children starved of love. You are his best bet for survival."

"Thank you." Azazel smiled. Despite the pessimistic overview, Uphir had inspired Azazel with hope.

"You won't ever address me as Lord?" Azazel tried to lighten the mood.

"You are always a child in my eyes Azazel. Yet, since the first time I met you, I knew you had the makings of a great King."

"Did I meet your expectations?" Azazel smirked.

"Indeed. Although there is always room for improvement." Uphir smirked back.

A/N: Hello everyone. Just want to say thank you for reading again. I'm happy to announce I have exceeded 40,000 words overall and that means this is a novel or something . I wanted to quickly make a shout out to two authors I recommend you all check out:

**1** Eternal Dreamer's stories: She has an awesome profile picture and is starting to write a few fics that have good potential. More Kurt/OC love on her DA page too, which had some great artwork.

( To EDS personally: I inspired you? Maw ^/^ I'm so glad you're enjoying my story too. I read about Mike on your profile and I found this pretty funny, my own boyfriend sits like L from death note and kind of looks like him. It was even weirder that he had never heard of the anime before. I kind of like upstream race but I feel you put too many OC's in the story at once, although Fallen seems a fairly balanced character for now. Looking forward to the next chapter.)

**2** Sketzocase: So this is the lovely writer you can probably thank for me having a Fanfiction account at all. She also wrote one of the most powerful scenes I have ever read in a book (and I read a lot!) and is one of my all-time favourite authors. 'Devotion' has always been my favourite but 'Life's deepest cuts' is amazing too. I actually reread these fics, which is very rare behaviour from me. I'd heavily recommend them both if you haven't already dipped into the amazing world of Sketzocase.

(To Sketzocase personally: You would never have been able to picture how happy I was when I woke up this morning and saw you had not only commented on my story but actually liked it. Without sounding creepy, I really look up to you (virtually) and I really hope you update often . I've also noticed a chapter 20 has kindly appeared on LDC so I will be reading that shortly.)

**All Readers**

To all my readers, 90% of you don't comment but I'm still overjoyed to look at my story stats and see all of you have read my story. Thank you to everyone who does read and review, you give me much needed motivation.

The story title will now be officially titled 'Into the void.' This will be changed in a week's time when I'll be almost twenty O_o as a kind of celebration.

I have been listening to Hollywood Undead's song 'Lion' as I write lately and I feel this is kind of a theme song for Sephareith. I only meant for him to be a minor character and then one chapter I went "this guy's gonna be Azazel's brother and the rightful heir to the throne." Seriously 95% of this fanfiction is not pre-planned and sometimes I have no idea how I end up where I do. A couple of chapters have been held off and split up, but most of this is spontaneous. Weird, I know.

Anyhoos, hope you're all enjoying my story


	16. Balan and Breaking

Chapter 16

Kurt felt his body reject everything within it as he vomited onto the marble floor. He saw his red hands clench the table as he tried to regain balance.

"Zazel?" A small boy looked worriedly across the table. He was pale blue with light blond hair messily cut around his face. His tail was swishing in a manner Kurt recognised as apprehension. He was a small child of around four years old and dressed like a prince in black and golden clothing.

Sephareith?

"Uphir, what's wrong with the boy?" The man's face was hidden.

Suddenly the darkness pulled him and he stood opposite the physician.

^Yes child?^ He looked at Kurt expectantly.

^^You can see me?^^ Kurt was shocked.

^Yes. What did you expect as you walked through my dreams? I am old and can detect these things.^

^^Oh, sorry. I thought I was dreaming.^^ He never realised he was in Uphir's head.

^Strange indeed.^ Uphir rubbed his chin. ^I'll send you back to your own dreams then.^

A door appeared and Uphir motioned for Kurt to go through.

He found himself drift inside, back into his memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azazel looked worriedly at Kurt. Uphir had mentioned yesterday the boy had been dream hopping. Now he woke up to find Kurt standing above him, ominously staring down at him although clearly asleep. He looked ready to kill.

"Kurt?" Azazel tried. There was no response. The man got up. When Kurt hadn't moved for a few minutes, Azazel touched his shoulder. Kurt immediately crumpled at his feet.

"This is just creepy." Azazel stared down at his son. After nothing happened, he scooped up the boy and put him into bed. He teleported down to breakfast and messaged Balan.

^Balan.^

^^Yes Sire?^^

^Go to my chambers.^

^^Uh… yes sire.^^

^Kurt's ended up there. I just need you to watch him.^ Azazel had a thought then. ^Balan, you can be Kurt's manservant from now on. This is your new Keeper duty.^

^^Yes Sire. Thank you.^^

The two ended their conversation and Balan tried not to laugh. Being a manservant didn't sound like an amazing job, but it meant you were the second in command of the person you served, always following and aiding them.

And who better to serve than Kurt? Balan found himself blushing purple a little at that.

He ran straight to Azazel's room and stopped outside the double doors. They were a rich dark oak with golden trim. Azazel personally liked silver, Sephareith had said once, but these doors were left over from the previous Kings of the past. Stepping inside he found a beautiful room covered in dark oak walls and red silk. The window was oddly in the ceiling, covered by oak panels at the moment, a hint of a stain glass window design. The walls had been dedicated to various battles Azazel was famous for have taken part in. He was often shown teleporting in the sky or throwing lightning at his enemies. One panel even showed Azazel massacring human soldiers and priests. Balan knew from history that was the night Hel had been killed. He wondered how Azazel could sleep with his past floating all around him, how any of the old kings could have. Then he realised the four poster bed was conveniently covered by dark red silk. He heard a pained noise from behind it. That wasn't good.

Balan pulled back the silk to see Kurt in the foetal position under a thick red duvet. Kurt was trembling and squirming at something, but it wasn't cold in this room.

"Maybe he's hot?" Balan wondered aloud, pulling back the covers.

Then he saw what Kurt had done. In some sort of nightmare Kurt had begun to claw at himself. In this light, only the spots of blood on the crisp white sheets were obvious. Still, Kurt had started on his neck and Balan knew that was worse.

"Kurt, please awaken." He said gently, taking the boys wrists and keeping them from doing any more damage. This caused Kurt to start crying in his sleep, the sobs loud and for Balan heart breaking. This wasn't how he wanted Kurt to be, he wanted him to wake up happy or at least peaceful. He was supposed to protect him, especially now he was a manservant. He remembered the odd occasions he heard Levi trapped in a dream doing the same thing and tried to remember how he had gotten out of his nightmares.

"Kurt, please wake up. It's time to wake up now." Balan stroked Kurt's head and it seemed to relax him. Slowly, Kurt stilled and woke up. His golden eyes shone with the lack of light in the room.

"Morning, you were having a nightmare." Balan pulled his hand back.

"Ja." Kurt groaned, rubbing his eyes. "This time it was about me again."

"Do you not always dream about yourself?"

"Nein, sometimes about Azazel's life."

"Oh, because he went into your mind too deep?"

"I don't know." Kurt sat up and realised the red drapes. "This isn't my room."

"No." Balan agreed. "This is the Dark Lord's chambers. He sent me up here to watch you."

"Ah, sorry Balan." Kurt began to get out of bed. He hissed and held his head.

"More headaches?" Balan asked, grabbing him a pitcher of water from the nightstand.

"Ja." Kurt gratefully drank. "I'm sorry I got you caught up in my problems."

"Are you kidding?" Balan smiled. "Firstly, we are friends. Secondly, you're my prince and thirdly, I'm now your manservant."

"Was? You're my servant?" Kurt looked a little upset.

"Ja." Balan mimicked Kurt's German. "Don't look so upset. This is an honour for me, Kurt."

"How? I own you and that's horrible."

"No it's not. You do technically own your manservants but this position means I'm your right hand man, so I get included in all your work to aid you and step in for you when needed. It's pretty much a promotion that means I get to be with my best friend all day." Balan flashed his trademark smile.

"Like Sephareith?" Sephareith was always pretty happy with being Azazel's subordinate.

"Yeah, exactly. Although it means I might have to give up being Head Keeper."

"Well, if Sephareith can do both, why not you?" Kurt tried to encourage his friend.

"Thanks Kurt." Balan smiled. "Sephareith's a wing too, but I'm earth elemental so I doubt I'd ever get to be a wing."

"Wings are teleporters, right?"

"Not always teleporters, but mostly. The Dark Lord's two wings are always teleporters or at least fliers but the Flugel, the demons under the two wings' command, are just a highly specialised team for helping us to travel and maintain earth."

"So there are demons on earth?"

"It's top secret, so I have no idea what happens."

Kurt sat there thinking, still holding one hand to his head so only one golden orb shone at Balan.

"Who are Azazel's wings?"

"Sephareith and Jillian. Jillian is Brimastonne's older sister. She's pregnant so Brima's gone to see her."

"Ah." He had wondered where she had gone.

"Should we walk to your room, or do you want me to go grab you some clothes?"

"Balan." Kurt smiled at his friend. "I don't want a servant, let alone to put you to any trouble. Besides, I can get my own clothes."

Kurt ate his words when he crumpled into Balan, his head spinning.

"Kurt, are you ok?"

"Ja." He winced, clutching his head.

"Look, stay here." Balan moved Kurt back onto the bed. "I want to do my duty as a manservant, Kurt. It hurts me to think you don't want me."

"You really want this?"

"More than anything." Balan looked dead serious.

"Ok, fine." Kurt agreed.

"Yes." Balan fist pumped the air. "You won't regret it Kurt. Now, I'll be back with your things so just stay put."

Kurt sighed against the pillows.

^Kurt?^ Azazel asked tentatively.

^^Guten tag, Vatti.^^ Kurt sighed even in his mind.

^Problems with Balan?^

^^Ja, he thinks he's my servant now when he's my friend.^^ Kurt huffed.

^Why can't he be both?^ Azazel questioned.

^^Well… how can he enjoy doing everything for me?^^

^Well, firstly he's been friends with you from the beginning and he's even been watching you whilst you've been sick. I'm sure he just wants to help you, and since you two are so close it's expected he becomes you're manservant anyways. A royal's manservant is the person closest to them. Sephareith is my manservant but he's also my brother and equal. Remember that, Kurt, we demons see servants as equal.^

^^Just not slaves.^^

^Well… I think I'll be able to fix that. I just need to go slow to avoid a civil war.^

^^Ja.^^ Kurt was feeling ill from the concentration of the telepathy session.

^We'll talk later, talking this way appears to be hurting you.^

With that the fog cleared and Kurt was back in the room. Balan came in shortly after with clothes and a tray of food.

"Balan, you don't have to do this."

"I will for now." Balan flashed a trademark grin of his. "When you feel better I'll back off, ok?"

"Ok." Kurt took the tray. It was rice and eggs, Kurt guessed Balan was being cautious. Balan laid the clothes out on a footstall and sat next to them, watching Kurt eat.

"Are you that worried about me?"

"Honestly, yes. But I'm just kind of happy to be yours Kurt." Balan grinned. "Look, the official title I'll get is Equerry. Does that sound nicer for you?"

"But you are still putting yourself down." Kurt frowned.

"Kurt, please. I can command the army! If you were King I would own it."

" I'm sorry, it'll just take some getting used to." He felt bad for making such a fuss.

"No worries. I'm happy to know you care." Balan took the empty tray.

"I can do this bit myself." Kurt insisted, even though he swayed straight back into Balan's arms.

"Of course." Balan smiled.

"Well, at least I'm not on the floor." Kurt grumbled as Balan put him on the footstall. He had to lean on a bar for support.

"You're weak. It happens buddy." Balan smiled. "I'm sure you'll return the favour if needed."

"Ja, of course."

That made Balan chuckle as he took of Kurt's t-shirt. It had a few blood stains and Balan made a mental note to warn Azazel about his bed. He absentmindedly began to take off Kurt's pyjama bottoms. The boy was gripping the bar of the stool so tight his knuckles turned a pale blue. He was frozen, staring at Balan with fear filled eyes.

Although this was a normal situation for Balan, Kurt's reaction made him embarrassed. Then he noticed the scars along Kurt's legs. They looked like burn marks but they were only on the inside of his leg, so they couldn't have been from the stake incident, as Azazel called it. It was odd for a demon's scars not to heal; in fact it was unheard of.

"Kurt, when did this happen?" Balan went to touch the marks but he flinched away, breathing heavily.

"Kurt?"

"Bitte…" He started to shake. Balan didn't like it one bit.

"How did you get these?"

"Mmm… Meister." Kurt spat out before starting to hyperventilate. Balan had no idea what to do. He knew touching wasn't a good idea. He felt himself becoming frustrated, how did you help someone like this?

"Kurt." Balan tried. The boy peeked at him through his hands.

"Kurt, can we get you dressed, please? Wouldn't you feel better that way?"

The boy nodded and Balan helped get his uniform trousers and t-shirt on. The jacket could wait. Kurt had calmed down considerably.

"I… I don't know what happened." He stared at his three fingered hands.

"Me neither, buddy." Balan looked scared and Kurt just felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Balan. You can just go do your own thing."

"What? Kurt, no. I'm not mad. I just want you to be okay. I'm scared I can't help you." Balan hung his head.

"You've done so much Balan." Kurt smiled down. "You know just by being my friend you've done more than you realised."

"Kurt." Balan seemed to be choosing his words. "Were you sealed?"

"Ja."

"Do you remember who did it?"

"Nein… I do not. There are many suspects." His voice was bitter.

"Kurti. Balan." Azazel stood cautiously at the door. Which was odd, because this was his room.

"Sire." Balan nodded his head since he was already knelt.

"Balan, you only have to do that in public, as long as you stay as an Equerry."

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Well this is my room and you were acting a bit odd this morning." He frowned for a second. "That, and Sephareith has been persuading me to let you two bond through that episode."

"You were in my head?" Kurt paled.

"No, you were screaming at me telepathically. You should really be taught how to control it."

"Balan." Sephareith joined Azazel at the door. "I think it's safe to say you've passed your trial session. As long as Kurt agrees."

"Ja." He looked a little confused.

"Kurt, do you think you'll be able to go to school today?"

"Ja." He snapped out of his daze. Azazel could see he was becoming frustrated.

"Are you positive?"

"Of course." He went to stand up and heavily stumbled into Balan. The touch caused him to panic slightly.

"I think that's a no." Sepharieth raised his eyebrows.

"Definitely. If you can't even stand." Azazel tried to hide his worry.

"I can do it." Kurt struggled onto his feet, his face scrunched up till he couldn't support himself anymore and fell down. This time Azazel caught him and went to put him in the bed.

"What's this?" He looked down at the blood.

"Umm, I was going to tell you, Sire." Balan started. "Kurt was attacking himself in his dreams."

"That's not good; I was going to suggest sleep." Kurt now sagged heavily into his father's arms.

Azazel teleported them suddenly to a small tower. There was a blue chaise lounge and a table with three chairs around it by a chalkboard. There were two balconies with a fantastic view of the mountainous forest and the castle gardens respectively. Azazel put Kurt down on the lounge chair and covered his legs with a throw.

"I'm pathetic." Kurt mumbled more to himself than anything.

"Kurt, yesterday you teleported seven miles without knowing where you were going. Last time I checked your limit was two miles with a view. You also managed to fuse fire and lightning together in the same spell. Considering you don't know the basics, dual spell casting has probably just added to your exhaustion. You're not pathetic, just worn out."

Suddenly Kurt pulled down his trousers. He pointed to the ugly black scares of the cigar burns and the thin blue lines from what Azazel could only guess was from a whip.

"Then what the hell is this? I'm nothing more than someone's ash tray." Tears threatened to spill but didn't.

"Kurt." Azazel went to soothe.

"I'm sorry." He looked both guilt ridden and terrified at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He trembled, hiding his head by his arms.

"Kurti, I'm not mad. You didn't deserve those marks."

"Yes I did." Kurt chocked between sobs. "I'm just a demon."

"As am I. I like being a demon though."

"Nein!" Kurt practically screamed. "How can you be like this? They did all this because I look different!"

He motioned to his collage or scars. As if it hadn't already broken Azazel's heart to see them.

"I'm sorry." Kurt paled.

"Let's not start that again." Azazel sat down on the lounge and embraced his youngest son.

"Look, I'm sorry Kurt. I tried so hard to keep you safe, to find you a safe place and all this happens. I can't turn back time but I will do everything I can to help you."

"I'm sorry, if I had been stronger…" Kurt didn't know how to finish.

"Kurt. You were just a child. You still are. Let me protect you and you can work on being stronger. You are already well beyond your years."

A few hours later and Kurt was dozing in his father's arms. Balan and Sephareith quietly entered.

"The tuition room? We expected you in Kurt's room." Sephareith sighed.

"Well, the original plan was to let him catch up in here on work. Now I fear I might have to pull him out of school for a little while." Azazel frowned.

"Then, let me drop out too." Balan spoke up.

"Balan." Sephareith sighed again.

"I'm taking my equerry duties seriously. I want to protect Kurt and I'm nearly a Keeper anyways, so I'll soon have the right to drop out."

"Don't be so full of yourself, you might not pass." Sephareith scolded. "But I suppose we could home school you both until Kurt is ready to return to school. Azazel?"

"I agree. He is far too unstable to let out of our sights. However, you can invite those girls around Balan. He shouldn't be separated from his friends."

"We have one more friend. His name is Murmur."

"He will be welcome too." Azazel smiled. He was happy that despite all of Kurt's pain he had friends here.

"Umm, Sire? Who will tutor Kurt and I?"

"Levi." Balan grimaced at that. He wasn't on bad terms with his brother, but there had always been an invisible wedge between them. For Kurt though, Balan realised he would do almost anything. Equerry or not, he'd protect him.

XXX

Three days later and Kurt had improved enough to be ready for lessons. He'd spent around four hours catatonic and had accidentally broken Azazel's wrist- which healed instantly anyways. Now he and Balan sat at a table waiting for Levi to finish marking the tests he had made them complete for the past few hours.

"Well." Levi dragged out the syllables. Kurt couldn't help but admire the way Levi's black hair fell over his face. A lot like Sephareith's hair when he was disguised as a green-skinned demon. The man also sported a silver ear ring which caught the sunlight when he moved. He was surprised a demon emitting such power was considered weak. Then he saw the bandage poking through Levi's Keeper uniform and felt bad he had damaged his shoulder so severely.

"Balan you are in the top 80% and Kurt you are in the top 90% in our general curriculum. You only need 75% to pass basic school, so I'm surprised. However, it seems art, magic and weaponry all need to be thoroughly revised. Every month you two will redo these basic curriculum tests, but for now I think it's best to focus on what you two are failing in. Balan I will teach you human studies and German separately, and Kurt you will receive lessons in our ancient language and demonology privately as well. It's simply a language of formalities, but in our realm it is an important skill to have."

Kurt nodded along with Balan. He was beginning to feel tired.

"That's it for today boys, go get some food." Levi smiled.

The two trailed down towards the dining room, which was now empty of people. Balan went to get a couple of plates of food from the kitchens. Kurt leaned lazily against his seat, staring towards his father's throne. The carvings were simple but beautiful. He saw a man walk over but couldn't make out anything more than a silhouette.

Suddenly the man pinned Kurt by the neck to the throne. By the time Kurt could react his vision had begun to sport black dots. Then he saw the man smile and light a cigar.

This couldn't be happening.

This couldn't.

Balan slammed down the plates, running to Kurt with inhuman speed. The boy was trapped by some invisible force, flailing around. He tried and failed to get Kurt's hands off of his neck. In a panic he cried out.

"Azazel!"

Luckily, Azazel had teleported in upon feeling Kurt's distress. He managed to get Kurt breathing again but saw his son's terror. Slowly he entered his mind.

^Little one?^ There was no response. Digging deeper he could hear a noise somewhere between a shriek and a groan. He tried to link minds with Kurt before his own mind forcibly ejected him. Before he had left he saw the flash of a man one hand round Kurt's throat and another punching him in the stomach. A cigar was lopsidedly hanging from his mouth and the smell of burnt flesh was in the air.

The image was so startling Azazel had ended up looking for the man around the room. All he saw was a slightly terrified Balan. Then he realised.

Kurt was hallucinating.

How did you protect your child from a monster who only existed in their mind?

"Ich bin Nicht ein Damon! Go away!" Kurt screamed at his invisible enemy.

Azazel pulled Kurt onto his lap and began stroking his hair. "Kurti, no one is here. The man is not real, he's not here."

"Vatti?" Kurt looked up at Azazel, desperate for something familiar. Something safe.

"Yes."

He clutched Azazel's shirt like his life depended on it. "Keep the bad man away."

"Oh, Kurti." Azazel felt his own heart break to the sound of Kurt's. "He's inside your head, you have to understand he's not real for him to go away."

Kurt just kept screaming and crying. Azazel was getting close to his breaking point. His own mind refused to go near Kurt's because of the danger, and there was nothing more to be done. Just as Azazel felt like running Balan cried out.

"I can't… I just can't" The green demon ran from the room.

I'm all he has, Azazel realised. He hugged his child tighter, remembering the baby he once held by the waterfall. He didn't deserve this. He teleported his son to his room and held him till the hallucination faded and Kurt fell into an exhausted sleep. The whole time Azazel had hopelessly stroked his hair and whispered comforting words into deaf ears.

"Azazel." Sephareith walked up to the man. He was tired, but he needed to watch over his son sleeping in his arms. He was too far into despair to feel angry, almost too despairing to feel sadness.

"Azazel, I'm your equerry and I can feel you are dangerously close to breaking yourself."

"I know, Seth."

"You should sleep." Sephareith gently ordered.

"I still have to see to Myr." She was the key to freeing the lavender demons.

"I talked to her. The Keepers are ready to infiltrate as you see fit."

"No." Azazel sighed. "I want him to bring all of his slaves here. Just make sure the keepers enforce this. However, it needs to be done slowly."

"I understand sire." Sephareith smiled, flicking back to his green illusion and heading out of the room.

Watching Kurt sleep a few more minutes, Azazel sighed into sleep, the exhaustion taking him. He wanted his son better again more than anything.

And for the first time in a long time, Azazel prayed.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm 19 by the time you are reading this, and the story has been officially changed to Into the Void.**

I just thought I'd mention that as much as I love writing and getting your feedback, my creativity has sort of declined with my mood. I feel I am depressed again; I have sort of realised I have been for most of 2014. I dip in and out so it's hard to tell. I'm sorry if I worry anyone, but I kind of want to stress that I may have difficulty updating because a lot of family, uni and financial problems need my attention.

I know what I've said is kind of random and it might be too much information about me for you guys to care about, but hey, the best artists are those that know pain.

**Monsieur L.L **

My boyfriend L.L should probably get some acknowledgement here as he has been dating me for two and a half years. He's the one that helps me make it through the day. So Danke, miene Liebel. And yeah, we use German (and I use Japanese.) 3

**Character OC**

I would like to ask you all what you think of Balan? I think I brought him into the story enough, but would anyone like him to feature more? How about Sephareith? Or should I cut down and have more Azazel/Kurt? Mystique will be turning up later, but hopefully my epic foreshadowing will have hinted at that.

**Dixie shout out**

One more thing: Dixie with Sweet tea is a very Kawaii name- QueenofSpades137 I just want to thank you for all your comments. Yeah, they're not always reviews, but just hearing how you want to punch my villains or how bad Kurt has it- well- it makes me very happy ^.^ I kind of want to read Angel in the Attic when I get time, but I'm a Kurti fan, so tempest looks good too.

**Music**

Music wise, still Hollywood undead, particularly notes from the underground. Danny is the more lyrical voice and he's just amazing.

Also, should I make character playlists? Think I might anyways

Right, Ja ne mina! I'm off to exams and birthdays- I'll try my best to update!


	17. Tears and Teleporters

Chapter 17

Tears and Teleporters

"I'm sorry I ran off, Kurt." Balan sighed. It had taken him days to apologise, he had been so ashamed.

Kurt smiled and gave Balan a hug. "No worries."

Kurt had been put back into bed after another episode of uncontrollable fire and lightning. Azazel had seriously fallen behind in his duties, and had made Balan begin watching Kurt whilst Sephareith and he began to repair the realm and begin cleaning up the backlog of work. Now Balan sat with Kurt and silently prayed nothing bad would happen.

"I didn't realise you were so sick." Balan confessed.

"Me neither." Kurt yawned.

"Sleep, sire, you need your rest." Balan overdramatized the 'sire' to make Kurt laugh.

Kurt yawned again and nodded, glad to rest. He had been so tired lately.

Meanwhile, Azazel was working his way through documents, every few minutes mentally scanning Balan or Kurt to check on them. He sat in his office of dark oak and red cloth, a large painting of Azazel slaying a black winged angel, who was responsible for hundreds of demon, angel and human deaths. Azazel was still a teenager at the time, but the portrait was over exaggerated to suit the artist and his people. Personally, he felt having pictures of himself made him look stupid, but he couldn't beak too many traditions.

Then a knock at his door made the Dark Lord look up from his oaken carved desk and the mountain of scrolls.

"Milord?" A woman's voice.

"Come in Myr." Azazel called. "Any news on your child?"

"He….. he's dead." She choked slightly, not quite able to summon tears from her despairing mood.

Azazel stood and embraced her. She flinched, not trusting men, but found Azazel's grip was gentle. Almost immediately she took Azazel back into her embrace and sobbed into his chest. A unique trait of purple skinned demons was their tears sometimes turned into precious jewels, and Myr's despair over her lost child resulted in diamonds clattering around her feet. Azazel just patted her back occasionally, ignoring the small fortune gathering.

Eventually, she let up. "Thank you."

Azazel nodded grimly. "There is no greater loss than that of your child. Maybe a lover is close, but there is something very unjust and tainting about burying your own."

"How many children have you lost, Milord?" Myr sniffed.

"Firstly, two girls, one red and one blue. We were going to call them Solari and Luna, but I'm sure you've heard about the night of Hel."

"Yes."

"Then I had around sixty children over the years, each one dying. By the time I reached the 21st century I had given up. To date, I think I have around nine children left. Although, I feel they are better off without me."

"Is it worse than losing them as children than as unborn?"

"In a way, yes. They taste life, and then have it snatched. My son Fenir died at thirty, he had lived longest."

"How did he die?"

"Cherubim blood."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it is past. I actually summoned you here for a different reason."

"What is it Milord?" Myr felt herself stiffen. In her life, men had only ever wanted one thing.

"First, to offer you a job. My wing, Jillian, has given birth recently and she will be returning to the castle in a few months. I am hoping you will help her adjust to raising a child and keeping her duties upheld. You'll be paid as well, of course."

Myr felt herself breathe. The idea of touching a baby unnerved her, but she knew her maternal instincts would be high from the miscarriage and Azazel was hoping her wounds would heal by helping another.

"I can do that, Milord." She bowed.

"Another thing, Myr. I need you to begin writing about anything and everything about your time from your previous master. The more information I have the quicker I can bring him down."

"Of course Milord, but I can't write."

Azazel cursed. "I'll get you a female scribe. I can't believe you weren't even given a proper education."

The two stood in silence for a few moments.

"Sire, can I ask something of you?"

The red demon turned, his tail and face displaying his shock. "Of course."

"Can I see Kurt?"

Balan was surprised when Azazel entered the room, but even more surprised to see Myr walk in behind him, dressed in a simple white kimono styled dress. It was servant's clothing, but modest and of good quality.

"Milord, Myr." Balan greeted formally. "Kurt is asleep."

"How has he been?" Azazel asked tentatively.

"He's been fine Sire. Nothing but sleeping for the past few hours, other than five minutes to drink."

"Sounds like you've been watching over him well." Myr complimented.

Balan laughed a little. "Thank you."

Kurt then groaned and rolled over, slowly adjusting to consciousness. "Balan? Vatti?"

Azazel smiled a little, not only was Kurt bonding with Balan and making a friend, but he recognised and called out for him.

"Hello Kurt." Azazel smiled.

Balan coughed. "You're father, Azazel, and Myr are here Sire. Are you thirsty?"

"Nein, I'm fine." Kurt sat himself up and realised he was shirtless. Balan immediately gave him a black t-shirt to look presentable in front of Myr.

"Kurt." Myr began. "I asked to see you to say thank you. Without you I would still be back there with that horrible lord, and I may have even died miscarrying my son."

"I'm sorry about your baby." Kurt frowned.

"It's fine." Myr's pain was obvious, but she was determined to focus on Kurt. "Sephareith had told me you have difficulty remembering things, so I thought I'd gift you."

She handed him a small green vile.

"Two drops in water should help clear things up, but anything more than ten drops will cause you amnesia." She warned.

"How did you make this?" Azazel was sceptical.

"My tears, and my mother's tears. We melt down the diamond tears and add barely and skvot."

"Skvot?" Kurt looked at the mixture.

"Like cabbage but it's been liquidised." Azazel assured him. "The magic is the tears. Few purple skinned demons can produce diamond tears, pearl tears or diamond blood. It's their strongest form of magic."

"Well, more than half of us have no natural magical ability. Out of those that do have magic, around 5% can match the abilities of a green skinned demon's magic, and 1% a bluey." Myr explained.

"Still, I don't cry diamonds. Its impressive but a shame you have to cry to get them." Kurt acknowledged.

"Yes." Myr smiled. "Thanks to you though, I have a lot of reasons to smile."

"Thank you." He blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Charles, I think you should stay here." Raven stressed to her brother.

"I'm not sure I understand Raven, but I cannot let you go alone to that dimension."

"I'll be with Logan and anyone else you pick. Just Azazel's dimension doesn't have wheelchair user friendly access. It'll be better off with Hank."

"I see your point Raven but I cannot spare anyone else. We need a certain amount of teachers to oversee my students."

"Let me take Rouge then. She is almost a Succubae with her powers, so the demons will respect her a little more."

"What cha mean a little?" Wolveriene growled.

"Well, she's not blue skinned, that's a sign of royalty." Raven hinted.

"What will they do if the see a human?" Charles asked worriedly.

"Kill them most likely." Raven shrugged. "But you had something that made Kurt look human, right? If you make one that makes wolverine look like a green demon then we might be able to avoid a slaughter."

"I'll grab the holowatch then, see if I can modify it." Xavier sighed. "Rouge can take my place for tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good, you're still in shape." Azazel smiled at Kurt, who was panting on one knee after the swordfight. His son still couldn't spar for long periods of time, but at least he was improving. Azazel teleported them to the bath and the swords away. They had advanced to metal swords in the past few weeks, although Kurt occasionally lost his grip.

Kurt sighed into the bath. Azazel slid in next to him but soon began to drift into the centre of the bath. He was so unconcerned by his nakedness Kurt worried if he had ended up in public not caring about is lack of clothes. Then Sephareith in his green disguise and Balan entered, with Balan blushing purple at the idea.

Sephareith was just as relaxed as Azazel, whether the two washed each other's back or had a water fight, clothes (or a lack of them) was irrelevant.

As Kurt's Onkel dived in after Azazel, Balan slid in quietly next to Kurt.

"I'm glad you find this odd too." Kurt motioned at the two fully grown men, or princes, splashing each other.

"Oh, not at all." Balan smiled. "Every one of the same rank washes together, most of the time mixed genders. I just find it odd I am bathing with royalty, considering I am a noble or a keeper, which is just below."

Kurt was more worried about the 'mixed sex' comment. "You mean you bathe with women too?"

"Yeah, but usually family only. Unmated women over 90 tend to bathe only with women, but mothers, aunties, cousins and sisters all bathe with men in the family."

"That's so weird. Seriously I've only washed alone before." Kurt looked pale.

"Then we need to teach you the joy of family baths." Balan grinned, splashing Kurt. Kurt splashed back slightly but Balan sent a small wave over him with magik. Eventually the two ended up messing around for ages, getting out after Azazel and Sephareith.

"Now you've had a taste of family bath time, it's time for us all to braid each other's hair and tell stories before sleeping in a pile of flowers on the bed." Sephareith mocked.

"Oh Ja, because flower beds are comfy." Kurt played along. "Definatly beat my own bed."

"If that's the case, I'll have them replace your bed with daises, Kurt." Azazel nudged playfully and Balan roared with laughter.

The four changed and headed for Lunch. Since Kurt and Balan had to leave school, Levi spent the mornings from 9-11 teaching them, and from 11-1 they sparred with Azazel and Sephareith respectively. If Kurt had managed not to have an attack or relapse during the day then the rest of the day the boys had to themselves. If not, they would catch up with what they could.

Today, the two were lucky. Kurt and Balan went to the terrace as normal for food when they saw Mania, Kalti and Murmur sat at the table.

"Surprise boys." Azazel smiled, as Sephareith and him teleported away.

Mania immediately embraced the two in a hug. "It's been so long!"

"Only a few weeks, Mania." Kalti reminded her. "But it's good to see you two again."

"It's good to see you all too." Kurt grinned, as everyone sat down to a meal of eggs, bread, meat and salad. They were on the mountain edge in a white terrace with white garden furniture to match the snow-capped peaks. It was a beautiful sight.

"Why did you leave?" Murmur spoke, tuning his newest instrument which resembled a saxophone and a flute's lovechild.

"To be honest, I've been sick." Kurt spoke up. "My magik is really unstable, and it either drains me, destroys everything or both."

"Oh no." Mania frowned, leaning into her boyfriend for support subconsciously.

"That's fair enough." Kalti nodded. "But why has Balan dropped out too?"

"I'm Kurt's Equerry now." Balan coughed. "So I can't go to school if he can't. Professor Leviathan is teaching us instead though, so we aren't falling behind."

"Well, you could have said, we've all been worried sick." Kalti pouted.

"By the way, we all have presents." Mania chipped in, handing the two a bag of sweets. Murmur silently gave them both a music block, which Kurt had discovered worked like a CD, and Kalti gave them both cloth.

"Cloth?" Balan seemed confused.

"If you lay it between you and your bedsheets, it will make sure you aren't too hot or too cold." Kalti sighed, knowing this knowledge was known by almost every woman in the realm.

"Thanks Kalti." Kurt smiled, his face slightly flushed.

The rest of the group began to talk animatedly, but Kurt could feel himself slipping. He really didn't want to admit that he was seeing something, but he knew no one else could see the apparition.

Meister was on the table, repeatedly kicking Kurt in the stomach with a steel toe capped boot. Kurt didn't want his friends to know though, and found he was used to holding in his screams surprisingly well. Then Meister began to strangle him and Kurt felt his consciousness slip away.

He fainted onto the table, spilling his drink and plate onto the floor. As the juice dripped down the table, the rest of the group panicked over Kurt's purple feverish face and his panting. Sephareith saw everyone out and Azazel took Kurt to his bedroom.

Uphir entered to see Azazel resting Kurt against his lap, stroking the teenager's head whilst he struggled to breathe. Sephareith was pacing slightly, a habit Uphir knew he had picked up from Azazel.

"What can we do Uphir?" Azazel gulped. It was always a 50-50 chance of death with Kurt.

"I think we should take him to the temple."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fine." The demon fog groaned. "Rather have a lady anyways."

"This is weird." Rouge frowned. Yesterday she had been over exposed to Raven's skin, making her own skin now a rich blue colour. She also had a piece of skin courtesy of Mystique to use if the disguise slipped. Rouge found it gross but Kurt had been gone so long and she was determined to help.

"The three of you hold hands in a circle." The demon fog commanded. "Now bleed."

Wolveriene brought out his claws, and the three's blood spilled onto the floor.

Suddenly a strange language babbled above them and the three found themselves dragged through a place that was a mixture between a river and the Arora. A world of rock flashed before them, and then trees before they all fell to a cobblestone floor somewhere underground.

Immediately the three threw up into the buckets provided. Raven was more used to teleporting and recovered first, watching a blue skinned girl being lowered from chains that had left her suspended in the air. Her blonde hair and unusually pale demon skin was odd to Raven, but it sparked a memory. As her chained tail hit the floor, Raven remembered.

"Ayame?" She dared to ask. The girl was unconscious but the men carrying her away made no sign they knew the name.

"It's nice to see what you look like." A green skinned demon smiled. He had white ram horns and a devilish smile. "Two blueys and a human, what a catch."

"You're Timor?" Wolveriene stood, his healing abilities washing away the sickness.

"I am. And as promised you are in the demon world."

"What do we do now?" Rouge asked quietly, the only one still reeling from the spell.

"You'll follow the blue girl to our dungeons and be sold at the highest price." Timor grinned.

"What?" Raven stared.

"You forgot to factor in where you would be teleported to. This castle belongs to Lord Abd and it's pretty far from the Royal palace."

"Shit." Raven cursed. Demons were always so slippery. "What can we do to get our freedom?"

"You can't." Timor grinned.

Wolverine drew out his claws. "You'll regret this, bub."

"Will I?" Timor grinned. As Wolverine charged for him, Timor flicked his hand and the three fell into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Time and Tire

Chapter 18

Time and Tire

Balan shot awake, tossing his covers to the floor and suppressing a scream. He shivered away the fragments of his dreams, he could still feel the human hands all over his skin.

"What's up with that?" He asked himself. He had never seen humans before but he had managed to dream about them. The sun was almost up, the sky tinged green with the sunlight just peaking over the horizon.

He figured it was time to get up and quickly got ready, pulling on black trousers and a keeper uniform top. He walked up to Kurt's room and found him oddly awake. He was sat on his Balcony, looking at the mountain peaks and blue forests.

"Hey Buddy." Balan said quietly.

"Hey." He was quiet. Balan went to sit next to him, letting his legs swing of the edge like Kurt's tail had been doing.

Balan tried to make conversation. "How are you today?"

"I'm ok." He sounded broken, his voice strained.

"Kurt, what happened? I can tell something's wrong."

"I'm remembering."

"Remembering?"

"My parents were murdered en I was five. At least, my adoptive parents were murdered by my mother's friend. It scared me so much I teleported too early. After that I went to Japan for maybe a month or two and I was lucky to find a girl who looked like me. I can't remember much, but I think her mother died protecting me. Then it goes blurry again and I can't tell what's going on. Meister comes in somewhere."

Kurt gripped his head with both hands.

"Then Vatti found me I think. I think… I went with Margali but I ended up in the bad part of the circus and then… then everything mixes together again. The last memory I have that's clear is Stephan's death, being tied to the stake and ending up with the x-men. But I just can't remember these things and I don't know why. What's wrong with me Balan?"

The last part made Kurt teary, and Balan felt his heart go out to him. He didn't know about a Stephan or what a circus was but he figured losing your memories could be confusing.

"There is nothing wrong with you. It will come back in time Kurt." It was all he could really say.

"How did I forget my parents!?" Kurt yelled, banging his head against the bars. He was so despicable, you didn't forget the people that raised you.

"Umm, I don't understand. Azazel is your father right?"

"Ja, but I was raised by the Wagners since I was a baby."

"Actually" Azazel spoke from behind them. "Raven and I raised you in this dimension for six months. I raised you to three years I left you with the Wagners for two years before they were murdered."

"I don't remember this." Kurt seemed defeated.

"Kurt, you weren't even five years old, you weren't supposed to remember. We're going to try and figure this out today though."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm taking you to the temple of time."

"Woah." Balan sounded out, but Kurt was just confused.

"What will going to a temple do?"

"You'll see." Azazel smiled. "And no offense Balan, but I think you should stay here."

"No offense taken Milord. I'd rather not corrupt the temple anyways. Is Sephareith going?"

"No, and he doesn't know yet. Would you mind telling him for me?"

"Of course sire. I'm going now Kurt, see you later." He put his arm round Kurt in a brotherly sort of hug and went off.

"Don't feel too down Kurt, remembering is difficult. Just remembering is also painful, as Uphir told you."

"Well until I came here I thought being tied to the stake was the only bad thing that had ever happened. How could I forget the Wagners? How could I forget everything that has happened?"

"You were sealed Kurt. Magic bends logic. Once the seals go you will remember. Demon memory doesn't work like human memory, we can rediscover what we have lost."

"I can't blame a seal on everything." Kurt grumbled.

"We'll the seal is the reason. It's designed to supress. But you should get dressed now, we really need to make a move."

Kurt didn't answer, but he did get up and go to the bathroom.

Azazel waited quietly whilst Kurt got ready, mulling over how to make Kurt realise the failings of his body wasn't his fault. He knew the boy had had nightmares ever since he came here, but if he stayed ignorant the seals would have killed him. Just seeing Kurt's struggle exhausted Azazel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vatti, I really can't anymore." Kurt panted.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Azazel asked.

"Nein, just a break."

"Sorry, Kurt. We have to walk to the temple and we can't afford a break till we get to the top."

Kurt heaved in annoyance but carried on. Azazel was a little concerned. He had teleported them to the bottom of the mountain, but from there teleportation couldn't work. He knew Kurt had been exhausted from the seals and climbing 2000 steps wasn't the best cure for someone so weak. Still, they had to be in the temple at the right time or they wouldn't be able to see what they needed.

A few more minutes passed till Azazel felt Kurt falter. He turned around just in time to catch his son before he hit the floor. He shifted until he got Kurt on his back, his arms around his legs.

"Nein, I'm not a baby." Kurt grumbled.

"Big words, but in your state I'm hardly letting you walk."

Even with the weight of Kurt on his back, Azazel began running up the stairs faster than he had been walking. He didn't mention he had been going slowly for Kurt's sake.

They ran for quite a while until Azazel decided to speak. "You know we demons never come up here. Messing with time is prohibited and since we can't use magic near the temples most leave them be. It's pretty sacred."

"Well you can feel it's an important place." Kurt noted.

"You can sense the aura?"

"Ja."

"Impressive. Most demons take till their sixties to sense aura."

"You're lying." Kurt snorted.

"Nope. We're at the top now though."

Azazel stopped at the gate and Kurt slid off his back. The gate was a wooden tori gate, but there was weird carvings all over it. From what Kurt could tell the rest of the area was just rock. Still, the place felt like it was powerful- special in some way.

"You need to enter first, but don't let go of my hand." Azazel said, griping blue fingers.

Slowly, Kurt stepped forward. Immediately they were in a meadow of poppies, tulips and daisies. Kurt knew these flowers didn't usually grow together. He was about to ask Azazel when he heard the man gasp.

Looking over Kurt saw what his father was looking at. Children.

There was a lot of them but at the front was a man who looked almost human except for the wolf's ears, tail and fangs Kurt saw as he flashed a smile. He held two baby girls happily bobbing- one red one blue. Next to him was a boy and girl who also looked human except for their demon tails. Those two were definitely Japanese and both wore yukatas. Behind them was a boy with black skin and red eyes and next to him was a girl that looked just like Kurt. Next to her was a girl who looked similar with red hair and golden eyes.

"Fenir." Azazel's voice was happy but pained.

The man smiled back. "Father."

Kurt realised these were all his elder sblings.

"Solari and Luna are…." Azazel couldn't finish.

"I'm keeping them safe." Fenir smiled again.

Azazel took a step towards them but Kurt remembered what he had said earlier. "Vatti."

Azazel barely managed to look away. "Yes Kurt?"

"Is it safe to go near them?"

Azazel looked back. The twins had started to outstretch their hands to him. It was just Fenir and the twins left.

"No, you're right."

He turned to the apparitions of his children. "I'm sorry."

"You did all you could father." Fenir smiled again. "Even now, you're doing great with Kurt."

"How do you know me?" Kurt asked.

"I'm always watching you my little brother. You'll understand once you leave but demon souls are different. Oh, and father?"

"Yes." Azazel looked worried.

"Nils and Kiwi are the only two left on earth now." His face turned serious.

"Are the others with you?" Azazel was grief stricken.

"Yep." He grinned. "We're all fine. Some are reincarnated though. Myriah for instance…"

Azazel frowned. "She's Myr."

"Wait." Kurt was really confused now. "Myr is my sister reincarnated?"

"Yes." Azazel looked at Kurt. "Myriah was born a couple of hundred years ago, she was burnt as a witch."

Kurt swallowed.

"Don't feel bad Kurt." Fenir smiled. "But be careful with what you learn in here. Technically, only royal family have enough power to get in here. The rest would just be taken through their own memories."

"Speaking of which we should go." Azazel mentioned to Kurt. "If we stay too long Fenir will trap us here."

"Sad but true." Fenir smiled.

The two walked away, back into the meadow.

"I didn't understand any of that." Kurt spoke.

"You're not supposed to. You should know we are immortal though, and for the most part I can bring demons back to life."

"So why didn't you bring my brothers and sisters back?"

"Fenir asked to be let go. The twins never fully lived. The rest of the children chose to pass on or reincarnate. I'm afraid even for me it's a mystery how demons choose what to do once in death. I've never been given the choice, just dragged back."

"What will happen to me?"

"Honestly, I'll imagine you'll do whatever you want at the time. It's time to look into you now though. Fenir interrupted us."

"What was Fenir?"

"He chose to become a spirit, living in the shadows and watching over us."

Kurt looked back into the flowers. He saw someone in the fog but Azazel quickly turned him around. "We should just get to the temple now."

The two walked through the flowers until they reached a white marble gazebo. Once they stepped onto the surface, Kurt saw the flowers had changed to water lilies, and they were surrounded by water.

"Put on the necklace and look into the pool, Kurt." True enough, there was a circular hole in the centre now and floating in the middle was a garland of silver flowers. Kurt put them around his neck and both demons looked into the water.

The face of Azazel appeared but not how he was next to Kurt. His face was still weary and worn, but he seemed so happy.

The pool image played out: "I found you little one." Azazel smiled. "Now to find your mother."

"You were six months old then." The present Azazel noted. "That's as early as a demon baby can remember."

The images flashed past of Kurt and Azazel looking for Mystique and trying to hide in the forest, even the angel attacks were in Kurt's memories.

Then it changed to Azazel handing Kurt over to the Wagners:

"Kurt, you'll be good for the Wagners now. They're your new parents."

"Don't go Vatti. I want you." Kurt's little arms stretched for his father from 's arms.

"Thank you for doing this." Azazel nodded at the couple. He was in a human disguise.

"We can keep this child on the right treck Sir." Mr Wagner nodded back.

"I'm sorry Kurt."Azazel teleported off and Kurt was left to cry.

The water misted then, changing to the Wagner's raising Kurt and his reasonably happy childhood in isolation. Then the five year old Kurt trotted down to their dead bodies.

"You didn't have to kill them-

"I don't vant to see this part." Kurt snapped. The water seemed to listen and went to the next memory. Kurt fainted in the snow.

Then memories of the Japanese lady and her daughter flashed up.

"That's Neko." Azazel seemed slightly surprised.

"Neko?" Kurt was pretty sure that meant cat.

"She was friends with your mother and Seph's wife. That's his daughter Ayame."

"Oh." Kurt was rather surprised, this part of his memory was pretty patchy.

"You called her Sky? That's cute." Azazel smiled.

Kurt blushed. "I vas trying to be nice."

"Wait, is that a mob or a bear?" It was the memory of when Kurt and Ayame were running, Neko protecting them.

"I don't know."

Then Azazel growled, seeing Raven holding a black whistle. "She shouldn't be using something like that."

"It used to really hurt my ears." Kurt remembered. "It made me dizzy and sick."

"I know Kurt." Azazel interrupted. "It's an Angel's demon hunting whistle."

There was a few memories of Raven and Erik training Kurt, followed by Azazel coming to check in on Kurt and seeing the two adults forcing his son to take some sort of injection. The problem was Kurt was far too injured for anyone's liking, and almost definitely the bruises were there on purpose.

"That is Nyet medicine is it?" Azazel growled, frightening the two.

"We're trying to get Kurt's true potential Azazel. It's for the good of mutantkind."

"But not for him. His power shouldn't be forced."

"Why not? It's been working great so far." Erik seemed genuinely confused.

That's when Azazel pulled his swords on them, seething with anger.

Azazel was even angrier when the water turned black and he knew whoever altered Kurt's mind was extremely powerful. The water remained grey and the two could just about make out Azazel giving Kurt to Margali.

The happy memories of Kurt plaing with Margali's children quickly passed as he reached seven, the townspeople taking him to the stake. Azazel was relieved as Xavier froze the town, taking Kurt and tending to his wounds- which was mainly singed fur and bruises bar a pitchfork wound. The mayor had repeatedly stabbed Kurt in the side and Azazel felt sickened again. Then naively, the professor gave Kurt back to the circus.

They watched the fight with Margali and the ringmaster, he shut her up and threw the scrap of Kurt into a cage. The boy was still too injured to be an acrobat, so he was put in the freak show. Azazel could see that the seven year old Kurt wouldn't be able to stand in that cage, let alone an adult.

The memories of the time in that cage was blurry, but Azazel knew that was Kurt's reaction to drugs. Margali's daughter brought Kurt food and helped him stay clean, and occasionally Margali would break him out for the night.

Then Raven came back, but she seemed different to Azazel. She spoke to Margali in front of the cage and the two freed Kurt. The water turned black and hectic after that.

"This is where Meister comes in." Kurt realised.

True to his word, the waters cleared enough to see Kurt on a bed, tied to the bed by his tail. Azazel took in more of the background, realising he looked like he was underground. The memories here were just black water though.

"Kurt, if you couldn't remember then the pool would skip to the next memory. Something that I doubt is human has literally put a black cloth over your mind."

Before Kurt could reply the pool burst back into life, with Kurt teleporting back to his family. Then Stephan and the child murders played past the two.

"That boy was being eaten by his own magic." Azazel noted.

"What do you mean?"

"Margali's people knew magic, Stephan was cursed with too much of it. I his mind he saw the raw powerful aura of a child's soul, and believed that power was evil."

"It's my fault he died."

"Not so much. He was feeding off your magic before the black water. You were keeping him sane."

Then Kurt screamed, watching himself burn at the stake. Azazel grimaced, this time the fire got past Kurt's fur and burned his flesh. Some of it even bubbled and he knew without a demon's power to regenerate, Kurt would have had half his face permanently scarred.

This time Kurt managed to teleport the same way he had as a five year old, although this time his powers were naturally ready to activate. The boy hid out in a church, healing until the professor arrived. The man had some sort of mutant finding device- Azazel remembered.

"I can remember everything from here on."

"That's good."

The pool continued, showing Kurt's nervous entry into the x-men, his shyness and fear of too many things.

That was when Kurt put the silver flowers back into the pool and the water cleared. The rush of the flowers magic leaving Kurt just exhausted him even further, so Azazel wordlessly picked him up bridal style and walked to the edge of the gazebo.

Fenir reappeared again, this time alone. "I'll lead you back."

"Thank you." Azazel nodded.

Fenir stepped into the water, which immediately became a meadow again. Azazel followed him back to the gate. He knew to not look back and strode straight through to the other side, as much as he would have loved to stay in a dimension he could live with all of his children. If he looked back he'd be trapped here forever.

He set Kurt down at the gate.

"That was the weirdest, creepiest place I have ever visited."

"I know little one." Azazel sighed. "We only went to help you with your memories. It seems almost everything is lined up now, you just have to rediscover the times you spent with that man."

"Ja." Kurt's face was flushed.

"And never go in here without me Kurt. It will be too dangerous for you to venture in alone."

"Ja Vatti." Kurt looked around the mountain top.

"Kurt are you listening?"

"Ja."

"Kurt?"

Suddenly Kurt fell over, griping his stomach with pale blue hands. He was very pale. Azazel was about to help when he watched a seal rune appear on the ground around Kurt, before lifting into the sky. The boy fainted by the gate.

Azazel ran to the bottom of the mountain, jumping the last part back into a magical zone. Immediately he teleported Kurt back to the castle. Balan as in Kurt's room, apparently expecting Azazel to bring Kurt back.

"Get Seth." Azazel panted, laying Kurt on the bed and teleporting over to Uphir.

"Kurt's broken another seal after going to the temple of time."

"Ha, so you sent him there." Uphir smiled, checking Kurt's fever over. "That place in itself is exhausting, Azazel, let alone removing a seal."

"I know, but I just want him to be safe."

Uphir looked up then. "Who did you meet there?"

Azazel swallowed. "Fenir mainly, but I saw all of my children."

"That explains why you are so shaken." Uphir added a damp cloth onto Kurt's head. "So you didn't let Kurt see any of his reincarnations?"

"No, but I have a feeling he is a new soul."

"He's certainly quite pure. But even new souls have otherworldly guides. You had one before Fenir, I imagine he now watches over Kurt."

"Perhaps. So, is he ok?" Azazel motioned to Kurt.

"He's better actually. I think only two or three seals remain to be broken. They will come once Kurt regains his memory I'm sure." Uphir seemed optimistic. "It was a brilliant idea to take him to the temple of time, his aura has become much stronger so I imagine the outbursts might lessen."

"It was Sephareith's idea." Azazel smiled. Kurt's possible recovery soon made him feel relieved.

"Ah, well that child is always getting ideas."

"Indeed I do." Sephareith smiled. "And if Kurt's feeling better, maybe we can throw a party?"

"Well, his eighteenth birthday had passed recently and we didn't do anything." Azazel noted.

"Well, what could be done if he was unconscious the whole week?" Uphir shrugged.

"If he's getting better, he should get a party." Azazel concluded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're name is Ayame isn't it?" Raven tried again, now the girl had woken up. Wolveriene was in a separate cell to Raven, Rouge and the blue skinned girl. The girl was also the only one with a collar round her neck chained to the wall, but everyone had handcuffs.

"That's me. How do you know my name?" She was far too thin, and had coughed up blood after regaining consciousness. Still, the pale blue skin like the sky, the tail and the pixie cut blonde hair was definitely the description of Seph. Her face was a perfect image of her mother's. Raven wondered how the girl had ended up here rather than with her parents, she was only six months younger than Kurt and Raven felt she was close friends with Neko.

"I was friends with your mother." Raven answered. "I have a boy you're age too."

"You're Kurt's mother?" Ayame chanced.

"Yes."

"Well small world. What brings you to the dungeon of Abd?" She had plenty of sarcasm but Raven could tell her voice was weak.

"Why were you coughing up blood?"

"The reason you've all ended up here is because I was forced to teleport you. The problem is I'm only supposed to teleport people with my body, but since they didn't want to risk my escape they forced me to do something unnatural and teleport you without teleporting with you."

"That's not good then." Rouge frowned. "You need a doctor?"

"Yes, but I don't think that comes with the dungeon hotel package deal." Ayame scoffed.

"I like you, got a good sense of humour." Logan smiled. "But can't ya break out?"

"They've sealed all my powers. I broke out once, but I had help from Kurt."

"So how did you end up back here?"

"Again, Kurt." She smiled. "He had trouble remembering me though. To be honest, it wasn't till he called me Sky I realised it was him."

"How have you met him before?" Raven was confused, she had thought Neko stayed in Japan.

"Kurt must have teleported accidentally, because we took him in when he was five."

"Then I owe Neko even more."

"The last time I saw Kurt was the last time I saw my mother." Ayame was a little pained.

"We'll let's get out of here first, after that we can focus on other things." Raven answered. "After we end up in the royal palace, then we'll all be safe and can go back to earth."

"What do you mean, do you know the king?"

"Yes." Raven didn't want to elaborate around Rouge.

"I have an idea." Rouge suddenly spoke up. "If I touch you I could take your teleportation powers, and maybe get us all out of here."

"Good idea, but we'll need to wait till the guard is down. Teleporting is very tiring and if you take my power I'll go unconscious."

"Another hurdle, but it's our best bet." Raven sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello So, a little about me. I passed all my exams with A/first at university, although with my coursework scores I'll be aroun reckon. Also, have a new job, but not sure if the boss is giving me a permanent or temporary job :/ And right now I'm feeling pretty good, I just need to find the time to write Thank you to the 49 reviews and As I spent most of today writing this chapter, I've watched the views double, so extra thank to everyone who read chapter 17 today (you made me smile) I'm loving everyone's comments and Jasdevi's secret sissy and Queenodspades137 thanks for reviewing. I never intended to have this many OC characters, so I'm glad you like Balan Jasdevi ;)

Anyways, happy reading. Hopefully I'll update soon but I'm moving out this weekend, working the notice of my old job and starting the new one so finding the time to write might be a stretch


	19. Birthdays and Brothers

A/N: Kali's name is Kali, not Kalti. Spellcheck isn't happy with me for picking names it doesn't know If I figure out and have the time, I will edit this story so it's more consistent.

Chapter 19- Birthdays and Brothers

"Almost Kurt." Azazel encouraged.

Kurt closed his eyes, focusing carefully. Then he teleported behind Azazel and swung a sword straight for his father's neck.

"Haha." The red demon beamed. "That time I think you got it." Azazel began swinging the sword that hadn't blocked Kurt's.

"How? You still blocked." Kurt replied as the two continued to spar.

"Well, I heard the whoosh of your sword and I sensed your aura. That is much harder to hide. Still, to humans you'd truly be a master of the shadows, they'd never hear you coming."

"Glad I can live up to the name nightcrawler." Kurt sighed, suddenly remembering the x-men. His guard dropped and Azazel slashed him on the arm.

"Ahhhh, Vatti" Kurt hissed.

"It's a test." Azazel watched the wound carefully. "Since your mind was too clouded to spar, I want to check your regeneration powers."

"I vont have regeneration powers, I heal like a human!" Kurt complained, sitting on the grass. The slash wasn't deep, but went from Kurt's shoulder to elbow. The two watched for a few minutes and Azazel sighed.

"Kurt, think about healing yourself."

"Was?"

"Think 'I want the scratch to go' and your body should do it."

Kurt hardly considered the wound a scratch, it was still bleeding after several minutes. Still, he thought about how Azazel's arm had almost instantly healed, how the skin had closed up and regrown at such an amazing rate.

"Well done Kurt."

"Huh?"

"Look at your arm." Sure enough there was only a bit of blood left. No scar or scab remained, just slender blue muscles. Even the thin sheen of fur was unaffected.

"That is insane!" Kurt grinned. He had found he was a lot less drained lately, but had doubted instant regeneration would have surfaced.

"It should make your life a little easier, eh?" Azazel smiled, taking up his swords again.

The two began to dance with their blades, every move a block or a swift cut through their opponent. A few of these landed, both father and son gaining minor scrapes. Soon, Azazel began to teleport, and Kurt was pushed to his max predicting where his father would appear. Eventually, the two finished with Kurt once again laying in the grass. Azazel's cuts had healed instantly in the fight but Kurt's took slightly longer, with his father helping to repair the worst of them.

"At this rate, you might be as strong as me one day Kobal." Azazel hummed, removing his hand from the now flawless blue arm. He couldn't fix past scars though, which made him cringe a little inside.

"Why do you call me Kobal?"

"It's your name as well as Kurt. Just Kobal is your demon name so sometimes I call you by that. Kurt was the name your mother picked for when you went to the human world and originally you were meant to remain here."

"Ah, till Mystique spirited me to Germany and everything."

"Yes…" Azazel frowned. "I'm sorry. It might have been better to have just kept you in this realm."

"What's passed is past Vatti." Kurt smiled.

Azazel coughed and stood. "So, I was talking to Seph and Uphir the other day."

"Ja?" Kurt looked up confused.

"You turned eighteen recently."

"Was? Nein, I'm eighteen in a couple of weeks' time."

"Not by my memory. Still, since you seem to be improving we were wondering if you wanted to have a party?"

Kart chuckled a little. He'd never had a party before. "What kind of party?"

"A Birthday party. Eighteen, sixty, ninety and one hundred are pretty important dates."

"Why Eighteen?"

"Physical Maturity. Sixty is magical maturity. Ninety is the end of childhood and every century is a big birthday event."

"That's so long."

"You know I am as old as the pyramids right?" Azazel laughed.

Kurt just stared at him whilst he laughed.

Eventually Azazel calmed. "I am serious, but anyways, would you like a party?"

"Umm, Ja. I don't really know what parties are like though."

"Well." Azazel said softly. "It's time you learn son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later Kurt stood in the throne room in bewilderment as servants rushed around happily decorating and baking and carrying things into the gardens. The party was to be outside apparently, and all the noble families had been invited. Paper lanterns were being hung in the trees and filled with rocks Kurt presumed would glow at night.

Balan walked up to Kurt giddy and patted him on the back. "Heeeeeey Buddy." He grinned widely.

"You are creepily happy today." Kurt noted.

"Well, we get to see Kali today. Plus I'm allowed to the party."

"Of course you're allowed." Kurt frowned. "What about Murmur and Mania?"

"Oh, Murmur is here already. His family will be doing the music and believe me he's so happy he gets to play for hours in front of people. Mania should be coming but I can't say for sure."

"Oh. Well at least you'll all be here."

"Plus a lot of nobles and their children." Balan grinned. "It's going to be crazy."

"Ja, can't wait to see the Lords of the realm on the dancefloor." Kurt joked.

"You should come back to the castle though." Balan turned serious. "We need to get you ready."

"Ok, let's go." He grabbed Balan's hand and the two ended up in his bathroom.

Kurt jumped back a bit when he saw three woman already in there. No one else seemed to care in the slightest.

"Ah, Prince Kurt." One woman blushed. "We're here to help you get ready."

"Ah." Kurt squeaked.

"Come on then." Balan smiled, stripping jumping into the pool. Kurt followed reluctantly with a towel before the woman began to scrub his fur. It was oddly relaxing if he remembered not to take his eyes of the ceiling.

"You remember me Milord?" One girl asked after some time.

"Des right? How have you been?"

Des blushed slightly. "I've been very good Milord. I've been training the new servant Myr in some duties."

Myr was thankfully washing Balan's hair. Kurt considered her a sister completely now and felt this was beyond awkward.

"By the way, is this some weird tradition or something?" Kurt asked.

The three girls giggled. "You can make it one." Myr joked.

They all got out and Kurt finally relaxed his grip on his towel. He kept looking at the ceiling though.

^Azazel.^ Kurt called out.

^^Yes? Enjoying your present Kurt?^^ The demon was smirking, you could hear it in his voice.

He mentally coughed. ^Present? You sent me mein sister and two women to wash me!^

Azazel laughed through their mind link. ^^So Myr ended up going. I just said three women should go.^^

^Hilarious Vater but in future maybe a cake will do.^

^^Well, you have a cake too of course. But I understand.^^

"Kurt? Stop spacing out." Balan pushed him slightly.

^I'm going.^ Kurt yelled out before ending the telepathy.

"Kurt?" Balan kept trying.

"Ja, I'm here."

"Well, you going to pick what you'll be wearing?"

Des currently held up two outfits. The bottom half was completely black on both outfits but one had a red shirt whilst the other a cream. Kurt picked the cream shirt and was given a golden trimmed jacket. The woman left for another to enter, who spent a while combing and sorting Kurt's hair.

Then she left Kurt and Balan to it. Balan's hair was combed but it still spiked around crazily, the tips a firey red. He wore the keeper's uniform proudly.

"So, are you an official Keeper?" Kurt asked.

"Technically a trainee still." Balan grinned. "But I'm your Equerry so it's pretty safe to say I'm doing well. By the way, do you know what this party is for?"

"My Birthday."

"You're kidding. How old are you?"

"Eighteen apparently." Kurt grinned. "Don't tell me your fifty."

"I'm twenty four, just an average teen."

"That's a bit older than a teenager." Kurt laughed.

Then Azazel teleported into the room. "Hello Kurt."

"Hello." Azazel was unusually on edge.

"Can you lay down for a bit? I need to go to earth for an hour but I don't know how you'll do with me in a separate dimension."

"Sure." Kurt found it an odd request, but the last time Azazel left he couldn't remember very well.

"Balan, can you feed him magic till I get back?"

"Of course sire, but only for around forty minutes realistically."

"That's fine, Seth will be nearby if you need me back." With that Azazel opened a large portal and dropped into it.

Immediately Kurt felt something drain, but overall it wasn't too painful.

"I wonder what's supposed to happen." Kurt wondered.

"Last time you went insane within half an hour." Balan frowned. "If you feel in pain or upset or anything tell me, ok?"

"Ja, of course."

Azazel teleported into the room panting. "How long was I gone?"

"Around ten minutes, not long at all sire." Balan assured him.

"Ah…" Kurt felt dizzy as a power rushed thought him.

"Kurti?"Azazel was worried. "You alright?"

"Ja, just had head rush or something."

"Ah, that's good. It means I wasn't gone too long." Azazel grinned. "I think you'll enjoy your present."

With that he teleported off.

"Whatever he did it was fast." Balan noted.

"Yeah, but I still don't get what was supposed to happen."

"Chances are he got you some home comforts from earth. The Dark Lord is the only person who can teleport between realms but it takes a lot of energy."

"Home comforts?"

"I don't know, food? A woman?" Balan winked. Kurt shoved him when the sound of rock metal began to play. Kurt's bedroom window was open and the party was upwind.

"What is that?"

"Rock metal, why?" Balan asked.

"That's weird, I figured the music would be old."

"Rock metal has been around half a century, though there probably will be a mixture of everything. Murmur said his cousin does rock metal a lot. Should we go see?"

True enough when they teleported to the party area it seemed like Murmur's family was having a musical reunion on stage. One boy had a red spikey hair and was playing a guitar that looked acoustic but sounded electric. Kurt shrugged it off as the weirdness of the realm. Then the boy finished and another demon began a song resembling techno music.

"So, what do we do?"

"We could dance?" Balan winked. "Kali will be here soon hopefully."

"I'm not really sure how to dance." Kurt seemed nervous.

"Haha, you'll get used to it." Balan grinned widely and pulled Kurt into the group.

A few minutes later and Kurt was a natural. Some dances were human-like with a simple sway of the hips. Others were closer to the way Azazel practiced sword fighting- beautiful but deadly. Either way Kurt enjoyed dancing a lot more than he expected.

Then a love song came on and the boys naturally backed off. It was then Kali came over, in nothing more than a bikini decorated in square bangles and a pair of shorts with a translucent loincloth decorated in jewels. She was with a blue skinned woman who looked surprisingly similar, except she was wearing more of the translucent cloth and her jewellery was gold.

"Hello prince Kurt." Kali bowed formally. "This is my mother, Shiva."

"Your mother? But she looks your age?" Kurt blurted out. Shiva laughed loudly.

"I am very old, Prince Kurt, but I will take that as a compliment. Would you like to dance?"

"If you do, I insist Kali dances with me." Balan grinned, blushing slightly.

Kurt knew what Kali mean to Balan. "Let's dance then."

The four went on the dance floor and Shiva showed Kurt a completely new way to dance. Luckily in this sort of dance the women took the lead, and Kurt watched Shiva dance softly, moving her hips and arms like water around him.

"You've not danced before like this." Shiva smiled inwardly.

"Ja, is it obvious?" Kurt sighed.

"To me. When you dance with another you want to feel their aura, and move around it, making beautiful shapes and expressing your feelings."

Shiva began to dance again, as if coaxing Kurt. He felt himself move like her, and could faintly feel their aura's moving together, like two different rivers connecting. It felt euphoric.

When the song ended, Kurt felt odd. It was like coming off of a treadmill and still feeling the conveyor belt underneath. Balan and Kali were a little off to the side, and Kurt saw Balan blush under Kali's oblivious stare.

"I think I'd prefer Kali with a blue boy, but what's meant to be will be." Siva commented.

"Why a blue boy?" Kurt asked.

"She's purple skinned, so nobility hates her. But she is nobility, so the common lavenders dislike her or do not understand her. It's a hard life to be stuck in the middle, being two things but not entirely fitting with either."

"I know the feeling."

Shiva didn't disagree with Kurt. "I can tell you aren't lying."

Silence lapsed.

"But you fell in love with Kali's father right?"

"Yes." Shiva blushed slightly. "Ragnarok was the son of a great warrior, but his mother was a whore. Naturally, he wasn't given rights, but his nobility claim to his father meant he was allowed to mix with us. We grew up as childhood friends, but at thirty he was sold off. I eventually found him and brought him to keep him safe but those twenty years damaged him. Trying to help him made our relationship closer and a couple of centuries later we fell in love. We were afraid when I bore Kali of what her life would be like, but her magik is extremely high level, even for our skin type. Her ambition to end slavery here is also quite noble, so I am proud of her."

"To be honest I don't think Azazel likes it either."

"He has voiced that many times in court." Shiva smiled. "Usually with fireballs. Still, he has to battle a lot of nobles' opinions, if they disagree they could wage war and kill all the lavenders in their slave rings. It is wiser to use caution."

"You're being pretty open with me." Kurt was confused.

"Dancing is like fighting, Prince Kurt. Our auras clash and combine, and we can read the soul."

"Read the soul?"

"Yes. Like if we were to fight I could sense your killing intent to tell how serious you were. But your soul is very pure and I find you trustworthy." Shiva grinned.

"Kurt." Balan ran up. "Your father wants you."

"Ok. Where is he?"

"His room. Teleport there."

Kurt obliged and landed outside the door. It opened to reveal an elated looking Azazel.

"You're creepily happy." Kurt acknowledged.

"Well, come see your surprise." Azazel beckoned.

Inside was two men Kurt had never met. One was blue, with his pointed ears slightly more stuck out at the sides than Kurt. His nose was flatter too, almost non-existent, but his wild dark blue hair stuck up was what really attracted attention. It looked like he had attempted to flatten it slightly, as a lock of hair hung in front of his eyes. He was also wearing a human tuxedo and a sheepish smile.

The other man was more muscular and looked slightly Asian. His skin was human coloured but he was covered in black swirls which were probably tattoos. He wasn't smiling but Kurt could tell his face had softened when looking at him.

"Was?"

"These are your older brothers, Nils and Kiwi." Azazel beamed, the proud father far happier with the surprise than Kurt.

"Oh." He was stunned. "Nice to meet you."

"Aw, you're pretty cute little brother." Nils grinned, throwing an arm around Kurt.

"It's good to meet you too." Kiwi stayed formal. "But I'd rather go back."

"Why Marcus?" Azazel didn't hide his disappointment.

"You just teleported in and kidnapped me!"

"I invited you." Azazel retorted.

"You didn't give me a chance to refuse."

"Of course I didn't, my youngest son is turning eighteen today."

"We never had a family party though?" Nils raised an eyebrow.

"I decided when you turn eighteen to read your thoughts and get you what you want the most." Azazel shrugged.

"So it was you that left the surfboard?" Kiwi looked shocked.

"And you actually teleported Katie 400 miles to my house?!" Nils gasped.

"It was your strongest desires." Azazel shrugged. "Kurt's deepest desire was to be part of a family. I felt he should meet his blood brothers to at least start on that desire."

"That's a weird desire for an eighteen year old Kurt." Kiwi stared.

"When I was 204 I became obsessed with making a family." Azazel said in defence.

"Azazel, most men want to 'make' a family." Nils winked. "Still, don't most eighteen year olds just want a girl and a beer?"

"Everyone is different." Azazel shrugged. "Let's just say you two had it a bit easier than Kurt."

"What do you mean?" Kurt was confused.

"Well, Nils was bullied a bit for his skin, but he made good friend. Kiwi was fine, just an average kid in New Zealand till his tattoos."

"What did Kurt get so bad then?" Nils asked.

"Let's avoid that for now." Azazel smiled. "I have a few more presents for you Kurti."

With that he teleported the three to Kurt's room. Kurt couldn't help but squeal at what he saw.

"Milka! Und Haribo und Strudel und Kinder Schokolade!" He had always had a sweet tooth, especially for German chocolate.

"Happy Birthday." Azazel smiled.

"So, is there a party?" Nils grinned.

"Ja, wanna see?" Kurt managed to say through a mouthful of gummys. When was the last time Kurt had eaten these things?

Oh yeah.

Kurt was dragged back to his childhood. He was being pelted by rocks. His arm was already broken from and older kid stomping on it- the boy had the rest of his gummys in his pocket. The other children were all older too, and they laughed and threw sticks and rocks. One whistled through the air, and as a stick stroked past Kurt's face the boy with his sweets lobbed a plastic bottle at him. It went straight to his leg, slamming with a surprising strength. Immediately the skin soared red and Kurt let out a scream. A rock passed his arm, a stick hit his stomach. Every item seemed like it barely stroked his body but the sting was sharp, like a smack but the pain came on so much faster. His skin raged red and purple as his body burnt the pain into him.

Then he felt a whip.

He was no longer in the park with the taste of gummys but in that room again, his legs tied to the bed. He was almost in an upside down splitz, and the rope had cut his ankles so hot blood tricked down his legs and on his stomach. The rope was so tight Kurt's little legs quivered from the tension. None of that mattered though, when that whip came down his whole life became the pain. It was thin, and as the crack resonated in the air, Kurt held in his screams. The welts raised surprisingly fast, and Kurt felt even more warm droplets trickle onto his stomach. When his legs were thoroughly whipped it moved to his stomach. The blood had dried slightly, but the crack of the whip on wet skin was even more painful. It was as if he knew it would hurt more.

"You're turning red child." A voice laughed. He rubbed the blood all over the boy's face.

"Kurt?" Kiwi asked. "Are you ok?" The flashback ended abruptly.

"Nein." Kurt asked, dropping the sweets and teleporting.

"What was up with him? One minute gummy galore and then he teleports off." Nils sighed.

Then Kiwi noticed his father. "Azazel?"

The man had his fists clenched in anger, his head downcast but his fangs clenched in a silent growl. He had seen everything. Sometimes telepathy was more of a curse.

"I'll be back." The man teleported off.

He found Kurt in his room, dry heaving. Azazel crouched beside him, rubbing his back till he stopped.

"Kurti…

"Nein, don't say anything. I know you saw but I do not vant to talk about it." Kurt's German accent slipped back.

"I wanted to give you a happier birthday party." Azazel sighed.

"You know, when I was a child my favourite sweets were gummy bears. They didn't taste different from the other shapes but I loved them the most. Especially the red ones." Kurt blushed.

"Yeah, you always preferred red sweets." Azazel smiled. "Nils ate anything and Kiwi didn't really like sweets. Well, he loved kiwis actually."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Is that why you called him Kiwi?"

"His real name is Marcus, but he prefers Kiwi."

"What, like how you call me Kobal?"

"No, Kiwi is just a nickname. Speaking of which, I left your brothers in my room."

"Woah." Nils gawped as Kurt and Azazel returned. "That never fails to freak me out."

"Says the boy with a dimensional rift in his stomach." Azazel smiled.

"I can't sneak up on people with a stomach portal though- you can just hide in the shadows."

"Just like when you were little?" Azazel's fangs flashed.

"Haha, which gave me nightmares."

"But the monster under your bed never bothered you after that."

"D-don't talk about that!" Nils blushed. "I was like six!"

"Eight and a half." Azazel grinned.

Nils avoided the subject. "So, where's the party anyways?"

"It's in the gardens I think." Kurt said quietly.

"Yes, just outside the throne room." With that Azazel teleported Kurt and his brothers to the party. Immediately the party turned and bowed as they were announced.

"Announcing the dark lord Azazel and his three sons: Nils Nicor, Marcus Malphar and Prince Kurt Kobal." Sephareith spoke to the crowd. "In celebration of Prince Kurt's coming of age please enjoy the festivities."

The crowd let out a cheer and continued. Azazel naturally went to get a drink and greet his court, but didn't force his sons along.

Nils began on the buffet and Kiwi found himself awkwardly holding something with a similar smell to whiskey, trying to avoid the stares.

"So, how come you were a 'prince' Kurt?" Nils said between mouthfuls.

"I don't know. I figured we'd all be princes. Everyone's called me that from the beginning."

"I don't care. I need to go home soon anyways." Kiwi frowned.

"Is it because you're human skinned?" Nils teased. "You know Kurti and I grew up blue all alone?"

"It's more I was in the middle of something important." Kiwi grumbled.

"Have you two met before?" Kurt asked.

"We grew up together for a few years." Kiwi was considerably softer talking to Kurt. "Azazel thought he should try raising us together so we didn't get lonely when he was called away."

"He still kept in contact with us a fair amount until a few years ago." Nils shoved another plate of food into him. "Considering he is a demon lord."

"Yeah." Kurt smiled.

"Where is Azazel?" Kiwi grumbled.

"I can get him for you?" Balan offered. He was weary of Kiwi's strange skin and angry disposition.

"Please." Kiwi grumbled again.

"What was so important you want to go back Kiwi?" Nils stared.

"I had a business arrangement." He was shifty and his impatience unnerved Kurt.

Azazel and Balan reappeared thankfully. Kurt realised how safe the two made him feel.

"Marcus?" Azazel addressed.

"Take me back." Kiwi growled. "I have important business back home."

"More important than Kurt?"

"Yes, people's lives are at stake!" Kiwi's face began turning red. Before anyone could do anything Kiwi launched himself at Azazel, his huge fists slamming into Azazel's chest. The red demon didn't even flinch at hits that could have crippled a human, but he was beginning to bruise purple slightly under Kiwi's relentless punches. Eventually he teleported, letting Marcus fall over in shock.

"Have you finished?" Azazel smiled.

Marcus was panting on the floor defeated, but the man cracked a smile. He took a black bag from around his neck and Azazel visibly paled.

"You dare show that here Marcus." Azazel's voice was dangerously low. All he could focus on was that bag.

"Take me back right now then." Marcus stood, pretending to launch the bag and Azazel immediately opened a portal and dragged him through.

"Wonder what was so bad about that bag?" Nils laughed. Then Kurt collapsed next to him, shaking violently.

Balan picked him up without a word and ran him into the throne room. Nils followed, and watched Balan and Sephareith take off Kurt's tops and place their hands on his chest. The shaking lessened but Kurt was still in too much pain to be fully conscious.

"What happened?"

"When Lord Azazel leaves this dimension, Kurt essentially gets cut off from his life support." Balan answered. "Sephareith, I already had to fuel him earlier, I can't much longer."

"That's fine, go get Myr for me." The Head Keeper frowned.

"So why has Azazel been jumping around if he's hurting Kurt?" Nils frowned.

"To be honest this can solely be blamed on your brother. He shouldn't have threatened Azazel."

"What was so scary about that bag?" Nils shrugged.

"It has the demon race's one weakness in. If Marcus had revealed it to the party or even weakened Azazel then the whole race would have panicked. Not to mention Azazel may have been killed on the spot by any of the nobles and the shock of that would have killed Kurt as well."

Kurt whimpered in pain, reaching out. Nils took hold of his hands. "It'll be ok little brother."

"That's helping him." Sephareith nodded.

"Is everything always this dramatic?"

"With Kurt it seems to be." The two laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azazel found himself once again at the x-mansion. Perhaps the vessel swap had reset his landings, as he usually ended up on his island. Kiwi started coughing but Azazel teleported him back to Marcus' house in New Zealand. Kiwi looked ready to black out.

"We both know your little group would have been fine without you." The man frowned. "And you shouldn't keep that thing on you Marcus- it will make even a Halfling very ill." With that he teleported back to the mansion.

"Azazel." The professor called. He must have come out to the gates because of Azazel's presence.

"Yes?" Xavier had seemed distressed enough for Azazel to pause his teleporting.

"How is everyone?" He asked nervously.

"Everyone? Society isn't too bad."

"No, I meant Raven, Rouge, Logan and Kurt."

"I have not met with them three." Azazel seemed confused.

"They went to your dimension a good two weeks ago." Xavier's voice was pleading.

"I will search for them, you have my word. But I don't know how Kurt is, I need to get back."

Xavier waved his hand and Azazel opened a dimensional portal.

He teleported again to where he could sense Kurt wreathing around on the floor. Sephareith moved Nils' hands away and Kurt let out a teary cry before Azazel took him into a hug.

"V-v-va-tti." Kurt felt his tears trickle down. The fog had cleared a bit but the pain was still intense.

"Its ok Kurt, just remember to think about healing. Think about taking in my aura."

"Vatti." Kurt gasped, still shaking.

"Concentrate please." Azazel stroked Kurt's hair and wrapped their tails together. "Please Kurt."

Eventually, the boy collapsed and Azazel sighed with relief when he stopped shaking.

"You teleported so suddenly we couldn't-

"I know Sephareith, but I had no idea Marcus dared to carry that."

"Indeed. He will die if he wears it." Sephareith frowned.

"What do you mean Sethy?" Nils asked.

"Sephy?!" Sephareith was shocked.

Azazel answered. "He's half human, half demon so if he wears that Angel relic he will become very sick. Unlike you and Kurt his mother had no demonic lineage. If either of you two touch it you would instantly feel the effects."

"No kidding when you got all scared then."

"It represses demonic power- the same power that stops Kurt from doing what you saw just now all the time."

"Won't he get addicted?"

The Demon Lord Brothers laughed heavily.

"No." Seth smiled. "We all constantly live off of each other's aura. Even humans do to an extent. It's more like breathing rather than drugs Nils."

Azazel saw Kurt's eyes flutter open. He was worried when he saw how afraid Kurt looked.

"Kurti?"

The boy didn't answer, not even telepathically. He just clung to Azazel's shirt. Sephareith and Balan both looked terrified, Nils noted.

"Is this bad?"

"It's the last time I ask Marcus to a party." Azazel frowned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo, had a job, been living alone and not really had time to finish this chapter so tada, hope this keeps you full till the next chapter. Yeah, it was supposed to be happy all throughout this chapter, but I'm a depressive drama llama on no sleep that wanted to add more angst.

Also, Nils and Marcus are not my creations- they are the comic book half-brothers of Kurt.


	20. Regression and Retrospect

Chapter 20

"Dance for us girl." A prison guard laughed. Currently Ayame was dodging fireballs. Her pale blue skin had really looked like the sky, but after being made to do this daily her skin had further paled till it was almost a greyish white. Her light blonde hair had also faded, sticking to her face under prison conditions. They were certain Ayame was being weakened to avoid letting her escape.

She had the grace of a seasoned warrior and it worried Raven. She wasn't like the x-kids who had been trained to fight, she was closer to a weapon or veteran soldier who had seen the pits of hell- who had been in places where getting out alive was merely luck.

"She's still drugged and really ill- how can they do this?" Rouge hissed from their shared prison cell.

"They think of her as property rather than as a living creature." Raven replied, hiding her venom.

"How can they, they're same race and everything. Shouldn't they be after Logan or us?"

"Rouge, she's an injured woman who's been captured a while. Logan is a hairy, aggressive, foreign man with no sign of weakness. Who would you pick on?"

Logan huffed in the corner. Whether that was at Raven's roundabout compliment or at the prison guards' cowardly choice was unknown.

Then the girl collapsed and the guards let out a cheer! "Finally!"

"Itai." Ayame finally cracked. Wolverine flinched at her relapse to Japanese, remembering his former lover doing the same thing and knowing she was in agony.

"So she snapped." Timor came in clapping slowly. Rouge had to turn away.

The demon lifted Ayame's face with his hand, caressing a cut that hadn't healed on her cheek. "Flawless they said. The Iris of the night. Unbreakable. How wrong they were about the little girl writhing in agony."

Slowly Ayame looked him in the eye with nearly the courage and confidence of Azazel. "Sadly you are so mistaken. The pain is what you make it, and once I can fight again I will. Do not lower your guard Timor."

Swiftly Timor slapped her hard, sending the girl back onto the stone floor. Raven sent a silent prayer of apology to Neko.

Ayame's breath became shakier, a wheeze passing through her lungs. "You'll die soon, little girl. I suggest you take the kindness offered to you."

"I'd rather die." Ayame panted out, cringing at the pain of talking. Timor kicked her in the stomach.

"Foolish child. Is it that hard just to take a master?" Timor tutted, walking away. The guards followed, not even bothering to lock her up.

When the door closed Logan immediately started to slash at the bars to the cell. The handcuffs restricted his movement, but the man was still strong.

"Not even a scratch." Raven sighed. "Ayame, are you conscious?"

"A moment." She coughed. She wasn't even an adult by human standards, and Raven felt herself clench in anger at her lack of being able to stop the abuse she'd just watched.

Slowly she crawled over on one arm towards the cell. The other was sprained too badly to use. She lifted her head and glared straight at Raven. "Shapeshifter, become me."

Raven did as was asked. Ayame was in no position to speak. "Now what?"

"Can you change my shape at all?" Ayame pleaded with Rouge.

"Ah don't think I can. If I touch you I'll absorb your powers."

"Ok." Ayame focused her magic and the bars bent open. "Raven, swap."

Raven quickly hoped out and helped Ayame into the prison, even copying the exact same blood splatters that appeared on her when she coughed blood from the effort.

"Touch me lightly." Ayame pleaded. Rouge carefully used the tip of her finger on her. Suddenly, she felt her own powers being sucked and withdrew. Ayame then touched Raven and managed to shift into a pale and weaker version of Mystique.

"They want me to become a slave wife for Abd. Accept their offer when they come in and they will take you to his castle. He will try to lay with you, at that point run away and shift. Then get to Kurt." With that she began to cough and Logan moved her between him and Rouge for warmth.

"I'll be as quick as I can." Raven nodded. She was the enemy of the x-men for the most part, but Rouge had been like her daughter and Ayame was the daughter of one of her former friend. She would never be able to betray them like this.

The door opened and Raven began the perfect act of a dying teenager. Timor kicked her in the stomach and Raven didn't have to act out the pain. It would have hurt Ayame even more with her bruising though.

"So, little girl. What are you going to choose?"

"I- Raven pretended to cough- I'll accept the offer." She did her best to look ashamed.

"Brilliant." Timor smiled. "Remember men." He turned to the guards. "Any woman can be broken with enough force. I'm sure Lord Abd will expect nothing less now we've crushed this flower."

With that they dragged Raven from the cell, leaving the three in the darkness once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt's party had continued with celebrations and laughter. Most of the guests were told Kurt had drunk a bit too much whiskey beforehand but Kali had remained unconvinced. Her mother, who had taken a liking to the new prince was equally as concerned. So the next day she had talked with Balan and arranged to enter the palace.

"So, can we see Kurt?" Kali asked soon after they had greeted each other.

"Azazel had said you were welcome as a friend of Kurt into the palace anytime, but he has also said no one can bother him."

"Can we talk to Azazel?" Kali dared. She knew it was almost impossible to arrange a meeting with him.

"I'm not sure. His meeting will begin in a few minutes so we could check."

The two rushed to the meeting room, which was a bunch of cushions surrounding a large wooden frame showing both this dimension, earth and an unfinished section neither knew what to call. Azazel was stood at the top, looking out the window which was essentially the entire wall around his raised cushion. Beautiful Mountains of blue rock and the two suns could be seen in the distance.

"Milord." Balan coughed nervously. He was only direct to Azazel in private.

"Yes Balan." Azazel didn't turn, but Kali watched his tail flick.

"Kali has requested to see Kurt. She was very concerned about him."

The Dark Lord turned slowly. Kali sensed illusion magic on his face and knew he must have looked too exhausted to appear naturally in court.

"Milord, I only want to help Kurt, not to bother anyone." She heard the doors shut behind her.

"I understand." Azazel nodded. "But the guards will not let you out of the meeting now, sit next to Sephareith.

"Who's with Kurt?" Balan was concerned.

"Nils is there and Myr is nearby." Sephareith spoke with the same exhaustion as Azazel.

Two servants brought over extra cushions, and Kali felt the magic the moment she sat down. The fabric was designed to offer you the comfort of a bed even though everyone was cross legged or on their knees.

"This meeting will now begin." Sephareith began. "Ydrazil will act as the scribe, encoding this event into a time crystal for official records."

Ydrazil, a man resembling a fallen angel with his black wings and pale green skin stood, brushing blonde hair behind his ear. "I Ydrazil, am to record this event. It is day 23 of the seventh month in the year of Kahlandra 42. Dark Lord Azazel presides over the meeting as the main authority."

With that he sat down and the meeting began. Mostly it was talk of crops and laws and the quality of current water systems. There was talk of a small epidemic in the east, and Azazel had gone in depth into a quarantine and vaccination strategy, promising more healers for the town. A few of the nobles had stared Kali down, but as the whole event was recorded and Azazel had stated public approval for her last time, there was no more fights.

"Now we shall address the Slavery policy reformation act." A blue skinned man stood. Kali watched Balan tense slightly as the man began to talk but his words were far more shocking.

"I suggest we allow lavender skinned demons under the age of twenty five to be a part of the slavery system. Many women, sisters and brothers have had to leave the younger children in orphanages or with other skinned relatives until they reach maturity, making life tougher for all of the people and making a massive drain on our resources. If we were to allow the children back into slavery they would be able to contribute to society more and families would not be torn apart when duty calls the mothers of these children back to their masters." The man sat down as many nodded in agreement and the man to his left even hit his back affectionately in support.

It made Kali sick.

Azazel sighed loudly, drawing everyone's attention in. He usually remained silent until he was asked for an opinion. When all eyes were on him he began.

"I placed this law restricting the selling and enslavement of minors twenty five years old. I did this because although legally children could not be brought for sex they were still being beaten, raped and tortured. All because of their skin colour. It was inhuman and sick. Now I'm saying inhuman because I know not even the pathetic human race looks upon slavery as acceptable. Those fleshy beings with no magic that are below even the most purple of our race. Below our wolvenhounds even.

Twenty five is still the age of a teenager. Ideally no one under sixty should be asked to enter the industry, but I know people like you, Lord Abd, make a business from selling children with no options. Giving them sixty years would give them a chance to enter society and then you'd have to dodge the law to get your rota of slaves." It was no secret Azazel despised slavery and his anger was evident.

"But Milord, do you not employ lavender skinned servants?" Another man asked.

"The key word there is employ, Marquis Moritreo, as the Dark Lord allows any of the slaves he employs to walk freely and pays them with gold for their services in the kitchens and around the castle." Sephareith answered.

"What about whores?" Moritreo persisted. "Surely you keep a few."

You could almost feel Azazel pounce and strangle the young Marquis.

"Moritreo, I do not keep whores. There is no pleasure in a woman who does not want you."

"So the girl you've brought in is willingly yours?" Kali felt a deep blush flair across her face. He thought she was a whore- even without malice, he just simply assumed purple skin meant she was improba. She was furiously ashamed.

"Kali is of higher rank than you, and at age twenty two I see no reason to advance on her."

"But you bed humans younger than that." Another Marquis spoke.

"When I did lay with humans of that age they were consensual and a few even needed me to stop- which I did. It was irritating but I simply couldn't conceive how you could continue and enjoy it. What you are doing is raising children to sleep with nobles, to be beaten by nobles and to be the playthings of a noble's whims. It's a wonder why you are all called 'noble' in the first place."

"Milord, what's wrong with a little fun? Shall I send some of my ladies over to please you?" Lord Abd smiled. "If it wasn't for all the heirs popping up as of late I'd have to question your private affairs."

The court tried to hold in their laughs. Out of all their leaders, Azazel was the least promiscuous and the only one against the hierarchy system.

"Fun." Azazel le the word roll around on his tongue. "You know, when I want to have fun I spar with my son. Or Sephareith and I drink. Or I'll visit the library, or the armoury and amuse myself with the wonders of my home. Or I will travel and enjoy nature. I see nothing fun about forcing a girl to hold in her tears as I bed her. I see nothing fun about forcing boys to serve drinks with broken arms, or ordering several slaves to pose as furniture for my amusement. It just isn't fun."

"Sire, I treat my ladies with the upmost respect." Moritreo answered. "And many lament giving away their children."

"Would it not be better to let these women raise their children free from the constraints of slavery rather than force their children into slavery?" Kali spoke up. "That would solve your problem without destroying the protection law put in place."

Several of the men shook their heads and went to argue but Azazel held up his hand. "That is a brilliant idea Kali. Anyone with a child or guardianship over a child under twenty five will be freed and provided for alongside their child."

Lord Abd was furious. "But they would all just get pregnant and leave. We'd have an epidemic of single mothers living of off our budgets."

"When the child turns twenty five they may return to the system." Azazel said begrudgingly. "If you don't want them all getting pregnant you better watch how you treat them. Surely one of these 'ladies' could satisfy you. Do you really need three or four a night?"

Lord Abd couldn't answer to that.

"Now, we need three to create the reformation act Kali proposed. I am offering my approval."

"I approve also." Sephareith nodded.

"I approve also." Balan chipped in.

"Good. Sephareith will create the act to be presented next meeting." Azazel smiled. "That will solve your problem or separating mothers and their children without ruining my protection laws, wont it Lord Abd?"

"Indeed Sire."

"Are there any more issues to address?" Sephareith asked the court.

A few more topics were discussed but Azazel was in a visibly better mood, looking more attentive and even offering his opinion. Eventually Ydrazil closed the meeting officially and the guards opened the doors.

Azazel stood and talked to Kali as the court exited the room. "You did well today."

"I did?" Kali blushed slightly.

"You didn't retaliate when they called you a whore, and you even got around Abd's attempt to abolish the child protection laws."

"Thank you Sire." Kali bowed.

"Your mother was once a part of the court. I was still just a prince then, but I remember before your conception she was highly regarded as a part of our internal affairs."

"I knew she attended court, but not to such a degree."

"Well, I am asking if you have any intention to follow her footsteps."

"My dream is to be the first lavender in court, and to combat the slavery system."

"Oh?" Azazel lifted an eyebrow. "Then you simply must come back to the next meeting."

"As an observer?" Kali smiled.

"As a member." Azazel nodded. "Although you may need to be educated privately and hire some guards to protect you. You are welcome to stay in this castle although I trust you'll discuss this with your parents at home."

Kali couldn't hold in her happiness. Not only was she getting her dream job early but Azazel had viewed her father as a valid authority in her life.

"Thank you, Milord."

"I've always liked your father. He was shy, but the moment Shiva was hurt he'd show his true colour."

"What colour would that be sire?"

"Purple." Azazel smiled. "A proud purple."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Balan went to leave Azazel and Kali, who were having a pretty long conversation, when he saw Lord Abd at the doorway.

"Lord Abd." He was forced to greet the man.

"Ah, the Keeper runt." The man smiled coldly. "I was surprised to see you now attended court. They'll let anyone in these days it seems."

"The Dark Lord permitted it." Balan tried to stay formal, putting his balled fists behind him.

"Ah, the Dark Lord is indeed wise. It seems he knows so much." Lord Abd ran his hand over his small red Mohawk, hitting one of his gold earrings and letting the sound echo throughout the hall. "The story of the boy serving tea was especially shocking wasn't it? One wonders where he could hear of such a story."

"Indeed." Balan couldn't hide his shaking. He needed to get out. "I'm afraid I have business elsewhere."

"Ah, perhaps another time then, Keeper." Abd began to walk away. "Maybe you could stop by for tea."

With that Balan sprinted away to the Keeper chambers and to his room. As soon as the door was closed he sunk to the floor and let the tears flow. He slammed his fist against the wall.

"I hate you father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Levi had made certain to avoid the main part of the castle whilst Lord Abd was in court. He stayed safely in Uphir's chambers, offering to help his daughters with the reports their father had never been bothered to do. Azazel always seemed to make an exception for the man, but that didn't mean the work should be left unfinished.

Now evening was approaching he safely returned to the Keeper's chambers. The tower was very simple: Sephareith got the top floor, his chosen were the floor below and the rest were arranged by ability, with the newbies on the bottom level near the Keeper kitchens. Levi was only on the third floor but since only Sephareith got a better room it didn't really matter. He was happy to find Brima was serving the stew for tonight and warm bread.

"Hello traveller." Levi smiled.

"It's been a long one huh?" Brima grinned. "Haven't seen you in ages!"

"Indeed. How was Jillian?"

"She was brilliant, and her baby is healthy too."

"Aww." Levi smiled. "A true blue?"

"Yes, and a girl."

"So you arrived just now?"

"I arrived this morning as I scouted ahead, but Jillian has to stop for the baby often. She'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Surprised to see you cooking for us Keepers though. You surely are the most talented cook."

"Thank you. And I wanted to see everyone again. By the way, do you know of Balan?"

"He should be with Kurt I imagine, the prince is ill again."

"No, a serving girl called Myr and some guards said he was with a man named Nils and sometimes Azazel."

"Maybe his room?"

"But there's no candle light in there."

"He likes the dark. I could take up some food?"

"Please." Brima didn't miss a beat, putting two loaves and bowls onto a tray and stacking the second underneath. "The apple and relnic pie will be done in an hour."

"Relnic? We really are celebrating." Levi smiled, heading up the stairs.

It was awkward for him to talk with Balan. They shared a father, but Levi was almost always training away as a Keeper and Balan's mother was often not permitted to be with the family, and that included Balan by extension. Even when Balan became a keeper early they hadn't really talked much.

Crying. It was soft, but Levi could still hear it. What had upset him? Loudly he knocked twice.

The crying subdued. "Yes?"

"Dinner."

The candle flickered on and the door opened to reveal Balan in full uniform. His eyes were sore and he was still wearing his official keeper uniform- mostly keepers wore a simple black shirt and bottoms in private.

"Two bowls?"

"I'm eating with you."

Balan didn't argue, just pulled his bedside table out and sat on the bed. Levi took the chair and set out the stews. The two ate in silence.

When Balan had finished eating Levi decided to raise the question. "How was your day?"

"It was ok. I saw Kali and attended court."

So he had seen their father. "An honour. What was discussed?"

"Crops and water supplies. There was a lengthy discussion about a disease in the east."

"I had heard of that. We've been training a fair few healers up these past few weeks."

"Indeed." Balan took the half loaf Levi offered him.

"So, anything else Balan?"

The boy tensed, the bread getting thoroughly squished. "Lord… Lord Abd decided to try and demolish the slave25 act."

Levi nearly chocked. Azazel had fought constantly for that act. "And was it overruled?"

"Yes. Kali had attended court and suggested women with a child are free and cared for until the child reaches twenty five."

"So the slave number will triple." Levi realised sadly.

"But slave women only have to get pregnant to leave and then they just have to get pregnant every twenty five years until they hit seven hundred or so."

"Still, making them return at twenty five will be a shock to their systems and create more slaves. Plus men are ignored although they tend to only get physical abuse the majority of the time."

Balan felt ill at that. "Still, it's an improvement."

"Well, it means Lord Azazel has begun the chess game again. Chances are he will create a movement now that will shift the slave system. If he succeeds, lavenders will get equal rights, if he fails the backlash will send us back to his father's time."

Everyone knew of the time before, when the old King had made slavery a necessity.

"I hope he succeeds."

"Same." Levi sighed. "Let's pray Kurt recovers quickly enough for him to focus though."

"Whys that?"

"As long as Kurt is between life and death Azazel can't risk a revolt. Otherwise every power will go after him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How has he been?" Azazel asked tentatively.

"More or less the same." Nils sighed.

Kurt seemed like a major part of his personality had been cut off. He spent most of his time sat in the corner shaking. Occasionally he would cry or have difficulty breathing. The only sign he was having headaches was when he would hold his head and moan. If it was really bad he would scream but silently. Not a sound had left him. Like Azazel, Kurt hadn't slept since the Kiwi incident, although Nils had been taking shifts so Azazel could still work.

"He's lost a bit more weight." Azazel noted. "He'd just started building that muscle."

"Well how can we make him eat? He won't even drink."

"He was drinking with me yesterday. Go ask Myr to bring some food and nalsk tea."

"Nalsk?"

"It makes you hungry. The physician has some."

Nils left and Azazel began the task of getting Kurt into his arms. As always it took a good two hours to get Kurt relaxed enough for Azazel to hold him and tonight was no exception. The boy would see him and cry, then he would calm and then he would fling himself towards Azazel clutching tightly. Once he was at this stage Kurt would do whatever Azazel wanted, but he would not talk. Not even telepathically.

Nils waited behind the door with Myr. Both knew they'd have to wait for Azazel to give the ok.

"Come in." The man answered.

"I brought the Nalsk tea from Uphir and he said to give you some Darjeeling." Myr answered.

A table and Chairs had been placed near the fire place, and Nils put the food there, bringing a bowl of soup over to Azazel.

"Hey little brother." Nils smiled. Kurt didn't react to him more than clutching Azazel tighter.

"I have a theory." Azazel spoke as he lifted the tea to Kurt. "Drink this." He said softly.

The boy complied immediately. Azazel worried in this state what could happen if someone untrusted got to Kurt.

"What sort of theory?" Nils asked.

"Kurt reverted last time I had to leave and he went completely crazy. Now he's like a doll, once you wait long enough he comes to you and does whatever you say without thinking. I think he was searching so hard for my magik to consume it is all he can do."

"Is it permanent?"

"I'm not sure Nils. But he's not in a state I want to enter. If I try to drag him out it might get worse."

"So we do what?"

"We wait Nils. If Kurt improves I can try to get him to come out but not until he wakes."

"Gah." Nils grabbed his head. "You're seriously letting him stay retarded!"

"He can still hear you." Azazel growled.

"No he-" Nils paused. Kurt was shaking again, tear tracks working their way down Azazel's shirt. He was absentmindedly rubbing Kurts back and the boy calmed down.

"Well if my words can hurt him, does that mean he's getting better?"

"No." Myr replied. "Your aura will have fanned out menacingly as you got angry. In Kurt's state it would be terrifying."

"She's right. Oh Myr, you are welcome to retire. Thank you." Azazel nodded.

"Thank you Sire." Myr bowed and left.

"Why did you send her away?" Nils asked.

"She's a servant, she's worked hard today and it's getting late. Chances are she's got an early start as well today. You should go to your room and sleep as well."

"There's that creepy painting on the fireplace though."

"It can be taken down." Azazel gave Kurt more tea.

"I was joking." Nils tried.

Suddenly Kurt launched himself at the soup, spilling some as he gulped the whole thing down.

"Woah, that's better." Nils gave him the second bowl.

"Should I give him everything?"

"Yes, it's important he eats." Azazel began breaking up the bread but Kurt was wolfing it down.

"Careful little brother, you'll upchuck if you carry on." Nils smiled. Kurt eating eased the tension.

When there was nothing left to eat Kurt began to shake violently again. His whole body temperature dropped.

"Kurti listen to me." Azazel began. "You have to balance it. Food and Aura. You'll need both to live, so don't cut either off. Come on Kurt."

"What do you mean aura?" Nils asked.

"Always the questions." Azazel sighed. "Demons eat and give off aura naturally, it's the source of our power and existence. Stop eating aura you stop making aura."

"So, can we feed him it like your buddies were doing earlier?"

"Seth and Balan? Yeah but you need a lot naturally."

"What about you Demon Lord?"

"I can only do so much and of course it's never enough." Azazel sighed.

"How is Kurt so damaged?"

"Always questioning." Azazel smiled. "Long story short I lost him and when I found Kurt he was dying. As a child someone has tortured him and sealed his power."

"Ah." Kurt moaned. It was the first noise he had made in days. His family shot up.

"Kurti?" Azazel asked softly.

^Vatti.^ Kurt managed. Thinking language at all seemed difficult for him.

^^Kurt, are you awake?^^

A good few minutes passed. Nothing happened.

"He said Vatti." Azazel growled.

"I didn't hear it." Nils frowned. "We should all sleep."

"I agree." Azazel moved Kurt to the bed and put him under the covers.

"Night." Nils waved.

"Goodnight Nils."

Azazel knew from experience Kurt would panic in he wasn't near. If Azazel started to sleep Kurt would panic at his lack of aura. Thankfully, the boy's grip relaxed an Azazel knew he'd finally fallen asleep after four days.

"There are some miracles after all." Azazel smiled to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm a lot happier with this chapter than the last


	21. Demon Magik Sauce

A/N: Wow, twenty chapters completed :D I actually thought this story would only ever get to 20 chapters, but there's been so much to write! Hope you are all happy with what I've been writing. Please R&R- I need to know what you all think and want to know how this story maps out :3 Thank you for the support guys :3

Chapter 21

It had taken forever for Raven to be taken to Lord Abd's castle. They had insisted on giving her time to heal, and even with her shape shifting ability to make the wounds disappear quicker, she couldn't just suddenly walk around with flawless skin. Slowly but surely she faded out all the imperfections of prison life and even edited Ayame's body slightly. The girl had curves but Raven felt more comfortable with her own body shape. Since she had started off as a skeleton she could take that liberty. Now she was in a beautiful white dress and being taken into the foyer to greet this man.

All in all he was pretty good looking. Lord Abd was muscular, his dark blue skin was contrasting sharply with the mohawk of red hair on his head. Raven could see why Azazel said she had demon blood- this man could pass as her twin. His gold earrings were extravagant and his outfit resembled the average jacket here if someone had rolled it around in gold jewels. The problem was he was in a terrible mood, judging by his scowl and the staircase having multiple fires on it. When he finally noticed Raven his face softened, and with a wave the damage of the foyer was repaired.

"Well perhaps not all is lost today if you are joining me my iris." The man flashed his fangs.

"Hello Lord Abd." Raven bowed.

"So docile. Timor you have trained her well." Abd grinned.

Timor bowed low. "I learn from the best."

Abd silently motioned for Raven to take his arm as he led her up the staircase.

"Milord." Raven tried to remember etiquette in this realm. "I've waited a long time to see you."

"Oh? Last time we met, you weren't so keen."

"Well, I was confused back then. Timor had said you did all these horrible things and it had scared me."

"He had?" Abd laughed. "So he's been using you to make himself look like an expert tamer. How very like him. But when we got you from Duke Bile you were certainly feistier."

The two reached a lavish room, with a four posted bed and two sofas dominating the centre of the room. Everything was blue and gold.

"Wow." Raven was impressed.

"So my little iris, are you ready to tell me your name?"

Raven didn't want him to know of Ayame. "Mystique."

Abd laughed loudly. "That does not sound like the name a parent would give."

"My parents didn't realise I'd become so mystical." Raven smiled.

"Well you have personality." Abd smiled. "You've entertained me. There is a room through the door on the left. You may sleep there now."

Raven went into the room. It was a double room with a vanity, clothing space and a wash basin. It was still lavish but not as much as the next room. Falling onto the bed Raven nearly fell asleep right there and then, and if it wasn't for the screams she heard from the master bedroom she might have gotten a decent night's sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt wasn't improving as much as anyone had hoped. He was toddler like in his actions and any talking had to be done telepathically. Azazel, Sephareith, Kurt, Nils and Balan were all eating breakfast on the terrace. After the rice and soup it was pretty much bread, jams and an assortment of every fruit a person could and couldn't think of. After getting more nalsk tea into Kurt, he was happily picking at lychees whilst the others ate.

"Ugh, where is the meat in this meal?" Nils groaned.

"What meat?" Balan had gotten quite close to Nils.

"Like bacon or eggs or sausages?"

"Oh, we have bacon." Balan smiled.

"Balan, in the human world they eat the flesh of animals. It's not the bacon you are thinking of." Sephareith smiled.

"Wait what?" Nils and Balan gawped at the same time.

"You haven't eaten meat since you've gotten here Nils. We don't keep livestock."

"But yesterday here was beef and at lunch there was chicken and-"

"All vegetable based." Sephareith smiled.

"Why do humans need to eat animal flesh?" Balan asked Sephareith. "I thought they were above the food chain of earth?"

"They are, but corruption and fast food means most humans think it's essential to eat. In the human realm both Azazel and I have eaten meat from animals as part of a meal."

"Fast food?"

"Humans have to cook their meat to eat it and they can't use magik for the most part. Some humans sell the food readymade."

Balan raised his eyebrows. "Surely fruit and vegetables would be quicker?"

"Vegan Demons, that's so funny." Nils laughed. "And you make it seem like humans are below demons, but at least we abolished slavery."

Azazel sighed. "Yes Nils, I don't think we are any better than the humans in that sense. They just eat their slaves, whilst we drag out lavender torture for centuries."

"Actually Azazel, the humans are still enslaving each other, it's just they're turning towards enslaving mutants." Sephareith sighed.

"True, but that is more because they don't understand they are a hybrid of many ancient races."

"You really think mutants would be enslaved?" Nils asked, drinking some tea.

"Everything with the capacity for good has the capacity for evil. If you're scared or don't understand then you can rewrite your conscience to think you are doing good. " Azazel sighed again, helping Kurt reach the thin cakes.

"This is a little in depth for breakfast." Balan smiled. "Nils do you like our bacon?"

"I couldn't tell the difference. Must have been the demon sauce majik."

Sephareith laughed loudly. "Demon sauce majik. You may have a business plan there Nils."

"If you make a debut that is." Balan hinted.

"A debut?"

"Kurt joined our society through a vessel swap, but since you came here willingly you'll have to debut." Sephareith explained. "Basically, we'll have a party and announce you as a prince."

"Sounds cool, but since I'm older will I have to be king?" Nils grabbed a mango.

"No, you'd fight Kurt for the throne."

"Then I'm not interested." Nils shrugged. "What a stupid law."

"The old King made it. His brother was the original King before he murdered him." Sephareith remained detached.

"What sort of monster murders his own brother?" Nils gasped.

Balan shot up. "Let's not jump to conclusions there. Lord Azazel also had a brother you know."

"You had a brother Dad?" the teen's face drained from colour.

"Yes. Prince Seth Avium was the biological son of Old King Bel. I was fostered."

"And you killed him?"

"Let's not talk about this Nils." Azazel's tail flicked out. He wasn't sure if Nils or Balan should know.

Kurt dropped his food, shaking.

"Kurti?" Azazel asked, going into his son's mind.

^Nein.^ He struggled to say. Then he teleported.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you think?" Kali asked hopefully.

Her mother was sat at the table, food untouched. Her father was stood nearby, holding a half washed plate. The three often ate together in the kitchen, only using the grander rooms with guests. She had decided to break the news over dinner, but her mother hadn't taken it well.

"Kali." Her father spoke. "You do realise you'll be painting a target on your back if you join the court. Other than the prince you'll be the next biggest target for the assassins. How are we to support this?"

"Your father is right. I can't just let you become another victim." Shiva sighed.

"But any other mother and I would be improba- I would have never gone to school and I would be whoring myself in a few years. How is that fair? Why shouldn't I be the one to speak out?" Kali cried.

"Kali." Shiva snapped. "You are twenty three years old. No one under 300 has been allowed to attend court outside the royal family. That is because you need 300 years of experience to protect yourself, 300 years to learn and experience the world."

"But I have experienced this world. Everyday my skin colour paints a picture to the world- that I'm some sort of whore or slave or something not even considered alive. Why can't you understand how important it is we fight slavery right now, whilst we have a chance?"

"Daughter, we want to fight as much as you do." Kali's father sighed. "But what sort of parent could let their child into the battlefield alone?"

"Well you can't stop me." Kali huffed.

"You're under my roof." Shiva stared.

"I'll move to the royal castle. Azazel extended the invitation."

"Lord Azazel." Her father corrected. "And that's not happening either. We love you and we don't want you running away."

"Father, I'm not the one running. You know Lord Azazel said you were a proud purple man, who would do anything for my mother. I had thought he was telling the truth."

"You're father went through hell Kali. You've never had to serve anyone so don't you dare judge him."

"Father didn't have to go through that hell though, did he? If you've fought so hard to save him, why did you leave court?"

"Because we had you Kali." Shiva sighed. "You cannot be in court without endangering your lavender child. If you are so intent on being a grown up then fine."

"Fine?"

"I will renter court. You can only enter with me if you promise this is truly a cause you wish to risk your life for."

Kali beamed. "It is a cause I will happily die for. Lavenders need to be equal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mystique." Abd called across the dining table.

"Yes?"

"Tommorow I will be in a meeting at the palace. There is a lunch beforehand, which our ladies have been invited to also. I wish for you to attend, there will be a red dress the girls will bring you."

"Of course, Milord." Raven bobbed her head. Once the man left she got up to leave.

The past few days had been awkward. Either Abd would state he was pleased enough Raven could sleep or he would enter her room. The first time he had done it Raven had been in her bird form, enjoying the night air. From then on she kept finding ways to avoid him at night, most often sleeping as a bird. When he asked her she said she tended to sleepwalk and he'd asked nothing more. Still, she would hear the screams of woman and it made her furious knowing it was her fault. The worst thing was the girls would carry on the next day- the only sign was tear stained cheeks and bandaged legs.

Tommorow at least, she could meet Azazel. She couldn't outright shift until she found out the location of Logan, Ayame and Rouge but she could let him know. It was their best bet without Ayame strong enough to teleport.

She wondered as she often had these days to Kurt. Her son was never a large part of her life, but with all the spare time to think she was forced to admit she loved him- and deeply regretted not being his mother. She knew finding Rouge and raising her was her pathetic attempt at making amends for the son she failed. Rouge had only been hers for a couple of years before Xavier had insisted on taking her, and Mystique had known the brotherhood was not for someone as innocent as Rouge. The girl was already forbidden to touch, and Raven remembered how Eric had convinced her experimenting on Kurt was for the child's benefit. Not even the alcohol she had practically swum in made the twinge of unease pass, and when Azazel had found them her fantasy had shattered. Eric and she had tortured Kurt- there was no other word for it. She hadn't seen, Eric hadn't seen, but they had both still managed to do something they had despised- experimented on a mutant. She was like a weapon-X or HYDRA general, blind to her evils. She was disgusting.

She never wanted to see Kurt hurt again.

That was when the unthinkable happened. Kurt landed at her feet unconscious. Just like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Azazel please calm down." Sephareith tried for the thousandth time. The man had already teleported around the palace twice over, and Seph had run himself ragged trying to keep up. Eventually Azazel went to pacing the throne room.

"Where could he have gone? Nyx academy? A friend's house? The temple? Somewhere he's not been yet?" Azazel had already felt his instincts bubble, trying to locate his child was the only thing preventing him from losing control.

"Zazel, we will find him. You just need to calm down enough to sense his aura. It is weak, but Kurt can't have teleported far I'm sure."

"He shouldn't have been able to teleport, he can't even think properly right now. He can only eat and react to aura- what if he ends up in the plains?"

"He won't be in the planes Zaezel. Or the swamp or the mountains. He will be nearby, near whichever aura he felt familiar with."

"Point made." Azazel took deep breaths. "He'd have gone to the next most familiar aura, but he's not in the palace. Perhaps with Kali?"

"I'll send Levi to her mansion." Sephareith sent off the orders.

"You know." Nils said suddenly. "Could Kurt have gone back to earth? Surely living there for his whole life he'd have someone familiar to go back to? Maybe his mother?"

"Margali hates him and Raven-" Azazel stopped in his tracks. "Xavier said Raven was in this dimension."

"Yes, but the keepers we sent out said none of the rifts had had any activity. There's no other way to get in without leaving a trace." Sephareith sighed.

"Wait, I have a dimensional hole in my stomach. Maybe there are others like me that let them through?" Nils piped up.

"Teleportation is extremely rare." Seph contemplated. "Only royalty have ever shown signs of the skill."

"So you're saying Azazel, Kurt and I are the only people who can use teleportation?"

"Well, in all honesty Levi and I both can." Then something dawned on Sephareith. "Ayame."

"Seph?" Azazel grabbed his brother's arm in a comforting way. "What's wrong?"

"Ayame can teleport. She was a prodigy. If they had her they could-" Sephareith clutched his head. "Do you think she was forced to teleport them here?"

"If what Xavier had said was true, it is a possibility." Azazel frowned. He cared about his niece just as much as Kurt. They were all family. "There could be another teleporter like Levi though."

"Point made. Just how are we supposed to locate them?"

"We'll have to begin raiding the slave rings we know about." Azazel sighed.

"But so many could be moved or killed." Balan voiced. He was beginning to understand politics.

"I know." Azazel replied. "I know it's a selfish thought but it's very important we get both Kurt and Ayame. Especially Ayame."

"Who is this girl?" Nils asked.

"Your foster cousin. She has, unlike most of you, been trained to use her powers correctly from a young age. She was also a prodigy like Kurt and if she has been captured her powers could be abused."

"Her powers? What about her?"

Sephareith cleared his throat. "We care about Ayame, but her powers are insane sometimes. She could rival Azazel. The problem is she is not physically as strong, so she can be taken advantage of and forced to do something drastic."

"Like what?"

"We wouldn't know." Azazel spoke. "But she could in theory take the energy of Earth and use it to destroy Earth."

"Woah, how?"

"Her lineage gave her a good cocktail of powers." Sephareith tried to sound detached. "But she is also family, and a child."

"Kurt is in no state to use magik, but if someone can access his power he could be as potentially dangerous as Ayame."

"Is this why you stick us in the human world then?" Nils smiled.

Azazel was deadpan. "Yes. Demons know how to turn you into weapons. At least the humans can't manipulate your magik even if their ignorance means you are hunted."

"Wow, it's like picking between a tsunami and an active volcano." Nils sighed.

"More or less." Sephareith smiled sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven hadn't said a word but Abd had still rushed into the room seconds after Kurt had teleported in. She was still in shock not only to see her son randomly appear but to see how pale and ill he looked.

"What were you doing with another man?" Abd glared at her.

"He just sort of appeared out of nowhere. He wasn't even conscious." Raven was still in shock. When Sephareith had said back on Earth how Kurt was ill, she had never thought to this extent.

"Well well." Abd grinned as he got a look of Kurt's face. "It's the crown prince."

"How do you know that?" Raven didn't want this man knowing anything about her son.

"I've seen him in the palace a few times." Abd said faintly. He was busy staring the boy down.

"Lord Abd?" Raven asked.

"You should get some rest. I'll take care of the prince and we'll inform his father."

Raven complied. A single wrong move and Abd could hurt not only Kurt, but also Ayame and Rouge. Things were getting more and more risky.

Abd had Raven sleep in a different room. She was pleasant during the day but at night she was a phantom. It was irritating but also entertaining to Abd. Still, Kurt's arrival had meant something even more momentous: He had one of the Dark Lord's greatest weaknesses delivered on a platter before him.

Still, the boy had not stirred for hours. There was rumour he was ill often, but Abd could not believe the same boy that had gone crazy in the throne room was this pathetic. He began to tap on the child's cheek.

"Awaken." There was no response. Abd slapped him hard. Kurt's eyes flew open and he began to shake violently again.

"What is wrong with you?" Abd was perplexed. Telepathy wasn't his forte, but the child had no barriers around his mind at all. But then again there was no sign of a mind to protect.

The boy did look skinnier than even some of his prisoners though, so Abd tried giving him some water. The child still shook but drank the whole vial.

"Look at me." Abd said. Amazingly he did as he was told.

"So you can hear me, you just can't talk?"

There was no response. "Well, maybe I can persuade you to talk."

He kicked the boy repeatedly in the stomach until the water came back up. Then he took the boy by his hair and threw him back on the floor. He would cry but he was still silent. He even kicked his groin but there was no scream or even a twinge of pain in the child's face.

"This is too weird."Abd shook his head. "Come here."

Kurt did as was said, but Abd got out the syringe anyways.

"Just to make sure you're not a brilliant performer." He said, injecting the liquid into the slender blue neck muscles.

Immediately Kurt fell to the floor. His eyes roamed wildly but there was no other signs of change. Abd didn't really know what to do. It wasn't a matter of breaking him, but more a matter of building him up. But that was something he'd never had to do before. He put the teenager on his bed and went for a whiskey.

A good half an hour and the only thing that had changed was Kurt had a violent fever. Abd knew that it was the drug's doing but the boy wasn't crying out in pain like the others did. Even Abd had tested the drug on himself and had found it unbearable- making it one of his favourite weapons.

It was just silent tears. He climbed up on the bed and undid the boy's shirt. His chest was just as hot as his forehead.

"That's not good." Abd frowned. He was overreacting to the drug. He slid his hand over the boy's chest.

"Nein." Kurt finally cried out. He was in so much pain, but his mind was still silent. Abd could tell Kurt was purely relying on instinct and aura.

"So you do talk." He smiled. He ran his hand over the boy's chest again, letting his nails dig in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Kurt thrashed.

"How odd. Maybe I really did overdose you." He liked to torment but if the victim wasn't even able to understand what was happening it seemed less fun. He moved the boy to his sofa and went to bed himself. He'd figure it out in the morning.

Raven stayed at the windowsill all night, watching Kurt. How was she supposed to get him out safe? Why had Kurt teleported to her? Was something wrong with Azazel? Eventually she knew she needed sleep, and went back to her assigned room at dawn.

Abd wasn't at breakfast, but the maids had insisted on spending the whole morning getting her ready. They had taken a liking to her and Raven felt guilty for the three girls still heavily bandaged. Eventually she stole a second to sneak upstairs.

Kurt was still on the sofa, with a fever. She knew how Kurt overreacted to most drugs and only needed a third of an average dose. She went to stroke his forehead when his eyes flew open. He was only looking ahead- clearly lost in fever. Slowly, Raven stroked his forehead, watching the boy shake and then relax into her hand.

"Vatti." Raven was surprised. Had Azazel done this motion to Kurt? Was he happy under Zae's care?

"What are you doing?" Abd made her jump.

"I-I was looking for you." Raven smiled. "And then the prince was in here. He looks ill."

"Yes, a physician will visit whilst we are at the lunch. What did you want me for?"

"I wanted to know if I looked acceptable for you." Raven let herself press up against Abd's arm.

"You look fine. We should get going."

Leaving Kurt was hard, but Raven needed to warn Azazel quickly. Turned out he was just as arrogant as she remembered, not bothering to show up for the lunch. Everyone ate happily, with Sephareith overseeing the whole thing. It was odd to see his skin green, but Raven was a shape shifter and could see it was clearly Azazel's brother. The man couldn't stop looking at her either. Did he see her face and know it was Ayame?

"Thank you all for coming." Sephareith addressed the crowd. "If the members of court would please gather in the meeting room, the court members' guests may follow me to the gardens."

"I'll be back soon." Abd kissed Raven's hand and departed.

Raven went to follow the others, making small talk until Sephareith had finished his apparent rounds and went to lean against the wall. She walked past him slowly, and he took the hint to follow.

"I hope you have permission to wear that face, shapeshifter." Sephareith began, looking towards the sky.

Raven similarly kept her eyes on the party. "You recognise this face?"

"Neko but blue."

"Actually, that's not 100% wrong. It's Ayame's."

Sephareith actually broke some of the marble railing. Raven could feel the tension for several moments as he contained his rage. Eventually he spoke.

"Is she safe?" He choked out.

"Honesty no, but I have no idea where she's being held. She's with Logan and Rouge."

"Human's I've met?"

"You saw Logan back when Azazel last came looking for answers."

"And how is it you are here Raven?" Azazel had filled his brother in with Raven helping with 'experiments' on Kurt so Seth wasted no sympathy.

"Ayame was able to swap places with me. I'm entertaining Lord Abd."

"I noticed."

"Well, be lucky it's me and not your daughter. She's far too sick to resist this guy."

"Brilliant." Sephareith grumbled. "So they've been beating down her power."

"Yes actually. She's in an underground prison of some sort. Anyways I need Azazel."

"He's in the meeting. That and he's very distracted."

"I suppose he would be, considering Kurt is on the sofa in Abd's bedroom."

Sephareith stared at her. "That's bad. Really really bad."

"Why? Run and get him now!"

"Not from Abd." Sephareith tensed.

"Why?"

"If we rescue just Kurt Abd will kill everyone he owns. Including your friends and the whole lavender population."

"So what are we going to do? I can't leave my children and Ayame in prison."

"The man can heal himself?" Sephareith tried.

"Yes."

"Well Ayame can read aura. She should be able to take some of his ability long enough to escape. Could you get in contact with them?"

"No, I have no idea where they are being held."

Sephareith nodded in acceptance. "As for Kurt, he teleported right at your feet?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Nils was distressing Azazel. Kurt is in a vulnerable condition where he reacts purely to aura. Ayame does this simultaneously as you've noticed. It makes her more emotional and effected by other's feelings. In Kurt's state a person's emotions alone can make or break him."

"What can I do?" Raven asked.

"Don't let Azazel know yet. He'll just charge in for Kurt and Abd wold take the others. Just watch him, try and send positive emotions to him. Once Kurt gets coherent thought convince him to teleport back here. If he runs away Abd can't blame anyone with reason. That will give us the break we need to hack some minds and try to get the others to safety."

"Timor was the name of the jailer."

"Ah, I know of him. He attends court with Abd a lot."

"He's creepy."

"I get the feeling." Sephareith agreed.

"This doesn't mean I'm not pissed at you and Azazel by the way. You just spirited Kurt back here without…. Well anything."

"He did a vessel swap. You've seen a few in our time I'm sure. Azazel could not stop it without his life being in danger first. But the main concern for now is getting everyone out safely."

"How do you feel looking at Ayame's face?" Raven snapped.

"You can't copy her aura, so initially I wanted to kill you for wearing the face of my loved one." Seth was really showing his lineage with the malice he felt. "You should get back."

"Later then." Raven went back to the party.

That was when the court returned from their meeting. It had been rather quick but there was a blue skinned woman and a younger, purple skinned woman stood either side of Azazel in fairly military clothing: Black jackets and loincloths. The man looked absolutely shattered. Still devilishly handsome, but shattered.

He addressed the crowd confidently, but Raven knew he was tired and down.

"I present to you the newest official members of the court. We welcome back Shiva and welcome Kali as our newest member." Everyone applauded.

The purple skinned girl suddenly snapped her head towards Raven. She was sharp, and looked Raven over the same way Sephareith did.

As the members of court began to mingle, the blue skinned woman begun talking to Abd. Apparently she was in on the plan as the purple skinned girl strode straight over to her.

"You're related to Kurt?" Kali asked.

"You know Kurt?"

"We're school friends. Everyone's worried. You've been in contact with him as well."

"Yes." Raven was confused. This kid was talented.

"What's the name of the man that's got him?"

"Abd." There was no point lying.

"Figures, the highest ranking slave trader has him." Kali grumbled. She turned to leave but Raven stopped her.

"Let Sephareith tell Azazel. We have more people than Kurt to rescue."

"I know."

"How?" Raven asked.

Before she could answer Azazel appeared. His face remained fairly static but his anger was evident. Strangely Raven could also detect he was slightly desperate. Was that for Kurt? Or was she imagining things?

"Hello Raven."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello all. I think I've done ok spitting out 3 chapters within a week. Thanks to everyone who's been adding me to their author/story alerts- I feel very loved and you pop up on my mobile and it makes my day :D

Please can I get more reviews? Anything you like or dislike about characters, anything you'd like to see a character do or anything you want to see in the plot. I will take all comments on board.

You guys are my motivation, it's your support that has gotten me to 21 chapters! So thank you x


	22. Run and Scheme

(Warning, the M rating will begin to make sense from now on: lots of swearing and sexual info)

Chapter 22

"So, you're ready to rejoin us Shiva?" Azazel smiled softly. Shiva was an asset to the lavender movement. A true blue woman who had given birth to a high level magic user with purple skin. She and Kali were a perfect example of blues and lavenders being equal.

"I am." Shiva smiled. "Although I did expect you to be more excited, or happy."

"Kali, are you accepting my offer?"

"Yes." Kali smiled. "I've wanted this for a long time."

"In that case I'll indulge you both. Kurt is missing."

The two women gasped.

"Do you have any leads?" Kali asked timidly.

"No." Azazel sighed, running his hand through his hair. "He's not anywhere he's been before."

"Azazel." Shiva looked serious. "Was it assassins at all?"

"No, I don't think so. We detected no presence and Kurt appeared to teleport away himself."

"Why did he teleport away?"

Sephareith entered. "He's a slave to aura flux right now. We have no idea why but he can only think in terms of aura and food."

"Oh." Shiva smiled. "He's healing a large scar then."

"How do you know?" Azazel asked.

"When Anzu was rescued he was very shy. He often couldn't talk and whenever anyone was the slightest bit agitated he would hide. It took a while, but I stayed calm and showed him love and eventually he spoke to me again. When I danced with Kurt his soul seemed pure but damaged. I imagine he is simply healing an emotional wound."

"Father went mute?" Kali was shocked.

"Yes. Anzu spent a good few years only able to talk to me." Shiva smiled sadly.

"Thank you." Azazel said. "All is not lost for Kurt."

"And I bet Kurt didn't even know he pranced around with the demon of the dance either? We are fortunate." Sephareith smiled.

"Let's hope he can heal where he is." Shiva nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's getting really cold." Rouge sighed. Her white highlights were now a dull grey along with the rest of her. They had been fed soup occasionally, but Ayame had been too weak to really eat.

"I know stripes." Logan sighed. Ayame had been crying out in Japanese to take away the pain when she was conscious, and Logan was glad Rouge couldn't understand the girl's cries- the x-girl was too shaken up just watching Ayame. Logan knew chances where the blue girl wouldn't last the week, but this kid was so full of life, it was just that fate hadn't been kind to her- just like Kurt.

"Don't pity me Tsume." Ayame smiled weakly. "Shou ga nai, ne?"

"It can be helped though." Logan growled. "Can you not take some of my healing factor yet?"

"Not yet." Ayame grimanced. "My body will need to heal itself to a certain extent first. You two are helping just by sending your love."

"What's that mean?" Rouge was confused. "Are you an empath like Remy?"

"Yes actually, although I don't know of a Remy. Demons use aura to live the same way humans breathe and eat. We can use aura to enhance our natural capabilities. Your concern for me helps you to send your aura over. The biggest problem is I usually can draw energy from around me, but this prison has been encased in an aura inhibiting crystal."

"How do you know?" Logan asked.

"Because it's like they have blindfolded me- I've been cut off. Can't you feel it too, there's no scent here."

"We all have scent." Logan retorted. "And the walls have scent."

"But have you ever been in a prison you can't smell past?"

"Once." Logan growled, remembering the flashes of the laboratory.

"Anyways." Rouge tried to lift the mood. "What'cha call Logan Tsumi for?"

"Tsume." Ayame smiled. "It means claw."

Rouge laughed loudly. "Seriously? You gave Logan a nickname. Hahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"Logan nicknames everyone- but you got there first!"

"Oh, so what's my nickname?" Ayame lifted her head a little before coughing. Rouge stopped laughing to rub her back.

"Well elf is taken." Logan scratched his chin. "Sora mo ii ka?" (Is Sora ok?)

"That's funny." Ayame wheezed. "Because Kurt nicknamed me Sky too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azazel waited for her reply. She had the face of Ayame- the perfect blend of Neko and Seth. Still, her aura had practically screamed at him throughout the meeting. Not only because they had been lovers, but because she was desperate to see him. Was there a chance she had found Kurt?

"Zae." Raven nodded. "Sephareith knows everything you want to ask."

"Is he safe?" Azazel tried to mask his desperation, but his voice failed him. Had she even seen him?

"No." Raven looked down ashamed, silently confirming Azazel's suspicions. "But he's going to be ok."

Abd walked over at that point. "Hello Milord. Is my iris bothering you?"

Sephareith ran away in a blur. Azazel knew he'd of killed Abd on the spot otherwise.

"Not at all, just her face seemed familiar to Kali." Azazel waved his hand to the lavender girl.

"Yes." Kali went with it. "I had a friend once who had golden hair. It's quite a rare trait but I think I was mistaken."

"Indeed." Raven replied. "I'm afraid we haven't met before."

Azazel's head turned to the castle before smoke and explosions began. Sephareith was really losing control.

"Well, I must see to that." Azazel bowed. "Goodbye."

As he teleported of Abd placed his arm around Raven's waist. "Well, mutt, my iris and I also have business elsewhere."

Kali rose above the insult. "Well I hope you can sort your business Lord Abd."

With that Shiva had begun walking over, and so Raven felt herself being taken back to the castle. As they entered the study, Abd called a girl over to make tea.

"So you didn't recognise him?" Abd said eventually.

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord?"

"No, but obviously I knew of him."

"So, you can't recognise him from your childhood?" Abd seemed confused.

"No." Raven wished Ayame had given her a background lesson.

"Mystique." Abd rubbed his forehead. "I know he is your uncle."

"Oh."

"What I want you for is because you are the blood heir. Azazel may be under a foster right, but your blood lineage could give you the upperhand."

"You're kidding." Raven gawped. He wanted her to fight Azazel?!

"No. Any son of ours, with training, would be strong enough to rival Azazel."

"Our son?"

"Has your time away really ruined your memory that much? The deal was you would bear me as many children as needed to take down Azazel."

"What if we only have daughters?"

"Well we would keep trying, but there is no harm in them seducing Azazel to poison him or even to have his children. His biggest weakness has always been his young, so the mother of his child only has to point a dagger and he'd perform tricks."

Raven wanted to laugh at Abd's ridiculousness and cry at the same time. She settled on looking confused.

"We should begin trying for an heir, Mystique." Abd stood. "I don't care for the time, you can be free to sleepwalk later."

"Actually" Raven began nervously. "For the next week I'll be busy down there. If you want a son its best to try in two weeks' time."

Abd caught the hint. "That's true, the chance of having a son is increased around then. But we will try for the whole week non-stop."

Raven tried not to look intimidated. "Of course."

"For now, how about I send you for a bath? You must be pained."

"Yes, thank you." Raven cursed. This man was terrifying. She had thought Azazel was terrifying and powerful, but in all honesty he had treated Raven like glass compared to this man. Abd saw her as a weapon- nothing more.

There were a few girls filling up the bath and helping her wash, but they tended to ramble on in a language Raven couldn't understand. It reminded her of Wagner castle, where she had ran back to after Azazel. How she had kept the child hidden she didn't know. Whilst Kurt was quiet in the closet she had had to deal with the women chanting away in German. That was until a maid had gone to fetch her some clothes and had discovered her baby. She would be eternally grateful for watching Azazel appear in a flash of red to catch Kurt, but she would curse that maid for forcing her to run to that bridge, to be forced between the mob and the wolves, to throw her son off a waterfall. Tripping or not, a mother should be able to hold her baby.

And when she got the chance to be a mother again… well she was unable to be a mother at all really.

"Why am I such a monster?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sephareith had destroyed most of the eastern wing of the castle, as well as blasting a massive hole through the side of the mountain. You could see right through it. Eventually, Azazel managed to calm Seth, holding onto his brother's arms.

"Brother, calm down." Azazel said softly. Not so long ago, they were in opposite roles.

"That bastard." Seth's tears flowed as freely as his anger had. "He was touching Raven, but he thought she was Ayame and he wants to fuck her!"

"Seth." Azazel growled. Sephareith's fangs withdrew. "Ayame is still in the prison meant for Raven. The less you make a fuss the faster we can rescue them."

"But she's my daughter Zazel." Seth's voice never sounded so broken. "I'm supposed to protect her."

"I know." Azazel grimaced. "Kurt's missing too. We just have to find them both as fast as we can."

"Raven knows where Kurt is."

"He's with Abd right?"

"Yes."

"Moodak Abd." Azazel cursed. Seth laughed.

"Back to Russian swearing? How very mature."

"Well, when I lost my memory I learnt Russian. Sometimes it overwrites English."

"And everything else."

"We have more important things to think of than my Russian over usage."

"Point made brother." Seth sighed. "But I want Abd's head."

Azazel smiled. "I don't think leaving him alive is an option."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Balan sat on Kurt's balcony and sighed loudly. The sunset hitting the mountainside was a beautiful sight to behold but he was preoccupied. Since Azazel had told him Abd had Kurt, the green boy had felt overwhelming anger and sadness. How could his father of been so evil? Why was his father always ready to hurt everyone?

"Hey." Nils sat down next to him quietly. He had been quiet since Kurt's disappearance.

"Evening, Nils." Balan said quietly.

The two sat in silence, legs swinging of the balcony.

"So." Nils began. "I heard your Dad is Lord Abd. He's own like 90% of slaves right?"

"Yeah." Balan gritted his teeth.

"Sorry, it just made sense as to why you're angry."

"Well, I'm a terrible Equerry too. I couldn't protect Kurt."

"Azazel, the overpowered demon king couldn't protect Kurt either. None of us could."

"He's been here months and all I've done is watch him break down."

"My little brother is made of tough stuff Balan."

"I know, his power is amazing. But the humans have treated him so badly, and now in this dimension my own father wants to do the same."

"You know what happened to him?"

"Azazel was vague but Kurt has been very sick. Sometimes when I had to help him dress he would panic and under his fur were so many scars."

"Hey, they could be from anything." Nils tried to comfort him.

"There were burn marks on the inside of his legs- nowhere else. Well, there were other burns, but the circular ones were a lot older- at least ten years. Plus demons never scar because we all have healing factors to some extent."

"Circular?" Nils' face paled. "Cigar burns. Some asshole actually burnt him with a cigar."

"They were bigger marks than that. I've seen a cigar's size in books."

"If he was a kid when they happened, the scars would grow with him."

"Maybe." Balan sighed sadly. "But he's so random. Kurt can be the strongest and most mature person ever, and then all of a sudden he becomes this scared little child. If only I could help him."

"You really blame yourself? You haven't known Kurt for a whole year yet, and I didn't know he existed until his birthday." Nils put an arm around Balan. "Azazel couldn't leave him with us, I already had to be on the run and Kiwi wasn't in a good place either. None of us had a chance to protect him before, but we do now. Once we can get a hold of Kurt we can protect him like we should. Until then don't stress too much, Azazel is doing everything possible for Kurt."

"I suppose your right." Balan leaned onto Nils' shoulder. "How old are you by the way?"

"Twenty five. Kiwi is twenty eight. Why?"

"Kurt said humans had shorter childhoods."

Nils laughed dryly. "Mutants especially. Although in the human world we are considered adults."

"So I'm an adult in the human world?" Balan looked up at Nils, his eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Sure." Nils shrugged.

The two sat in silence, Nils' arm still around Balan.

"So, do you mind if I ask why you live in the Castle if your Dad is rich?"

"I became a Keeper." Nils could feel Balan tense. "And my father is not a loving man."

"Neither is Azazel. Well, until he saw Kurt I suppose."

"No, my father is obsessed with lineage. My older brother, Levi, was born to his noble wife before the humans killed her. Levi was rescued from her, but the ordeal damaged his magic usage, otherwise he could have been a prodigy. My father was enraged when he found out his only child was magically weak so he began to sleep with all his slaves. My mother was one of them."

"Oh." Nils urged him to continue.

"My mother has purple skin, so naturally she wouldn't have a blue skinned child. When I was born green it was a miracle- green is not the skin colour of a slave. But I wasn't born blue like Levi and my father hated me for it. Eventually Sephareith and Azazel insisted I would make a great keeper and took me in early to avoid my father."

"What about your mother?"

"I don't know." Balan said very quietly. Too quietly.

"You've not seen her?"

"No. The last time I saw her Lord Abd was smashing her face against my bedframe."

"Balan." Nils hugged the boy tight. "It's ok. We should look for her."

"Kurt comes first." Balan replied quickly. "My mother is just a slave."

"Not to you."

"No. But I don't even know if she is alive or not."

"If she is we will find her." Nils replied with the same blunt confidence as Azazel.

"Thank you." Balan wiped his face. This was more than he deserved, Nils was technically a prince and his brother was under Abd's control. Yet here he was, comforting the bad equerry.

"Anytime Buddy." Nils grinned.

"Hey, that's my line!" Balan laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was a blur. Quite literally.

Kurt could only see blobs of colour swirling around, but each one was so full of emotion he was almost crushed by it. Recently, this painful scream of red had overtaken him, but he was starting to remember again. He remembered German and English and Latin- that he could think with words. He began to remember his family and friends, began to remember not everything he saw was just a glowing blob of soul.

Slowly, the glows began to settle. He could still see them clear as before but now other shapes were coming through. He could make out sofas and beds and even the sky when he really focused. Noises were becoming more coherent too, he could hear voices and he even felt a hand on his forehead from time to time. Somehow the hand helped with the burning pain screeching through him, which sadly was making it harder to do anything. Sometimes, he would even feel water down his throat. It soothed the feeling and felt amazing.

Finally, Kurt left the in-between. He could see the lavish room perfectly, even the forest outside. He was resting on a plush gold sofa. It seemed a little tacky for Azazel's style, but Kurt was more concerned with getting up and finding someone. This was the first time in a while he had woken up alone, and the twinge of unease was eating at his stomach.

Standing was impossible, Kurt found his legs offered no support and he fell straight to the ground with a crash.

"Acht, my wrist." Kurt moaned, watching the dark purple bruise already forming. Slowly, he managed to get onto his knees by using the edge of the sofa but that was when Abd entered.

The man was odd to Kurt, although his anger subdued when he saw Kurt on the floor rather than an intruder.

"So." The redhead finally spoke. "You're awake."

"Ja." Kurt didn't like this man. He seemed odd.

"Well, you seem a little weak, so I'm laying you onto the bed." Abd scooped up Kurt like a baby and placed him on the bed.

"These aren't mine." Kurt motioned to the cream shirt and shorts he had on. Azazel let him wear whatever to bed, and last he could remember he was wearing a shirt and trousers for his birthday.

Wait?

"Sire." Abd began. "You've been unconscious a while. What do you last remember?"

"Umm, it was my birthday and there was a fight?"

"Ah, yes. Azazel is still dealing with that matter which is why you have been entrusted to me." Abd bowed a little.

"Oh, who are you?"

"I go by Abd."

"I haven't heard of you before." Kurt frowned. He moved to get up when Abd pushed him firmly back down. Kurt was surprised at the force of the push, but even more at how easily his body buckled under the pressure.

"It's not a good idea to move." Abd had a strange look on his face.

"Vell, what happened to me?" Kurt didn't like this situation at all.

"I don't really know but you've been out for days. You can't expect to be moving around so easily."

"Ja, I suppose."

"I'll send word to your father." Abd smiled. "Just relax here for a while."

"Ok." Kurt felt himself getting drowsy.

Abd shut the door with a smile. Something about seeing such a strong prince become weak underneath him was exciting. He wasn't like the servants around the mansion- or even like Mystique. Abd put that down to the boy's lineage. Something about royal, powerful blood obsessed the redhead.

He found Mystique nearby as usual. Since Kurt's arrival she seemed rather clingy and would always be hanging around his bedroom. Not to mention she appeared extremely stressed and tired, like she needed a rest really. Since she was unavailable for two weeks Abd no longer found her entertaining. He had so many slaves he didn't really need her for pleasure, it was only giving him a child with the right to rule that he cared about. That, and despite her bravado she was just as afraid of him as every other woman. Abd usually didn't care but the girl's health was important for bearing children effectively. If she needed to rest he would find other forms of entertainment until his heirs were trained.

She still rose to meet him with that radiant smile though.

"Hello, my iris." Abd smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine thank you." Raven curtsied. "A little tired."

"I see, you have been looking rather pale." Abd smiled. "In that case you should really try to relax more. I know your sleepwalking must be draining you as well."

"A little." Raven was forced to lie.

"Well, my family has a small inn to the east. I'm sending you there for a week to relax and hopefully sleep in a bed throughout the night."

Raven masked her terror quickly but Lord Abd wasn't an idiot. He knew something was up with her. She was either in love with the boy or she knew they were cousins and had some familial desire to help him. Either way Abd didn't like it. He couldn't kill the prince- Azazel would just flat out of killed him- but he could certainly crush the boy to the point he simply couldn't rule. Kurt had acted weird as he arrived but Abd knew it was unlikely whatever happened to the boy he could make happen again. But now he was aware of everything again, Kurt could be broken like anyone else.

"I'll go and pack." Raven bowed her head.

"I'm not sending you away forever, my iris." Abd grinned. "You'll see me soon."

"Can I see a map?" Raven asked suddenly. "I'd like to see where I am going."

"Of course." One of the girls brought a map in. "This is my home here. Here is the inn. It's very close to the palace actually, which is here. You'll leave tomorrow."

"Where was I before?" Raven asked.

"Far off to the west." Abd remained cryptic. "It's a secret my dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven never went to the inn. Not even close. She had insisted on only having the coach driver because 'crowds were stressful'. Abd hadn't argued, he had a plan he was more focused on. Raven could tell. She had spent all her life with mutants like Charles and Erik- men focused on bigger and grander things. She knew how to tell when people where up to something.

So she jumped from the carriage and shifted into the only person she could think would be able to get through the castle security safely: Azazel.


	23. Power, love and kisses

A/N: Sexual stuff will be mentioned from now on. Apologies to my wonderful readers who don't approve. :l I promise it is part of the plot. ^_^

Chapter 23

Spin, slice, twirl, duck. Jump, kick, spin, land. Slice up, drag down, spin round, backflip.

The moves played themselves almost, Azazel moved like he was on ice, sliding from one sequence to the other. Of course the speed and power of his moves betrayed his anger, his swords slicing the air a little too harshly to be simple practice.

Still, ever since he had held a sword Azazel had found it had helped to empty and calm his mind. Plus after the first few hundred drills of how to kill Abd, Azazel had been able to calm slightly.

If it wasn't for being held responsible for his race, Azazel would have just killed the man already. He hated power sometimes.

"Azazel, even you need sleep." Sephareith sighed from the steps he was perched on. "It's been days since you slept."

"This is your fault." Azazel carried on his movements, swinging his swords slightly faster.

"My fault?" Sephareith sat up. "How?"

"You are supposed to be the Leader. I can't kill Abd from here."

"If I was the Dark Lord, Azazel, I wouldn't let you kill him anyways. He's got too many people under his control."

"Which is why I should have killed him back on earth." Azazel grumbled.

"He wasn't a Lord then, just a child like us." Sephareith sighed. "Granted he was cruel, but he was a child."

"I hate that you're right."

"Moodak Seth?" Sephareith offered.

"Just Brat." The Russian rolled perfectly off Azazel's tounge.

"That's a little rude." Sephareith smiled.

"It means brother." Azazel stabbed the air with both swords, pausing as if it was real combat before drawing in his swords and flipping over the imaginary corpse.

"Seriously?" Seth laughed loudly. "Frater sounds nicer."

"Frater is Latin, of course you'd like that time."

"Oh yes, all the witch hunts and disease was very appealing." Seth nodded sarcastically.

"Well, to us immortals it does." Azazel span again- in combat he would be slashing several necks and stomachs at once. He remained silent.

"Zazel?" Sephareith looked worried. He knew his brother's reactions.

"Zazel stop." Sephareith put his hands on Azazel's shoulders.

The man's face was blank. Sephareith discarded the swords, embracing his brother.

"Zaezel, must you run away?" Sephareith looked up at the man's cold eyes.

"Sethy." Azazel breathed. "I'm not going again."

"You look like you are. I don't want to see you like that again."

"I just hate having to watch them suffer."

"You couldn't keep your children in a cage." Seth said softly. "But I know the feeling."

"I still wish I had never become the King." Azazel sighed. "The Dark Lord always sucks."

"Zazel, we both know your power is needed to take us home someday. With the mutant outburst we may one day be able to bridge this realm over."

"If the humans don't destroy the earth first."

"I know but we can heal the earth if need be." Seth smiled. "Even Africa has flowers again."

"Barely." Azazel snorted. "After the damn Cheyara-"

"But they grew back. And the humans that lived there survived. That is a fact." Seth interrupted.

"What about them destroying the earth? Will she survive the humans?"

"I can't say brother." Sephareith smiled. "But you worry too much, and you're already shutting down quite a bit."

"Am not."

"Zazel, I have known you since before I was ten years old. You cannot fool me."

"I know." Azazel drew back from the embrace, picking up his swords.

"Azazel." Sephareith frowned.

"I'm just putting them away." Azazel opened a small portal and slid his favourite possessions in.

"Will you sleep now?" Seth raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not tired."

"So childish, brother."

"Says you. I honestly can't relax until I have Kurt back here."

"We can't get to him yet but Raven is on the inside luckily. We have a chance of sneaking him out."

"I know, but you can't expect me to relax."

"Do I need to help make you sleep?" Seth grinned, inching closer and watching Azazel trying to disguise his fear.

"Seth, please." Azazel frowned. "That's foul play."

"It's an ability in my blood- just like your teleportation."

"You can teleport too!"

"Not at the same level as you, Kurt and Ayame." His voice cracked on his daughter's name but he fought down his feelings.

"But I can't do that thing at all."

Sephareith drew closer. "What thing?"

"Don't mess with-

Sephareith cut Azazel off with a kiss. Azazel pushed him off but already his eyes were drooping and the effort to stay upright was too great. Seth's power was activated.

Seth laughed as his brother fell over. "I can't believe it still works."

"Snot funny." Azazel grumbled.

"But father put it on you for centuries." Seth sighed. "Surely you should have built a tolerance?"

"I can talk under it."

"True, the others I put it on mostly pass out straight away."

"Date rapist." Azazel gave him the finger.

"You know I don't use it on dates." Seth grinned. "Although I do remember that time you wanted to pull a prank and had me magik over a drink."

"Not funny."

"I found it hilarious. Knocked out by your own foolishness! Poor mother thought you were a lightweight."

Azazel just groaned with the same tone as someone with a hangover.

"So now the poison's got to you." Seth smiled, picking up Azazel and sprinting up the wall. He deposited his brother on the bed, laying the blankets over him.

"You need to rest Azazel." Sephareith said seriously. "I'm hoping the poison will help you sleep. Well, it helped you as a child anyways."

Minutes later and Azazel was passed out.

Seth smiled and got up to leave. Poison breath was helpful for interrogation, but it was a bother at times. Anyone with powerful abilities needed a larger dose and Seth hated having to kiss his enemies- even for interrogation purposes. Although Seth had enjoyed his old title for the ability.

Azazel was different though. As a child Seth had watched their father knock out Azazel multiple times with it. One time was because Azazel had refused to sleep for three weeks straight.

Sephareith was still lost in memories as Balan ran up the stairs. "Head Keeper Sephareith!"

"Yes?" It was odd to see Balan running straight for Azazel's bedroom.

"The Dark Lord-"

"He's sleeping. He didn't sleep last night or today so he is to be undisturbed." Seth had made sure to give Azazel enough for six hours.

"He's sleeping? But the guards found him at the gate injured?"

Sephareith walked straight back up the stairs. Sure enough Azazel was there asleep. He walked back to Balan, who was respectfully turned away from the doorway.

"He's definitely here." Seth sighed.

"But there's a red demon at the gates. It's not illusion magic."

Sephareith and Balan sprinted from the palace to the bridge. Sure enough, Azazel was stood at the gates clutching his side. Immediately a Keeper ran up to him.

"Head Keeper Sephareith! The Dark Lord is at the gates and insists he sees you. However he's not teleporting and he has a stitch."

"Thank you Nicor. That is not the Dark Lord, but she is our guest. Let her in."

"She?" Balan was confused.

"Kurt's mother Raven." Sephareith motioned to Azazel, who was leaning heavily against a pillar.

To the guards' and Balan's surprise Azazel shivered, his red skin cascading down and peeling to reveal a naked blue woman with yellow eyes and a shock of red hair.

"Regia Amans!" A guard exclaimed, bowing low.

"Keepers." Sephareith addressed the group. "You are not to breathe a word of this to anyone. Azazel will announce her when it is time."

"Seth." Raven coughed. "I need to-

"To rest? Yes, well let's get you inside quickly." Seth smiled, lifting his sister in law bridal style. "Come, Balan."

The three sped into a private guest room. It was similar to Abd's room, but the room was a soft blue rather than a sickly gold. Balan found himself blushing as he handed raven a dress.

She sighed as well as could be done, considering she was still out of breath, and slipped on the dress.

"Abd." She wasted no time. "Abd sent me away."

"He exiled you?" Seth was shocked.

"No, a family inn."

"Oh." Balan blushed. "Was it your…"

"Her what Balan?" Seth was confused.

"My family sends women to that inn who are with child or on their moon cycle."

"Oh."

"I lied to him." Raven finally caught her breath. "But he wanted to use Ayame to overthrow Azazel."

"What?" Seth found his blood boiling with anger. Pitting his child against his brother was despicable.

"He wanted Ayame's blood to raise a son powerful enough to overthrow him. Or a daughter to have his child and use the baby as a hostage."

"That sounds so like him." Balan scowled.

"So why are you here?" Seth tried to stay calm. "Shouldn't you just go to the inn, enjoy yourself and go back?"

"I can't, not whilst he has Kurt. He's been creepily obsessed with him, and Kurt's been in his room since he teleported there."

"That's bad." Balan paled. "You only ever hear screams from there."

"Have you been there before kid?"

"He's my father." Balan sighed. "And it sounds like he's got a plan in mind if he's concentrated on something longer than an hour."

"You make him sound so childish." Raven smiled.

"He is." Balan clenched his fists. "He wants to be king and will do anything to get it. All he cares about is power."

"Balan, its ok." Sephareith patted the boy's head.

"Seth, I want to see Azazel." Raven announced.

"You can't." Sephareith shrugged. "He's sleeping."

"What, is he incapable of waking up for five minutes?"

Sephareith actually looked sheepish. "Yes, actually. For around six hours or so."

"You didn't?" Balan was shocked.

"Wait, what?"

"Head Keeper?" Balan laughed. "You poisoned the Dark Lord?"

"What?" Raven yelled. "He better not be dead!"

"Raven, he's fine. I just put him to sleep since he's been refusing to."

"How did you drug him?"

Sephareith grinned sheepishly. "The same way any brother would."

"I had heard only the kiss of death could stop the Dark Lord Azazel." Balan cast a critical eye. Sephareith mentally slapped himself.

"It has been known to immobilise him, yes."

"And Lady Raven earlier had called you Seth."

"Lady?" Raven hid her blush.

"She did." Sephareith frowned. Azazel hadn't made it clear if Balan could be trusted to keep a secret yet.

"Lady Raven, why did you call the Head Keeper Seth?"

"Last time I checked that's what Azazel called him."

Sephareith sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you Balan, but make of this what you will."

"So, are you really the…. Azazel's….." Balan couldn't bring himself to ask under the Head Keeper's stare.

"So." Raven smiled. "That's the reason you're green."

"Indeed Raven."

"And what do people think happened to Prince Seth?"

"Azazel defeated him on earth."

"And they just ate that up?"

"Azazel's demonic power is very persuasive."

"….. Prince Seth?" Balan finally managed to squeak.

"Yes Balan?" Seth kept his face serious.

"So, why Sephareith?"

"Well wraith is a phantom and I am a shadow of myself. Thus Seth-a-wraith. That and it's a very common commoner surname."

Balan just stood there pale.

"So, judging by the kid your existence is a problem."

"Neither Azazel or I could murder our own sibling but to rule as King we were expected to fight to the death."

"Delightful. So what happens if this becomes news?"

"Our society collapses. Azazel will be considered weak for his compassion and the nobles will slaughter everything they can- starting with Azazel, Kurt, Nils, Ayame and I."

"So, why not break the news earlier?"

"Same thing. If Azazel dies we can never go home. If I die, Azazel would go to earth and abandon this race."

"Azazel wouldn't abandon us." Balan squeaked. "He's our King."

"I know my brother Balan." Seth frowned. "Just don't say a word of this to anyone- especially Nils."

"Why Nils? Isn't he your nephew?"

"Yes, and he is also my loudest Nephew. Kurt hasn't breathed a word of it."

"I have an idea." Raven grinned.

"That's not always a good thing." Seth sighed.

"It might save our girls and Wolverine." Raven smiled.

Seth's concentration almost shook the room.

"I'll go back and tell Abd that the three know you're alive. He'll think they'll give him information and we could use that to rescue them."

"He won't go to the prisons." Balan was more focused now. "He'd order them over to the mansion."

"How can you be certain?"

"I….. Well let's just say he wouldn't visit his own kids if they were locked up. Even if he deemed prisoners had information he wouldn't set foot in a dungeon."

"Balan… were you ever left in a dungeon?" Raven dared to ask. She knew the boy was still pretty young.

"Abd has three or four dungeons. Levi and I know how to get to two of them." Balan looked away.

"Ok then. Raven, you will go back to the inn and return to Abd's once he goes to collect you. Balan, you and Levi meet in the throne room after breakfast- Azazel will be able to use your memories to locate the prisons and if our friends are there we can rescue them."

"I think you'll need to take one prison and Azazel the other." Raven sighed. "This guy is smart, and smart guys would relocate prisoners or destroy them once one prison is raided."

"My teleporting skills are low. I can only teleport myself confidently."

"Well, once you teleport in you can alert Zae telepathically right?"

"No, Abd specialises in magic reduction rock prisons. Aura reading and telepathy will be off limits, and without a rock that can counteract it most physical magic will be incredibly difficult." Balan grimaced.

"So." Seth kept in concentration. "I may have to take Levi with me, so one of us can get to Azazel and the other protects the group if we strike the right prison. Of course, it's still a 50% risk they'll be in a different prison entirely but it is a risk we'll have to take or else we'll be stuck in this equilibrium."

"There may be a way to find a third." Balan spoke.

"How?" Raven was desperate.

"If you piss of Abd so much he imprisons you. Then you take a tracking device to the dungeon."

"And what if by some stroke of luck they aren't in any of the prisons?"

"Were any purple skinned demons in the dungeon you were in?"

"Not that I saw."

"Then most likely they are in one of the three."

"But what if they are in the fourth? Then Abd will move them, tighten security and we might not be able to save them."

"But if you say the three of them know, chances are Abd would torture them for information and take only one back alive." Seth frowned.

"Raid the prisons Seth." Raven insisted. "If you don't find them I can GPS myself and hopefully that will be enough."

"Azazel won't want you in danger though."

"Huh." Raven scoffed. "What would he care about me for?"

"You are the mother of his child Raven. You also have a power of the succubae with your shape shifter ability, which makes you an endangered race." Seth explained.

"You make me sound like a Panda, Seth."

"No, Pandas only eat bamboo. You'll most likely eat my head."

"Hilarious." Raven sighed.

"Well, if we attempt a prison break and don't get the others, you can try your idea of letting out my secret but maybe try to let it slip by accident." Seth gave in. "It's the best backup plan we have."

"No, too dangerous." A new voiced gasped. Azazel was at the doorway, leaning heavily against the frame and clutching his side.

"Zae." Raven sat up, alarmed at his rapid breathing.

"Azazel you need to sleep that off. You'll be of no use to Kurt dead."

"Is…Kurt….ok?" Azazel rasped fearfully.

"Yes, Raven merely wanted to talk about freeing her friends." Seth smiled, helping Azazel to the sofa.

"What happened to you?" Raven looked worried.

"Lady Raven, have you ever heard of the kiss of death?" Balan asked.

"A little."

"Well the royal family, until Lord Azazel, were able to spread a deadly poison at will through a kiss. If Prince Seth wanted Azazel to sleep that is what his kiss would make Azazel do."

Azazel looked completely wasted, slumped against the sofa. "Doesn't matter."

"You should sleep. I can fill you in in the morning."

"I can't." Azazel groaned. "If Kurt is fine I wouldn't be awake."

"What do you mean Azazel?"

"Kurt….. is in danger."

Seth swore quietly. "It'll have to wait until the morning Azazel. We can raid the prisons and then go for Kurt."

"…But…" Azazel tried and failed to get up.

"Lord Azazel, Prince Seth is right." Balan frowned. "Even without the kiss of death you're lack of sleep would be the edge Lord Abd would need to defeat you or kill Kurt."

"I can beat him." Azazel pouted. Raven and Balan let their jaws drop.

"Zae… you're seriously pouting?"

"Nyet." His voice sounded childish.

"Raven, he's not completely conscious. I think Azazel is serious about Kurt being in trouble. We'll have to stage a rescue tonight or risk Kurt's safety."

"How are we going to do this without Azazel?" Balan looked worried.

"We can help." Another new voice sounded. She was the female version of Kurt, decked in ninja gear and restlessly fidgeting with her blue bat wings. From beneath her mask she was smiling.

"Levi." Seth greeted the two. "Jillian."

"Head Keeper, I can take Jillian to the prison I know of."

"How did you know?" Balan looked confused.

Seth smiled and tapped his head.

"How much did he hear of the conversation?"

"Don't worry Balan, I only heard we were taking out Abd and rescuing some humans."

Balan gulped and nodded.

"So Balan I'll be needing a babysitter." Jillian for the first time produced a blue skinned baby that had been tied to her back. The child was drowned in blankets but happily asleep.

Balan knew no one would let him on the mission. He knew that saving these people was more important than him getting to go on a mission and Seth needed this done quickly.

"Jillian and Levi take the prison you know. Balan, I'll need to go into your mind to find out the location."

"Sure." This was the part he really wouldn't enjoy.

Seth placed his hand onto Balan's head, his thumb resting on Balan's eyebrow for comfort- most enemies had Seth forcing his thumb into their eye.

Inside Balan's mind things went quickly. He knew how to give Seth what he wanted and brought up his memories.

"Right, let's go." Seth nodded to the group, taking Raven's hand the same way Levi took Jillian's.

"Meet back here within the hour. Jillian contact me as soon as you find them."

"Of course."

"Seth." Azazel tried to moan in protest.

"Rest Azazel." Jillian assured the man. "We'll have things fixed by the time you wake up."

The man seemed to trust Jillian's word more. The whole group felt a rush of energy as Azazel slumped forwards.

"What happened?" Levi asked.

"Azazel's sent us some power, we should hurry." Jillian cut in.

The four teleported away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rouge was close to breaking point. She had seen death- it was inevitable as an x-man. She had watched people been impaled, caught in explosions and fires. What she had yet to experience was watching someone die slowly in front of her.

Ayame was barely holding on. Her face was almost a chalky white- the blue pigment so strained it barely seemed there. She was cold as well, but the shivering had stopped long ago. Now Ayame had no energy for it. She lay in Logan's arms trying to absorb some of his aura.

It wasn't working.

"Tsume, I can't."

"Sky?" Logan frowned.

"I can't heal in this place. The rocks will kill me."

"Can you teleport out of here?" Rouge begged.

"Not without knowing what I'll teleport to." Ayame coughed.

"Kid, it's gotta be better than here." Logan tried. He didn't want to hold a kid yet to hit twenty as she died in his arms.

"I can't even work my lungs without my magic Logan." Ayame was realistic. "My best hope is you two."

"Kid you won't last in here."

"I won't last period." Ayame sighed. "I did something stupid to Kurt."

"What?" Rouge asked.

"I gave him most of my power. Something was strangling his aura, so I gave him enough to heal."

"And that's why you're like this?"

"Partly. Partly because the Succubi sold me off to Abd and I wasn't go'na marry that."

"I don't get it." Rouge begged for more information.

"Succubi aren't like other demons. Incubi, the males, are never seen and the succubae can shape shift as they please. It's not a magic that can be detected."

"Like Mystique." Logan growled.

"Yea." Ayame breathed. "And they live off of energy. I've been feeding their whole population at times I think."

"How much aura are you meant to have then?" Rouge asked, ignoring her likeness to the race.

"Enough to match Azazel. Women always have more aura though, for pregnancy."

"This whole aura thing is confusing."

"I suppose to a human yeah." Ayame smiled weakly. "But everything on earth has an aura: trees, rocks, humans. Some of you have tapped into it I think, but demons do that naturally."

Ayame began to cough violently. Logan silently sat her up and frowned at the blood splattering her already blood covered hands.

"Ayame." Rouge hugged her closer than anyone she'd ever hugged.

The door banged open.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Timor growled. Ayame's eyes widened.

"I don't know sir, we already gave her to Abd!"

"The other woman, with the red hair, was a succubi." Ayame did her best to look smug.

"You little bitch." Timor opened the cell and dragged her out. Easily he had pushed away Rouge, but Logan's growls stopped him.

"If you hold on we can rip her in half." He threatened.

Logan let out another menacing growl, but reluctantly handed the girl over.

"Shineyo." Ayame mewled weakly at Timor. She half wished she had died in Logan's arms- it was more welcoming.

"This little bitch needs to be healed up." Timor went to walk away. "But you can rot with the prisoners."

He slammed the door shut. The guard panicked, banging at the door that had transformed into part of the wall.

"Will he really heal her?" Rouge asked.

"Let's hope so stripes. At least this rock won't get to her anymore."

"He won't." The guard sighed. "Timor will kill her to keep his honour intact."

"What's your name, bub?"

"Not bub, Ipos."

"Ipos, why are you following that man?"

Ipos sighed heavily. "Do you know in our realm if you have purple skin you are a slave?"

The two waited patiently.

"Well my sister is of Abd's party. If I serve him, as a green skinned demon I will be paid by law. If I earn enough I can buy my mother off of him. I've already brought my younger sister but she was expensive."

"How old was your sister?"

"Six when I brought her."

"You really sell kids that young?"

"It's legal to buy your family members back, but illegal to put them in the system till they hit twenty five. Of course you see how easy we betray each other, so child slavery isn't exactly a surprise." Ipos motioned to the prison without a door.

"So your older sister?" Logan frowned, knowing the answer.

"She has most likely already been forced into Abd's bed. I haven't seen her." Ipos growled. "But I was so close to buying her back, just a few more months and I'd of had the money."

"What's her name?"

"Myr."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azazel fought back to consciousness. He had to wake up.

"Balan."

"Yes Sire?" The boy jumped, still awkwardly holding Jillian's baby.

"Get Myr."

The green skinned demon wasted no time.

Azazel had managed to fight off enough poison to sit up. Of course his sleep had helped, and he knew the only time Seth would ever use the poison was to force him to sleep. Mentally he beat himself up- he was no use to Kurt if he wasn't rested.

"Milord." Balan snapped himself out of his thoughts. Myr stood there worried.

"Myr, I don't have time to explain but our souls are connected. Come here."

"Ok." She said apprehensively, sitting next to the King.

"I'm sorry." Azazel sighed, drunkenly moving. He took her face gently with his hand and kissed her deeply.

Myr blushed heavily, but felt the poison drag her down.

"Sleep Myr, for me." Azazel smiled. He had managed to transfer most of the poison and felt his muscles respond to him again. He knew Seth had given no killing intent with it, so Myr would sleep it off like he would had have to.

"Balan I'm heading off. Look after her."

"Yes Sire." Balan bowed slightly, holding the infant.

Azazel smiled and teleported away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abd sighed deeply, watching the young prince's chest rise and fall. He took another sip of whiskey. Alcohol always helped him. All he could think about was the last time a blue skinned demon had laid on his bed like that. His darling Rosemaria. Her name meant bitter but she had been so sweet. He remembered her curves, her hips slender just like the young prince's. He remembered the way her tail used to snake around him; so unusual for a female to have a tail. He remembered the feeling of her small breasts in his hands, the way she used to kiss him on the nose after sex. That kiss on the nose wasn't sexual, it meant nothing more than well done and I love you. Sometimes it even meant calm down, when he was being stupid in public. He had always been so stupid. Protecting the old king was an honour, but his Rosemaria should have come first. Her stomach was so beautifully flat until Levi came, but somehow her glow had made her all the more attractive. Knowing that bump was his baby, his son, had filled Abd with such pride. Then those damned angels, those fucking damned angels had come and destroyed everything important to him with a sword swing.

One sword that had split his lover's chest into two.

He'd never nestle against that chest again. He'd never see her smile again.

Levi had been a miracle. How did you survive being forced out of the womb four months early? How did you survive when the woman who bore you was stone cold and severed in two?

Well Levi had. The poor boy was weak, his magic suffered greatly since he hadn't been near his mother's aura long enough to develop any. That and he just had to look like his mother. Abd used to joke Rosemaria had cloned herself with Levi. He looked like the spitting image of his mother.

Abd hated him for daring to look like his mother.

Abd hated everyone for daring to live when Rosemaria couldn't.

He emptied the third whiskey bottle.

If only he had been more powerful. Power was all he needed. He could have had the power to protect his lover and his king. Why couldn't he save her? If he had been faster to get to her, stronger to kill his enemies quicker- she might have lived. She would have lived. If Abd had been there he would have gladly died for her. Rosemaria would have done a better job than him.

She'd love Levi like he couldn't bear to.

He looked over the bed. Kurt was fast asleep on his back. Rosemaria had slept that way before she was pregnant. Her arm used to hit him in the night unless they stayed embraced. Abd loved that her most annoying trait was reaching out to him at night. It was an annoyance he'd kill to have back.

And he'd definatly killed enough to try.

The boy didn't realise how feminine he was. Just like his father he had immense power and aura, a feat usually only women were capable of. Then the rest of him was like Rosemaria. Soft slender hips, a small frame and an angular face. His lips even parted in his sleep like the woman.

And then that power. Abd could feel a lot of it was hidden but the power was there.

The power of royalty. The power to protect and dominate.

The power he craved.

He was on the bed now. He didn't remember getting here. Rosemaria's lips were so soft looking.

Did they taste sweeter than his whiskey?

Her eyes flew open as he pressed his lips against hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter took forever. I wanted to write this tastefully, but it's difficult :P

Please review. When I feel lost I look to you guys on what to write next. That and my phone beeps when you favourite/follow/review and it gives me the extra push I need to get the chapter done. So thank you my R&R people :)

I'm also on over 10,000 views for this story. Which is amazing imo :D So thank you to everyone who's been a part of that number XXX


	24. Rescues and Regrets

Chapter 24

Raven and Seth landed in one of the worst places possible. The guard tower.

"So much for stealth." Raven laughed.

"You're lucky I didn't teleport us into a wall." Seth grumbled.

The two stood back to back as Seth drew out his sword and Raven lifted her leg. Together the two sliced, kicked and punched a good ten guards. The last fell into Seth's grip and the man pulled the terrified boy into a kiss.

"What the hell?" Raven gawped, until she saw the boy's eyes glaze over.

"Is this the whole kiss of death thing?"

"Boy, tell me where the important prisoners are kept." Seth focused on his target.

"South….. Wing…. Three levels…. Bottom one." He collapsed.

"Yes Raven, that was the kiss of death." Seth stared seriously. "Whatever I say a person would do- including die."

"Well on that note let's go."

The two began to sprint down the stairs, Seth remembering from Balan's memory where the south wing was. The whole place was just a maze of grey stone and oak doors, the only colour was the twinkle of magic suppressing rock. They ran into the room and Seth was shocked at his luck.

The room was empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillan and Levi came to a stop. Jillian was getting frustrated now, she never did have patience and her new born had pushed her to her limit already. Still she was a wing and she was Azazel's most trusted warrior. The two had spent a good couple of hours knocking out gaurds and breaking into rooms. Suprisingly there were very few people here at all. Now they had ran around the prison twice over and Levi kept stopping at the same damn piece of wall.

"Look, why are you so infatuated with that brick?" She sighed.

"When I was locked up here there was a doorway." Levi kept staring at the rock.

"Maybe you are remembering wrong? It's best to use what Azazel gave us to group back with Seth and the others."

"Can you break this?" Levi spoke out.

"What? This is a stealth mission Levi."

"Please?"

"Fine." Jillian relented. She fashioned her hand into a point and cut around the bricks in a swoop. An archway shone before Jillian's magic destroyed the brick.

"Oh, it was hollow."

The dust cleared and Levi smiled triumphantly. "I was kept in here. This is where the special cases go."

"Indeed." A man in armour sighed.

"Ipos?" Levi balked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Both demons rolled their eyes at Levi.

"Well Timor locked me in here." Ipos stood up and brushed off the dust. "It's me and a couple of humans."

"Humans?" Jillian smiled, looking where Ipos pointed.

True enough Wolveriene sat there with shoulder-length hair and a beard. Growling as always. Behind him was a girl with a worn out face and scared eyes.

Jillian began to silently remove the bars. Ipos sprang to stop them.

Levi drew a blade and the two clashed.

Ipos thrust his sword into Levi, who span and parried at the last minute. Levi swung his blade high and brought it down only for Ipos to block. The two danced the intricate dance of battle, both knowing this was a matter of death. Jillian had already gotten into the cell though, and held the two prisoners by the arm before she teleported.

"Levi please." Ipos begged. "You know I have orders."

"Well why can't you come with us? I know you hate Abd."

"I need to buy my family back."

"You didn't know?" Levi was shocked. The shock was enough to give Ipos the edge and he knocked the boy out. Levi crumbled at the boy's feet.

"Sorry Levi, I won't fall for that. You're a brother to me, but Myr needs my help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seth." Raven stopped the man punching the cell walls. Obviously he'd never be contained here.

"What?" He snapped, making Raven draw back. Seth was usually the calm brother- the voice of reason.

"Sorry, Raven. What is it?"

"There's files there." Raven pointed over to the book shelves.

"What about them?"

"Maybe one will tell us about Abd's other prisons? I think there is a pretty strong chance he has a couple of safe houses.

"It's worth a look I suppose."

The documents were all in ancient demon, so Raven played lookout. Eventually Seth found a couple of promising scrolls.

"We'll take these with us." Seth smiled, grabbing Raven's hands and teleporting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group found themselves back at the castle. Jillian released the two prisoners and went over to Balan.

"How is my baba?" She cooed, taking up the newborn.

"Slept for most of the time." Balan yawned.

Wolveriene had stopped his assault on the woman after she went for the baby. "What'cha all supposed to want?"

"It was a rescue, not a kidnapping." Balan bowed. Rouge blushed. "Welcome to Lord Azazel's castle."

"Speaking of Azazel." Seth and Raven teleported in. "Where is he?"

The two shared a brief look and Balan turned away.

"Rouge." Raven interrupted, flinging her arms around the girl.

"Hairy, we'll get you a hairdresser in if you want." Jillian smiled.

"Bub if you didn't have the kid on ya…" Logan let the threat hang.

"You know this baby's father had four horns and controlled fire right? You ain't so scary bub." Jillian winked.

Logan just huffed. "Had?"

"He… went over to your world. Let's just say the damned angels are still floating around." Jillian smiled sadly. It was the reason Azazel had sent her on a 'holiday'.

"By the way, Levi should be back soon. He was taking out a guard." Jillian went to change the subject as Raven and Seth returned.

"Go check on him." Jillian teleported away and Seth brought attention to Balan. "Where is Azazel? Unless he really has transformed into Myr overnight."

The purple girl was still knocked out cold.

"Umm…"

"Balan."

"He woke up, put the poison into Myr and teleported off."

"Shit." Seth and Raven agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt had woken up the moment something cold hit his lips. He was about to protest when he found his arms pinned and the man had deepened the kiss. It was getting hard to breathe.

By the time he'd registered what was happening, his hands were tied by the man's belt to a bedpost. Not that it mattered, Kurt hadn't been able to stand since he'd woken up. He tried to thrash and get the man off before a resounding crack sounded.

He'd punched Kurt in the jaw.

The man leaned in close, and Kurt recognised it was the Abd guy who claimed to be looking after him. The man had insisted on guarding him, saying Azazel was off fighting. Now his alcohol breath was making it hard for Kurt not to cough.

"Calm down or else." He began punching Kurt in the stomach and Kurt got the message. The man moved off of him after that and Kurt remembered to think about healing. He managed his face but at least two broken ribs stayed that way when Abd came back.

"No… bitte." Kurt cringed as the man took off his trousers. Kurt couldn't help but shiver but he didn't know if it was from cold or fear. A shirt still covered his modesty but he felt exposed.

The man climbed back on to the boy and kissed him again. "I've missed you Rosa."

"I'm not Rosa." Kurt whimpered as the man bit down on his neck. Hard.

He had fangs like Kurt but as he dragged them down Kurt felt his flesh tear and he screamed. The man wrapped his hands around Kurt's neck and shook him.

"You shut up." Abd went back to drinking from the wound and Kurt managed to keep it down to a whimper. If the fear gripping his chest didn't knock him out the dizziness from the blood loss and choking might have.

He'd blacked out slightly at least, because the next thing he felt was the man pushing apart his legs and positioning himself.

"Nein." Kurt chocked. "Stoppen Sie bitte."

"Don't worry." Abd slurred. "I'll keep you safe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azazel had to teleport in bursts thanks to the poison but he nearly fell over when a surge of panic flew at him. It made pinpointing Kurt easier, but Azazel nearly drowned in his own dread.

Kurt was in such unbearable pain he threatened a vessel swap. But there was shame and reluctance mixed in with the pain and it confused Azazel to no end as he rushed towards his son.

What was so bad Kurt was reluctant to show him? Why was he so ashamed?

He finally hit the mansion and wasted no time in teleporting into the foyer. Most of the servants bowed respectfully but all Azazel could focus on was hearing Kurt's screams. Despite the protests he teleported to the door and stormed in only to freeze in shock.

What the hell was this?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A:N/ Hello everyone. Hope you've all had a good start to the new year. I had been blessed with the task of writing a 3000 word essay- which I had gotten in yesterday- woop! This has been sat on my pc for a while now but I have been reluctant to enter the world of non con fanfics. I know for some people this is a sensitive topic, so I hope I have not upset anyone who reads this. The whole point of using non con is because it's wrong- it's one of the worst things you can do or experience. However, if I do eventually finish this story you'll see this upcoming scene was pretty important to the whole plot.

Also, apologies to my readers who could not find the poll. I have no idea why it didn't appear on my profile. However, the second option was to review and I got some helpful posts.

I've recently read a Naruto fanfiction called "The New World" which really helped me push these next few chapters out. The author 'tineyninja' had written a non con story but she had done it so well. There wasn't rape in every scene and you watched the character struggle repeatedly. It is a Kakashi and Gai pairing- and tbh never thought of Gai in any romantic way :/ but I enjoyed the more serious spin to Gai's personality. I'd recommend it to any Naruto fans out there. Sadly I'm not as good a writer as her but I will try to make my M scene not entirely cringe worthy.

To EternalDreamer,

I would be very careful when using other people's ideas. You should definitely reference or give a shout out to any writers you have heavily admired or feel you may have drawn ideas from- for example I'm certain I have subconsciously been using a lot of Sketzocase's work as she writes a lot of stories about Nightcrawler and Azazel which I have loved over the years (Although I can never make Zae as badass as Sketzocase's version, probably because my 'daddy issues' have a lot of parallels with Kurt's :P .) I feel whether you mean to or not you will end up plagiarising someone somewhere but it would be interesting to read your version.

I feel you have taken a lot from this story although I presume your OC Fallen will make an appearance- so why not make her Azazel's assistant or use Ydrazil/Jillian from the comics? I believe the whole dimension thing is free to use, and if you use Fallen/ your own character or a Marvel character as Azazel's assistant go for it (Sethy is mine though- I've grown to love him :3 .) I mean her name is 'Fallen' so she'd be pretty well placed, and looking at your profile you could claim she/someone else sold her soul to the devil to protect her brother/mother and had the task of getting Kurt to the dimension you were hoping to use or something like that. Making her evil may be an interesting twist- Rouge was originally a villain in the comics until her powers got too much and she had to go to Xavier for help.

Please remember I have spent 4 years on this story and other authors you draw inspiration from have probably put a lot of effort and time in as well. However, like everyone else you are entitled to a creative licence. I'd be happy for you to use my concepts in your story, and I'm a little flattered you wish to ^/^. I look forward to reading it.


	25. Golden Filth

A:N/ It gets very M-rated here. Also, I have had the best Valentines- I got Nightcrawler comics :3 Who needs roses? You can also thank my Liebe for this upload as I'm really not confident about this chapter.

Chapter 25

Azazel was floored at what he saw.

The whole room was a mess, lavish golden bedcovers had fallen and pooled around the bed. Furniture was broken and even a window was shattered. A large crystal previously attached to the chandelier had split the coffee table beneath it in two. The door to a bathroom had been taken off its hinges and parts of the bath had been broken off- ricocheting across the floor.

Abd was on the bed, bent over in an unnatural position and breathing heavily. Sweat danced across his skin and his chest was heaving with effort. He was muttering something repeatedly as he thrust.

Kurt was facing the door on his hands and knees, trembling with the effort. His face was twisted in pain as he screamed and the tears were flowing freely. All that could be said for Abd was that Azazel's arrival hadn't stopped him enjoying himself.

It was not a sight any parent should have ever saw.

In one fell swoop Azazel pulled the man off of Kurt and slammed him into the wall. Azazel's mind went blank with white hot anger as he roared at the man. Abd was equally taken by instinct and roared back and the two began to fistfight, the only sign they were pushing magik on each other was the occasional spark. Azazel hadn't been as angry as this since Hel, and he screeched as he pulled the man's arms off and clamped his teeth round Abd's neck. He was about to snap his neck till Kurt let out a cry.

Leaving Abd to scream at his lost arms Azazel went to his son. Kurt had finally found his voice after the screaming and was sobbing violently. He was half curled in the foetal position, and Azazel noticed through the rags of shirt left on the boy several ribs were broken and bruised. He went to heal them and Kurt flinched, crying louder from the touch.

"Kurti." Azazel tried softly. "I can take you away from here but you need to let me heal your ribs."

Kurt still flinched as Azazel fixed the broken ribs. Abd had fainted from the blood loss and without his howling Azazel was able to focus on the room. The bed was the most ruined, but the sofa and floor had… evidence this had happened more than once. Kurt also had bleeding wrists from some sort of restraint and Azazel couldn't help but growl.

This made Kurt cry louder.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry."

That's when the servants could be heard trying to stop someone else from coming in. Seth stormed in then, he saw Azazel sat awkwardly on a blood stained bed with a crying Kurt and Abd in the corner bleeding it out. He cursed as he saw the crystal on the crashed table. Azazel finally looked at his brother and Seth decided to take action.

"We rescued Logan and the girl. I'm taking Abd for interrogation."

"Just don't heal his arms back." Azazel stiffened.

"Only to break them again. I'm no fool brother, I see what's happened here. Get Kurt home."

Kurt's sobs stopped abruptly.

"Kurt?" Azazel was worried.

The boy scrambled to the end of the bed and vomited over the gold carpet. He flinched again as Azazel rubbed his back, but he seemed better adjusted to his father now. Seth teleported off with the last of Azazel's gifted strength and a bloodied Abd, his arms the only thing left behind. Kurt saw them once he'd stopped vomiting, only to shiver at the sight of them and to begin vomiting again.

Azazel knew he was in no state to teleport. But he couldn't bear to let Kurt stay here any longer. He couldn't bear to see what evidence Kurt was vomiting up.

"Va-ti." Kurt cracked on his voice. Then he threw up again.

Azazel nearly cried himself at Kurt's voice. He had never heard him so broken before. He had thought Kurt's suffering through the seals and the mobs and finding his adoptive parents' corpses was bad, but this was a whole new level of hurt. Shame rolled off them both in waves, Kurt for what had happened to him, Azazel for not getting there sooner.

He went into the man's wardrobe and pulled out a blanket. Carefully he wrapped his son in the black cloth and lifted him bridal style. Leaving the room he found two keepers outside, one busy removing the servants' memory of Kurt. The boy was sobbing quietly into Azazel's shoulder but his face was hidden.

"Sire, we're conducting an investigation and memory wipe."

"Carry on." He said softly, surprising both the keepers. Then he teleported to his private bathroom.

He had predicted Kurt would throw up again and immediately passed him the bucket he knew would be there. He didn't expect Nils to be bathing in there though. The teen had jumped back at the entrance of the two- but he was used to them teleporting- and frowned as he watched Kurt hurl.

"Dad, is that Kurt?"

"Get out Nils. We'll talk later." Azazel said as politely as he could. Luckily Nils didn't take offense given Kurt's behaviour wasn't a good sign.

Azazel helped the boy into the shower. He had expected a limp but Kurt's left leg was fully broken. Abd obviously hadn't realised Kurt was a Halfling and couldn't heal instantaneously like other royals but Azazel was proud to feel Kurt had healed his face fairly well and the ribs closest to his heart perfectly. Azazel helped to wash most of the blood and vomit off and had enough sense to ask Kurt to do the top of his legs himself. The boy complied, even though the soap stung all the scratch marks decorating his thighs. Azazel helped him towel off and carried him up to his room. He put Kurt in his armchair after seeing his reaction to the bed and silently healed him. A broken leg, a sprained ankle, several bruised and broken ribs, a fractured elbow, two wrist wounds and a neck wound. He knew Abd was marking Kurt as his the same way demons marked their lovers. The only difference was Abd had done it at least twenty times. Kurt's neck was in tatters, it even hurt him as Azazel healed it.

The knock at the door made them both jump but whilst Kurt burst into sobs Azazel went to open it.

"Uphir."

"The little one?"

No more words were given. Like Azazel, Uphir could tell what damage had been recently healed. Uphir reset a couple of ribs and helped Azazel with the trickier parts of Kurt's broken jaw.

"Kurt. Azazel." Uphir was serious to use their names. "I have to heal inside as well."

Kurt's reaction was instant. He teleported behind Azazel and collapsed on the floor from the result. He also rebroke his leg and screamed out at the same time. But his fear of what Uphir had asked was obviously his first concern. Azazel helped him into the chair.

"Little one what we heal needs time to strengthen. There's too much to fix right now."

"Nicht da." Kurt sobbed.

"Uphir, how bad is it there? Could we leave it a night?"

"Not too bad. A bit of internal bleeding but there's something I'll need to talk to you about in private on that matter. We can leave it to tomorrow Kurt if you can stop the bleeding for now?"

"Bitte." The boy's voice was hoarse.

"Everything else is healed." Uphir nodded. "You know where to find me."

"Thank you." Azazel nodded, letting the physician out.

"Kurt can you stop the bleeding yourself?"

"Ja."

"Good, Uphir will sort the rest tomorrow." It was nearing midday now everything was healed.

Azazel brought Kurt the duvet and wrapped it around his son, letting him rest in an armchair rather than risking the bed.

"Try and rest for me Kurti." Azazel smiled sadly.

"Vati, lass micht Nicht." Kurt had really fallen back to German.

"I won't leave you Kurti. But people have been worried about you and I need to tell them you are… that you are safe."

Kurt flinched when he said safe, and a few tears fell but the boy nodded.

Seth teleported in then and Azazel hurriedly pushed him out the door towards a guest room. He had the face like thunder, which matched his blood-stained arm, face and hair pretty well.

"Did you kill him?" Azazel was equally grim.

"No. He wouldn't talk about Ayame, thinks she's still in the prison. Apparently he knew Raven wasn't her."

"Thank God really." Azazel dared to say the demon taboo. "Its bad enough…"

"Yes." Seth hung his head. "How is he?"

"Not good. He's speaking only German and is jumpy over beds again."

"Is it as bad as before?"

"In a way worse. The seals were like he was ill. It was beyond painful, and taxing but it wasn't like this. This is just too… different."

"Would you want to see at some point?"

"I can't ask Kurt to relive it."

"I've just interrogated the asshole, Zazel. I saw it all." Seth's face was sour.

"How many…?" Azazel didn't know how to finish that.

"A few times. Mainly the bed, but I'm sure you've seen the other places."

"How many times?" Azazel bit back his growl. He needed to know now.

"A lot." Seth frowned. "He had a crystal to alter time in his room. It was a long time to do things."

"Kurt's injuries?" Azazel felt his anger rising. It had barely been an hour- how long had it been for Kurt with a time crystal?

"The bites were on purpose, but the broken bones mostly because Kurt was screaming and the rest was-"

"That doesn't make it any damn better." Azazel clenched his fists, punching the whole wall down.

"Well, Kurt wasn't able to stay conscious for all of it. Abd broke three of his ribs to wake him up and that time round you interrupted."

Azazel growled even deeper.

"He did some other things too Azazel. Thing's you'll need to hear sooner or later."

"It can wait." Azazel sighed. "For now I need to tell everyone he's ok, apologise to Nils and get back to Kurt."

"Remember not to take him to earth. I know it's tempting to hide him back there but don't. Humans can be just as cruel."

"Ok." Azazel nodded.

"The rest can wait." Seth placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Do you want me to explain to Nils?"

"Yes, but no details. You should probably tell him we are brothers as well."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Nils will be serious at a time like this."

"I'll tell the others too. You just keep to Kurt for now."

Azazel hugged his brother and went to leave. Seth fixed the wall with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks, Seth."

Azazel was surprised to find the armchair and the duvet both empty of Kurt. He sent out a small amount of aura and found him in the bathroom.

Kurt was stood by the mirror silently. Azazel's arrival made him jump.

"How are you doing?"

Kurt sighed a little. "Mude."

"Tired. Can you say it in English for me?"

"Nein."

"Ok Kurt." Azazel sighed. "Well if you're tired come and sleep. Anywhere you feel comfortable you can sleep."

"Mit Dir." (With you.)

Azazel complied. He let Kurt sleep on the chair, their tails loosely wrapped and Kurt hugging his hand tightly. Eventually the exhausted boy slept.

Azazel looked at his son sadly. He had been broken before but now Kurt was completely crushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nils, Balan and Seth sat quietly in the teaching room.

"Is this about Kurt?" Nils was desperate to know.

"Yes, and there are some secrets I am about to tell you. You must not repeat them."

"I won't." Nils was as serious as Azazel predicted.

"Well firstly, I am Azazel's foster brother. The one you thought Azazel killed."

Nils was shocked.

"Secondly, Kurt ended up teleporting to his mother, who was with a man named Abd. By the time we got to him, Abd had already… already attacked him. Kurt will be in a dark place again I'm afraid, so he'll need your support."

The room filled with silence.

"Remember, mentioning either in the wrong place will lead to war. Now I've got to tell the others."

"Wow." Nils sat back. "He's not even been missing a week… just wow."

"I'm sure if any of us could have changed it, taken the burden instead we would have."

"I wouldn't have. I'd of killed that asshole as soon as he was born."

"And then he would have never conceived me." Balan said flatly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Balan."

"I know the guy is evil, I mean look at what he's done to Kurt. But he's my father, I do have to share blood with him."

"Should we check on him?"

"Maybe tomorrow." Balan frowned. "Kurt won't be in the mood for people."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If Kurt is ok, why can't I visit my son?" Raven frowned. "What on earth happened?"

"I can't tell you Raven. Not until Kurt is ready"

"I have waited a long time to talk to him, and all I've seen of Kurt is unconsciousness. He is my son, you have no right to keep me from him!"

"I do though." Seth shouted back. "His first day of school he saw a girl who looked like you and had a panic attack. You are a bad memory, and right now Kurt has enough stress going on."

"How dare you?" Raven shouted. "He is my son and I was the one who gave birth to him. I tried to raise him in the brotherhood and everyone gets in the way of that. Now he's in the next room and I, as his MOTHER, have a right to see my child."

"Raven." Seth ran his hand through his hair in impatience, just like Azazel did. "It's bad ok? Kurt was ready to snap before he even hit this dimension. The past few months has been taking off seals that should have killed him years ago and trying to heal some sort of locked past. Now Abd has…"

"Has what?" Raven tapped her foot.

"He's used Kurt and Kurt has had an even further set back. If you go in now it might send him over the edge."

"I'm not taking no for an answer Seth. Kurt is my son and you've told me he's in a bad place- I have to see him."

"You're not listening. Kurt fears you."

"I'm his mother, yes I messed up in the past, but I still have a right to see him. He can't fear me and I'm not taking no as an answer."

Seth was quiet for a long time.

"Fine, you can look from the doorway Raven. He can't see you yet."

"Fine."

The two went up to Azazel's bedroom. Seth slowly opened the door and found Azazel on the floor against an empty armchair. The duvet was on the chair, so it was safe to say Kurt had been there.

"Where is he?" Raven panicked slightly.

"I don't know, just wake up Azazel."

Seth went into the bathroom and found Kurt easily enough. He was in the shower. He knocked on the door quietly.

Kurt still yelped in surprise and burst into tears. Seth just squatted by the door.

"Kurt, its Seth."

"Onkel."

"Ja, Ihr Onkel. Can you come out of the shower?"

"Aber ich bin schmutzig." Kurt fought back. _He was still dirty._

"Kurt, you washed earlier and you've washed now. You are clean enough to sleep. Azazel's worried about you."

Kurt shut the water off but didn't get out the shower.

"Kurt? I'm going to open the door."

"…."

Seth tried not to hiss at Kurt. The boy's arms were bleeding from the effort he was washing himself with and Kurt had continued to scrub his stomach with the same determination.

"Kurt, its time to stop."

"Wenn ich sauber." _When I'm clean._

"You are clean. If you clean anymore you'll dirty yourself with blood."

Kurt stopped scrubbing but still held the cloth with both hands. He didn't look up.

"Let's get you back to the bedroom." Seth tried.

"Mude." Kurt's eyes were glazed.

"Should I carry you Kurt?"

"…"

"Kurt? Let me carry you?"

"…Ja…"

Seth wrapped a towel round the boy and leaned down to pick up Kurt, ignoring the fact he would have to change clothes again. Kurt still held onto the cloth with both hands and Seth considered giving Kurt a kiss to sleep, but figured the act would panic him more than insomnia.

He forgot Kurt's parents would be arguing.

"He's my son." Raven fought.

"He's not ready to see you." Azazel ran his hand though his hair. "If you love your son you'd give him the space he needs."

"He'll need a bit more than space." Seth said glumly. The two turned to see Kurt dripping wet in Seth's arms clutching the cloth like his favourite toy.

Raven paled and Azazel felt his chest tighten.

He took Kurt from Seth who went to get some more towels.

"Kurt, what's these marks here for? We healed you earlier."

"…Unsauber…" Neither parent liked the tone he used.

Raven smiled slightly. "So those aren't from Abd?"

"No, it was worse what he'd done." Azazel tried to correct her.

Suddenly Kurt stiffened.

"Kurti?"

The boy just shook, eyes dead set on Raven.

She smiled shyly. "Hello Kurt?"

"Nicht da. Nein." Kurt frowned. Azazel noticed how drowsy he was.

"Kurt?" Raven frowned. "Why don't you want me here?"

She stepped up to touch him but Kurt broke out into sobs. Raven drew back like she was burned.

"Raven, when Kurt is ready to see you, you can come back."

The woman hung her head and left.

Kurt sobbed into Azazel's chest till he fell asleep. Azazel just sat on the armchair and let his son do what he needed.

After Kurt was asleep Azazel laid the boy on the chair. Seth offered to watch and Azazel went down to the group of worried people.

Both Logan and Rouge had washed, dressed and had their usual haircuts.

"How's the elf?" Wolverine asked.

"Not good." Azazel was honest. "He'll take a while to readjust. Where is Levi?"

"He's captured." Jillian frowned. "I went back to help him and the whole place was empty. Ipos took him out."

"Then we'll need to strike fast. Find the second in command because chances are he'll have both Ayame and Levi."

"What about Kurt?"

"Seth will watch him and I will lead the rescue. I think my teleportation skills will work better for group teleportation and Kurt trusts his uncle. Plus Ayame is Seth's eldest and only- he'd go mad to see her hurt at all."

"We brought back some scrolls." Raven said sourly. She didn't think it fair Seth was allowed to watch him.

"Ok. Jillian can you start transcribing them? I'll get Uphir to come help you as well."

"Sure, Azazel." Jillian smiled tiredly, rocking her child.

"The rest of you get some rest and expect to set out at any time." Azazel sighed, leaving the group.

His whole world had been turned upside down and wrangled through and he was still expected to stand on his own two feet.

He was the worst father imaginable.

He could never protect what he needed to. Azazel felt like such a failure. He couldn't even kill his son's…. attacker, he couldn't even think the word, without sending his niece to certain death. He wanted to be so angry- to Abd, to himself but all he could do was feel despair, he could never fix this trauma for his son.

"But, you are forgetting something child." Uphir appeared before the sullen Lord.

"Enlighten me." Azazel looked up, knowing Uphir was one of the few who would end up reading his thoughts.

"You forget that Kurt- despite all his suffering- is still alive. That is in itself a miracle. The fact you are alive, that I was able to find you, is a miracle. You could have died in that desert."

"Maybe I was supposed to." Azazel sighed.

"I disagree. If I said maybe Kurt was meant to die floating down that river I'm sure you would deny it. If I said Solari and Luna were meant to die in their mother's womb you would deny it."

"How did you know their names?" Azazel growled- he didn't want to be reminded of the children he'd failed.

"You forget Helena was my apprentice. I would tutor you and listen to your stories of her and return to the hospitals, where Helena would talk of you just as fondly. I may have even known of your daughters before you. But you also forget that despite the old King fostering you that I would prefer to think of you as my own- as a member of my family."

"I" Azazel was stunned. To be told something new about his lost love, and for Uphir to declare him family. It was all just too much today.

"There was the great war which cast us here, Azazel. At the time I thought our race was doomed, and I was close to falling into the same despair you now feel. But I had to be strong for my family- for you and the young Prince Seth. You throw away these petty thoughts when there is a loved one in need. Kurt needs you now, do not threat on what has passed, what is important is Kurt is here and you have a chance to aid him. In return, you may fall onto your loved ones when you are in need of aid. Do not forget the ties your soul has formed."

"Thank you Uphir." Azazel bowed his head.

Uphir patted Azazel's head lightly. "Last I heard Seth was with the young prince. I recommend you attempt to sleep- Myr didn't take all the poison and your insomnia will not help you or your son.

"Yes, Uphir. We are planning an attack as well."

"I am well aware of what goes on here, child." Uphir smiled. "And yes, I will help Seth to run the castle in your steed. Now go rest before I use my methods of sending you to sleep."

Azazel nodded, patting Uphir's shoulder lightly before teleporting to a guest room.

Uphir stood sadly by the wisp of smoke Azazel had left. Now the red boy had left he didn't have to put on a brave face. His stomach ached from the tension.

How was he going to tell him the truth?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hello all. I tried to keep the focus away from the M scene for those who do not wish to read it. I've had this chapter ready since October last year but finally had the confidence to upload- so apologies if it seems too tacky or if it insults anyone. Please review- let me know if I have done ok or not- feedback is what propels me forwards. A big thank you to everyone who has R&R'd, and to tineyninja (who may never read this, but helped me get the confidence to post this.)

Also, I have ideas for both a prequel-sequel, a filler arc between the prequel and this fic and a sequel-sequel. Would anyone like me to start one specifically on one after this fic? (I now have an ending in sight and I seriously hope I can have one completed fiction to my name!)


	26. Müde (Kurt's POV)

A short first person chapter for you readers. I prefer third but this chapter will be from Kurt's POV. Again M, M, M. This is a memory of the previous chapter- Kurt's internal monologue. Which is why its so choppy- he's going through a lot. I feel the next chapter wasn't going to be right until I wrote this. Next chapter should resume the normal third person approach.

Kut Wagner POV

Chapter 25

How Humiliating.

How Pathetic.

How fucking Pathetic.

How was I going to face anyone after this?

Why wont my legs move?

Why wont I fight back?

Why can't I fight back?

All these thoughts were running through my mind, I'd say they were more invasive than the guy above me.

I didn't know him, but he looks just like my mother- my birth mother.

That shock of red hair on blue skin. Like a poisonous frog, maybe it was a warning.

I don't understand what's happening.

Beforehand, I'd left my body. Before I was feverish and lost but at the same time I was reconnecting with everything- like my magic was flowing through me. Like my soul was connected. Then I woke up with a guy I didn't know and in a room I didn't know.

He said he was to protect me. That he was working for Azazel.

Why the hell didn't I run?

Why can't I teleport away?

What happened to me? I can't figure it out. All I know is this guy has me on my back and he wont stop talking about a woman.

I know he loves her- his voice is filled with hurt, anger and pain. He's so focused on that he doesn't understand what he's doing to me.

He's hurting me.

It hurts so bad.

I should be consumed in pain and agony. And part of me is. I realise now that faint screaming is me. But I'm not ready to go back.

Its like I'm inside myself and sat behind myself at the same time.

My body is protecting me. It's letting me escape a little.

My magic still has a seal on it. Funny I can tell now.

Perhaps I could have used it.

I'm not in my body anymore- It's screaming and bleeding and shaking all by itself.

I feel oddly at peace right now.

"Because I'm here." A voice tells me.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. You should try to sleep. I'll watch your body."

"I…"

I remember this voice.

"I've always been here."

He can read my thoughts. I don't know why he is male, but I think he's male.

"I'm you."

"Then I am truly crazy, talking to myself." I sigh.

I do feel tired.

Why?

I don't know, maybe I was sparring earlier.

"No, you'd reverted back to your soul. It means one last seal is all it will take before you remember."

"Remember what?"

"It doesn't matter." The voice sounds weird to me. "Instead, you should focus on what is happening right now."

"What's happening?"

"Go back, and you will see."

Terror seizes me. I don't want to go back.

I don't want to reconnect with my body.

I don't understand.

What's happening?

"Then Relax Kurt. Go back to sleep."

"I don't wanna."

I'm scared, I'm so scared. The terror is making me feel sick. Like its about to flow out of me. I can't contain this feeling.

But why?

"Kurt please." The voice pleads. "You took my power. If you sleep I can take it back."

Sleep?

How could I sleep with all this fear inside me?

Wait. Am I asleep right now?

I don't understand what's going on at all.

My eyelids drop.

"Good. Give into me Kurt." The voice calls.

Its getting further away.

IT says something else, something so fait I strain to hear but I can't.

I'm being pulled up in a rush.

I'm rushing up and light floods my eyes. I've been pulled into the light and pain.

Oh Gott the pain.

It hurts to breathe. My lung can't move- my ribs are in the way.

Abd is here.

Suddenly my overwhelming terror has a name.

Where was I before?

I can't remember.

The pain is consuming me. Its overwhelming.

And somehow through all the hurt I can feel my cheeks burn.

The humiliation or the pain- which will I drown in first?

I'm on my back. Looking down I notice the blood running across my thighs, dyeing the covers red.

I'm fully aware now of what is happening. Abd is inside me.

I almost wet myself in fear- except for the fact my body's betrayed me.

I have a semi.

I hate myself so much right now.

As if my number one priority wasn't already to go hide somewhere dark and quiet.

How is he moving so fast in me? It feels like I'm burning- doesn't he feel that?

How does this ever feel good for anyone?

I feel my legs collapse completely, maybe because I've been clenching my muscles too tightly. They don't hurt as much as where Abd is.

Of course my attacker simply tightens his grip on my hips and continues.

He's completely in control of my lower body.

I can't feel my tail.

This, for some reason, makes me cry.

Well, start crying again. My face is wet with salty tears.

At least I hope its tears- my memories are fuzzy.

I want my tail back.

Suddenly he stops, somehow pulling me even further onto him.

I feel something hot escape me.

How repulsive. I feel sick.

We stay that way for a few moments, but all I can do is shake and cry.

Just leave.

Please just leave.

He gets out of me.

Is he done?

I want to go home now.

Abd takes a drink from the nightstand, still under my open thighs. I dare not look him in the eye. I need to teleport but I'm so exhausted- my head rings with the effort.

My legs twitch on command, but I'm not sure I can walk. Pain is throbbing through them.

Abd decides he's not done though. He pulls me up, like a doll.

I feel like a doll. Like a plaything.

He put me on all fours. I have just enough time to lean on my hands as he pushes back inside.

Mein Gott how can this hurt even more?

How is this even possible?

I'm hissing as he settles inside, but the blood helps. Somehow he goes in deeper than before.

I feel so dirty.

His hand is on my hip. His other is on my semi.

It doesn't feel good though.

I don't like it.

I don't want it.

My body is flushed. My fur is getting sweaty.

I hate sweaty fur.

Suddenly something feels good.

Oh no.

He's hit that spot again.

I hate my body.

I'm so ugly, so despicable. How can my body respond to this so well?

I feel a rush.

No.

Nein, Nein, Nein!

I don't want this.

I've made a mess on the bed.

I'm so disgusting.

Does this mean I want this?

Is his how it's supposed to be?

I'm so dirty. So filthy.

I'm crying openly now. My body is screaming again.

I hate my stupid body.

He's going too fast. Too hard.

My leg has snapped. The rest of me collapses onto my arms.

My arms are gripping the covers.

Abd is speeding up again.

I hate him.

I hate my body for not getting away.

This must be hell.

I didn't think it could get any worse, when the door opens.

Through my tear filled eyes we make eye contact.

It's my father.

He was unsteady on his feet as he came in, but now he is frozen in shock. In another place, his gawping mouth would have been funny.

My stomach falls to the floor the instant I see him.

He saw.

He knows.

He thinks I'm filthy.

He's going to hate me.

I can't.

I can't deal with this shit.

I just got a father, is this man going to take him from me as well?

I can't be alone anymore.

Azazel's mouth turns into a snarl in an instant.

He's scary.

Is he going to hit me?

He rushes towards us and I brace myself.

I don't really understand what's going on now. I'm curled up and Abd isn't in me anymore.

Small miracles.

I feel like I've been screaming for an eternity, but my body still manages to cry loudly.

Something touches my back and I flinch.

Is it him?

I feel so sick.

"Kurti"

Vatti? I realize its him but I'm not ready for touch.

He mentions something.

Something about my ribs.

He touches them, but a cooling feeling washes over where it hurts.

He's healing me.

I feel a little safer.

He's not hitting me.

My stomach heaves again, and this time I have to throw up. I aim for the bathroom but barely reach the end of the bed.

It burned a lot. I haven't eaten in a while.

Well, haven't eaten food.

We can both tell my vomit matches the substance on my legs.

Don't hate me Vatti.

Please don't hate me.

I didn't want this.

Don't leave me.

I try to explain, but all that comes out is "Va-ti."

His eyes are filled with emotion but I have to be sick again.

Oh Gott.

Mein Gott in himel.

Don't let him see.

Please.

I'm so sorry.

I'm weak.

I'm Pathetic.

I'm-

I'm wrapped in a black cloth. Its smooth, and it helps cool my sweaty fur.

I'm in my father's arms.

My body still can't stop crying, but I'm overcome with tiredness.

I feel water on me vaguely.

A red hand washes me.

My stomach threatens to heave again, but the red hand expects me to wash my own thighs.

I'm grateful for that.

I want to be clean.

Clean of Him.

I want him off.

Someone takes the cloth.

I'm so tired.

Uphir talks. I didn't even notice him there.

"-heal the inside-"

Inside?

He wants to go there?

Nein.

Please no more.

I finally manage to teleport but my leg snaps again.

When was it healed?

This pain.

Uphir says he'll leave me alone.

I need to be left alone. No more touching.

But I need someone near. I'm so scared.

I'm so tired.

"Vatti lass micht Nicht."

"I wont leave you Kurti."

Danke Gott.

"-I need to tell them you are… that you are safe."

Abds voice invades my head "I'll keep you safe."

I cry but nod- my father needs me to be stronger.

He leaves, but his aura is flowing towards me in waves.

Its nice, I can tell he is nearby.

My neck starts to sting.

Was I bitten?

Suddenly anger overcomes me.

He bit me like a dog!?

I get to a mirror.

Looking back at me was a shadow of myself. Thin, lethargic, weak. So damn weak. My tail hangs limp. I can't even move it. My eyes seem duller- they are raw from crying. Crying like a little bitch. My body is covered in scars, scars I can't remember getting, but I can see all of Abd's marks have been gone. They still hurt, but I'm happy no one can see them.

I sway slightly. My neck.

There's a bandage on my neck, slightly stained red.

I vaguely remember the feeling of teeth slashing into me, but I have nothing but the memory of the feeling.

I catch a glimpse of red in the mirror.

It's Azazel. "How are you doing?"

"Mude." I'm so damn tired I can barely feel the throbbing in my neck I know I should be in agony for.

"Tired. Can you say it in English for me?"

"Nein." It flows naturally, my mother tongue. I'm too tired to talk, let alone use the right language.

"-sleep- anywhere comfortable you can sleep."

I'm slipping, I can't keep up with the conversation.

"Mit Dir."

Don't leave me Vatti.

I'm so broken.

Don't hate me.

Don't abandon me.

No one wants me.

I feel his tail wrap around mine. A strong red hand is offered to me.

I clutch at it tightly.

I'm so damn tired.

Is it safe to sleep now?

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.


	27. Doctor's Duty

A/N: 89 views in a day- 89 you beautiful beautiful people! Thanks so much :D

Btw, the scene with Kurt isn't M per-se, but its supposed to be uncomfortable. Tbh, if you don't like M rated stuff you should probably stop at chapter 24 really. Also, will be trying to focus on the other characters with the next few chapters.

Chapter 27

"You ok up here?" Nils stood on the balcony in a shirt and surfer shorts, watching Balan swing his legs of the edge as he gripped the bars. Even though his skin was green he wore tight red jeans and had dyed the tips of his black spiky hair red.

Nils always smiled when he thought of Balan on earth- he'd be such a punk.

"I'm ok." Something in his voice was still down.

"Oh really." Nils sat down and pushed his legs through the bars- mimicking the green man. "Because you didn't turn up for breakfast."

"I ate with Kurt." Balan's voice was small.

"You mean you gave Kurt a meal and left."

"Yeah."

"Balan, don't worry. He's the same with me and I'm his brother."

"But I…"

"You what?"

"I thought he trusted me. I would never hurt him, not like… like Abd."

"Balan." Nils took the boy's chin so their eyes met. "You are not your father. Its not your fault."

"But I-"

"No buts. Kurt doesn't blame you, Kurt doesn't fear you. He still flinches every time Azazel goes near him and before… before all this they were getting pretty close."

"So why do I feel so guilty?"

"We all do." Nils frowned. "When Dad brought Kurt into the bathroom I was freaked out. Dad had just teleported in- which is freaky enough- and handed him a bucket to hurl in. He shoved me out pretty quickly but I'm not an idiot. I know he was trying to protect me but I'd seen Kurt- he was limping and covered in bruises. I was pretty sure half his neck was gone."

"Don't." Balan squirmed. "His neck can't even be healed in one go. I can't bear to look at it."

"Well maybe Kurt thinks you can't bear to look at him so he avoids you."

"No, he's scared of me, but he's nice. He'll only speak in that Germanic but he says hello and thank you and he smiles at me but then, his eyes are so scared."

"Yeah." Nils had gotten more of the same treatment.

The two hung around in silence.

"So… Balan. Would you ever come to Earth and try some real meat?"

The green boy jumped a little. "I-uh- I'm a little scared of Earth but I suppose if Azazel's dream becomes true I will go anyways."

"Azazel's dream?"

"For our race to live on Earth."

"Why? Aren't you happy here? Besides no bacon." Nils grinned.

"Well, demons used to eat meat Nils. But the only animals around here are giant worms, horses, dragons and lizards and things. We tended to eat goats, sheep and fish only but none of them really survived."

"Survived?" Nils was confused.

"When we were trapped in this dimension someone had hold of a sheep. It lasted an hour. We were told by the end of the week almost all of the purple skinned demons had begun to die- even now they are mortal."

"What?! What from?"

"The sulphur in the air. You notice when someone teleports it stinks?"

"Yeah, like rotten eggs."

"Well, demons and humans alike cannot always survive the air for long. The majority of us are constantly using magic to purify our lungs. Azazel has done this automatically for you and the human mutants. On earth everyone would have more magic to spare and less stress."

"What?" Nils was confused as hell. "So you used to live on Earth?"

"Yes, until the war we call the Fall. The angels convinced the humans demons were going against God and thus their crops were failing. But they were weak, too weak to kill adult demons."

"So they went for kids?" Nils was disgusted.

"And pregnant women. Women can imprint their aura onto others but become a lot weaker from it. They have to do it for their children though. You know of my brother? Levi's mother had died too early but by giving up her aura completely to Levi he was able to live. I am too young to know- this happened a good thousand years before me, but Levi said his mother effectively killed herself by putting all of her magic into Levi- she became as weak as a human just to ensure he lived."

"Woah. So if she had kept her magic?"

"She would have miscarried but may have lived."

"But what if no one had found Levi in time?"

"She trusted my father enough to save Levi."

"Levi's dad, the same guy that beat Kurt. She trusted him?!" Nils clenched his fists.

"Indeed." Levi appeared behind him, handing a scroll to Balan. "But the man my mother knew was not so consumed by grief. She knew a naïve, kinder Abd. One I have only heard whispers of from the servants. He wasn't born a monster, he became one."

Levi walked off in a huff.

"Why is he protecting his monster of a father then?" Nils yelled loud enough for Levi to hear as he left.

"Because Levi trusts his mother's judgement, and you insult her by saying she loved a monster. We both despise him, but Levi's mother was no fool. Even the Dark Lord himself has murdered, but do you call your father a monster?"

Nils was quiet. He was embarrassed- he never wanted to insult Levi's mum. He was supposed to be here making it better. Right now, he just wanted to make someone feel better.

Balan closed the scroll he had skimmed through. "We don't choose our family Nils. I wouldn't have picked a whore for a mother and Levi wouldn't have picked a corpse."

"You hate your mother?"

"No, she is a literal whore- an improba slave to my father. I miss her, actually."

"I'm sorry Balan."

"It's ok."

"It's not."

"Just drop it, I've got to see Head Keeper anyways." Balan stood to leave.

"Can I apologise first?"

"You don't need to."

"But I want to." Nils yelled, grabbing Balan's hand.

"I want to." He said softer.

The two remained that way for a moment, eyes locked and Nils' shaky hands gripping tightly onto Balan's.

"I told you." Balan said softly. "You don't need to. We are both upset about Kurt, but Levi and I have to deal with knowing our blood hurt him. That hurts. That hurts more than I can express, that my father crushed someone… someone I care for."

"Hey" Nils lifted Balan's chin. "He's not crushed. Kurt has all of us to help him. And with a guy like you at his side, I'm sure he'll get better."

Balan blushed at that, but his face remained laced with sadness. "You know we were really close to begin with. But Kurt's gone through so much since he's got here and I don't think I can deal with his pain. I can't help him carry his problems."

"Kurt can carry them himself." Nils smiled. "All you have to do is stay friends with him; that will be enough. Kurt just needs loved ones to be there for him and to heal. But I think you need to heal too, Balan. Don't forget you're a great guy that deserves happiness."

Nils' eyes had gotten softer as he spoke, but soon the two realised the position they were in and awkwardly stepped back.

"I-I've got to go. I'll see you later." Balan blushed.

"Sure, that's fine." Nils tried to hide his embarrassment. "See ya around."

"Thanks…. See ya around." Balan mimicked accidently, running off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurt." Uphir frowned. "Its still bleeding."

Kurt shook his head violently.

"Kurt." Azazel looked down at his youngest son, the boy's arms was tightly wrapped around his waist and his head buried in his lap. "If you can't heal it we have to. You don't want… it permanently…. Broken."

Kurt flinched at the thought.

"Its more the infection." Uphir announced. "Its been two days Kurt, if it carries on you might get infected and it will be painful. I know its painful to think of anyone touching you there of all places but we need to sort it out."

"Nein." Kurt sobbed, refusing to look up from his father's lap. Azazel was sure anymore and Kurt would climb into his stomach and hide there.

"Could we vessel swap?" Azazel hardly wanted to feel what Uphir was going to do, but he wanted his son to heal.

"He's in no state to." Uphir gestured at the boy.

"Could we not leave it one more day?" Azazel pleaded.

"If we do Kurt's body would heal incorrectly or he'd get an infection. I'd either have to go there to reset his body or to administer a slave for infection. Unlike us, Kurt hasn't developed a healing factor that can work instantaneously- his powers are still forming and are abnormal. This is the lesser of two evils, child. I'm sorry it has to be this way. I've seen women who have been through similar and it was far easier and safer to heal them quickly."

Azazel mused for a while. "Do you have a woman who could talk this through with Kurt?"

Uphir was quiet. "I will ask. But these women… these purple women, they have felt the same as Kurt and they may want to keep this a secret."

"They have every right to." Azazel nodded. "But it might help Kurt."

Uphir left and Kurt physically relaxed- letting out a breath.

"It's ok Kurti." Azazel stroked his son's hair.

Uphir came back with a nervous Myr. Azazel had known Myr's pregnancy was most likely not consensual but it angered him none the less that she had been in pain like Kurt.

Myr blushed heavily under Azazel's look. He motioned for her to sit on the bed, where Kurt was currently hiding in Azazel's arms.

"Hello Kurt."

The boy had tensed up again, gripping tighter to Azazel's shirt.

"He's listening but he' shaky. I'm sorry about his behaviour."

Myr shook her head. "No, its fine. Most of us are like this after the first few times."

Kurt looked up slightly.

"Myr is here to tell you about the procedure." Uphir addressed Kurt. "I've had to do the same thing to her when you brought her back."

Guilt washed over Kurt. "Verzeihung"

"What was that?"

"He apologized, quite formally actually." Azazel patted Kurt's hair.

"Is he not speaking English then?"

"No, he's fallen back to his native tongue."

"Well, I suppose he's quite tired." Myr rubbed her head. "For some reason it always used to tire me emotionally. I would assume under any strain a second language would be difficult."

Kurt's tail swished, hitting the bed once. He was curious, Azazel noted.

Myr continued. "But Kurt, its really important you let Uphir touch you there. He's going to heal you and then leave, trust me. For women, we are designed to accept a man through the front and its still able to damage us, so when it comes to the back side you have to be extra careful. We all know he wasn't careful to you."

Kurt let out a sob at that, his tail curling around him.

"Its not the first time, and sadly probably not the last Uphir will have to heal someone this way. It pains him to know you've been hurt like this Kurt, but it's for the best. It happened to me and Uphir had to break my pelvis so it healed back properly- otherwise he couldn't get my baby out. It's a lot easier to let him heal you this way- one touch and it's done." Myr's voice cracked at the end, she remembered Uphir saying the baby had been damaged when her pelvis had been snapped and wouldn't survive.

"Myr, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." Azazel gave her a small smile. "You've helped Kurt."

"Yeah." She wiped her eyes. "But I know it always helps to know you're not alone, so I wanted to tell Kurt."

Azazel felt Kurt relax slightly. "Kurt agrees. I'm sure he'll thank you once he's better."

"He doesn't need to." Myr smiled. "I'll have to get back to Jillian now, the baby is growing his horns early."

"Ah, pre-horns." Uphir smiled. "They'll come off at five years until puberty. Wrap them with cloth dipped in ice water, then lukewarm cloth and rotate as each reaches room temperature. It will help with the irritation."

"Thank you Uphir, none of us know about horns." Myr laughed quietly.

"They are different for every babe, you'll learn in time. If you need help my daughters and I are here." Uphir smiled.

"Thank you." Myr smiled, leaving the room. "Please let Uphir heal you, Kurt."

The men waited a few minutes.

"Kurt, will you let me heal you yet?" Uphir asked.

Kurt nodded. "Ok."

Azazel barely heard it, and Kurt began to shake in his arms, but it was a yes.

"Kurt." Uphir knew he had to be quick and professional. "Can you get into a position you are comfortable for this? It will take a few minutes."

Kurt sat up then, his tail wrapping around himself. What position would be better? Which position hurt the least when he….

"Kurt calm down." Azazel rubbed Kurt's back as he began to hyperventilate, his hands gripping the hem of Azazel's shirt still.

Uphir sat on the armchair, making sure Kurt heard him backing off.

"We will start when you are ready." The elder brushed back his salt and pepper locks.

Kurt stopped hyperventilating and broke into sobs for a few minutes but he eventually cleared his throat.

"V-Vich vay vould be better?" His English was shaky and barely understandable under his German accent, but Azazel was relieved.

"Well, on your back or on all fours would be easier, but Uphir will heal you whatever way you feel better."

Kurt sat there shaking. Both ways had been painful.

"Kurt, would you feel safer watching me or do you not want to see?" Uphir asked.

That made sense. "On my fr-front." Kurt stuttered.

Azazel helped him pull off his trousers and the man got back onto the bed, Kurt gripped his father's shirt again, resting his face on his chest. He jumped a little when Azazel took hold of his tail.

"I don't want it hitting Uphir." He explained, stoking Kurt's hair softly.

Uphir went to his entrance. "Just a few minutes and it will all be over, ok?"

Kurt yelped in panic, but it didn't hurt as much as he had expected. It hurt, but it didn't burn. He could feel the healing magic, it was pretty cooling.

The physician's heart sunk as his arts detected old injuries. One in particular had been snapped open wider, too much for him to ignore without risking permanent damage to the boy.

"Kurt." Uphir hated to make this longer. "I'm going to have to break your pelvis like I did to Myr."

"Ok." He trembled.

"I didn't detect a broken pelvis." Azazel frowned.

"It is an old, untreated injury that has been irritated."

"So how has-"

"Do you really want to talk about it now?" Uphir interrupted softly, gesturing to his occupied hand. He didn't want to panic Kurt anymore.

"Point made."

"Kurt this will hurt, please try not to move." The physician placed his hands on the boy's hip.

Snap.

Kurt lurched away screaming. Azazel held him back. He felt pretty sick having to hold his son down like this.

"No, get away." Kurt yelled, half growling half crying.

Uphir complied, stepping back. "Your pelvis is broken though, I'll still need to sort it."

"I don't care." Kurt growled, trying to stand, before collapsing in pain.

"Ow." He whined.

Why was this happening?

"Azazel Hold him up." Uphir couldn't waste time, he was fighting against Kurt's healing factor for time. As it wasn't developed, they risked Kurt's magic simply healing his pelvis as it was and leaving him unable to walk.

Azazel turned Kurt over carefully as Uphir made him breathe in a potion on a cloth.

"He won't be able to take antibiotics with this, but it should keep him calm."

The drugs rushed to his fuzzy blue head immediately.

"Uhh." Kurt groaned loudly, his body flopped down, sagging into his father's arms.

"Right, I'll reset the pelvis." Uphir placed his hand over Kurt's hip and another snap was heard.

"Vatti." Kurt called out weakly.

"Yes Kurt?"

"I don't want to see."

"Ok Kurt." Azazel placed a hand over Kurt's eyes whilst Uphir finished healing him. He didn't really notice what had happened till his father was gently pulling his tail through his trousers.

"You done?" He mewled weakly. He felt hot. What was that potion?

"We should have done that sooner." Azazel tucked Kurt into bed.

"Often it is more traumatic for the victims when we knock them out or drug them. Plus Kurt may already be infected and I wanted to give him antibiotics for his neck. They will ruin him with that relaxant."

"Will his pelvis set?"

"I've fixed his wounds." Uphir frowned. "But the hairline fracture was old. Recent…. Activity broke it further. Kurt may not be able to walk."

"For how long?"

"A few days if you let me manipulate the bone, but if we leave it a month."

"We'll ask Kurt when he's sober then. I just hope he understands your kindness."

"Child." Uphir smiled slightly. "I expect nothing from the boy. Children always fuss when I need to sort a bone or give a potion, and young Kurt has enough to make a fuss over."

"Ahhh, hot." Kurt moaned weakly, his arms flapping against the covers as if to reinforce Uphir's words.

"Try not to let him rest on his side, it will prolong the healing."

"Sure. How long till the relaxant wears off?"

"An hour or two." Uphir frowned, collecting his medicine bag. "I'm worried Kurt may get a bit emotional once it wears off."

"Does that usually happen?"

"Usually, the potion is fine. But the child's nerves are on the edge, so he will need watching over."

Azazel let his elder out. "Thank you Uphir."

"Don't thank me, I'm a doctor child." Uphir smiled, walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When can we see the elf?" Logan asked the demon. The guy changed from green to blue a lot but he kept his scent. Whoever he was his scent also smelt quite strongly of the elf, meaning they were close.

"Not yet Logan." Seth sighed. "I believe Raven is first in line when Kurt is ready for visitors as well."

"Damn straight." A woman's voice called from the sofa. A servant sat nearby shelling nuts for her.

"Mama." Rouge frowned. "Why don't ya peel the nuts yourself?"

"Because Azazel has servants, and if I can't see Kurt then what else can I do here?"

"Its ok." Seth reassured the two mutants, as he finished sorting through scrolls. "The servants leave after an hour, we rotate them."

"So how did you two meet?" Rouge asked.

"I met Seth when I was with Azazel. When Kurt came along Seth was _very_ protective, offering me a place in the castle." She overdramatized her voice.

"Us royals do not have much success with children." Seth corrected. "And since Raven has a lot of demon traits we decided it was best to bring her here."

"Except I do shapeshift, I wasn't going to be hiding in the woods. You didn't need to force me into this place."

"Well I remember you enjoyed the stay in the end. Luxury seems to be your thing."

"I wasn't born with a silver spoon, Sethy, I just like the shiny stuff." Raven fought back, but she still sent the servant away.

"Anyone would think you two are siblings, or an old married couple." Rouge complained.

"Ugh" Both of them groaned.

"Never tie me to that woman." Seth shook his head. "And she's Azazel's wife, so luckily I wont have to."

"Was." Raven corrected.

Seth smiled, "Remember how you took Kurt and ran when he was a few months old?"

"Yes."

"Well, you forgot to divorce Azazel on the way out."

"What?!" Rouge and Raven both gawped.

"How do I divorce him?"

"You don't." Seth shrugged. "Till death Azazel and you are wed."

"Demons don't do divorce? This really is hell."

"You can declare yourselves separate and do not have to share a bed or even a planet, but Azazel is required to provide for you until your death or reincarnation."

"Oh." That sounded nicer to Raven.

"And you him."

"Great." She grumbled.

"So what does that mean?" Rouge asked. "What do they have to do?"

"Well." Seth mused. "By law they have to share any joint finances. Usually marriage is political in nature but unlike humans there is no punishment for sex outside of marriage. So you either marry for land and power, or you marry for love."

"So why on earth did that red skinned idiot pop the question so early?" Raven huffed.

"You'd have to ask him." Seth smiled. "I was shocked too. If he wanted to marry you he should have waited a century or so- with your succubae heritage its unlikely you're mortal, Raven."

"How old is the guy?" Logan huffed from the corner.

Raven silently wondered the same thing. She knew he was old- but had figured he wasn't older than a century.

"A few years older than I." Seth smiled. "You are barely a teenager to us, Logan."

"Never thought Wolveriene wouldn't be the oldest in the room." Rouge smirked.

"I also understand Raven raised you, Rouge." Seth grinned devilishly.

"Yea."

"Well by our customs, Azazel and Raven share- so Azazel is technically your foster father and you a princess if you were to debut."

"What, no way! Princess?! That's Kitty's deal, not mine." Rouge's southern accent intensified with her anger.

"Do ya not see the eyeliner?"

"Indeed I do." Seth grinned. This girl was amusing. "That doesn't change your rights however."

"As long as I don't have to wear anything pink."

"I doubt it. Unless you specifically tell Azazel you hate the colour."

"Why?"

"Because my brother is a mischievous idiot. Or at least he was until Kurt, so you are safe for now."

"Yeah" The energy in the room dropped.

"Well these nuts aren't really going to make us a meal." Raven huffed. "Seth when can we eat?"'

She was distracting herself and everyone knew it. But Raven didn't know how to not put up her walls and run away.

She didn't want to think about her son and how he looked at her. Like she was a monster. She didn't want to think about Abd and how she'd messed up protecting Kurt yet again.

"I'll get something sent up shall I?" Seth smiled, more for his guests' sake.

"You got a place to train, bub?" Logan asked.

"Usually we just train outside in the gardens. There is a hall you could use though."

"Garden's fine. You want to fight stripes?" Logan turned to Rouge.

"Yeah, I need to beat that princess image out of mah head." She readjusted her gloves.

Seth walked up to her and tapped her cheek gently. Rouge felt a rush of power.

"You're a powerful Succubus." Seth noted. "That should be enough power to make a spar a bit more interesting."

Rouge blushed as a long blue tail snaked from her trousers and the tip of her ears tinged blue, pointing out.

"Just enough for a fight." Seth reminded her. "It will pass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Head Keeper?" Balan knocked on Seth's office door.

The room was a desk, a chair and books all along the walls. Although Seth rarely stayed in here long.

"Hello Balan." Seth turned to the boy.

"Levi gave me this scroll. It says you wanted to see me at sunset."

Seth's face paled slightly.

"Balan." The man said slowly. "Levi was captured days ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Dun dun dun! The last bit was a little rushed. Did anyone notice Levi in the beginning wasn't meant to be there? :3

Please review. Even just a sentence would be great.


	28. Training the heart

A/N: Found a study by Bub et al (2011.) Coincidence? I think not!

Chapter 28

Kali sighed deeply. She was a councilwoman now, and a good one as far as the others told her. Yet something had happened to Kurt and no one was talking to her about it.

She felt a little left out.

She had been in a meeting between the treasurers and the tribe representatives for a while. Rather than follow everyone to the dining hall she decided she needed to stretch her wings- and her legs.

Once she hit the gardens outside she flapped her wings gratefully. She'd need permission to fly inside the castle grounds, so for now she settled with hovering. When she had worked out all the kinks and gotten a good feel of the breeze, she resumed walking through the gardens.

Not all of them were large, but each area was a cobbled or grassy area lined with flowers and plants of every colour. As Kali drifted along, her long blue robe brushing against the grass, she felt at peace. She still hoped she could see Kurt again, but right now she just enjoyed the flora.

Suddenly she jumped at the sound of metal on metal. It wasn't unusual for people to train in the gardens- but that was usually just royalty. Maybe one of them could tell her about Kurt. She rounded the corner and jumped even more at the sight.

Two green skinned demons- so pale their skin seemed almost yellow, were sparring. One oddly had three claws extending from each fist and a mask; the other appeared to be half blue- with tipped ears and a blue tail. Both were in a thin cloth designed for stealth and she had never seen them before.

"Almost Stripes." The clawed one assured the female with the tail. Was he her teacher?

It seemed so, the girl was panting heavily and covered in sweat, whilst the male was only slighty out of breath. That seemed odd for a swordfight, perhaps they were adding pressure with magic.

Suddenly, the man sniffed the area and spun towards her.

Kali was more a magical user than a fighter- especially when on the ground. Still, she sidestepped the man easily enough.

Perhaps he was threatened by her.

"Hello Sera." Kali smiled. Indeed the man stopped.

"You spying on us?" The man grumbled. He was quite rude.

"Not at all. I am a member of the council." She motioned to her robe but the man seemed to not know what the uniform meant.

As the girl walked towards them, Kali couldn't help but stare. Her tail disappeared and her ears shrunk. They were rounded, just like a human.

"Ah." Kali jumped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Mah name is Rouge." She held out a hand as if to stop her running.

The male pulled off his mask to reveal similar ears. Rounded.

"Are- Are you two humans?" Kali dared to ask, supressing a shiver.

"Kind of." The man grumbled.

"That's not an answer, Wolveriene." Rouge chided her elder.

"No that's fine." Kali placed her hand on her chest to steady herself. "You are Halflings I assume. I can tell you, Rouge, are part Succubae."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" The girl groaned.

"Well, the tail and stealth you just used- you borrowed the aura from someone else didn't you?" Kali asked.

"Well yeah."

"Well, that is a power only Succubae have. The rest of us can borrow aura, but not change our appearance from it."

"Aura?" Both seemed confused.

"How old are you both?" Kali asked. These two seemed a bit odd.

"I'm nineteen." Rouge answered.

"So young." Kali gasped. "No wonder you don't know much."

"Hey, I know enough. How old are you anyways?"

"Twenty seven. I admit I'm young also." Kali shrugged. "How about you, Wolveriene? You seem older, but still magically immature. Seventy years? Ninety?"

Logan huffed, a little offended. "Around a century."

"Ah, how happy you must be." Kali smiled. "How are you celebrating?"

"Celebrating? …Probably with whiskey."

"A party then. I'm surprised you haven't debuted yet, or are you saving yourself till you turn the century?"

"What is this debuting?" Rouge frowned. All these strangely coloured demons kept talking about was some sort of debut.

"Its when you announce yourself as part of the community. Most debut at your age, Rouge. Most royalty like yourselves will have a party. Although, I hope you don't plan on fighting Kurt, he's quite sickly at the moment."

"You've seen Kurt?" The two looked at her hungrily. He must have known them well.

"Sadly no. I hope to soon though."

The two physically slumped in defeat. Kurt had many friends, Kali inwardly smiled.

"Why do you think we are royalty, bub?"

"Well, you are fighting on royal soil. Only royalty are allowed to." Kali raised an eyebrow, still wondering what 'bub' meant.

"Ah, well I kind of am." Rouge nervously shifted.

"Kind of?" This girl was pretty amusing.

"That doesn't matter, Sephareith said we could spar here. He even gave me the tail."

Kali laughed loudly at that. "You mean he gave you aura to make a tail. I can't imagine the head keeper would chop off his tail for you!"

Even Logan cracked a smile at that.

"So, how do you mean kind of royalty?"

"Well…. I'm Kurt's foster sister." Rouge finished.

Obviously both didn't like to talk of their family.

"Azazel fostered you?"

"No, Kurt's mother."

"Oh, so you are a pre-debut princess then." Kali decided.

"Ah. I'm not." Rouge huffed.

"I understand. You'd rather fight than rule?"

The child apparently hadn't thought of it that way, but nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Kali saw Sephareith round the corner, carrying a man.

"Head Keeper Sephareith." Kali nodded.

The man seemed… different.

Suddenly Wolveriene pounced on Sephareith, growling loudly.

Kali trusted her instincts and this odd teacher of Rouge's, and placed magical suppressors on the Keeper.

"What are you doing Wolveriene?" Rouge gasped.

"This ain't Seth. He doesn't smell of Kurt. But the other guy does, faintly."

The other cloaked man had begun to make a run for it when Rouge grabbed him. Swiftly a blue fist connected with her face, only for his power to flow into her and for the cloaked figure to collapse.

"Ah, mah face." Rouge could feel a bruise. Her hair shone a brighter red.

Sephareith gasped and stopped struggling. "One of us."

"Oh." Kali smiled. "You are Succubae then?"

The woman cursed her luck, but didn't drop the disguise.

Seth and Balan rounded the corner, with a few Keepers gathering in the shadows.

Immediately Seth went to the cloaked man and threw off the cloth.

Rouge screamed as the other arm fell into view. It was just the skeletal bone of the arm, and half of the hand. It was trying to regenerate. He was blue like Kurt, but had red hair like Raven's.

"Abd." Kali noted. Wasn't he a noble?

Seth drew out a katana, his face grim, and he kicked the man awake.

He was still under some sort of drain as far as Kali could tell- although Rouge had somehow done it by accident.

"Don't." Rouge begged, grabbing Seth's arm.

"Why not?" Seth took notice of her- she was family now.

The other Sephareith cackled from the floor. "Because she is a young Succabae who can't control her powers. She has everything Abd feels inside of her. She knows his pain, his hatred. She knows how the old King had betrayed us all, how Azazel should not have succeeded- how he killed Abd's prey."

"What?" Rouge gripped her head, confused. "I feel his pain, and some images but..."

The Succabae looked at her oddly. "Are you really that underdeveloped child?"

"Enough." Seth announced. "If you cared for Kurt, you'd look away and accept it."

Logan got off the other Sephareith then, and steered Rouge away. She didn't want to move, so Logan just held her face to his chest.

Seth knew this would hurt Rouge, so he avoided killing the criminal.

With one swift slice, he dismembered the man's legs.

Whilst Abd was shrieking, and Rouge was trembling from her sudden connection to him and the pain she could hear in him, Seth flicked the blood from his blade casually and crushed the semi-healed skeletal arm.

His face was impassive, and every keeper who thought they had known him shivered at the sight.

"A." Abd's screaming was cut short as he fainted from the pain.

"You monster." The other Sepharieth finally transformed back into a female Sucabae. "That girl was tied to him too- you hurt an innocent."

"Yes." Seth slowly walked towards the imposter, leaving the Keepers to take Abd back to prison. "I regret hurting a princess. But Rouge simply emphasises with Abd now, she does not feel his pain. As for hurting innocents, you should ask your precious leader what he did."

Seth was fuming now. His daughter, his nephew, his family- they had been under threat for far too long. He raised his sword and plunged it to the woman's chest.

A red hand caught the blade.

"Azazel." Seth's eyes softened at his brother, but not his resolve.

"Seth." Azazel sighed. "Abd you can maul, he deserves it. But this Succabae did nothing to hurt him. That, and her clan would avenge her."

"Her clan tried to free that asshole!" Seth growled, knowing full well he shouldn't be fighting the King in public.

"No, she did. She may have acted alone." Azazel's blood dripped onto her chest. "And Rouge is terrified. I'm sure you've figured out Raven took her in and what that means."

"Yes." He bowed his head childishly.

"Abd is yours to interrogate. Don't kill him." Azazel released the katana and Seth flicked it, the blood flying off the blade and splattering the woman.

"This one is mine." Azazel gestured to the Succubae.

Seth nodded and set off with Abd's torso. He would take months to heal all his limbs back.

"Y-you can not imprison me. My clan will attack." She was terrified.

"Brima." Azazel called softly.

"Yes, sire." She appeared before him on one knee.

"Take two more guards. Give this woman a bath and take her to a furnished cell."

"You can't!" Succubae were protected. She knew her rights. Although she realised being covered in Azazel's blood made her appear a killer.

"Your clan can come collect you Succubae." Azazel frowned.

His hand was already healed as he walked to Rouge. Oddly the girl immediately flung herself around him.

Azazel tried to remember this was technically his daughter now, spandex suit or not. Logan huffed a little, obviously bothered Rouge had jumped away so quick.

"It's my aura, Logan." Azazel assured him as he patted the girl's hair. "She's Succubae so when she's frightened she craves aura."

Sure enough, she calmed own a little.

"Take her back to Raven before I have that woman on my back too." He gave Rouge back, who was still pretty shaken and the two set off.

"Azazel." The Succubae screeched. "That girl is my kin, and she's untrained and vulnerable. She is ours by right."

"She is her mother's by right. As Raven also shapeshifts I believe she has enough Succubae heritage to claim her daughter."

Of course, now the imposter was even more angered Azazel had two of her kind- and women at that. It was a matriarchy in their clan and a crime to deny them their kin.

"What is your ranking? Are you a chieftain, warrior or priestess?"

"None, but my sisters will come."

"I look forward to it." Azazel bowed as Brima took the woman away.

The sun had completely set now.

Azazel stood under the purplely blue sky, with the early glow of the moon, his blood littered around him. He sighed deeply, looking up at the stars.

In a messed up kind of way- this was nostalgic.

"Um, Sire." Kali stood there awkwardly. Was she allowed to go?

"I'm fine Kali." Azazel came to the girl, patting her hair carefully, knowing women cared about such things as perfect hairstyles.

"You can go where you wish. And you too, Irk and Ventus." The two remaining keepers in the shadows bowed and left.

"Before I go." Kali bowed slightly, hoping Azazel wouldn't be too pissed at her. "Can I ask about Kurt?"

The King stiffened before her. She knew that was bad. "He is in recovery. In a few weeks ask again and he may be ready to see you."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes."

"Is that why Lady Rouge is here?"

"Ah, no. Kurt came here unexpectedly, so his mother, sister and Logan had come looking for him. Rouge is not here to compete with Kurt, neither is Nils."

"I see."

Perhaps everyone just wanted to gather around Kurt, Kali wondered.

"You should eat now." Azazel suggested. "I'm afraid I still have business to attend to."

"Of course sire." Kali bowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt jumped awake with a cold sweat.

His dreams were just reliving his nightmares.

He could feel Abd all over him.

His touch.

His hands.

His-

Kurt threw up into the sick bowl someone had luckily placed next to the bed. He still felt hot, but he recalled being on fire earlier.

Uphir opened the door to find him hunched over the bowl, working up a sweat.

The physician knew that wasn't good.

Kurt hadn't noticed the man walk towards him- he startled and burst into tears. Uphir watched the boy quietly, sadly being accustomed to such things. Eventually he calmed down and accepted some water.

"How did you sleep child?"

"Um… little. I kept waking up."

Uphir looked into the bowl. It was just fluid, which meant Kurt needed to eat.

"Are you hungry?"

"Nein." His face paled.

"I'm going to touch your forehead, Kurt." The boy flinched but let him. He was still running a fever.

"Kurt." Uphir knew his drugs should have worn off. "Do you remember eating or drinking anything Abd gave to you?"

The boy shook a little at that, but shook his head. "I….I might have had some water… but…I can't…."

"Its ok child. You could be feverish for any number of reasons. It may not seem like it but fever is your body trying to burn away the illness."

"Ok…." Kurt's eyes were glazed. Uhpir let him stay in the daze whilst he used magic to massage his pelvic fracture. It was healing straight, luckily.

"Where is my father?" Kurt's English suddenly got a lot clearer.

"I believe in a meeting child. Do you want me to get him?"

"No. I can protect him by myself."

"Protect who?"

"Kurt."

Uphir put it down to the fever.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry." Kurt's face was blank.

"Very well, child. I'll get some broth sent up. I'm going to check your neck now."

Slowly, the physician raised the bandage and both the blue men hissed. Kurt from pain, and Uphir from sympathy.

His neck's tendons were barely sewn together- it was all Kurt could handle being healed- and a small layer of white covered the tender flesh.

It was very infected.

"This is bad." Uphir sighed, putting the bandage down.

"I'm always bad." His glazed look had lessened, which was good, but the boy's words were worrying.

Uphir was concerned, was this the boy's fever or something else?

"How are you bad?"

"I'm a monster."

Uphir felt for the child, he remembered humans well.

"Do you think I am bad?"

"No, I'm bad."

"But we are both monsters. Both demons."

"But they left me."

"Who left you child?"

"I… I don't know. It hurts."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Here." Kurt put a hand on his chest.

"Ah, that is a wound even I can not heal." The physician sat on the bed.

The boy leaned into him. "My heart hurts. My head hurts."

Kurt wasn't asking for anything, he was just stating facts.

Uhpir remembered holding this child as a newborn. He remembered holding this boy's father in his arms. He felt a pang of sorrow at seeing what this child was going through.

"I'm proud of you Kurt."

"Why?"

"You're still here. Because you are a strong one."

Kurt's eyes welled with tears.

He didn't believe Uphir. Not one bit.

He wasn't strong at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azazel smiled at the sight. Kurt was not only eating, but he was letting Uphir feed him the rice gruel. He was worried Kurt would fear him.

Kurt looked up at him tiredly. He knew the boy was feverish- his golden orbs were lined with red. Or in Kurt's case it was more a reddish purple.

"How do you feel Kurt?"

"Hot."

"His neck has become infected, but I can't treat it until I know if his fever is a result of the potion or not."

"I need to wake up." Kurt sighed.

Azazel turned to his mentor. "Is this his fever?"

"He's been talking like that on and off most of the day. He wouldn't eat because he was 'bad' till around an hour ago. Its best to watch him."

"I know." Azazel looked at his son gravely. The boy was looking around the room rapidly but his body was almost limp from fatigue- if he wasn't leant against Uphir he wouldn't be sat up.

"Do you know when the fever will pass?"

"I do not think it is due to my potion, so I can not say. If it is still here by tomorrow then I will have to give Kurt antibiotics. His neck is only going to get worse."

Kurt wasn't in a state to reject Uphir and the food, but managed to turn his head anyways. The physician complied and laid him back onto the pillows. Almost immediately Kurt's eyes closed and the two elders knew he had begun to enter sleep.

"He's exhausted."

"I think all the illness he's experienced beforehand hasn't helped his case." Uphir frowned.

"With the seals?" Azazel had forgotten to take any more of them off.

"Indeed. He's down to one last seal, but it is interesting. Kurt had at least another year's worth of seals to remove and he comes back from Abd with all but one gone."

"Do you think Abd took them off?"

"That man would not know how. And there is a magik within your child extremely similar to Seth's magical signature."

"Female?"

"Yes. I also believe it to be his daughter, as the magik was applied clumsily."

"Have you had a chance to look at the scrolls?"

"Yes. They will be useful to free the slaves- there is reference to a good hundred prisons around these plains."

Azazel was stunned into silence. A hundred? They only knew of four.

"As you know, we have no time to search a hundred prisons. I would say the best option would be to use Kurt as a beacon to detect Ayame's magik signature."

"But we would need Kurt to give the signal."

"I could help." Seth announced from the doorway. "Recently, I have felt a tingling. It is like a vessel swap, but Ayame seems reluctant."

"That is grave news." Uphir frowned. "The vessel swap is usually subconscious- she should not be able to stop her call to you."

"I know." Seth's face was grim. "I fear she is too weak to even manage a swap."

"Or she fears you wouldn't be able to sort out her body." Azazel answered. "It would be far more difficult to get you back into your vessel if your daughter had nowhere to go."

"She could keep my vessel if she needed one."

"Child." Uphir frowned. "She would die if left in your vessel too long. You know this."

"I do." The blue demon sat down on Kurt's bed. He looked down at his nephew, who was in a restless sleep.

"How is Kurt?"

"Feverish. But if we can heal his neck we may be able to trace Ayame without having him conscious."

Seth nodded. "For some reason Kurt hasn't been given many good hands by fate."

"I need to wake up."

"Kurt?" Azazel was concerned.

"I need to escape."

"It is fine." Uphir put a damp cloth to Kurt's forehead. The boy was still unconscious. "He has been talking like this most of the day."

"I need to get him away. I need to save him." Kurt rasped, his closed eyes moving rapidly.

Azazel held his hands to his face. "Why does he have a fever?"

Seth looked grim.

"You know of something, child?" Uphir turned to the man.

"Yes." Seth sighed deeply. "Kurt was drugged, but from what I saw in Abd's memories it was nothing more than a mild relaxant."

Azazel let out an involuntary growl.

"I think its best we leave him for the night." Uphir declared.

"How will waiting help?" Azazel could feel his anger rising.

"Brother, Uphir knows best."

"Perhaps." The elder shrugged. "I think it is more Kurt's body know what is best. I will reassess him at sunrise and administer some antibiotics regardless."

"So why wait?"

"I will wait Azazel, in case what Abd thought he was administering was more than a relaxant. I don't doubt he had enemies who could have tampered with the mess."

"Brother, leave Kurt for tonight. I'll keep an eye on him." Seth offered.

"I won't be able to tonight." Azazel admitted.

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer Azazel. Try and sleep or I'll make you."

After what had happened last time, Azazel really wanted to avoid the kiss of death. He wouldn't be able to pass it onto Myr again and he needed to be ready for Kurt at all times now.

"Fine."

"I'll know if you are still awake." Seth warned.

"Just look after my son." Azazel left swiftly.

"I'll be back at sunrise." Uphir nodded.

Seth waited a few hours before falling asleep on top of the covers, sleeping lightly.

"Get well soon little one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Balan lay awake and let out a sigh.

He missed the few months of school with Kurt and Kali. Kurt was the first person who wanted to hang out with him beyond duty- his first friend.

His best friend.

His best friend had been attacked by his father.

And he didn't even know what to think about Kali.

He had loved her for so long, that she had just let him into the group after hanging around long enough.

She had been his everything. But now that feeling was beginning to fade. He'd had butterflies at Kurt's birthday, and when he spun Kali across the dancefloor he had been so happy.

But now?

Balan wasn't really sure. So much had happened that he didn't really know if he wanted love.

That was a lie. He knew who he wanted.

He just didn't want to admit it.

That blue boy had crept into his-

"Hey!"

Balan jumped off his bed in shock- tumbling onto the floor.

"Och, sorry Balan."

"What are you doing at my window Nils?!" Balan quietly yelled.

"Well I didn't want to get caught by the guards."

"I am one of the guards. And you are free to wander the castle at night you know."

"Oh." The teen's smile lessened as he thought about it.

"I just thought it wasn't allowed. Must be from the movies I guess…"

"Movies?"

"Yeah, like films. Pictures come up on a screen and you watch a story play out."

"Oh, like watching an octocrystal?"

"I have no idea what that is." Nils laughed. "But can I come in?"

Balan mulled over the thought. "I have a better idea."

Moments later the two boys had wrapped up in cloaks and were sharing an odd hot drink Balan had collected from the kitchens. They were on the roof of the second tallest tower of the whole castle and had the perfect view of the night sky.

"Wow, its pretty." Nils smiled up at the moon.

"You think?" Balan smiled.

"Yeah, it remind me of the moon we have back home."

"That explains why Kurt always loved to watch it."

Nils laughed quietly. "You think?"

"I-I'm not sure." Balan blushed bright pink and hurriedly sipped his drink.

"You really care about him huh?" Nils smiled, gazing up at the moon.

"I…. yeah. Yeah I do."

"Its good. People like Kurt and I, back on earth we are outcasts. People take one look at us and… well I think Kurt really appreciates having you around to care about him."

"Oh." Balan kept drinking.

His cup was empty though.

"You know Dad tried to get Marcus and I to watch the night sky with him sometimes, but I was always so hyped to be outside I would just run around."

"And Marcus?"

"Kiwi? He was always carrying around a grim face, like we'd stuck a cat up his ass or something."

"Cat?"

"Eh, an animal with claws."

The two sat in silence.

"Did Lord Azazel and Kurt ever watch the night sky together?"

"I wonder about that too."

Balan spared a glace up to the Royal chambers, where Kurt had always tended to sit on a balcony to watch the night before his sickness.

"Kurt?" He felt himself saying. Someone with a tail was on his balcony.

"What's he doing?" Nils pondered.

The silhouette swayed slightly, before it bent over the railing and dropped unceremoniously off the edge.

"KURT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apologies for any typos. Lately my computer doesn't want to type what I do, especially with the letter m.

Also, lotsa exams, but I want to update soon! :)


	29. Nightsitting

A/N: And if Kurt had died right there, would you all have killed me? Haha ^_^;;;

Raven fans, this chapter is for you.

Chapter 29

Seth has never jumped off of a balcony faster in his life. One hand clutched round Kurt's waist and the other held on desperately to the railing.

Seth was a strong man, but his grip on Kurt was too clumsy.

His nephew was slipping.

Kurt lay limp, even his tail. The boy seemed almost unconscious apart from his golden eyes staring off into nothingness. Seth was straining too hard to even speak, his fangs clenched together in a hiss.

The marble railing cracked with the pressure.

Seth felt himself slip, letting go of both Kurt and the now useless hunk of rock, only to feel an odd sense of being dragged backwards.

Azazel.

He had Kurt on his hip, holding him with one arm.

"Its ok." The red skinned man assured his little brother. A surprise teleport had taken its toll on the man, and Seth was looking stuck between throwing up and swallowing air.

"…. Bloddy hell!" The blue man gasped.

Azazel smiled a little, before depositing Kurt back on the bed.

"He just got up and Jumped."

"Yeah, its sleep teleporting." Azazel helped the man up.

"Sleep teleporting?"

"Remember as kids I stayed up for a few weeks and wouldn't sleep?"

"Yes."

"Well it's because every time I did I woke up in some odd place. I figured whoever was moving me would come around eventually so I spent a month or so waiting for them."

"How did you know it was teleporting?"

"Uphir saw me eventually. Scared the shit out of him."

"So Kurt-?"

"He doesn't usually. Just when he's sick or stressed. The drain made him too weak most of the time so I suppose this is a good sign."

"What if he does it again?"

"He'll teleport to safety. It's best to leave him at it. If he's really in danger I'd wake up."

Seth couldn't help but laugh in relief and at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Suddenly the door slammed open, making everyone jump.

"Dad." Nils huffed, obviously out of breath. Balan was behind him, tears brimming.

"He's fine Nils."

The two boys physically relaxed. Balan wiped his eyes.

"Where you the ones that screamed?"

"Yes Sire." Balan bowed his head apologetically.

"Balan its fine." Seth assured him. "Kurt wasn't giving off any aura fluctuations that would have woken me, your scream could have saved him."

Kurt throughout all this was still unconscious, occasionally twitching, completely unaware of the panic he had caused.

Azazel turned to the boys. "How did you see him?"

"We, were ah… stargazing." Nils rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Azazel raised an eyebrow, knowing how Nils hated the activity, but left it at that.

"Well both of you should probably head back to bed." Seth ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, night guys." Nils waved, moving Balan out the door after the green guy had bowed.

"Enngh" Kurt strained in his sleep.

"He felt his brother go." Seth noted as Azazel went to pat his youngest son's hair.

"He's a handful." The red man sighed.

"Indeed." Seth agreed. "Should we retire before he goes teleporting off in his sleep again?"

"Its fine, you go back to sleep." Azazel insisted, sitting down next to the bed.

"It's probably best if you stay, but please sleep a little brother."

"I will."

They both knew he was lying, but Seth realised Azazel was the only one that could help his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven shot awake at what she thought was a scream. The night fell back into silence though and Rouge was still flittering around in her sleep. Children were always restless in their sleep, Raven smiled sadly.

Or at least her children were.

The blue woman got up and went to the balcony and looked towards the moon. The night air on her skin felt liberating, but she reluctantly shut the windows when a sleeping Rouge began to shiver.

Even Rouge was a little off with her, although she had agreed to share a room with Mystique. And it wasn't like Azazel didn't have the room for them to sleep separately.

She was probably reading too much into this. She was always a nervous mother, always worried she'd mess up or drop the baby.

Which was literally the case with her son.

Wolves or not, you don't drop the baby. Ever.

Back in Azazel's castle Kurt wouldn't even take milk from her as an infant. He knew even then she'd be a disappointment. Azazel would sometimes get him in the night, but it was obvious Kurt had been crying mostly for milk- something only Raven could give. Except she couldn't. She felt like a failure, and she had no one to talk about it with.

And all her friends had been back on earth. Her only friend- Erik.

So she had run to him, taking Kurt. She honestly didn't expect to be gone long. But Erik had said she could make him normal, normal enough to go to a regular school, have a regular life. Raven knew her fondest childhood memories had always been the normal ones- the ones where she and Charles were running off to school, or splashing each other at the beach.

She wanted that for Kurt too.

Erik had taken a lot from her, and she had been exhausted. But she had missed her son and sneaked in to see him for the first time in weeks. He was crying weakly on a table and that was when Raven's motherly instincts had kicked in.

It wasn't right. Kurt should never cry like that.

So she took him and ran. And then she was mauled and dropped her baby over a waterfall.

How Kurt had survived she would never know.

But she guessed, from the woosh of air and the flash of red that maybe, just maybe, Azazel had come for them.

She couldn't tell though, because Erik had taken her back.

She shivered at the memories as Rouge began to lightly snore.

Raven had tried with her Ana-Marie too. But eventually even Destiny had betrayed her- insisting Rouge must be given up for the fate of mankind and mutantkind. It wasn't fair.

Ana-Marie was only young. She didn't understand why her mummy had handed her over to the adoption centre.

Raven didn't understand either. How did a mother mess up twice?

And now her son was too terrified to even see her face and her daughter just ignored her the best she could- treating Raven like just an acquaintance. She didn't deserve a second chance, but she craved it.

She looked up at the old moon- the same moon her baby had been born under.

Then she decided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azazel could feel himself beginning to doze in the armchair. He didn't trust himself with the bed.

The problem with insomniacs was you could never sleep when you were supposed to. You stayed awake when you should of have been sleeping and ended falling asleep at the most annoying of times.

Aura.

Azazel snapped from his doze to see the double doors creak open.

"Raven."

She looked magnificent. Her white shimmering robe wrapped loosely around a white nightgown. Her soft blue skin glistening in the moonlight. Her fiery hair taking on the same tone as spiced wine.

"Zae." She was still in the doorway. Her presence was filling up the room though. She was yearning to come in.

Azazel was too tired to fight with his ex-lover. "You can come in, but don't wake Kurt."

She nodded quietly and stealthily entered the room. The feet of a trained assassin, Azazel reckoned.

She stood awkwardly beside father and son. Azazel used a little majik to stretch the armchair into a sofa. It was designed to do that anyways, so Azazel didn't have to do more than give it a push.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"So what brings you here?"

"I… I miss him."

"Kurt?"

"Yes. I know I'm a terrible mother Zae, but I miss him. I always have."

"I've missed him too."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Kurt is the only one here that needs an apology."

As if on cue, Kurt's movements increased, his brows brought together as he strained for something in his sleep.

"Is he ok?" Raven felt something was wrong.

"He has a fever."

"Oh."

Azazel checked Kurt's forehead, went to the bowl of water on the nightstand and dampened a cloth.

Raven watched longingly.

"Would you like to try?" Azazel asked, wringing out the cloth.

"Me?"

"Yes you. You look like you want to." Azazel turned away.

"I… I would like that."

"Just make sure the cloth isn't dripping water on him."

The cloth passed from red to blue.

Raven nervously went forward. Kurt was on his back, breathing shallowly.

Azazel was right, he had a fever. Timidly she placed the cloth on his forehead. Kurt's breath caught at the sensation and Raven leapt back as if burned.

Azazel couldn't help but grin. Raven was always surprisingly timid when she didn't have to put up a front.

"It's ok." He reassured her.

Raven slowly picked up the cloth and dabbed away the moisture it had left behind. She saw Kurt was sweating a little and dabbed it up to.

This motherhood thing wasn't so hard.

She grinned, turning to Azazel.

"Well done." He smiled sincerely.

Gingerly she put the cloth down. She was making such a simple action into a massive event.

She sat down and Azazel gave her the blanket.

"Thank you."

"It is no issue, Raven."

The two parents settled down under the moonlight. They didn't need to bother with curtains for privacy this high up in the castle.

Kurt occasionally made a groan or whimper, but Azazel could tell he was sleeping fairly peacefully.

Raven wished this moment had been longer, she wished she had never trusted Erik. She wished she hadn't run away.

She wished she was strong enough to stay and sort out her issues.

Azazel jumped. Raven was silent but her body jerked as if racked with sobs. He turned her chin up to meet his face. Sure enough tears were flowing from those beautiful golden eyes.

"Rav-"

"Azazel." She breathed. "I'm so sorry. It was never meant to be this way."

The red man knew what she meant. Kurt should have been with them both, not left here and there. Corrupt officials and the angels aside, he should have been with his parents.

"I know, Raven." He patted her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

He rubbed her back, watching her supple body relax under him as her silent tears graced the front of his shirt.

He had missed her.

Eventually though, his exhaustion overtook him. As Raven's sobs quietened he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Uh. Sorry."

"T'is not that." He rumbled quietly. "I've not been sleeping."

"Yeah, you were never good at that."

"I have to watch Kurt."

"I can watch him." Raven offered. "That way he won't have to see me but I can still…."

She can _still help_, Azazel silently finished the sentence.

"I'd like that."

Raven smiled, her face so tiny and feminine. Azazel knew this was a look reserved for him- the public would never see this side of Raven. Maybe that was what made her so magical, her body and her personality was fire and ice. Always changing, always beautiful.

"I'll get up at dawn." He promised.

"Midnight to dawn I'll watch Kurt." Raven vowed.

The two still stayed embraced, but the red man eventually slipped into unconsciousness.

For the first time in a while, Azazel slept soundly, trusting their son to Raven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hey all. I have my exams in a few days, so this is a very short chapter. I'm not used to writing a softer side to Raven, but I hope I did her justice. I figured that even if everyone thinks she is heartless, evil and strong she would still have a more tender, more loving side. Most tough people are softies deep down in my experience anyways.

Please feel free to tell me what you think. The highlight of my day is sometimes just reading what you guys have put :3


	30. Chapter 30

hA/N: Ugh, Looking back at the early chapters there is a lot of continuity and spelling errors- but that was 16 year old me. I will edit these chapters a bit here and there once I've gotten to the end. But we are on chapter 30- 30! :O

Chapter 30

Kurt opened his eyes to the sunlight. It was a little blinding, but one of the curtains around his bed had been pulled by someone so it wasn't shining on him.

He didn't feel like being in the sun today anyways.

There was some water on the side he drunk gratefully. Even with his fever beginning to die down, Kurt still felt a bit out of sorts.

He nearly jumped off the bed when Azazel teleported in.

"Morning." The red man grinned apologetically. He was in a cream shirt and black trousers, so Kurt guessed he must have felt hot today as well.

Kurt finished his water.

"How do you feel Kurt?" The man sat quietly on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine. Although having someone else teleport in on me makes me realise how annoying it is."

Azazel smiled politely. "Well, you should be able to tell when I teleport in."

"How?"

"You said you could sense aura? You should be vaguely aware of everyone in the castle by now."

"Aura?" Kurt cocked his head.

Azazel frowned, putting his hand to Kurt's forehead. He was still overheating.

"Kurt. How much do you remember of the past few days?"

The teenager frowned. "Not a lot. Was I sick?"

"Yes. You've had a fever."

"It feels longer." Kurt put his own hands to his head, making Azazel drop his.

"Well there was the drain as well. That's been tough to get out of your system."

"Drain?" Kurt tried to remember.

"Kurt, do you remember coming to this dimension?" Azazel was very worried.

"Well yeah, and you and Onkel and school I remember. And… stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Do you remember past your birthday?" Azazel was reluctant to send his son back into those memories, but he had to check.

"Yeah." Kurt lay back down. "But I don't want to remember right now."

Azazel didn't blame him.

"Should I get you some food or should we break the fast with the others?"

Kurt felt his stomach churn. He didn't want to be with people. "I'll stay here."

"Okay Little one, I'll have something sent up."

Kurt was left to the whisps of a bamf and the soft breeze coming in through the open window. It was a lot brighter and warmer than when he first came here, so he guessed the Demon world was changing seasons.

He didn't feel like moving, and the sense of unease was rising in him.

It was odd because he didn't know why.

And that made it somehow even more terrifying. He wanted to curl up and hide and run away at the same time, but this feeling was so unexpected he didn't know what to do.

He couldn't breathe.

And then suddenly the feeling subsided.

Kurt caught his breath. What was that?

He decided to go wash of the sweat he'd gathered. Sweaty was never a nice feeling, let alone with fur.

Although he'd felt like he'd slept a century, Kurt really didn't have the energy.

Peeling off the shorts he wore, the blue boy sort of just fell into the pool like bath, momentarily submerged, before shooting up out of the water.

Kurt lazily drifted to the waterfall. The still water had cooled him down, but it didn't do much else. Feeling the water roaring over his head somehow helped clear his mind.

But clear his mind of what?

He didn't really know, but the roar above his head meant he didn't have to think if he didn't want to.

Azazel found him like this, sat under the waterfall and staring off into space. Eventually Kurt spotted him and drifted over. The two shared a look but not words. Azazel silently gave him a towel and went to get him some clothes.

The whole situation was…

He found Kurt drifting off again, one towel wrapped around his waist and the other draped over his head like a veil. He wasn't stood directly in front of the mirror, but he was looking at it.

"Kurt?"

His son jumped a little, before he took the clothes from Azazel. He finished towelling off and pulled on the cream shirt and navy trousers. Somehow, pushing his legs through the fabric and lifting up his arms to slide the shirt on felt a lot more difficult than it should have been.

Azazel watched him struggle sadly. Then he led Kurt to the table in his room.

Kurt sat down and looked at the food. Mainly fruits with a bowl of rice. The melon was pretty good, but the rice and pot cakes were beginning to taste like ash in his mouth.

Azazel didn't like that Kurt ate less than what a human his age would need, but he wasn't going to push it.

"I have to see to a few things today Kurt." Azazel announced when he was done. "Did you want anyone to watch you?"

"No, I'll be fine."

The knock at his bedroom door really made him jump though.

"Azazel, Kurt." Uphir nodded.

"Uphir." Azazel returned the gesture.

"Hi." Kurt said quietly. Any quieter and the two may have had to activate magic to hear it.

"Do you want to lay on the bed Kurt?" Uphir asked.

The blue boy just stared.

"To check your pelvis." Azazel reminded him.

Kurt nodded and went to lay down.

Uphir went to lift his shirt and a flash of something came into his mind.

He didn't like it.

When his trousers were pulled down to expose his pelvic bone Kurt couldn't help but hyperventilate again. He weakly pushed Uphir's hands away and curled up, struggling to breathe.

Uphir was wise enough to back away.

Azazel didn't know if he should approach or not, but settled for rubbing Kurt's back.

"Shh, little one." He soothed. "It will pass."

Eventually it did, but Kurt felt even more drained.

Still, he let Uphir approach again, the elder placing his cold hands over his hips.

"Kurt, I think I can fully heal the injury now, but it will be more effective if you think about trying to heal as I go."

"Jawhol." Kurt nodded tiredly.

Uphir could tell the boy was trying, but he was very unskilled. Luckily the activation of the power was all that was needed. Uphir settled his arts into the injury, helping teach Kurt subconsciously the correct way to heal the pelvis if it was damaged again.

"Well, I would rest for today, but the injury is healed now." Uphir redressed Kurt.

Having his shirt back down made Kurt feel oddly relieved.

Azazel gave his thanks and went to leave. "Will you be okay on your own? I can send someone up to be with you."

"I'll be fine." Kurt reassured him. Although he kind of felt like he needed reassuring.

The door swung shut.

And Kurt wrapped his tail around himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Balan, why are there two suns?"

"What do you mean?"

Nils and Balan were in the gardens, lapping up the new warmth in the sun. It had never been particularly cold for Nils, but Balan insisted it was "summer" now.

"Well there's the big yellow sun, and then the blue one."

Balan couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"The blue sun isn't a sun. It's the day moon."

"A day moon? Oh how could I have been so stupid- moons must come out during the day." Nils drawled sarcastically.

"Do they not on Earth?" Balan realised Nils was being serious.

"Rarely, in the morning but not everyday like this one."

"Oh, well in this realm we have a day moon and a night moon. This moon kind of glows like the night moon, but it's lost in the sun's shadow. Although, I guess we do call them the suns a lot."

"Eh? You're a weird bunch, you know that?"

"You're?"

"Demon people."

"You're Demon folk as well, Nils." Balan flashed his fangs, grinning.

"But I'm not weird." The blue boy stuck out his tongue.

"But I'm-

"Late." Seth finished for the young keeper.

"Ah, Head Keeper." Balan blushed. "I'd forgotten."

"I can tell." Seth raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Forgotten what?" Nils asked, confused.

"His training session." Seth filled his nephew in.

Balan looked pretty terrified, Nils realised.

"Yo, Sethy, it wasn't Balan's fault. I just wanted to hang out and Balan humoured me."

"Call me that one more time Nils."

Balan got down on one knee "I'm sorry Head Keeper. It wont happen again."

"I'm sure it wont. But you require a punishment for that Balan. Go and tell Brima to give you the key to the dungeons- they need to be cleaned. I will see you on time tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir." Balan nodded his head, dashing away.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" Nils gawped.

"He's the protégé to the Head Keeper. Regardless of how you view me or Balan, that title means he is being trained to be second to the King in all aspects."

"Like the Queen?"

"No. The Queen technically is equal to the King in our society, and is expected to act as a King would. I know many human royals see women as wombs and ornaments at best, but here it is different."

"So what if the King married a weak Queen?"

"He simply couldn't. If a King married a weak woman, he would be seen as weak and both would be attacked. Besides, when women choose their partners, they often fight them and choose the one stronger than them."

"So, how come women call the shots if most of the purple ones are slaves?"

"Personally, I blame the angels. We copied slavery from them during my grandfather's time to match them during wartime."

"So what about now? There's no war now."

Seth remained silent.

"Sethy?"

A look from his uncle was all he needed to know he was out of line. The man was far too happy in his eyes.

"I missed a sparring with Balan today, perhaps we should spar instead."

Nils gulped, it wasn't a question. "Um, I've not actually sparred since I was a kid."

"All the more reason to practice." A devilish grin spread across his features. Only two people were allowed to call him Sethy.

Nils would learn that. Eventually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now Azazel had Raven watching Kurt through the night, he felt oddly refreshed. He hadn't realised how much his body had been craving sleep. It was worrying to think he had become weaker.

And with the different clans becoming tense, Azazel knew he needed to train more.

He entered the throne room and continued to play his part as the ruler- guiding his subjects, keeping maintenance on the lands' and of course: paperwork.

By the time lunch rolled around he went to check back on Kurt. Deciding not to startle him again, Azazel knocked at the door before teleporting inside.

Kurt wasn't there.

Sighing, Azazel went to the bathroom, where Kurt was sat under the waterfall again, facing the wall.

This time Azazel pulled off his clothes and got in, wading over to his son.

His head was leant against the wall as he stared vacantly out and Azazel felt his chest tighten.

Oddly Kurt was still wearing his shirt in the bath, which worried Azazel greatly. He leant his hand onto Kurt's shoulder and the boy looked up.

And the dark Lord watched his face pale in terror. He retreated back into the waterfall, his tail snaking around his chest.

Azazel backed away. "Calm yourself, little one. No harm will come to you. I wont allow it."

Kurt's eyes weren't looking at him though. He was trapped in a memory.

"Kurt?"

The blue boy managed to snap out of it, looking fearfully up at his father before his golden orbs rolled up and his body dropped into the pool.

Azazel darted forward, lifting his son into his arms. Dried and dressed, he put back Kurt back into his bed. Then he sat down on the chair and put his head into his hands. He was terrified.

Eventually the door swung open- Azazel knew he would pick up on his fear.

"Brother."

Azazel didn't look up. "I found him in the bath, wearing his shirt. When I tried to get his attention, he looked at me petrified and fainted."

"Did you look in on his mind?"

The red man bit his lip.

"And what did you see? Its obvious you are upset."

"He was afraid of me."

Seth sat beside his foster brother and put his arm around him. "It is not your fault."

"He was afraid of something else as well, something I could not see."

"It is still early days. Kurt will recover."

"He's debuted though. He's my legitimate heir in this realm and I fear he won't be strong enough."

"He will be. Look at all he has been through. Kurt is a strong boy, just give him faith and time."

"I… I'm going to rest for an hour. Can you…?"

"I will edit your schedule. It was only inventory in any case. Shall I get you from here?"

"No. I'll see you at the meeting."

"Till the meeting then."

Azazel couldn't rest. Both of them knew it. When Kurt's eyes fluttered open several minutes later, Azazel was stuck between relief and fear.

The boy noted Azazel's presence, but didn't seem particularly aware.

"Hello." Azazel spoke softly.

"Hey."

"You fainted in the bath."

Kurt's face paled, as he checked himself. "M….m…."

"Your clothes?"

Kurt nodded, trying not to show his father his fear.

"They were wet, so I took them off."

Fear.

Kurt's aura was screeching fear.

Something in Azazel's mind clicked. "You don't like not having clothes?"

Kurt nodded quietly, gripping the sheets.

Azazel brought back some trousers and a shirt. Both were soft and loose, like loungewear.

Kurt managed the trousers alone, but got stuck in the shirt.

"Can I help with that?"

"… ok."

Azazel pulled the garment on properly.

"… Danke..."

"Bitte." Azazel smiled, earning a small smile from Kurt.

Silence ensued. As Father sat next to son, Azazel could feel Kurt's fear fading.

"I… I'm sorry I'm always so..."

"You don't have to apologise."

"But you're the King right?"

"In a way."

"So, don't I take you away from… Kingly stuff?"

Azazel had to laugh.

"What?"

"Just… "Kingly stuff." Priceless."

"Ha, Ha." Kurt was being sarcastic, but still a little shy.

"Thank you for the concern." Azazel patted dark blue locks. "But I am happy to watch over you."

The look on Kurt's face said it all. No one had looked after him before, he wasn't worth it.

"Son." Azazel gained a surprised look from the blue boy. "I want to watch over you. It's what fathers do."

Kurt bowed his head.

Azazel didn't always mean to pry, but he could feel the fear rolling off of his son. And something else….

Shame? Abandonment?

^^Little one, you fear abandonment?^^ Azazel couldn't help but think.

Kurt jolted up, looking nervous. ^….a little.^

^^Not a little Kurt. This fear has been rolling off of you for days.^^

"I… I thought..." Kurt looked at his hands.

"Thought what little one?"

^I thought you'd leave me after what happened.^

"Nya Kobal." Azazel sighed, taking his son into his arms.

"Nya?"

Azazel looked a little embarrassed at that. "Demon speak. Look, I haven't been the best of fathers, but I will do everything I can to be now Kurt. I won't abandon you."

"Promise?" He knew it was childish, he had even pouted subconsciously.

"Promise."

Kurt began to cry. Not from instinct, or fear, or some primal adrenaline but from relief. Not even he had realised how deep this fear had run, and just to hear his father would stay, even after he had let him down, even after he had seen Kurt in that room.

"Kurt." Azazel let the name hang. "You have done nothing wrong."

Kurt nodded, wiping back the tears.

"This will take time." Azazel reassured. "But soon, I hope we can spend some time sparring."

Kurt laughed inwardly- sparring meant bonding for Azazel.

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe little one, but I think a few days should pass first."

Azazel patted his son's head. "Get some rest."

"But its midday?"

"That hasn't stopped you the past few days. I can stay if you wish, but sleep."

Kurt reluctantly laid back down on the pillows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Balan." Kali smiled at the green demon. "It has been a while."

The boy looked absolutely crushed. He kept his head down.

"Balan?" Kali felt her wings twitch.

"Kali." His voice cracked.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I forgot to train today."

"Oh no." Kali knew what that meant. "Are you suspended?"

"No, just punished. But I… Sephareith is mad at me."

"Well that's not so bad. Perhaps he's having a hard day? Head Keepers must have a lot of work to do, and we both know he's got Kurt and Dark Lord Azazel to look after now."

"Well, I should be looking after Kurt but…"

"But?"

"Uphir has been watching over him for the past few days. He's feverish."

"Oh."

"So, I'm a bad Equerry and a bad Protégé." The boy hung his head even lower.

"Balan, you're panicking." Kali smiled, embracing the boy. "Do not fear."

"I want to be better though. I'm tired of letting people down."

"You've not let them down. And you've never let me down." Kali reassured. "I bet you are just tired."

"That's not it. I mean I'm exhausted but I was with Nils slacking off, not in bed ill."

"Nils?"

"Azazel's son Nils Nicor. He was at Kurt's party."

"Ah, yes. But you always worry too much." Kali smiled. "And that's coming from me."

She stepped back, leaving one hand on Balan's shoulder.

"You still have Mania, Murmur and I. Do not forget us."

"Thank you Kali." Balan flashed his fangs. "I should finnish my chores."

"Maybe we can hang out soon." Kali smiled.

"I'd like that." Balan smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Levi felt the chains tightening- shocking him into consciousness. But everything remained black.

He was on his knees- both arms pulled outwards towards the ceiling.

"Good morning." Timor laughed. "For you, I suppose."

The Keeper felt genuine fear for the first time in a while.

"Timor." He tried to keep his voice steady. This was his father's protégé in every sense.

"My, my, Levi." The man got into his face. "Why so scared?"

Levi kept silent.

"Or are you as excited as I am? Little Levi, the glass child no one could touch. You have no idea how good it feels to have you here."

"Ugh." Levi felt a boot hit his stomach, crushing his torso, as a hand wrenched his face to the side.

He felt his hot breath on his ear.

"Let's see how long it takes to shatter you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
